Shooting Stars, Nice Bike
by Moony'n'Pad'zzz
Summary: Maïa, 7eme année à gryffondor, n'est ni belle, ni populaire, ni agréable. Alors pourquoi le grand Sirius Black est-il obsedé par ce petit bout de femme? Et surtout, que cache-t-elle derrière ses sarcasmes? SBOC FLAL RLOC JPLE PPOC...FIC TERMINEE
1. Prologue

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

_Plus tôt que prévu, je publie ma deuxième fic HP, en parallèle avec la première. C'est une Sirius/OC ratée T -et sûrement parfois M mais on en reparlera- qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bout de temps._

_L'histoire et les personnages de ma première fic sont présents ici, car je prévois une série de fics croisées. Même les titres sont liés, si vous y regardez mieux!_

_Evidemment l'univers HP ne m'appartient pas, mais je revendique volontiers tout le reste ;)_

_Bref, c'est un tout petit prologue pour donner le ton, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que j'aurais droit à quelques commentaires, en guise d'encouragement. :)_

* * *

**1. Prologue**

Il était étonnant, parfois même amusant, de constater à quel point deux individus peuvent être différents. Et, à contrario, à quel point ils peuvent se ressembler. Le monde est fait de tant de paradoxes et d'oppositions, de similitudes, qu'on n'en expliquera sûrement jamais le quart, sciences magiques et moldues confondues. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans un fabuleux chateau d'Ecosse, où de grands sorciers enseignaient aux jeunes leur savoir, on trouvait deux de ces personnes foncièrement opposées.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, être élève à Poudlard en 1976 n'avait rien de très différent de la vie d'un étudiant d'une université au système grec. Il suffisait simplement de remplacer quelques éléments pour leur ajouter une idendité magique. Les fraternités et sorrorités étaient confondues pour former quatre cercles d'étudiants. Bien entendu, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle se livraient une guerre sans merci pour acceder au titre de meilleur cercle -ou maison- de l'année.

Toutes les équipes de football, baseball, basketball, handball, volleyball et autres trucs terminants par "ball" étaient remplacées par le sport mondial sorcier: le Quidditch. Une équipe pour chaque maison, car au lieu de faire la guerre aux autres écoles, à Poudlard, on s'entretuait volontiers. Comme ailleurs, il y avait le Quatterback, autrement dit, l'Attrapeur, le garçon le plus populaire de l'école. Et comme dans tout bon système veillant à ne préserver la virginité des étudiantes que pour une durée limité, il y avait les Cheerleaders.

Un groupe de filles bien entrainées à époustouffler le public à coup de grands écarts, de cris rageurs et de clin d'oeil provocants. La Capitaine était toujours la fille la plus populaire de l'école, et bien sur, la petite amie de l'Attrapeur. On comptait aussi l'infaillible Séducteur, pour qui il suffisait de chuchotter quelques mots au creux d'une oreille candide pour faire s'évaporer sa mauvaise réputation et ajouter un trophée à son tableau de chasse. On connaissait aussi l'Allumeuse, souvent une des Cheerleaders, qui n'hésitait pas à clamer partout qu'elle dirigeait le club des joyeux Chastes alors qu'elle versait du punch sur son tee-shirt blanc à chaque beuverie de fraternité.

Le club d'echec avait été remplacé par les Duélistes. Persuadés qu'ils seraient un jour assez doués pour sauver le monde, les élèves les plus méprisés de l'école s'y retrouvait. Il y avait aussi les Intellos. Eux, on ne les appelait pas pour les méga-fêtes, plutôt pour les devoirs méga-difficiles qu'on devait rendre dans moins d'une heure. Parfois, certains Intellos méritaient d'être élus parmi les Populaires, mais c'était peine perdue. Et pour finir, il y avait les Losers. Contrairement à ce qu'on croit, le Loser ne fait pas partie du club des Duelistes, ni des Chastes. Non, parce que le Loser est seul, aigri, associale.

Bref, voilà comment on pourrait décrire le système qui régissait Poudlard depuis mille ans, de la manière la plus simple. Mais ce serait trop facile, n'est-ce pas? Si chaque personne se rangeait précisément à sa bonne place, si les choses se déroulaient dans le bon ordre? Non, ici, tout est foncièrement différent. Tout se chamboule, personne ne s'y retrouve, et tout le monde s'en veut.

Dans cette histoire, le Quatterback rêve de l'Intello. Dans cette histoire, le Seducteur se meurt pour la reine des Losers. Dans cette histoire, la Capitaine jette ses pompoms. Dans cette histoire, les Intellos, les Losers et les Duélistes sont amis avec les Populaires. Dans cette histoire, ils sont même élevés au rang de star de l'école, pour certains. Mais, si tout le monde s'y retrouve, pourquoi pas?


	2. The unbelievable life of Maïa Sorn

_Hi everybody!!_

_Très tôt, je publie le premier chapitre. De toute façon, le prologue n'était qu'un avant-goût de l'histoire, donc ça ne comptait pas vraiment..._

_Je répète que c'est ratée T, et que ça deviendra M pendant quelques chapitres...Je répète aussi que c'est une romance, même si au premier abord, ça n'en a pas vraiment l'air..._

_Ce chapitre est du PoV de Maïa, mais je passerais sûrement à Sirius, peut-être une fois sur deux, ou peut-être de temps en temps seulement..._

_Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous aurez l'incommensurable gentillesse de laisser quelques commentaires, pour me dire que je suis génialissime...Ou pas :D_

* * *

**2. The unbelievable life of Maïa Sorn**

_1977, le 13 Décembre_

Je m'appelle Maïa Sorn. J'ai dix-sept ans, je suis belle, intelligente, drôle, populaire, gentille, amoureuse, pleine d'avenir...

Non, je déconne. Enfin, deux choses sont quand même vraies: je m'appelle bien Maïa Sorn, et j'ai vraiment dix-sept ans. En dehors de cela, je n'ai aucune des qualités citées au-dessus. Quoi que, je ne suis pas complètement idiote, en fait...Mais très loin d'être belle ou drôle, et rien que le mot populaire me fait rire. A Poudlard, si on n'a pas couché avec au moins un des quatre maraudeurs, ou si on n'agite pas des pom-pom à chaque match de Quidditch, on n'est pas populaire. Honnêtement, je m'en fous, parce que la popularité est loin de m'attirer.

En fait, je me qualifierais plutôt d'invisible. J'aime bien ce mot. J'erre d'un bout à l'autre du chateau, sans jamais vraiment me poser, et toujours un livre à la main. Les gens autour ne me voient pas vraiment, ou plutôt, ils ne me regardent pas. Et alors? Moi je les regarde, j'observe leur comportement, leurs moeurs étranges, et je trouve ça beaucoup plus drôle que l'inverse. Je lis, j'écris, mais j'avoue que j'utilise rarement ma voix...D'ailleurs, j'ai peut-être oublié l'anglais, depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai utilisé...

Mais franchement, à quoi bon avoir une vie sociale quand on sait lire? Les romans sont plus intéressants que la vie, trépidants et pleins de surprises...Pourquoi est-ce que je préfèrerais parler avec une de ces idiotes de mon dortoir plutôt que me plonger dans les aventures d'Elizabeth, de Juliette, de Cathy, et autres filles bien mieux conçues que moi? Non, vraiment, je suis parfaitement heureuse en vivant de cette manière.

Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes: je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Vous n'avez pas vraiment tort. Être Loser, c'est quelque chose de naturel, chez moi. Je ne suis pas attirée par les autress, et personne n'est attiré par moi. Les choses sont bien faites, tout de même. Il y a toujours des Losers qui croient qu'un jour ils seront Populaires...Pauvres niais...Ils se pament devant les joueurs de Quidditchs ou les Cheerleaders, en espérant un jour être des leurs. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, ça ne marche jamais.

Un Loser est un Loser, comme un Intello sera toujours un Intello. Mais nous formons quand même le groupe social le plus étrange de l'école. Tous les autres, qu'ils soient Duelistes, Populaires ou je ne sais quoi, se soutiennent entre eux. Ils ont des amis, ou au pire, des alliés. Nous, nous nous contentons de vivre notre vie chacun de notre côté, et nous sommes appelés Losers simplement parce que les autres nous mettent dans le même sac, sans qu'on se ressemble vraiment.

Bref, vous avez compris l'essentiel: je suis seule et j'aime ça. Cet après-midi, je n'ai pas cours. _Hallelujah_ me direz-vous, et dans ce cas, je vous répondrais _Beurk_!! Oui, le temps libre, c'est bien pour ceux qui ont des amis, ceux qui peuvent en profiter pour s'amuser...Comme les maraudeurs. Ils sont là, au bord du lac, à se balancer des boules de neige avec leurs petites amies jolies et populaires...Ils se donnent en spectacle, comme toujours. Laissez-moi vous les présenter:

James Potter, l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor. Autant dire la star du bahut. Pas très grand, mince, les traits ciselés. Il est toujours en train d'ébourriffer ses cheveux, et de lancer des clins d'oeil à gogo. Si c'est pas pathétique! Le pauvre garçon croit vraiment qu'il va amadouer Lily Evans en défilant comme un paon, vif d'or à la main. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas désagréable à regarder, avec ses yeux noisette et son sourire dentifrice, mais il est tellement je-me-la-pète-et-j'adore-ça que ça m'en donne envie de vomir.

Passons maintenant à Sirius Black, puisqu'il est le numéro 2 de la bande. Lui aussi joue au Quidditch, et lui aussi est écoeurant de narcissisme. Plus grand et plus musclé que James, il se la joue mi-athlète mi-intello, genre le mec parfait. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est quand même pas mal. Cheveux chatain foncé, teint légèrement hâlé, traits réguliers, et les yeux du plus beau gris qu'on n'a jamais vu. Mais quand même, de là à se taper la moitié des filles de l'école!!

Remus Lupin est mon préféré. J'aime bien ses airs de chien battu, et puis c'est le seul du groupe à ne pas croire être sorti de la cuisse de Merlin. Ca change. D'ailleurs c'est à se demander comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et aimable que Lupin puisse être ami avec ces deux abrutis...M'enfin, les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas, parait-il...Et puis il reste Peter Pettigrew, et là, je ne prendrais même pas la peine d'épiloguer. Il faudra quand même qu'on m'explique ce qu'il fout au milieu des maraudeurs, avec sa tronche d'attardé et son rire de goret??

Je connais aussi les filles qui sont avec eux. Lily Evans est la grande chef des Intellos de Poudlard. Elle aime bien faire sa sainte nitouche devant Potter, mais vu comme elle rougit chaque fois qu'il lui parle, il ne se passera pas longtemps avant qu'elle tombe dans ses filets. Tant mieux, parce que le pauvre Potter, depuis sept ans, il doit être un peu à cran, quand même, non? Je vois aussi Tanya Kay, qui sort depuis peu avec Pettigrew (oui, y en a qui sont prêtes à tous les sacrifices pour devenir populaire...), et Rose McGlass. Une vraie bombe cette fille, et pas trop con avec ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle chiale!! Je me souviens de l'époque où Lupin la repoussait: j'avais envie de l'étouffer avec son oreiller!

Et voilà tout ce petit monde qui s'en donne à coeur joie avec les bisous d'amour et les boules de neige rigolottes. Insouciance, quand tu nous tient! Et ben lâche-les un peu, parce que là ils m'écoeurent dans leur monde de sirop d'érable et barbe à papa!! Je grogne un bon coup. Pourquoi je m'énerve contre des gens que je ne connais même pas? Je peux pas les laisser être heureux et m'occuper de mes oignons?? Non. Bon, ben dans ce cas, autant me replonger dans mon livre, ça m'évitera d'autres sautes d'humeur inutiles.

Je viens de commencer _Orgueil et Préjugés_. Enfin, de re-commencer, plutôt. J'aime bien Elizabeth. Elles sont tellement gnan-gnan, elle et ses soeurs! C'est à mourir de rire! Bon, je sais, c'est pas vraiment un livre humouristique, mais pourquoi pas? J'en suis seulement au bal organisé par le nouveau venu. Bien concentrée dans le texte, j'attends avidemment le moment où Mr Darcy va insulter Elizabeth sans savoir qu'elle l'entend. Sadique? Si peu...

En tout cas je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir plus, parce que quelque chose vient heurter mon front. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais le choc m'a légèrement brulé la peau. On ne peut vraiment pas être tranquille cinq minutes, dans ce foutu parc?? Du coup, mes lunettes de lecture sont tombées dans la neige, et se sont cassées en deux. Super, encore un grand jour dans la vie de Maïa Sorn. Je me frotte un peu le front et ramasse la moitié de mes lunettes.

Quand je relève la tête, je me rends compte que quelqu'un vient vers moi. Si c'est le coupable, il est bien parti pour se manger un bon sort de chauve-furie ou un autre truc dans le genre. Mais c'est qu'il court, l'imbécile! Très vite, il arrive près de moi, et je m'aperçois que c'est Sirius Black. Ben qu'est-ce qu'il veut, celui-là? Il s'accroupit devant moi, et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Et mon sort alors? Ben je sais pas, mais je n'ai même pas la force de lever le petit doigt, alors lancer un sort!!

"- Hey, ça va?" Me demande-t-il, presque soucieux. Waou, il ne m'avait jamais parlé d'aussi près. Pour être honnête, il ne m'avait jamais parlé tout court, et personne ne m'avait jamais parlé d'aussi près...J'aime bien sa voix, en fait. Claire, masculine, confiante...Beurk! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte??

"- Impec! J'adore bouffer de la neige, ça tombe bien!" Réponds-je, sarcastique. Je parle rarement aux autres, alors je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre...Enfin, je pourrais faire des efforts, mais honnêtement, j'ai autre chose à faire. Il sourit. Heu...Ca serait déplacé, là tout de suite, de dire qu'il a un super sourire? Oui, sûrement...

"- Désolé, je t'avais pas vue." S'excuse-t-il. Là, c'est moi qui sourit.

"- T'inquiète, de toute façon personne ne me voit." Dis-je d'un ton léger. Peu désireuse de continuer cette conversation, et accessoirement de découvrir d'autres qualités au visage de Black, je me relève. "Occulus Reparo" Mumure-je, avant de ranger mes lunettes dans mon sac. Ben quoi? Pourquoi il fronce les sourcils comme ça?

"- Pourquoi tu dis ça?" Me demande-t-il, avec l'éloquence et l'expression d'un gosse de cinq ans. Je le regarde comme le dernier des débiles (ce qui est un peu voulu), avant de lui répondre.

"- Pour réparer mes lunettes." Réponds-je. Il lève les yeux au ciel, retenant un nouveau sourire.

"- Non, pourquoi tu dis que personne ne te voit?" Conitnue-t-il. Merci, j'avais compris. Il faudra que quelqu'un lui apprenne que quand on élude une question, c'est parce qu'on ne veut pas y répondre. Crétin.

"- Pour accepter tes excuses." Elude-je à nouveau. "Bon ben salut." Dis-je en mettant mon sac sur l'épaule. Sans plus m'attarder, et sans entendre si réponse il y avait eu, je repars vers le chateau.

J'aime bien le chateau. C'est tellement différent de chez moi...J'aime bien chez moi aussi, mais le changement, ça fait du bien. Passer de mon petit cottage, à Stirling, à un monument historique tout fait de pierres et de vitreaux, c'est impressionant. Bon, j'avoue que ça m'ennuie un peu d'aller prendre le train à Londres, tous les ans, pour revenir ensuite en Ecosse. Les élèves devraient pouvoir aller à Poudlard par leurs propres moyens...M'enfin, c'est pas moi qui décide, hein...

J'arrive dans le dortoir, seule. Evidemment, puisqu'elles sont toutes dehors. Mon lit est juste en dessous d'une fenêtre. Ca tombe bien, parce que j'aime bien regarder le ciel, la nuit. Et puis je peux entendre la pluie contre la vitre, et ça aussi, ça me plait. A côté, il y a celui de Rose, et de l'autre le lit de Tanya. Alice Tatcher est en face, à côté du lit de Lily Evans. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, tire les rideaux, et vais pour reprendre ma lecture là où je l'ai laissé, mais autre chose me passe par la tête.

Sirius Black. Il m'avait parlé. Et alors? Je sais...Il ne m'avait dit que quelques mots, et par politesse, en plus...Mais quand même, le mec le plus populaire de l'école qui prend la peine de s'excuser devant moi, ça fait un choc! Peut-être qu'un jour, il me reparlera...On sait jamais, si on se revoit dans dix ou vingt ans, et qu'il m'ecrase le pied...Je sais, c'est absurde, comme idée...Mais j'aurais quand même pu le remercier: grâce à lui, je sais que j'arrive encore à parler anglais correctement...


	3. Getting bored

_Et recoucou!!_

_Je sais, je suis très motivée aujourd'hui, lol, mais c'est mes derniers jours de vacances alors j'en profite, parce que bientot je serais moins régulière _

_Je n'ai eu qu'une seule revieweuse pour les 2 premiers chapitre alors je te remercies, Angie!! J'espère quand même que vous serez d'autres à commenter ce chapitre, et les suivants :s_

_C'est un PoV Sirius pour ce chapitre, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**3. Getting bored**

_1977, le 17 Décembre_

Vous n'y croirez peut-être pas, mais Moony a réussi à me trainer jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Incroyable? Ouais, même moi j'ai du mal à réaliser. En même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix...Même si je ne préciserais pas, veuillez croire que Remus peut se montrer très persuasif, quand il veut. Bref, me voilà maintenant assis à une table, un vieux manuel poussiéreux ouvert devant moi. Et je me fais chier, royalement.

Je ne m'ennuie pas parce que je déteste lire, ni parce que je n'aime pas l'école, loin de là. Sans me vanter (ou plutôt en me vantant, en fait), je suis quand même une tronche. J'ai eu mes BUSEs les doigts dans le nez, je suis le chouchou de la plupart des profs, et je prévois les mêmes résultats d'enfer pour mes Aspics. Le truc, c'est que j'ai jamais vraiment eu besoin de réviser, ni même d'écouter les cours, pour avoir de bonnes notes. Evidemment, ça rend Carotella et Moony complètement dingue, mais que voulez-vous, c'est le talent...Enfin, ça explique pourquoi je suis peu amène à squatter la bibliothèque comme ces foutus Intellos.

_La Métamorphose est une des magies les plus difficiles à maitriser, et certains sorciers de haut talent peinent encore à en connaître la moitié. Une science magique inépuisable, pleine de surprises et de dangers. Bien entendu, elle n'est pas à considérer à la légère, mais avec beaucoup de précautions. Nous avons tous en mémoire un certain Alfred Letordu -mage réputé en son temps-, qui avait transformé sa fille en loutre alors qu'il tentait de changer la texture de ses cheveux..._

Des conneries, ouais! Ils ne nous ont pas vu à l'oeuvre, quand ils ont écrit ça! Quand je dis nous, je veux bien sûr parler des maraudeurs. Quand on a appris que Moony était un loup-garou, on s'est mis à bosser comme des dingues, et en quelques mois, on est tous devenus animagi. James, mon meilleur pote, peut se transformer en cerf, et moi en chien. Même Peter, qui est franchement le moins doué d'entre nous, arrive à prendre la forme d'un rat. Je trouve que ça lui va bien d'ailleurs, mais je ne vais pas expliquer pourquoi, ça prendrait du temps et j'aurais l'air d'un méchant.

Je souffle ouvertement. Je croise mes pieds sur la table. Je joue avec ma chaîne, faisant tinter l'argent de façon répétitive. Rien n'y fait, Remus reste concentré dans son bouquin comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme arrive-t-il à centrer son attention sur une lecture, et n'en sortir qu'à la fin du livre?? Je suis incapable de rester en place plus de deux minutes!! Bon, je l'aime bien mon Moony, mais ma patience a des limites, et elles ne vont pas tarder à être dépassées.

"- On va rester encore longtemps?" Gemis-je. Môsieur l'Intello daigne enfin lever le nez de son putain de bouquin. Hallelujah!! Il m'adresse un sourire de vieillard et jette un oeil à sa montre.

"- Sirius, ça fait exactement trois minutes qu'on est entré dans la bibliothèque." Me dit-il, exaspéré.

"- C'est déjà trop, Moony. Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Rose de t'accompagner ici, plutôt, elle pourrait se rendre utile pendant que tu bouquines..." Reponds-je en jouant des sourcils. Il m'adresse cette fois un regard échauffé, qui veut intelligiblement dire: Ferme ta grande gueule, Sirius. Okay, je la ferme, mais n'empêche que je m'emmerde!

"- Rose vole." Explique-t-il. Je me renfrogne encore, me balançant sur ma chaise.

"- Et tu crois pas que je préfèrerais voler, moi aussi?" Rétorque-je. Il ne prend même pas la peine de répondre.

Rose McGlass est la petite copine de Remus. Depuis dix mois, maintenant. C'est sa première, et en tant que loup-garou, la seule qu'il aura jamais. J'aime beaucoup Rose. En fait, c'est ma meilleure amie, et ce depuis des années. En dehors des maraudeurs, il n'y a qu'elle à qui je tiens vraiment, dans ce collège. Les autres, c'est du bonus. Tout ça pour dire que même si Rose est une fille jolie, gentille et intelligente, c'est quand même triste d'être condamné à une seule femme pour toute sa vie.

James aussi, n'aura qu'une femme dans sa vie. En tout cas, j'en suis persuadé. Lily a beau faire sa mijaurée, je sais qu'elle ne va pas tarder à craquer, elle lui laisse de plus en plus de marge avant de lui assener une de ses légendaires claques. Elle n'est pas mal non plus, mais honnêtement, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment James, mon James, a pu s'enticher d'une fille comme elle. C'est un clown, alors qu'elle est sûrement la fille la plus sérieuse du bahut! Il parait que les opposés s'attirent, mais franchement, j'en doute...Ca reste un mystère, pour moi.

De la bande, je suis donc le seul à aller où le vent me mène. Je ne vous parle pas de Peter, parce qu'il n'a pas encore réussi à trouver une fille qui lui plaise. Ou plutôt, il n'a jamais osé parler franchement à une fille, de ce côté-là. Moi, à défaut de trouver cette "fille faite pour moi", comme me bassinent mes potes, je virevolte d'un dortoir à un autre. Ca me convient plutôt bien.

Quand j'ai envie de parler sérieusement à une fille, je n'ai qu'à appeller Rose. Je ne la considère pas vraiment comme une fille, d'ailleurs, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on est amis...Et pour le reste, je n'ai qu'à attendre sagement que les filles arrivent. J'aime les femmes, j'avoue. Toutes sortes de femmes, de toutes sortes d'origines, sang-pur ou non, intelligente ou non...Une femme n'est jamais laide. On trouve toujours quelque chose de charmant sur un visage, ou sur un corps. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est que du sexe, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête?

"- Bon, t'es bien décidé à passer l'après midi ici, alors?" Questionne-je Remus, le distrayant encore une fois de son _passionant_ ouvrage. Il lève à peine les yeux de son livre, sans répondre. Je grogne encore. "Et ben je vais faire un tour alors, je vais peut-être trouver quelque chose d'intéressant" Continue-je avec ironie. Je repousse le livre de métamorphose que je _lisais_, et me lève de ma chaise.

La bibliothèque est vraiment le pire endroit de Poudlard, à mes yeux. Peuplée de gens étranges et travailleurs (en grande partie des Serdaigles, et les quelques Poufsouffle qui veulent se mettre au niveau), immense et bizarrement silencieuse. On y trouve presque toujours Lily Evans. Là, elle n'y est pas, et d'ailleurs je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut faire...Si James ne l'a pas convaincue de passer quelques heures avec lui -et honnêtement ça m'étonnerait beaucoup- c'est qu'elle fait je ne sais quel boulot de préfète en chef lèche botte.

J'entends glousser, et tourne immédiatement la tête. Un groupe de deuxième année m'observe avec intérêt. Certaines sont mignonnes, mais il va falloir qu'elles attendent quelques années, j'en suis quand même pas au point de tomber dans le détournement de mineur! Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais rien d'autre à me mettre sous la dent: des plus belles au plus moches, toutes les filles de Poudlard sont à mes pieds!

Tiens, en parlant de ça, j'aperçois Tanya Kay. Dans le genre pétasse, on n'a jamais fait mieux. Elle grande, blonde et bien roulée, le genre de fille avec qui on peut s'envoyer en l'air facilement. Croyez-moi, je ne suis pas en train de spéculer. Elle s'avance vers moi, sourire aux lèvres. Elle a toujours ce sourire de coquine, celui qui crie Ou tu veux, quand tu veux...Mais j'avais déjà couché avec elle trois fois, et elle était plutôt lassante. En fait, Tanya, c'est un peu moi au féminin. Toujours en train de coucher partout, et pas trop regardante. Elle s'est fait une sacrée réputation, en sept ans! Il faut dire que quand elle danse, avant les matchs de Quidditch, elle finit souvent par soulever sa jupe, que tout le monde puisse lire le nom de sa nouvelle conquête, brodé sur sa culotte.

"- Salut Sirius..." M'accueille-t-elle en me passant une main sur le bras. Je lui souris. Ca ne coûte rien.

"- Tanya...Je m'attendais pas à te trouver ici..." Dis-je avec ironie. Elle me lance un regard de tigresse.

"- J'avais des révisions à faire avec Tatcher." Avoue-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil entendu. Bill Tatcher est le petit frère d'Alice, la copine de Frank Longbottom. Et il est seulement en quatrième année...A croire qu'elle donne des cours d'éducation sexuelle maintenant, c'est écoeurant. "On pourrait réviser ensemble, toi et moi...Encore..." Ajoute-t-elle. Je lui souris encore.

"- Tu n'es pas censée sortir avec Peter, toi?" Question de pure réthorique, mais ça la fait tout de même glousser.

"- Tu me connais..." Se justifie-t-elle en haussant les épaules, avec des airs de fausse sainte nitouche.

Sur ce, je passe mon chemin, continuant mon petit tour de la bibliothèque. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée qu'elle sorte avec Peter tout en se tapant d'autres gars, mais je pense que Wormtail est conscient de ce qu'il fait. Il connait aussi bien que moi la réputation de Tanya, et il sait même que je me la suis tapée plus d'une fois. A mon avis, il profite seulement de son côté nympho pour se faire dépuceler. Si ça lui convient, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en mèlerais...

Le reste de la pièce n'a pas l'air plus passionant. Les gens que je connais me font des signes de la tête ou des coucous du bras. J'aime être populaire. Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'aller à l'école sans avoir toutes ces filles qui n'attendent qu'un claquement de doigts pour accourir, ni ces mecs persuadés qu'un jour, on les intégrera aux maraudeurs. Plutôt crever. Les maraudeurs sont quatre, et ça ne changera jamais. Même Rose, qui mériterait largement qu'on la fasse entrer dans notre petit cercle, n'a jamais été invitée. C'est comme ça, ça ne changera jamais.

Je passe près d'une fenêtre, et m'y arrête. Il neige encore, dehors. J'aime bien la neige. C'est peut-être con, mais j'adore avaler les flocons quand ils tombent du ciel. C'est puéril, je sais, mais je m'en fous. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, ce n'est pas lorsque j'aurais quarante ans que j'attendrais les premières neige avec ma langue sortie...Alors j'en profite. Et puis j'aime aussi faire des boules de neige et les jeter sur les filles, ou sur Remus quand il lit...Et aussi me rouler dedans (de préférence avec une créature de rêve).

Tout à coup, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mon regard se bloque sur la vitre au lieu de voir au dehors. D'abord, je vois mon reflet. J'ai toujours aimé me regarder dans une glace, c'est assez rassurant. Mais rapidement, mon regard est attiré par autre chose. J'aperçois une petite tête blonde, penchée sur un livre. Je me retourne, la cherchant ailleurs que dans le reflet. Et elle est là, seule, assise sur un des fauteuils. J'hésite un instant, mais finalement, je vais la rejoindre.

Elle ne lève pas la tête quand elle me sent arriver, ni quand je m'assois en face d'elle. Son livre a l'air aussi prenant que celui de Moony. Décidément, j'en ai de la chance! C'est la fille que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas vraiment rencontrée, je lui ai balancé une boule de neige en pleine tête, et j'étais poliment allé m'excuser. Depuis ce jour, je ne l'avais plus recroisée, dans le chateau.

"- Salut." Commence-je. Elle daigne alors relever la tête.

Elle n'est pas vraiment belle. D'abord, elle est bizarrement faite: toute petite et toute frêle, comme une gamine de douze ans qui se serait trompée de collège. Et ses cheveux n'arrangent rien: ils sont lisses et épais, tombant lourdement sur ses épaules, mais d'un blond étrange. En fait ils sont presque platine, comme des cheveux de bébé. Son visage est fin, comme son corps, avec un petit nez droit et des lèvres fines, à peine rosées. Le plus choquant, en fait, ce sont ses grands yeux noirs. Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux d'un noir aussi noir, sans aucun reflet marron...

"- Salut." Répond-elle. Sa voix est chaude, vraiment pas le genre de voix qu'on attend d'une fille aussi chétive.

"- Ca va?" Demande-je.

"- Ca va." Rétorque-t-elle. Apparemment, elle n'est pas douée pour faire la conversation. Je me racle la gorge, essayant de faire des efforts. Je fais semblant de m'intéresser à la couverture de son livre, que je ne vois qu'à moitié.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu lis?" Questionne-je. Elle met du temps à me répondre. Pas comme si elle réflechissait, mais plutôt comme si je ne lui avais pas posé de question. Elle est con ou quoi? Elle lance un regard derrière mon épaule, à droite, puis à gauche, pour enfin se recentrer sur moi. Ses yeux me scrutent avec tellement d'intensité que je n'arrive plus à cligner des paupières.

"- Pourquoi tu me parles?" Demande-t-elle à son tour. Elle n'est pas agressive. Du moins elle n'en a pas l'air, parce que son ton est complètement plat. J'écarquille un peu les yeux, étonné. Elle m'en a même fait bafouiller!

"- Heu...J'en sais rien." Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir lui parler? J'ai rien à lui dire, en plus! "Tu étais là, j'y étais aussi. C'est comme ça que font les gens, en général." Elle hoche la tête lentement.

"- Orgueil et Préjugés." Dit-elle calmement. Je fronce les sourcils. Maintenant, c'est moi qui ne comprends plus rien. Elle relève la couverture de son livre et poursuit. "Ce que je lis, c'est Orgueil et Préjugés, de Jane Austen." Explique-t-elle.

"- Haaa..." Tiens, je me trouve plein d'éloquence, en sa présence...Un blanc s'installe. Elle ne me lâche pas des yeux, mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir prendre la parole. C'est encore à moi de le faire, c'est ça? Je remarque alors qu'elle porte des vêtements moldus, et que c'était déjà le cas la première fois que je l'ai vue. "Tu es dans quelle maison?"

Elle change alors tout à fait, comme si elle prenait conscience de quelque chose. Ses yeux s'arrondissent, et je vois ses mains agripper la couverture du fameux Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen. Heu...Est-ce qu'elle est toujours aussi agréable, ou est-ce qu'elle me réserve particulièrement ce comportement? Une légère rougeur s'empare de ses joues, et je me demande si elle ne va pas me sauter à la gorge.

"- Tu ne dois sûrement pas le savoir -ou alors tu es en train de te foutre de moi- mais ça fait sept ans qu'on est dans la même classe, et donc dans la même maison. Tu m'as même gentiment virée de mon propre dortoir un soir, pour tranquillement t'envoyer en l'air avec Kay." Sa voix a maintenant beaucoup moins de constance, et je comprends pourquoi. C'est à mon tour d'ouvrir des yeux de poisson.

Comment est-ce que c'est possible? Je connais pratiquement tout le monde, dans ce collège, et je croyais avoir parlé au moins une fois à chaque fille de l'école! Comment est-ce que j'avais pu passer sept années en cours avec cette fille, partager sa salle commune, sans la remarquer? Et pire encore, comment est-ce que j'avais pu lui parler sans me souvenir d'elle? Est-ce que je suis réellement ce genre de mec? Elle doit avoir une super opinion de moi, maintenant!

"- Je suis vraiment désolé, je..." Je voudrais bien trouver une bonne excuse, mais là, je bloque. J'imagine ce que la pauvre doit ressentir. Elle s'était déjà qualifiée d'invisible, la dernière fois, mais je ne savais à quel point elle avait raison!

"- J'te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai l'habitude. Mais ça non plus, tu dois pas t'en souvenir?" Ironise-t-elle en reprenant son ton plat et sa voix basse.

"- Bien sûr que si, je m'en souviens!" Me défends-je.

Elle est vraiment intriguante. Elle a une attitude j'menfoutiste au plus au point, sa voix ne saute jamais, et les rougeurs sur son visage sont si légères qu'elles passeraient innaperçues si on était dehors, dans la neige. Mais ses yeux, ils sont tellement expressifs! J'aurais pensé que des yeux noirs, où les pupilles sont invisibles, seraient moins transparents que des yeux clairs, mais j'avais tort! Elle a beau paraitre insensible, je vois bien l'amertume dans ses yeux.

"- Comment tu t'appelles?" Demande-je, m'intéressant réellement à elle, maintenant. Elle va répondre lorsque j'entends quelqu'un m'appeller.

"- Sirius?" Dit la voix de Remus. Je me retourne vivement, comme prit sur le fait. J'agis quand même bizarrement, des fois, non? Je me lève assez rapidement et jette un oeil vers la fille, qui s'est de nouveau fixée sur son livre.

"- Heu...A plus?"

"- C'est ça." Répond-elle en murmurant, presque comme si elle ne voulait pas que je l'entende.

Sans me retourner vers elle, et en sachant très bien qu'elle ne lèverait pas les yeux sur nous non plus, je suis Remus en dehors de la bibliothèque. Je devrais être content: je vais finalement sortir de ce foutu sanctuaire litteraire, mais c'est tout le contraire. Je ne suis pas vraiment déçu, mais ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de rester quelques minutes, et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la mystérieuse fille invisible.

"- Depuis quand tu parles à Sorn?" Me demande Remus, alors qu'on est presque arrivé devant l'escalier.

"- Qui ça?"

"- Maïa Sorn, la fille qui était avec toi, tout à l'heure..." Explique-t-il. J'ouvre de grands yeux: depuis quand Remus connait quelqu'un dont je ne connais même pas l'existence?

"- Attends, tu la connais?" Demande-je, ahuris. Il me regarde d'un air incrédule, puis soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

"- Elle est à Gryffondor, et dans la même année que nous, ne me dis pas que tu ne la connais pas, ne serait-ce que de vue?" Continue-t-il. Plus on en parle, plus j'ai l'impression d'être un salaud. Il doit voir à ma mine déconfite que ma réponse était _si_, et il se met à ricaner. Pour ma part, je suis bien décidé à corriger cette erreur: je vais apprendre à connaitre Maïa Machinchose, coûte que coûte.


	4. Rain, clothes and human beings

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

_Et un 4ème chapitre pour Sirius et Maïa. J'avoue que je suis plutôt satisfaite, 6 reviews pour le chap précédent, c'est déjà mieux que pour les 2 premiers! J'espère que vous allez continuer de commenter, parce que vraiment, c'est pas facile d'écrire sans connaître la qualité de ce qu'on fait :s_

_Vous avez peut-être remarqué: j'ai rajouté des dates au débuts des chapitres, comme dans moonlight. J'ai pensé que ça serait pas plus mal pour vous de pouvoir situer l'action dans le temps, et puis moi, ça m'évite de m'embrouiller entre les 2 fics :)_

_Ha vi, j'ai un truc à dire, aussi. Non, 2. Numéro 1: pour celles qui lisent moonlight, la fic va prendre un peu de retard. Pas parce que j'ai plus d'inspi ni quoi que ce soit du genre, mais parce qu'elle est bourrée de spoilers pour cette fic. Alors je dois faire avancer shooting stars avant de reprendre moonlight :D_

_Et pis le der des ders: j'ai commencé un recueil d'OS (Storm, Haunting Song) qui seront tous des songfics sur des couples totalement différents, et avec des ratings différents à chaque fois. Pour l'instant, je n'en ai écrit qu'un (il contient d'ailleurs un clin d'oeil à certaines lectrices qui se reconnaitront), mais le second est en cours d'écriture. A bon entendeur..._

_Ha si, encore un truc!! J'ai autorisé les reviews anonymes (j'avais zapé de le faire), alors vous gênez pas ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**4. Rain, clothes and human beings**

_1977, le 21 Décembre_

Pourquoi les choses peuvent-elles changer? Dès le début de ma vie, tout a été réglé. Tu va ressembler à ça, tu vas faire ci, aller là, et mourir à ce moment-là. Et j'adore cette façon de voir les choses: aucune surprise, rien qu'une bonne vieille routine, et chaque évènement plus prévisible que le précédent. C'est la sécurité même. Je ne comprendrais jamais ces dingues qui veulent une vie trépidante...Une _vie_ ne leur suffit donc pas?

Ma vie est devenue encore plus monotone, lorsque je suis entrée à Poudlard. C'est un peu mon _métro-boulot-dodo_ personnel, en fait. Je me lève, me lave, m'habille, vais en cours, mange, et recommence ce procédé à l'envers, avant de me mettre au lit. Et je ne parle à personne, et je ne vais jamais à aucune fête particulière, ni aux grands banquets, et encore moins assister au matchs de Quidditch. De toute façon, je n'y comprends rien, alors je vois pas l'intérêt.

Enfin, si je dis tout ça, c'est juste pour vous mettre dans le bon contexte. Oubliez les clichés de la fille paumée qui attend avec impatience qu'un preux chevalier vienne la sortir de la merde où elle patauge...Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. D'abord parce que je ne cache aucune beauté qui pourrait vous éblouir une fois que je serais apprêtée, et en plus parce que je suis vraiment bien, là, en train de patauger, et que ça me gonflerait royalement que ce foutu prince se montre et m'embarque avec lui.

Mais la vie est mal fichue, et je n'y suis pour rien. Parmi toutes ces filles qui s'ouvriraient les veines ou donneraient un de leurs reins pour être à ma place, il a fallut que ce soit sur moi que ça tombe. Remarquez c'est toujours comme ça, ce genre d'histoire, sinon ça ne vaudrait pas le coup d'être raconté, si? Donc sans vraiment avoir le choix, je suis en train de me faire secourir de la monotonie où je m'enfonce depuis dix-sept ans.

Au début, on aurait pû croire que c'était un pur hasard. En fait, si on met de côté ma parano, c'était vraiment un hasard. Et puis c'était un peu de ma faute, aussi: qui irait se poster à l'abris d'un arbre alors qu'une bande d'inconscients font une bataille de boules de neige à moins de trente mètres de nous? Donc, accordons-lui le bénéfice du doute. En plus, sympa, il vient s'excuser et tout...Bon, il s'éternise un peu, mais disons que c'est un garçon très poli.

Ensuite, il y a eu Rose. Je le savais déjà, que cette fille était une obsédée des relations humaines, mais elle a dépassé ses limites. Elle a dû croire que Black et moi étions devenus amis, en tout cas, parce qu'elle m'a fait un énorme sourire très sincère, qui m'a flanqué des frissons dans le dos. Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un étirer ses lèvres aussi largement dans ma direction, et j'ai eu peur que sa peau se fende aux comissures. En tout cas, elle a compris que ce n'était pas trop mon truc, parce qu'elle n'a pas insisté.

Honnêtement, à ce moment-là, j'ai crû que ma vie était redevenue normale. Enfin, qu'elle était redevenue ce qu'elle était avant, quoi...Mais non! C'était sans compter sur Black! A peine cinq jours plus tard, alors que je profitais d'une après-midi de libre pour lire, il est encore venu me perturber. Le bon point, c'est que cette fois, il ne m'a rien envoyé en plein visage. Le mauvais, c'est qu'il a insisté pour qu'on discute. Je pense qu'il était venu avec Remus, parce que c'est lui qui est venu me sauver, quelques longues minutes plus tard.

Enfin, tout ça ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il m'a réservé aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il me veut. Est-ce qu'il aime me torturer, ou est-ce qu'il est lui même masochiste et dans ce cas il apprécie ma façon de l'envoyer se faire cuire un oeuf? Je n'en sais rien, mais pour que vous compreniez bien mon degré d'agacement, je vais devoir vous raconter ma journée depuis le levé. Vous avez de la chance, j'en suis seulement au cours de dix heures...

Tout a commencé ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée. Comme tous les matins, j'ai regardé vers la fenêtre, et j'ai constaté qu'il pleuvait à torrent. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la pluie, mais aujourd'hui j'ai tout un tas de cours en extérieur, et comme par hasard, il pleut! Ca commençait donc mal. Et puis j'ai cru que j'avais de la chance: il était super tôt, apparemment, et toutes les filles de mon dortoir dormaient encore. Je pouvais donc profiter de la douche sans entendre tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bain.

Un peu plus légère, je saute de mon lit et m'engouffre dans la baignoire pleine. Je ne suis pas du genre à passer des heures dans mon bain, mais une fois de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal. Je lis donc mon bouquin, lunettes sur le nez, tout en barbottant dans l'eau chaude. Je me lave les cheveux, le corps, et finit par un brossage de dents lorsque je sors de la baignoire.

Ma seconde mauvaise surprise de la journée, je l'ai eu lorsque je suis revenue dans la chambre. Comme tous les matins, les elfes avaient fait apparaître des uniformes propres pour chacune d'entre nous. Sauf le mien. Décidément, j'étais plus transparente que je ne croyais: même les elfes de maison ignoraient ma présence! Et j'ai donc dû descendre en serviette jusqu'à la buanderie, au rez-de-chaussée.

Comme je l'ai dit, il était encore très tôt et j'étais presque sûre de ne croiser personne, mais forcément, il a fallut que cette maudite chauve-souris de Snape se mette en travers de mon chemin. Bon, j'ai eu le plaisir de découvrir que lui aussi ignorait mon nom, ma maison, et même mon année. Je me suis inventée une idendité bidon pour qu'il aille commérer sur quelqu'un qui n'existe pas, et j'ai pu passer mon chemin sans trop de difficulté.

Après ces péripéties, j'ai enfin pu m'habiller. Quand je suis remontée dans les dortoirs, les filles ont été un peu surprises de me voir arriver en serviette, mais elles n'ont pas osé faire de réflexion. Pas dans le sens où je les intimidais, mais je pense qu'elles n'en avaient absolument rien à faire. Je ne pense pas qu'elles iront raconter cela. Il n'y a que Tanya Kay qui soit une vraie langue de vipère, dans cette chambre, et il faudrait qu'elle soit bien désespérée pour n'avoir que des ragots sur moi à colporter!

Mon uniforme enfin ajusté, ma cape nouée autour de mes épaules, j'ai enfin pu partir vers mon premier cours: Potions. Slughorn est loin d'être mon prof préféré, mais au moins il me laisse dans mon coin. Il n'a d'yeux que pour Evans et McGlass, de toute façon! Bon, c'est vrai que je suis nulle et qu'elles sont plutôt brillantes quand il s'agit de faire une mixture, mais il est à la limite de l'attaque cardiaque dès qu'il les voit entrer dans sa salle!

Pour courronner le tout, je me suis renverser de la potion sur la cuisse. Et forcément, il a fallut que le cours d'aujourd'hui porte sur la potion de démangeaison...Slughorn a dit que ce n'était pas la peine que j'aille à l'infirmerie, que les démangeaisons partiraient d'ici midi. Espérons. Je jurais dans mon coin pendant que mon _partenaire_, Michael Core, reprenait seul la potion.

Heureusement, les bas de l'uniforme ne montent que jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et je pouvais les descendre légèrement pour me gratter. Mince consolation, je sais...Bientôt, la fin de ce cours sonna, et j'ai renfilé ma cape avant de foncer hors de ces maudits cachots. Malheureusement, ce qui m'attendait ensuite ne valait pas vraiment mieux: Botanique. Un cours qu'on partage avec les Poufsouffle, dans les serres du parc.

Pour y aller, il faut bien sûr sortir du chateau, et traverser la cours et une partie du parc. Comme je l'ai dit, il pleut aujourd'hui. La pluie abondante a transformé la neige damnée des jours précédents en une boue visqueuse qui s'infiltre dans les chaussures et colle au bas. Comme les autres filles, je suis maintenant boueuse jusqu'aux genoux, et mes cheveux ressemblent à des queues de rats passées à l'eau oxygénée. Super.

Voilà, vous connaissez maintenant le début de ma journée. Pas terrible, hein? Y a des jours, comme ça, où on devrait rester coucher...Mais ce n'est pas fini, ça serait trop banal si je n'avais plus à me plaindre, n'est-ce pas? Donc reprenons là où j'ai laissé l'histoire. Je rentre dans les serres, à la fois bousculée par les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles, et je vais directement à ma place habituelle: c'est un petit coin tranquille, où je suis à demi-masquée par une plante géante.

Je pose mon sac par terre et commence à observer l'horreur verte posée devant moi. Je vais donc devoir m'occuper de ce truc? Apparemment, plus on avance dans le programme, plus les végétaux ressemblent à des monstres anthropophages! Mais ce n'est pas mon seul soucis. Vous plaisantez, ce serait trop beau! Alors que le prof commence à raconter son blabla sur comment-les-plantes-c'est-super-joli-et-en-plus-super-utile, quelqu'un s'approche de moi.

"- Excuse-moi, ça te dérange si je me mets à côté de toi?" Me demande une voix masculine.

J'aimerais me la jouer jeune fille candide, et vous dire quelle a été ma surprise quand j'ai découvert le visage de Sirius Black, mais ce serait mentir. Le vérité, c'est qu'à peine il avait prononcé le premier mot que je savais déjà que c'était lui. D'abord, qui d'autre serait venu me parler? Et ensuite, même si j'ai un peu plus de mal à l'avouer, j'ai déjà mémorisé sa voix. Son ton sombre et chaud, où il cache toujours une pointe de dérision...Je le reconnaitrais entre mille. Enfin, surtout parce que c'est le seul que je connaisse!

"- En fait, ça me dérange d'avoir quelqu'un à côté." Réponds-je de mon ton le plus calme. Il me sourit avec l'air satisfait et s'installe à la place voisine de la mienne. Je hausse les sourcils. "Ce que je voulais dire c'est que..." Commence-je, essayant de lui faire comprendre gentiment que je ne veux pas de lui ici. Mais il me coupe carrément la parole, cette fois.

"- Tu t'appelles Maïa, c'est ça?" Demande-t-il, toujours ce satané sourire aux lèvres. Je soupire et acquiesce. Apparemment, il n'est pas décidé à me laisser tranquille, alors autant le laisser se faire du mal tout seul. "C'est Remus qui me l'a dit." Avoue-t-il.

"- Ca doit être asse utile d'avoir un ami préfet-en-chef, non?" Demands-je un sourire aux lèvres. Il hausse les épaules. Je sais très bien que Remus connait mon prénom seulement parce qu'à cause de son poste, il a contact avec le tout Poudlard, rien à voir avec de quelconques affinités.

"- Et maintenant, utilisez cette pincette..." Ordonne le prof en montrant un outil. "...Et coupez toutes les pousses autres que la principale."

Mon petit machin (je n'ai pas écouté lorsqu'il a donné le nom), est une sorte de bonzaï. Un bonzaï tordu qui a l'air de ronfler, mais en somme, un bonzaï. Effectivement, de petites pousses cherchent à voler sa place au tronc de part et d'autre du pot. Je me saisis de la pincette et commence à éliminer les intrus, comme mon voisin. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire: les pousses se rebellent et s'échappent à l'autre bout du pot ou s'enfoncent dans la terre chaque fois que je vais les couper.

"- Quelle merde!" M'exclame-je machinalement. Sirius se met à ricaner, et je m'aperçois qu'il vient parfaitement à bout de ses pousses. Toujours hilare, il s'approche de mon pot et saisis une pousse avec son gant. De sa main libre, il sectionne à ras la terre. Il me tend la pousse avec un air à la fois amusé et supérieur que je ne supporte pas. "Quand j'aurais besoin de toi, je te sonnerais, Merlin."

Il ne répond rien et se renfrogne un peu. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je me sens coupable de l'avoir rabroué, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas été très agréable. Je continues de couper mes pousses comme il me l'a montré, pendant que le monologue du prof sert de bruit de fond. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel comportement adopter avec lui. Ca serait tellement plus simple s'il acceptait de me laisser en paix. Je n'ai jamais demandé après ses discussions, alors pourquoi s'obsède-t-il comme ça?

"- Tu sais, si tu agis comme ça avec tous ceux qui veulent apprendre à te connaître, c'est pas étonnant que tu sois toute seule." Soupire-t-il. Nos regards se croisent, et il a l'air de regretter immédiatement ses paroles. Je prends mon air le plus dédaigneux pour lui répondre, car c'est ce qu'il mérite.

"- Personne ne veut apprendre à me connaître, et il n'y a que toi pour croire que j'ai envie de connaître quelqu'un." Rétorque-je. Il arrête de s'occuper du petit machin et se tourne vers moi, avant d'enlever ses lunettes de protection. Ca doit encore être une technique de corruption spéciale maraudeurs. J'avoue que je me laisse distraire par ses yeux, mais ça ne dure qu'une seconde. Pourtant, il a l'air satisfait.

"- Je suis sûr que si tu essayais, ça te plairait." Affirme-t-il.

"- Tu as sûrement raison. D'ailleurs, je vais me mettre à chercher des amies tout de suite. On pourra parler coiffure, maquillage et fringues..." Dis-je sur un ton faussement rêveur. "Ho et puis on parlera aussi de garçon, parce que d'ici là, je serais sûrement tombée folle amoureuse de toi!"

Il me fixe un instant avec un air intrigué, puis il éclate de rire avec plus de franchise qu'il n'en a jamais montré. J'avoue que son rire est assez communicatif, car je me mets également à ricaner, tout en fixant ma plante. Malgré cela (et les lunettes de protection qui réduisent sensiblement mon champ de vision), je m'aperçois qu'il se remet à me jauger du regard.

"- Tu sais, si tu toises tous ceux que tu veux apprendre à connaître, c'est pas étonnant que tu te fasses remballer." Râle-je en reprenant ses mots. Il rit dans son absence de barbe et se remet au travail.

"- Saches que je me fais rarement remballer, comme tu dis..." Se vante-t-il avec son air prétentieux et joueur. Lorsque je me tourne vers lui pour lui envoyer mon regard le plus dédaigneux, son expression me la coupe courte.

Comment fait-il pour donner autant de classe à des gants de travail? Il est appuyé sur le plan de travail de bois, ignorant complètement le végétal dont il doit prendre soin. Le menton posé sur son poing, il m'observe en faisant la moue. Ses lunettes, toujours remontées sur son front, me laissent profiter de son regard métallique. J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits le plus vite possible, de la meilleure façon que je connaisse.

"- Il y a toujours une première fois." Lance-je simplement, un peu plus sèche que ce que je devrais être. Ca le fait à peine sourire.

"- Je suis content. Tu avoues enfin que ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais eu d'amis que tu n'en auras jamais. Il y a toujours une première fois!" S'exclame-t-il, tout sourire, haussant les épaules. Je suis rouge de colère, mais plutôt que de le satisfaire en laissant libre cours à la passion, je me reconcentre sur les ordres du prof.

"- Chacun ouvre son livre page 253, et lit la partie histoires et origines. Pendant ce temps, les plantes vont pouvoir profiter des traitements qu'on vient de leur administrer." Explique-t-il, satisfait du travail des élèves. Personnellement, je m'étais arrêtée à la partie coupez les pousses, alors je ne crois pas que la pause lecture sera très profitable à mon cobaye.

Peu importe, je fais simplement ce qu'on me dit de faire. Sans plus faire attention à mon voisin, je sors de ma besace de cuir un livre relié et ma paire de lunettes. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que le texte soit intéressant. Découverte de la plante, traitements magiques indispensables, plantes magiques ou moldues de la même famille...Comme vous vous en doutez, je m'en balance comme de ma première culotte.

Je lâche un long soupire et relève le nez du bouquin avant la fin du troisième paragraphe. Ma cuisse me démange affreusement, et je suis obligée de retirer mes gants et retrousser ma jupe pour faire crisser mes ongles sur la peau diaphane. En tournant la tête, je m'aperçois que Black -pour changer, un peu- est en train de me détailler de long en large. Je sens mes joues s'enflammer -encore une réaction stupide-, et je me demande soudain si je suis bien coiffée. Ce qui est non seulement ridicule de ma part, mais en plus complètement idiot: mes cheveux sont lisses et donc pratiquement indécoiffables!

Sirius doit s'apercevoir que des rougeurs ont atterri sur mes joues, car il se met soudain à sourire. Un de ces sourires insupportables, vous savez...Grand, secret, avec un mélange de moquerie et de charme qui vous met mal à l'aise. En toute honnêteté, la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire à l'instant est de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure. Ca me détendrait un peu, et avec de la chance, ça ferait disparaître son sourire de coq.

"- J'aime bien tes lunettes." Me dit-il nonchalamment, avec ce même ton narquois. Je pince les lèvres, et je pense que ça doit me faire une tête de bibliothécaire, car j'ai l'air aussi rigide qu'un poteau électrique.

"- Arrête de faire ça." Ordonne-je. Tout fier de son compliment, il hausse les sourcils, étonné que je l'éjecte de son piedestal sans plus de cérémonie.

"- Arrête quoi?" Demande-t-il. J'émets une sorte de feulement qui le fait sourire à demi, et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Il ferme alors les yeux. Décidemment, je ne le comprendrais jamais, ce mec, pense-je en faisant rouler mes yeux.

"- Arrête de me regarder, arrête de me parler, arrête de jouer au pote avec moi, arrête...Stop. J'ai aucune envie de te connaître, et encore moins que tu me connaisses." Dis-je, cette fois volontairement sèche et distante.

Il reste immobile et silencieux un instant, puis j'entends le prof annoncer la fin du cours. Sans perdre une seconde, je fourre mon livre dans ma besace et la jette sur mon épaule, mes lunettes toujours sur le nez. Je contourne Sirius et vais pour quitter la serre. Malheureusement, la foule aussi pressée que moi de quitter les couleurs et odeurs pestilentielles qui vont de paire avec la botanique m'empêche d'avancer. Je franchis enfin les immenses portes vitrifiées lorsque sa voix retentit derrière moi.

"- Même pas en rêve!" Me crie-t-il, toujours devant sa plante. Je me retourne pour lui lancer un regard noir, mais il sourit et m'adresse un clin d'oeil espiègle. Un nouveau râle -trop discret pour qu'il puisse l'entendre- s'échappe de ma gorge. Foutu preux chevalier de mes deux!!


	5. Showing life to you

_Salut à tous!!_

_J'ai plusieurs choses à dire. D'abord, que j'ai demandé de l'aide à une beta qui ne semble pas corriger rapidement. Je changerais le chapitre quand elle me l'enverra, en entendant, vous aurez le premier jet. Je n'aime pas vous faire poireauter._

_La seconde chose est un énorme coup de gueule, et j'espère que vous serez beaucoup à prendre la peine de le lire. Shooting Stars a été mise en alerte par 11 lectrices. Sympa, mais regardez un peu le nombre de reviews!! Je ne quémande pas, mais un peu de reconnaissance n'a jamais tué personne! Il n'y a rien de plus frustrant que de voir qu'on a été mis en alerte par quelqu'un qui n'a même pas pris la peine d'écrire quelques mots. Pour faire ça, lisez et ne faites rien d'autre, c'est encore mieux._

_Dernière chose. Pour celle qui lisent Moonlight, j'ai refait les plans au propre, et ça risque vraiment de mettre un bout de temps pour que j'update sans spoiler mon SiriusOC. Rassurez-vous, j'ai quand même déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 9. Si je trouve une beta un peu plus vive, ça devrait avancer rapidement._

_Désolée pour ma mauvaise humeur, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, c'est un POV Sirius._

* * *

**5. Showing life to you**

_1977, le 22 Décembre_

Les derniers jours de cours sont toujours les pires, à mon avis. Aujourd'hui, vendredi, est notre dernière journée de classe avant les vacances de Noël. Pendant quinze jours, fini les réveils matinaux et les heures passées assis à écouter les blablas de tel ou tel prof! Quinze jours de farniente -je consacrerais peut-être un après-midi à mes devoirs- entre amis. Je sens déjà que ces vacances vont être géniales!

Je mets assis sur mon lit, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Je jette un oeil à l'horloge du dortoir où j'ai passé la nuit: il est déjà plus de huit heures vingt, et mes cours commencent dans une heure et quarante minutes. Je souffle bruyamment et ignore le bras fin qui vient enrouler mon torse. Je m'en dégage sans être trop brusque et me rhabille, agacé d'être déjà en retard. Je devrais attendre la pause déjeuner pour prendre une douche.

Sans répondre au salut tactile de ma compagne, je file vers sa salle de bains. Ses colocataires ont déjà déserté le dortoir, tant mieux. Ca évitera la file d'attente et les gloussements devant la baignoire. Je me brosse les dents le plus rapidement possible, et me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Après avoir séché mes mains, je les fais passer et repasser dans mes cheveux, qui retrouvent leur style naturel.

C'est alors qu'elle me rejoint dans la salle de bains, la mine fatigué mais le regard plein de bonnes intentions. Sans m'adresser la parole, elle monte assise sur le lavabo, faisant barrage entre mon visage et son reflet dans le miroir. Je soupire, peu amène. Elle a eu son compte hier soir, et franchement, elle n'est pas terrible, pour une serpentard. En général, ces filles-là profitent de ces occasions pour se décoincer, mais elle, elle était affreusement banale. Enfin, un trou est un trou, n'est-ce pas?

Mégane Casly est une jolie fille. Pas un top model, mais pas mal de mecs aimeraient se la faire. Il suffit de savoir la prendre, elle n'est pas très difficile à coller dans un lit, en fait. Elle a deux ans de moins que moi. Quatorze ans. C'est une gamine, en fait. Peu importe, c'est pas comme si elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, et puis, je ne suis même pas son premier. C'est une petite blonde aux cheveux longs, et au visage de sainte nitouche.

Je viens à peine d'enfiler mes fringues que déjà, elle pense à me les enlever. Sa main passe sous mon tee-shirt, et caresse mon torse brièvement. Elle enroule un bras autour de ma nuque pour me rapprocher d'elle, et nos bouches se trouvent instinctivement. Tant pis pour la métamorphose, McGo comprendra. Je lui retire la chemise qu'elle porte pour dormir, tandis que sa main cherche la braguette de mon pantalon d'uniforme. Je la guide un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses marques.

Pendant que sa petite main potelée s'active autour de moi, je prends un de ses seins en coupe. Ils sont gros, étrangement gros par rapport à son gabarit, d'ailleurs. Je pense qu'elle a eu recours à un sortilège pour les faire enfler. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, croyez-moi! Ma bouche descend vers sa poitrine, tandis que mes doigts effleurent son ventre, et arrivent à son pubis. Un soupire d'aise lui échappe lorsque je la prends en main, et elle gémit plus ouvertement lorsque je fais jouer mon majeur sur son clitoris.

Sans en être vraiment consciente, elle donne des coups de hanches qui font taper son bassin contre le mien, séparés par sa seule main. Tantôt elle laisse son dos se reposer contre le miroir, sa transpiration y laissant des marques bien distinctes, tantôt elle collait son buste au mien, de façon à ce que je sente ses seins frotter contre mon torse. Tout à coup, je retirais ma main de son intimité pour attraper la sienne. Elle me fixa sans comprendre, frustrée, aussi. Je ne peux décemment pas me laisser aller dans sa main, et qui plus est dans le seul pantalon d'uniforme que j'ai à porter.

"- Je suis en retard." Explique-je, la faisant sourire.

Sans me répondre, elle descend de son perchoir. Au lieu de récupérer ses affaires ou de prendre une douche, elle fait glisser mon pantalon entre son pouce et son index. Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais rien ne l'arrête. La porte de la salle de bains est ouverte, et n'importe qui entrerait dans son dortoir nous verrait sans aucun mal. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de s'agenouiller à mes pieds, complètement nue.

Elle me caresse encore quelques secondes, puis je sens sa bouche s'arrondir autour de mon sexe. La chaleur s'intensifie dans mon bas ventre, et elle commence de lent vas-et-viens autour de moi. Je sais que cela traduit un complexe de machisme, mais j'adore les fellations. C'est peut-être parce que la fille est complètement dévouée à mon bon plaisir, à genoux...En tout cas, à ce niveau-là, Mégane est assez doué. Elle change le rythme, se relaie de sa main, pour faire durer mon plaisir.

Et tout à coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai baissé mon regard vers elle. De là où je suis, je ne peux pas voir son visage. Simplement les longs cheveux blonds qui l'entourent, et son mouvement régulier. J'ai posé ma main sur sa tête, et c'est alors qu'une autre image m'est apparu. Maïa. Elle et Mégane avait pratiquement les mêmes cheveux. J'imagine un instant que ce soit elle, à genoux devant moi, toute sa réserve oubliée, toute son animosité traduite en passion, travaillant à me faire du bien.

Au même moment, la langue de Mégane se met à tracer de longues et profondes tranchées sous mon membre, et à en lécher l'extrémité. Je ne peux alors plus me retenir, et me laisse aller dans sa bouche. Elle est assez surprise, et émet un léger hoquet, avant de tout garder pour elle. J'expire bruyamment, les images de Maïa et de Mégane encore confondues dans mon esprit.

Mes jambes flageolent légèrement, mais en quelques secondes, je suis à nouveau prêt à partir. Elle embrasse ma nuque et me souhaite une bonne journée. Je la remercie et file sans plus de cérémonie. Je noue ma cravate sur le chemin, et croise James et Peter dans les escaliers. Je les salue, et nous continuons le chemin ensemble. Apparemment, Remus aurait dormi dans le dortoir de Rose.

"- Salut!" S'exclame un chœur de gryffondor, lorsque nous arrivons près de notre table. Alice et Frank, Rose et Remus, James qui se fait une place pas loin de Lily, et Peter qui s'incruste à proximité de Tanya. Et moi. La dernière roue du carrosse. Je m'assoies comme si rien n'était, et me sers un bol de café et une généreuse part de brownie.

Je balaye la salle d'un regard. La table des gryffondor et celle des serdaigles sont les plus chargées, ce matin. Les autres ont peut-être moins de cours aussi matinaux! Je regarde les uns et les autres, sans trop les observer, jusqu'à ce que je la vois. Elle est assise entre deux groupes de première année, à peine plus haute qu'eux. Ses lunettes sur le nez, son livre entre les mains, elle déguste une pomme devant une tasse de thé.

Je m'intéresse alors plus précisément à ses cheveux. Ils sont bien blonds, et longs, mais n'ont finalement rien à voir avec ceux de Mégane. Déjà, ils sont beaucoup plus clairs. Presque platine, alors que Mégane les a plus doré. Elle les a également plus lourds, plus épais, contrairement à ce que je croyais. Mégane, elle, a une chevelure presque plate, et une frange qui colle à son front trop grand. Et puis hier, en Botanique, j'ai remarqué que ses cheveux sentent la fraise. C'est assez bizarre, comme parfum, ça fait très petite fille. A part les effluves corporelles, je n'ai senti aucune fragrance spéciale dans les cheveux de Mégane.

Je crois qu'elle a senti mon regard sur elle. Ca arrive, parfois. On a l'impression d'être observé, et on se retourne d'un coup pour prendre le curieux sur le fait. C'est exactement ce qu'elle fait. Ses yeux se lèvent de son bouquin si vite que j'en renverse ma tasse, surpris. Heureusement, seule ma cravate est tachée de café noir. Je râle sous les ricanements des autres, et essuie les dégâts avec ma serviette. Lorsque je regarde à nouveau vers Maïa, elle est à nouveau concentrée sur Orgueil et Préjugés.

Je me lève et enjambe le banc. Quelques yeux se lèvent sur moi, mais je les ignore. De toute façon, tout le monde se refixe bien vite sur sa propre discussion, ou sur son petit-déjeuner. Je longe la table, et marche la tête haute, comme si Poudlard m'appartenait. Ce n'est pas une tache sur ma cravate qui va me faire chuter dans l'estime de mes camarades, si? Lorsque j'arrive au niveau de Maïa, j'enjambe à nouveau le banc et m'assoies à côté d'elle -les premières années, sûrement effrayés par elle, ont laissé une bonne distance entre leurs places et la sienne-, tout sourire.

"- Salut!" Commence-je, alors qu'elle ne sort pas le nez de son livre.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" M'agresse-t-elle avec son agacement habituel. J'aime bien sa façon de me repousser, car elle ne fait jamais trop d'efforts, et cède facilement à la discussion.

"- Alors, tu en es où dans ton bouquin?" Demande-je, jetant un regard à la page à demi-visible que ses yeux parcourent.

"- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec quelqu'un qui a une tâche sur sa cravate. C'est la honte. Désolée." Lâche-t-elle d'un ton fluet, toujours sans me regarder. Elle me fait sourire. Je défais lentement ma cravate et la fourre dans ma poche, avant de défaire le premier bouton de ma chemise.

"- C'est mieux comme ça?" M'amuse-je. Elle daigne enfin lever les yeux vers moi. Je la vois détailler chacun de mes traits. Son regard s'attarde sur mes lèvres, mon nez, et elle finit par légèrement froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle se perd au fond de mes prunelles. Pourtant, son air n'a rien d'appréciateur, elle est simplement observatrice, presque indifférente.

"- Les mecs comme toi restent à leur table et font rire leurs amis. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil?" Demande-t-elle, me fixant encore. Je ricane légèrement et tapote la couverture de son livre pour me moquer.

"- Que de préjugés..." Murmure-je. Je lui arrache enfin un sourire -ils sont plus rares que les soleils de décembre-. Elle éclaircie sa voix brièvement.

"- A l'échelle de ton orgueil." Ajoute-t-elle. Ses yeux noirs sont assez intrigants, surtout lorsqu'ils sont encadrés par la monture rectangulaire de ses lunettes. Hier, elle s'est vexée lorsque je lui ai dit que je les aimais bien. Pourtant, c'est vrai.

"- Tu veux qu'on se mette à côté, en cours?" Propose-je, pas vraiment sérieux. Elle fait rouler ses yeux et reprend la parole d'un ton morne.

"- L'expérience d'hier m'a suffit, on devrait se contenter de se dire bonjour, si ça te fait tellement plaisir." Râle-t-elle.

Elle me fait éclater de rire, cette fois. A l'entendre, je suis un vrai fardeau pour elle, et c'est moi qui la supplie d'être mon amie. Bon, ça peut paraître vrai, mais je ne fais ça que parce que je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle en a vraiment envie. Et surtout, qu'elle a réellement besoin d'un ami.

"- Tu pourrais être plus gentille, c'est le dernier jour où on peut se voir avant le mois de janvier." Fais-je semblant de mendier. Elle sourit à son tour et hausse les épaules.

"- Tu passeras sûrement un meilleur Noël chez toi, et puis les vacances ne durent que quinze jours, tu pourras revenir violer mon espace personnel, ensuite." Propose-t-elle avec malice. Je me suis un peu renfrogné à la mention des fêtes, mais tente de le cacher.

"- Je vais rester à Poudlard, cette année. Tu rentres chez toi?" Questionne-je.

Toute la bande que nous sommes a choisi de rester à l'école, cette année. D'habitude, la plupart d'entre nous rentre chez ses parents pour passer les fêtes avec eux, mais notre dernier Noël d'étudiants, nous avons voulu le passer ensemble. James a voulu rester pour Lily, et moi pour James. Rose préfère Poudlard a son orphelinat et Remus préfère Rose à tout le reste. Longbottom et Tatcher ne se séparent plus, et Peter n'a pas vraiment le choix, puisque ses parents sont partis en vacances sans lui…Heureusement, Kay lui tiendra compagnie!

"- Non, je passe toujours les vacances ici." Répond-elle, posant son livre maintenant fermé près de sa tasse de thé. Elle semble avoir abandonné l'idée que je la laisserais se concentrer.

"- Pourquoi?" Demande-je du tac au tac. Elle hausse les sourcils avec un air de dire _De quoi je me mêle?_ Et elle n'a pas tort, parce que je n'aurais moi-même pas répondu à la question, si elle me l'avait posée. Elle finit pourtant par fermer les yeux et soupirer.

"- Je ne suis pas fêtes et tout ce genre de trucs" Explique-t-elle en esquissant des guillemets. "Ca me met assez mal à l'aise, alors je préfère ne pas y participer."

"- Attends, tu n'as jamais fêté Noël?!" M'exclame-je, incrédule. Elle secoue brièvement la tête.

"- Peut-être une fois ou deux quand j'étais petite, mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment." Élude-t-elle, un peu plus mal à l'aise. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ne pas fêter Noël, c'est un peu comme ne pas aimer les fellations: c'est contre-nature. Quoi que je ne devrais peut-être pas utiliser cette comparaison pour la convaincre…

"- Tu devrais vraiment essayer, tout le monde aime Noël!" M'indigne-je. Elle émet un léger _pff _et secoue la tête avec un sourire triste.

"- C'est déjà la croix et la bannière pour boire une tasse de thé en public, et tu crois vraiment que je vais apprécier de chanter des chants de Noël et distribuer des sablés en forme de Saint Nicolas?" Se moque-t-elle. C'est à mon tour de faire rouler mes yeux.

"- Personne ne te demande d'être un lutin du Père Noël, mais au moins partager un repas, et ouvrir tes cadeaux avec les autres…" Elle rougit instantanément. "Quoi, tu ne reçois pas de cadeaux?"

"- Je…J'aime pas qu'on m'offre des cadeaux, je les ai toujours refusé." Avoue-t-elle. Décidément, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Comment peut-on refuser des cadeaux??

"- Hé bien, comme tu le disais, il y a une première à tout. Offre-moi un cadeau de Noël, et je t'en offre un. Tu vas voir que c'est marrant." Ordonne-je. Elle fronce les sourcils.

"- Je crois pas, non. Je n'ai jamais rien offert, je saurais pas quoi te choisir…" Se plaint-elle. Je balaye ses craintes d'un large geste de la main.

"- Ce n'est pas le cadeau, qui compte…" Explique-je brièvement. "Alors, on se retrouve au banquet de Noël?" Elle arrondit ses grands yeux.

"- Hors de question!" S'exclame-t-elle. Elle déjeune tous les jours dans la Grande Salle, mais refuse d'y pointer son nez pendant les banquets. Incompréhensible…

"- En général, c'est là que les élèves s'échangent leurs cadeaux." Explique-je lentement. Elle secoue la tête.

"- Tu n'as qu'à faire ça avec tes amis, et après, on se verra dans la salle commune." Propose-t-elle. Je hausse les épaules, plutôt satisfait. Elle ne se montrera pas en public, mais ce n'est pas mon principal but.

Je suis parti sans lui dire au revoir, car nos regards se croisent souvent, pendant les cours. J'ai l'impression qu'elle analyse ma façon de me comporter autant que je jauge la sienne. C'est étrange et assez amusant, et j'ai fini par m'y habituer. En bref, la journée ne s'est pas tellement démarquée des autres.

"- Sirius?!" Entends-je. C'est une voix masculine que je reconnais comme celle de James, mon meilleur pote. Je me retourne, pour le trouver tout sourire. "Devine ce que m'a dit Lily?" Demande-t-il. Je fais rouler mes yeux, montrant mon agacement.

"- Je donne ma langue au chat, Prongs." Soupire-je. Je le sens frémir d'excitation à côté de moi, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à garder son secret.

"- Elle a dit: _écoute moi bien Potter, je vais aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec toi, mais c'est seulement pour que tu me lâches, alors c'est même pas la peine de t'en vanter ou d'aller raconter ça à Sirius Black, t'as compris_?" Rapporte-t-il en minaudant et imitant la voix légèrement aiguë de la préfète-en-chef.

"- Donc la première chose que tu fais, c'est venir me raconter tout ça…" Lui signale-je avec dérision. Il fait la moue et hausse les épaules.

"- Ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle accepte de venir avec moi…" Avoue-t-il. "Il va falloir que tu m'aides à lui trouver un cadeau de Noël, Padfoot, parce que je sèche complet…" Je grimace.

"- Ca va être difficile, j'arrive même pas à choisir les cadeaux que je dois faire moi-même, alors les tiens…" M'excuse-je, alors qu'il fronce les sourcils.

"- Si tu parles de ton fan club, je crois qu'elles s'en remettront si tu les gâtes en nature." Ajoute-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil un tantinet moqueur. Je lui mets un léger coup d'épaule, qui le déséquilibre. Nous rions ensemble, avant qu'il redevienne sérieux.

"- Au fait, ce matin, pourquoi tu es allé parler à Sorn? C'est ta nouvelle proie?" Demande-t-il en se retenant de rire. Mon estomac se resserre. J'ignore pourquoi, mais sa réflexion légèrement ironique sur Maïa me blesse assez.

"- Non, on s'est parlé une ou deux fois et c'est une fille sympa." Explique-je sur un ton sec, que mon ami remarque immédiatement. "Au fait, comment tu connais son nom?" Interroge-je, incrédule.

"- Je m'intéresse beaucoup aux autres." Répond-il avec un énorme sourire. Je hausse un sourcil et fais semblant de jouer du pipeau, ce qui le fait éclater de rire. "Bon, ok, c'est Moony qui me l'a dit quand on a vu aller la rejoindre. Il m'a dit que déjà l'autre jour, il t'avait surpris en train de lui parler, à la bibliothèque." Précise-t-il sur un ton suspicieux qui me met les nerfs à fleur de peau.

"- Attends, mec! Je peux plus parler librement, maintenant, il faut que je vous demande vos avis?" M'exclame-je, montant sur mes grands chevaux plus rapidement que d'habitude. James lève les mains au ciel, comme un brigand attrapé par des flics moldus.

"- C'était juste de la curiosité, mais si tu veux pas en parler…" Se justifie-t-il avec un air malicieux.

Et comme par hasard, c'est à ce moment que Maïa débarque. Elle n'a plus sa besace de cuir, mais elle tient une flopée de bouquins sous le bras, compressant sa poitrine. Elle porte encore ses lunettes -je commence à croire qu'elle a pris en compte mon compliment- et nous fixe de ses grands yeux de charbon. Elle marche la tête haute et d'un pas rapide, puis s'arrête brusquement à mon côté, ignorant Prongs.

"- Au fait, Sirius, pour Noël, oublie les trucs de filles, c'est gnangnan à mort." Dit-elle simplement de son ton peu enthousiaste. Je suis assez mal à l'aise, car je sens le regard de mon pote sur moi.

"- Heu Maïa, tu connais James?" Les présente-je avec plus d'entrain. Elle me regarde comme si j'étais le dernier crétin -sûrement parce qu'il est crétin d'imaginer qu'elle puisse connaître James Potter- et adresse un très bref signe de tête à James. Il lui répond par un salut et un grand sourire, auquel elle ne répond pas.

"- Bon, c'est compris? Désolée mais j'ai un truc à faire, alors…" Ajoute-t-elle, pas vraiment désireuse de passer plus de temps en notre compagnie.

"- Ouais, c'est okay. On se voit après le banquet." Rappelle-je. Elle hoche la tête rapidement, en lançant un bref regard anxieux à James. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas qu'il sache que nous avions rendez-vous.

"- Salut, Maïa." Dit James en levant la main, mais elle a déjà tourné les talons pour partir à l'autre bout du couloir. Il se retourne vers moi, son sourire plus niais que jamais. "Je comprends, elle a vraiment l'air adorable." Ironise-t-il.

"- C'est juste une connaissance, et puis elle au moins, elle ne me met pas des gifles à longueur de temps…" Me défends-je. Il éclate de rire.

"- La passion est une forme d'amour, Bro'! " S'écrit-il. Je soupire. Pour une fois que j'étais le seul à connaître une personne, il fallait que mes potes commencent à s'en mêler!


	6. Learning life because of you

_Hello!!_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, publié un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude. En fait, j'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres d'avance, et comme je dois pratiquement écrire la moitié de cette fic avant de pouvoir continuer moonlight, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous faire attendre._

_Pour le chapitre 5, j'ai reçu 8 reviews, ce qui est patiquement le double d'habitude. Je ne crois pas que ce soit à cause de mon "pseudo" coup de gueule, mais je vous remercie vraiment toutes, j'espère que ça continuera_

_POV Maïa_

* * *

**6. Learning life because of you**

_1977, le 23 Décembre_

Il fait un froid de canard. Je sais bien que c'est l'hiver et tout ça, mais quand même, on se les gèle. D'habitude, je ne me plains pas trop, mais là, on est tombé dans l'abus. Les températures n'ont plus été positives depuis des semaines, et j'ai fini par m'enrhumer. Je ne sors presque jamais du château, et j'ai quand même trouvé le moyen de choper la crève, faudra m'expliquer…

Et bien sûr, comme je suis une fille super chanceuse, je suis obligée de sortir, aujourd'hui. Pas seulement du château, non, ce serait trop simple! Il faut carrément que j'aille dans le village voisin. Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis réellement soumise à une obligation, et c'est totalement de la faute de ce Sirius Black. Avec lui, je cours à ma perte, je le sais.

Cet espèce de goujat invertebré m'a fait promettre de lui acheter un cadeau de Noël, et d'accepter celui qu'il aura choisi pour moi. Et forcément, il m'a demandé cela après que je lui ai expliqué combien je détestais Noël, et tous les échanges de présents qui vont avec. Je ne sais pas trop s'il l'a fait pour vraiment me forcer à profiter des fêtes, ou si c'est juste pour m'enquiquiner, comme il le fait presque quotidiennement, maintenant.

Je sors de la douche, déjà de mauvaise humeur. Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel, c'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai une bonne raison. J'ai toujours passé mes vacances à Poudlard. D'abord, parce que mes parents me portent trop d'attention et que je déteste être coucounée. Ensuite, parce que ça me permet d'éviter le réveillon de Noël et du Nouvel An. Et pour finir, parce que mes colocataires vont rejoindre leurs chères familles et que je peux profiter du dortoir à longueur de jours et de nuits.

Mais cette année n'est pas partie pour être une année comme les autres. D'abord Black qui fait tous les efforts du monde pour qu'on devienne potes, ensuite ces satanées squatteuses de chambre qui passent leurs vacances ici au lieu d'aller voir papy et mamie…Et pour finir, moi qui me mets à faire des cadeaux de Noël. Enfin, non, un seul cadeau. C'est déjà trop.

La douche brûlante ne fait que rendre la sortie moins agréable. Je me sèche d'un coup de baguette, et enfile des vêtements moldus des plus confortables. Un jean coupé droit, un col roulé de laine épaisse, et une paire de converse. Pourquoi être à la mode quand on peut se sentir à l'aise? J'attache mes cheveux en queue basse, et attrape la veste que j'avais mise de côté. Une fois mes dents brossées, je peux laisser la place à une autre. Hors de question que je m'encombre de mascara ou autres artifices superficiels du genre…

Les autres filles sont dans la chambre. Dès que j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bains, j'aperçois Kay qui s'y faufile. Elle me file un coup d'épaule et jure au passage. Pauvre fille. Devant son baldaquin, Rose hésite entre deux hauts colorés, toujours en soutien-gorge. Lily et Alice, assises sur son lit, lui donnent leurs avis au fur et à mesure. Ces filles ont vraiment le don de se prendre la tête pour des trucs futiles! Je soupire pour moi-même, et Rose lève le menton vers moi.

"- Tu vas à Pré-Au-Lard, Maïa?" Demande-t-elle. Elle a l'air poli et étonné, alors que je tire une tronche de quinze mètres. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut me parler comme si on était copines, alors que je lui adresse strictement jamais la parole??

"- Heu…Ouais." Répondis-je simplement. En vitesse, j'attrape mon porte-feuille que je glisse dans la poche arrière de mon jean, et m'échappe de la pièce avant qu'elle ne puisse poser une nouvelle question, ni m'adresser la parole de quelque manière que ce soit. Sept belles années de tranquillité, et il a fallut que Sirius Black remarque mon existence…Foutue boule de neige!

Dans la salle commune, les maraudeurs attendent leurs chères et tendres. James et Sirius sont sur un canapé, parlant plus avec les mains qu'avec les mots. Remus -pour changer- est plongé dans un livre de littérature moldue allemande, quelque chose sur les créatures mythiques, à vue d'œil. Quand à Peter, il fait rouler une toupie sur la table basse, les fesses posées sur le sol.

"- Salut!" S'exclame Sirius en me voyant. Il passe immédiatement une main dans ses cheveux. Ridicule. Je hoche légèrement le menton pour le saluer, et continue mon chemin. "Tu saurais pas où en sont les autres filles?" Demande-t-il. J'émets une sorte de feulement, agacée.

"- Si, si, on était justement en train de s'échanger des fringues avant que je descende!" Ironisais-je, sarcastique. Il sourit légèrement, tout comme Remus, qui abandonne son livre pour lire mon expression. James, lui, rit franchement, et Peter ne semble pas avoir suivi notre discussion.

Sans attendre de suite, je me retourne et traverse le tableau de la grosse dame. Non mais décidément, il faudra que j'ai une discussion avec Black! Sous prétexte que je m'efforce de supporter son harcèlement quotidien, il s'imagine que je vais faire ami-ami avec les maraudeurs et _tutti quanti_! Hors de question. C'est même pas que je ne veux pas, simplement j'en serais incapable.

A peine arrivée dans le couloir, je me retrouve portée au milieu d'une foule d'élèves bouillonnants d'impatience. Certains, malles en main, se dirigent vers les diligences, dans l'espoir de retrouver leur _home sweet home_, et d'autres, comme moi, tentent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au village sorcier. Hé ben c'est pas du gâteau, si vous voulez savoir…Heureusement, dès qu'on atterrit dans le hall, les groupes se dispersent, et l'oxygène devient plus respirable.

Étant légalement majeure et responsable de mes actes, je peux esquiver la gigantesque file d'attente bruyante, derrière le concierge. Le vent glacial me saisit dès que je franchis les portes du château. J'enfile ma veste, à demi déséquilibrée par une violente bourrasque. C'est une zippée de sportswear, dont je rabats la capuche le plus vite possible sur ma couette. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, je marche vite et la tête basse. Vivement que je puisse retourner dans mes dortoirs!

La dernière fois que je suis allée à Pré-Au-Lard, je devais avoir treize ans. C'était la première année où j'étais autorisée à y aller une journée, et j'avoue que la curiosité m'avait prise de court. Je n'avais pas passer un long moment, dans le village. J'étais encore plus timide et réservée, à l'époque, et voir autant d'étrangers à la fois m'avait un peu refroidie. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus paniquée en public, parce que je n'ai plus peur des autres. Je les emmerde.

J'arrive dans la Grand-Rue du village. Autant dire la seule vraie rue, si on met de côté les impasses mal fréquentées. Je ralentis quelque peu, cherchant des idées de présent devant chaque vitrine. Rien ne me tape à l'œil, pour l'instant, et je dois avouer que je suis plus préoccupée par mes doigts gelés que par le bonheur de Sirius. Je décide pourtant d'entrer dans une boutique, car comme on dit, l'appétit vient en mangeant. Apparemment, c'est un magasin d'objets magiques. Il y a toutes sortes de gadgets débiles exposés sur des étagères poussiéreuses. Tout à fait le genre de Black.

J'attrape deux ou trois cadeaux potentiels. Une boule de cristal qui dégage une fumée d'un violet sombre lorsqu'un mensonge est raconté à proximité. Je trouve ça original et utile, mais ça ne serait pas très malin d'offrir ça à Sirius, surtout _de ma part_…Et puis il y a aussi ce parchemin ensorcelé, qui crée de lui-même les rédactions les plus complètes du moment qu'on lui dicte un sujet. Sympa aussi, mais franchement, je ne suis pas une fille assez drôle pour offrir ce genre de trucs.

Alors je sors de la boutique. Ce n'est pas la seule que je traverse. Une autre, puis encore une, et encore une, et deux de plus, et ainsi de suite. Sans résultat. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je ne connais pas assez Sirius, ou plutôt parce que j'ai peur de choisir quelque chose qui ne lui plaira pas? Et justement, c'est ça que je déteste dans les cadeaux. Tout le monde est sous pression: celui qui offre, et celui qui reçoit. Qui a dit que les fêtes étaient une partie de plaisir?

En attendant que le déclic se fasse dans ma tête, je flâne d'un coin à l'autre, sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Je passe devant le pub des Trois Balais. Une puissante envie de bièrraubeurre remonte de ma gorge, mais je tente de la faire taire. Le bar est assailli par les trois quarts des élèves du collège, et je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'en croiser un. Surtout _un_ en particulier, qui serait bien capable de m'inviter à sa table…Alors je passe mon chemin.

Mais l'envie n'a pas l'air de vouloir disparaître. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, un autre pub s'offre à ma vue. La Tête de Sanglier. C'est un endroit qui a mauvaise réputation, et qui est rudement déconseillé par les professeurs de Poudlard. Parfait. Malgré la vitre gelée, j'aperçois parfaitement les tables désertées. A part une vieille sorcière gitane et quelques loubars du coin, rien à signaler. Je ne pense pas que l'un d'eux essaiera de m'aborder…

Une porte voûtée, d'un bois délabré, sert d'entrée. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne croulent pas sous les clients. Je la pousse, et une petite clochette plaintive retentit. Y a de la joie! Un vieil homme, derrière le bar, me toise avec dédain. De quoi flanquer la trouille, j'vous le dis! Il s'attire un regard mauvais de ma part, avant que j'aille m'asseoir à une des tables, près d'une fenêtre fermée. C'est pas un vieux bout de carne qui va me faire peur, quand même! Je m'installe sans retirer ma capuche.

Le patron -j'imagine que c'est ce que le vieil homme est- continue de me toiser sans bouger de sa place. Je me mets à faire claquer mon porte-feuille sur la table, de plus en plus fort. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, je l'agace assez pour qu'il daigne abandonner son torchon sur son épaule, et venir vers moi. Non mais sans rire, c'est la croix et la bannière pour se faire servir, ici! Lorsqu'il est assez près, je constate que sous sa barbe grisâtre et ses dents gâtées, il doit se tenir une bonne centaine de printemps.

"- 'Buvez que'qu'chose?" Demande-t-il avec un ton encore moins agréable que le mien. Je lui réponds sèchement.

"-Bièrraubeurre." Il hoche la tête puis me tourne le dos, déjà reparti vers son bar chéri. Il revient à peine trois secondes plus tard, une chope de bièrraubeurre et un petit bout de parchemin à la main. Il les pose sur ma table sans un seul mot, et repart une nouvelle fois.

J'inspecte ce qu'il m'a servit: le verre paraît sale sur les bords, la mousse est déjà retombée, le liquide est à peine tiède et en quantité risible. Ce n'est pas terrible, mais il faudra que je m'en contente, je suppose. Je commence à voir trouble, j'enfile mes lunettes. Je déteste ces machins, et pourtant, je ne peux pas vivre sans. J'imagine qu'à ma prochaine visite médicale, on augmentera encore la correction de mes verres. Je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Je pose les lèvres tout contre le verre, et bois une première gorgée. Si je ne veux pas la boire froide, je vais devoir boire rapidement, mais ce n'est pas très grave. En fait, c'est pas si mauvais. Je prends de grandes lampées, faisant tinter les montures de mes lunettes contre la chope. Un client se retourne vers moi, un air mauvais dessiné sur son visage d'alcoolique, mais se détourne vite. Je l'ignore simplement. C'est ce que je sais faire de mieux: ignorer. Depuis ma tendre enfance, j'ignore même les choses les plus _graves_. Ca permet de vivre en paix, au moins un peu.

Arrivant au fond du verre, je décide de ne pas partir tout de suite. Pas que l'ambiance soit agréable, mais au moins, je suis au chaud. J'en profite pour penser au cadeau de Sirius. J'aimerais trouver quelque chose qu'il aime et dont il ait besoin, mais j'ai beau me creuser la cervelle, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne comprends rien au Quidditch, et ça semble être la seule chose qui l'intéresse vraiment dans la vie. A part les filles, peut-être, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider, là. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de mon aide.

Et quand on pense au loup, il montre ses dents. Qui vois-je entrer dans ce foutu bar de mes deux? Sirius Black, seul. Le tenancier lui adresse une œillade encore plus chaleureuse que celle qu'il m'avait réservée, tandis que Black lui renvoie un énorme sourire. Encore plus insolent que moi, je suis déçue. C'est ensuite à moi qu'il montre sa tronche de niais. Il s'approche à grands pas et prend la chaise en face de la mienne, s'installant avec autant d'aise que le roi à sa cours. Pff…

"- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais toute seule dans un endroit comme celui-là?" Me questionne-t-il avec des airs de papa. Non mais pour qui il se prend, celui-là?

"- Ca dépend, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à me foutre la paix une seule journée?" Demandais-je à mon tour, peu amène. A mon grand désespoir, je le fais seulement ricaner.

"- Bien sûr. J'apprécie ta charmante compagnie, et j'essaie de passer le plus de temps possible avec toi, dans l'espoir qu'on devienne amis." Affirme-t-il, battant de la main lorsque je fais rouler mes yeux. Ses espoirs sont vains. "A toi, maintenant." Ordonne-t-il avec malice.

"- Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver bousculée par la bande d'ados boutonneux qui squatte les Trois Balais, et j'ai soif." Dis-je du ton le plus monotone possible. Il sourit encore.

Ses yeux descendent alors sur notre table (oui, parce que du coup, c'est _notre_ table, maintenant), pour une raison qui m'échappe. Il se met alors à fixer mes mains avec une intensité sans gêne, presque perverse. Brusquement, je les cache sous la table, entre mes genoux. Je sais exactement ce qu'il regarde, et ça me fait rougir. Je crois que je n'ai pas été si mal à l'aise depuis des années. Faites qu'il ne pose pas de questions, pitié! Nos yeux se croisent au-dessus de ma chope, et je pense qu'il comprend ma gêne.

"- Je vois que tu mets tes lunettes plus souvent, maintenant. C'est cool." Dit-il pour changer de sujet. Mais quel crétin, vraiment!

"- Je les mets quand j'en ai besoin, pas pour te faire plaisir. Je m'en fous d'être _cool_, je ne suis pas comme toi." Ai-je rétorqué avec un air moqueur qui me fait oublier mon malaise. Il fronce les sourcils.

"- Tu n'as pas été très sympa avec James, hier." Me reproche-t-il. Cette fois, c'est moi qui étouffe un ricanement.

"- Je crois que t'as pas compris, Sirius. Je ne suis pas sympa. Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il y avait une raison pour que je n'ai aucun ami?" Avouais-je avec une boule dans la gorge, qui n'a rien à voir avec mon nombre d'amis.

"- Tu pourrais faire des efforts." Poursuit-il, sans comprendre à quel point il m'irrite.

"- Je suis comme je suis, et je ne changerais jamais. Ne te fais pas d'illusion là-dessus, tu n'es pas mon saint sauveur." Crachais-je, lui faisant foncer les sourcils.

"- Faire des concessions, des compromis…C'est sur ça que se basent les relations humaines, tu comprends pas?" Tente-t-il de m'expliquer. Les coudes sur la table, je prends ma tête entre mes mains pour qu'elles arrêtent de trembler. Je grogne de rage, renonçant à lui expliquer que je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ces maudites relations humaines.

"- A prendre ou a laisser, Sirius. Pas de concession, pas de compromis, des deux côtés." Expliquais-je. Il se balance sur sa chaise, ses yeux fixant les miens avec une telle intensité que j'ai du mal à ne pas lui tirer la langue.

"- Je prends. Mais pas à moitié." Réplique-t-il fermement. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que cela veut dire en langage de maraudeurs, mais c'est une réponse assez acceptable vu la situation.

Il reste là, à m'observer de son air voyeur, pendant de longues minutes. Pour ne pas lui donner la pareille, et en espérant tout bas lui faire lâcher prise, je trouve des occupations comme je le peux. Faire naviguer ma chope d'un bout à l'autre de ma table. Décrocher quelques fourches qui s'incrustent aux bouts de mes cheveux. Observer la tapisserie ancienne et en arracher quelques centimètres. Dégeler la vitre avec un bout de cette même tapisserie. Et tout ça sans jamais croiser son regard. Ca doit lui faire bizarre, de ne pas être le centre d'attention d'une personne. Tant mieux.

"- Tu as déjà acheté mon cadeau?" Interroge-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil sous la table, comme s'il espérait y trouver un paquet.

"- Non. Je sèche." Avouais-je, le regard maintenant dirigé vers mes orteils. "Tu as trouvé, toi?"

"- Bien sûr." Dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Sans le vouloir, je lance un regard autour de lui, sans rien voir. "Curieuse?" Me taquine-t-il, heureux d'avoir piqué ma curiosité. Je hausse les épaules nonchalamment, même si je suis un peu jalouse qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose avant moi. "C'est Rose qui garde mes paquets, je voulais pas que tu aies un indice…"

"- Mais ça te gêne pas que Rose ait des indices sur son propre cadeau?" Grognais-je dans mon absence de barbe. Il se met à rire franchement, fier de son effet.

"- Ca n'a rien à voir, j'ai déjà fait plein de cadeaux à Rose, je la connais depuis des années. Toi, c'est le premier." Explique-t-il. Instinctivement, je pense _et le dernier_. Je me mets une gifle intérieure pour avoir songé ça. Quelle conne.

"- J'aime pas le suspense." Avouais-je, espérant ainsi lui tirer les vers du nez.

"- Moi non plus, mais justement, c'est supporter l'insupportable qui est marrant." S'exclame-t-il. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à voir le côté humoristique du concept…

"- Dis au moins dans quelle catégorie je pourrais le ranger: trucs inutiles, trucs ridicules, trucs laids, trucs utilisables, trucs moyennement utilisables…" Récitais-je en comptant sur mes doigts. Il éclate de rire et se lève brusquement de table.

"- Hors de question que je balance quoi que ce soit. En plus, tu n'as que deux jours à attendre, tu devrais pouvoir tenir." Ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sans plus parler, il me tourne le dos et repart vers la sortie du bar. Je suis à nouveau seule devant ma chope, et je me sens bizarre. Tout à l'heure, la solitude ne me gênait pas du tout, mais maintenant que Sirius est passé, j'avoue que je me suis faite à sa présence. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle me manque, mais cela ne me dérangerait pas. Évidemment, hors de question que je lui avoue ça.

En collant presque le nez à la vitre, je le regarde s'éloigner. Il s'approche d'un groupe qui se repose sur une fontaine hors service. Les maraudeurs, Frank Longbottom, Rose McGlass, Lily Evans, Alice Tatcher. Les inséparables. Seuls Pettigrew et Kay font bande à part, aujourd'hui. D'un long regard, je détaille Sirius des pieds à la tête. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui manquer?

Je jette quelques pièces sur la table, et quitte l'établissement miteux sans un _au revoir_. Le vieux bougre est loin de mériter mes politesses, ni celles de quiconque, d'ailleurs! En attendant, une fois dehors, le froid me mord la peau à nouveau. Pour parfaire la météo décidément pourrie, quelques gros flocons tombent du ciel, en annonçant d'autres, en plus grand nombre.

Et sans avoir trop le choix, j'ai recommencé à fouiner dans les magasins du quartier. Je suis sûre que je vais finir par partir avec quelque chose d'aussi peu original qu'un livre sur les balais ou une connerie du genre. Non, il faut que je trouve mieux que ça. Parce que Black a trouvé mieux, je l'ai su en voyant son petit sourire narquois. Et finalement, une idée me traverse l'esprit, et me fait presque sourire en pleine rue. Enfin, je sais.


	7. Merry Xmas

_CC!!_

_Encore une fois, un grand merci pour les reviews!! Et aussi à celles qui mettent l'histoire en alerte, bien sûr ;)_

_Seulement 2 jours après le chapitre 6, c'est le 7 qui arrive!! Si c'est pas la classe, ça !? Il est un peu plus long que les autres, alors j'espère qu'il ne vous ennuiera pas ;)_

_Au fait, en regardant la télé hier soir, j'ai trouvé une actrice qui a exactement les mêmes yeux que Maïa. C'est celle qui joue la demi-soeur de Meredith Grey dans Grey's Anatomy. Ses yeux, autant la couleur que la forme et l'expression, sont vraiment ceux que j'avais imaginé pour Sorn :-) Dites moi si vous êtes d'accord ;)_

_A +_

* * *

**7. Merry Xmas**

_1977, entre le 24 et le 25 Décembre_

Réveillon de Noël, jour béni. Comme tout le monde, j'aime Noël. Pas vraiment pour recevoir des cadeaux, ni pour manger de la bûche, et encore moins pour être en famille. C'est l'ambiance de Noël que j'apprécie, d'autant plus que je ne l'ai vraiment découverte qu'en entrant à Poudlard. Noël, ça veut dire une couche de neige épaisse sur les landes, des décorations lumineuses dans le monde entier, et une foule de gens heureux. Noël, c'est un peu d'enfance qu'on distribue à tout le monde.

Je sais que ça a l'air con dans la bouche d'un mec de dix-sept ans, mais il ne faut pas s'y laisser prendre: contrairement à ce que les adultes disent, à mon âge, on est loin d'être encore un enfant! Finie l'époque où tu pensais que la guerre n'était qu'un jeu avec des sorciers de plomb, où tu ne craignais rien des drames et des maladies parce que tes nuits étaient hantées par le croque-mitaine, où tu pensais que les monsieurs mettaient des graines dans le ventre des madames pour te faire un petit frère. Passée l'innocence, révolue la jeunesse.

Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'en ce jour heureux, je suis heureux. Il est exactement vingt-trois heures cinquante-neuf, et le banquet de Noël touche à sa fin dans la Grande Salle du château. Tout le monde a déjà ouvert ses présents, qui s'amoncellent en petits tas à côté de chacun. Je mange entre Remus et James, et me sers généreusement dans leurs assiettes de pudding. J'ai fini le plat il y a déjà quelques minutes, sans combler le trou béant de mon estomac.

"- Chers élèves, chers professeurs. Après ce délicieux repas et ces merveilleux instants de convivialité en votre compagnie, j'ai le plaisir de vous souhaiter un dernier Joyeux Noël, en vous demandant de bien vouloir suivre vos préfets dans vos différentes salles communes. Bonne nuit à tous!" S'exclame Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. La guerre fait rage dehors, mais ce vieillard reste toujours aussi optimiste.

J'engloutis une dernière bouchée de l'excellent gâteau, avant de me lever du banc. Tous les cadeaux disparaissent, envoyés par magie dans les dortoirs où ils sont attendus. En septième année, nous ne sommes pas obligés de respecter le même couvre-feu que les plus jeunes, donc nous pourrions esquiver les préfets et faire un petit tour dans le château. Une autre fois, cela aurait sûrement été très tentant, mais ce soir, j'ai d'autres envies.

"- Tu viens pas, Pad?" Me demande Peter, lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je ne les suis pas sur le chemin du parc. Je secoue la tête, mais James me devance avec un sourire narquois.

"- Non, il a rendez-vous avec Sorn…" Explique-t-il, tout fier de son scoop. J'aperçois le sourire léger et insupportable de Moony, tandis que Peter fronce ses sourcils clairs et broussailleux.

"- C'est qui, Sorn?" Demande-t-il innocemment. Je lève le majeur vers mon meilleur ami -qui commence sérieusement à me les briser- et sans répondre à Wormtail, j'emprunte les escaliers qui mènent à la tour Gryffondor. Quelques ricanements moqueurs résonnent derrière moi, et je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir les oreilles qui sifflent pour savoir de quels commérages ils s'entretiennent. Je fais comme si je n'entendais pas.

Après avoir presque couru dans les couloirs -disons plutôt marcher de façon rapide, ça fait quand même un peu plus digne- je me suis enfin retrouvé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Je me souviens qu'elle m'intimidait assez, lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Cet effet a disparu lorsque j'ai compris que c'était mes sourires qui lui faisaient agiter son éventail. Je murmure le mot de passe et, sous un regard appréciateur, passe le barrage. Deux première année sont en train de papoter près du feu, mais le nouveau préfet les fait monter dans leurs dortoirs, prétextant son propre sommeil. Mis à part eux, la pièce est vide.

J'attends d'être réellement seul, puis me dirige vers l'escaliers qui monte aux dortoirs des filles. Maïa dort exactement dans le même que Rose et Lily, il ne sera pas difficile de la trouver. J'espérais quand même qu'elle serait là à m'attendre. Je jette un sort sur les marches facétieuses et monte vers le dortoir des septième année. Je toque deux fois à la porte, mais n'entendant aucun son, j'entre. Je ne la vois pas tout de suite, assise en travers, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jambe dehors, un livre posé sur ses genoux pliés. J'écarquille les yeux.

"- Tu comptes te balancer tout de suite, ou tu attendais spécialement mon arrivée pour me faire profiter du spectacle?" Ai-je demandé avec une ironie noire. Elle ne tressaille pas en entendant ma voix, mais son regard est très surpris, comme si elle avait oublié notre rendez-vous. Lestement, elle descend de son perchoir et pose son livre sur la table de chevet, juste en dessous, qui semble être la sienne.

"- En fait j'attendais que les filles arrivent pour descendre, je croyais que vous iriez vous promener avant de remonter. J'espère que ce n'est pas une petite réunion de maraudeurs qui m'attend dans la salle commune?" S'inquiète-t-elle d'une voix faussement désinvolte. Je secoue la tête pour la rassurer.

"- Ils sont allés dans le parc, mais je n'avais pas envie de sortir à cause du froid." Ai-je mentis. Pas dupe, elle fronce les sourcils et m'observe avec une suspicion insupportable. Elle se retourne vers la fenêtre et s'y penche.

"- Ha oui, je les vois." Confirme-t-elle, comme si elle avait eu peur que je mente. Je m'approche à mon tour et observe le paysage et mes amis par-dessus son épaule. L'odeur de fraise me pique agréablement le nez, comme si elle venait de sortir de la douche. Elle se retourne brusquement, et nous nous retrouvons nez à nez, bien trop proches pour deux personnes de sexes opposés.

J'en profite pour l'observer un peu mieux que d'ordinaire. Ici, pas de témoins bavards, et elle ne pourra pas me mettre mal à l'aise comme elle l'a fait l'autre jour dans la Grande Salle. Je ne regarde ni ses cheveux, ni ses yeux. Ce ne sont plus des détails mais des traits que je connais parfaitement, maintenant. Je préfère m'intéresser à son grain de peau, son teint si pâle qu'elle passerait pour malade, le dessin hautain de ses pommettes rosies et le contour de ses lèvres faussement strictes. Je souris sûrement dans mon analyse, la tête un peu ailleurs.

"- Tu te pousses du milieu ou on passe la nuit ici?" Demande-t-elle soudain. Je hausse un sourcil au sous-entendu qu'elle aurait pu insinuer dans cette phrase, mais elle ne comprend pas. En fait, elle ignore tout des codes humains, et encore plus de ceux qui lient les hommes et les femmes. C'est précisément ce qui est drôle avec elle: quand elle me regarde, elle ne voit pas un homme, mais _quelqu'un._ Ca changera peut-être avec le temps, car pour moi, ça a changé. Je ne voyais qu'un individu lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés. Aujourd'hui, je vois une fille, avec tout ce que ça entraîne.

"- Oui oui, on y va." Ai-je soupiré en m'écartant de son chemin. "Laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller chercher ton cadeau, et puis on se retrouve en bas." Ai-je programmé. Je crois utile de préciser, pendant qu'elle fouille sous son lit: "La salle commune est vide."

Sans me retourner vers elle, je quitte la pièce et emprunte les escaliers descendant. Je ne croise personne sur le chemin, et forcément, mon dortoir est vide. Avant d'aller chercher son cadeau, je fais un tour dans ma salle de bain. Je m'appuie sur le lavabo, et me lance dans une analyse presque complète de mon propre reflet. Je me mouille le visage et passe une main molle à travers mes cheveux. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça? Je n'en sais rien, c'est machinal. Peut-être rassurant, même si je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'être rassuré.

Je ne veux pas trop la faire attendre -s'il y a une unique chose que je dois à ma foutue éducation, c'est bien l'apprentissage des bonnes manières- alors j'attrape son paquet à la va vite, avant de me lancer à nouveau dans les marches d'escalier. Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle commune, elle y est déjà. Elle n'a sans doute pas perdu de temps à se pomponner, comme je viens pitoyablement de le faire. Au lieu de profiter des nombreux sofas et fauteuils libres, elle s'est mise à genoux sur le tapis. D'ailleurs, son bras s'étend vers les flammes toutes proches de l'âtre, comme si elle essayait de les attraper.

"- Tu essayes de te brûler les doigts?" Ai-je questionné pour la surprendre. Elle se retourne en moins de deux, le visage cramoisi. Je ne saurais dire si c'est à cause de la chaleur des flammes ou de son embarras, mais elle reprend bien vite sa couleur d'ivoire.

"- Juste de savoir si c'est aussi chaud qu'on le dit…" Se justifie-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais vraiment mis la main au feu, mais je crois bien volontiers ceux qui disent que ça n'a rien de très jouissif. Elle a l'air d'avoir quelques côtés masochistes, cette fille.

Je m'approche d'elle, et prend la même position: à genoux, fesses appuyées contre l'intérieur des cuisses. Ce n'est pas plus confortable qu'un canapé en velours, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à me plaindre. Un rictus naît sur ses lèvres roses, mais ce n'est pas une amorce de sourire, simplement l'expression de son état nerveux. Elle se met en quatre pour un simple cadeau de Noël, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce à quoi elle ressemblera le jour de son mariage!

Je suis d'une drôle d'humeur, ce soir. Comme si j'étais là sans y être. Je prête attention à des choses qui m'échappent d'habitude, et je laisse passer des occasions auxquelles je ne renoncerais pas en temps normal. Je viens me faire assassiner par Maïa au lieu de me promener avec mes amis, je fais tout pour être son ami au lieu de la laisser m'ignorer, et là maintenant, j'observe sa tenue plutôt que le paquet noir qui pointe devant elle. Pourtant, sa tenue n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

Elle porte une robe noire, assez ample, avec un décolleté sage et carré, et des manches qui arrivent à ses coudes. Debout, elle cache à moitié ses cuisses, qui sont pourtant déjà masqués par d'épais bas de laine blanche. Elle ne porte plus de chaussures, ce qui a légèrement noirci le tissus sous ses pieds minuscules. Dans un instant de demi-conscience que je chasse le plus vite possible, je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien porter d'autre que ses bas, sous cette robe.

"- Ils ne t'ont rien dit que tu n'ailles pas te promener avec eux?" Questionne-t-elle soudain, les yeux dans le feu. Sur ses iris noirs, ou plutôt l'iris unique que son profil me laisse voir, les flammes dansent et font jouer des reflets rougeoyants.

"- Heu…Ils savaient que je devais venir te voir, tu sais…" Ai-je confessé, un peu embarrassé. Elle se tourne alors vers moi, fermée et grave.

"- Est-ce qu'ils se moquent de toi? Parce que tu passes du temps avec moi?" Interroge-t-elle de la voix la plus dure qui ne soit jamais sortie de sa gorge. Je hausse les sourcils.

"- Non!" Les défendis-je, bien qu'ils ne le méritent pas vraiment. "Ils me charrient, oui, comme ils me charrient chaque fois que j'ai rendez-vous avec une fille, mais…" Je balbutie un peu, me rendant compte de ce que je venais d'avancer sur notre petite rencontre nocturne. Vivant à des milliers d'années lumière de mon esprit tordu, elle passe une main blanche sur son visage et soupire.

"- Ne mens pas, Sirius. Tout le monde sait que je suis la paumée du collège, et encore, pour ceux qui connaissent mon existence. Toi, tu es le Don Juan de Gryffondor, et tu veux me faire croire que personne ne se moque de toi parce qu'on est amis?" S'emporte-t-elle. Je dois bien avouer qu'elle a raison sur ces points, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

"- Alors on est amis?" Me suis-je assuré pour la taquiner. Elle fait rouler ses yeux avec cet air qui la rend encore plus drôle.

"- Pas du tout. Mais j'imagine que c'est ce que tu dis…" Souffle-t-elle. Elle sourit un instant, car je sais qu'elle veut seulement me remettre à ma place, mais elle reprend son air renfrogné. "Sirius, ne laisse pas tes amis pour moi. Écoute-les et continue à aller de te promener avec eux, au lieu d'être là avec moi. Je ne les aime pas beaucoup, mais ils sont tes amis, et moi je ne suis que…_quelqu'un_." Explique-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

"- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît" Ai-je grogné, contenant mon humeur du mieux que je peux. Elle ouvre la bouche, piquée par ma réflexion, mais je la devance. "Je suis capable d'avoir plusieurs amis, et de partager mon temps entre eux sans délaisser l'un ou l'autre. Quoi qu'il arrive, je vois les maraudeurs toutes les nuits et les filles sont collées à eux comme un chewing-gum à une semelle, alors ils ne se vexeront pas si je passe un peu de mes journées avec toi. Et de toute façon, je ne demande ni ton avis ni le leur, je vois qui je veux. Et puis tu n'es pas _quelqu'un_, tu es Maïa." Me suis-je emporté, la faisant presque rire.

"- Moi Maïa, toi Sirius." Imite-t-elle pour se moquer. J'essaye de me retenir mais finis par éclater de rire, et sans trop attendre, elle me rejoint de ses éclats francs et bas. J'aime son rire comme on aime les pleurs d'un bébé. Le son en lui-même n'est pas une belle mélodie, mais c'est un peu de vie qui traverse l'air, de la vie pure et pas surfaite comme ces gloussements faux qu'ont les autres adolescentes.

Le bruit du portrait qui s'incline a sûrement été couvert par nos éclats de rire, car lorsque Maïa tourne la tête vers la salle commune, derrière nous, elle se retrouve au centre de toute l'attention des maraudeurs et de leurs petites amies respectives. Immédiatement, son rire s'éteint, et le mien ne tarde pas à faire de même. Ce n'est pas leur présence qui me gêne, mais plutôt cette façon de nous reluquer comme des rats de laboratoire, tantôt avec des airs étonnés et suspicieux, tantôt avec des moues amusées ou attendries.

"- Vous vous amusez bien?" Demande James avec son expression faciale la plus abrutie. Maïa se retourne brusquement vers moi, et je suis choqué de voir à quel point elle a l'air paniqué par cet imprévu. Ses yeux agrandis frisent la terreur, et me lancent des appels à l'aide plus qu'explicites. Une bouffée de bravoure matcho me monte à la poitrine, et je me sens tout à coup ridicule. Je me lève et vais rejoindre les autres, assez rapidement.

"- Tu joues à quoi, Prongs? Si ton but est de la mettre mal à l'aise, c'est réussi." Lui ai-je reproché. Il sourit d'abord, puis réalise que je ne plaisante pas et qu'il a vraiment blessé Maïa.

"- Désolé, mec, je pensais pas qu'elle prendrait la mouche pour ça…" Il s'excuse, mais je ressens ça comme une nouvelle attaque, et je dois serrer les dents pour retenir les mots. "On se voit dans les dortoirs, si tu rentres pas trop tard."

Je confirme, puis les regarde s'éloigner en chœur, certains bras dessus bras dessous, jusqu'aux dortoirs. James et moi, nous ne sommes pas comme des frères. Nous sommes _réellement _des frères. De sang parce que les familles Potter et Black se rejoignent souvent sur notre arbre généalogique, des frères d'armes pour protéger le secret de Remus, et des frères d'âmes parce qu'on en a fait le serment, bien avant de créer les maraudeurs. Cela implique parfois des jalousies, et évidemment des disputes aussi violentes qu'entre des frères ordinaires.

"- Tu vois Sirius, c'est de ça que je te parlais." Reprend-elle, plus calme, lorsque je reviens vers le feu. "Les gens vont se moquer de toi quand ils penseront qu'on est amis, parce que je ne suis ni populaire, ni brillante, ni belle, ni amusante, ni intéressante…"

Elle parlait pour elle, une main tordant l'autre (ce qu'elle faisait assez souvent, d'après mes observations), le regard baissé sur ses cuisses. J'étais purement choqué de ce que je venais d'entendre. C'eut été une autre fille, j'aurais pris ça pour de la fausse modestie, mais Maïa ignore tout de ce genre de vices qui ne servent qu'à susciter les compliments. Elle pense réellement ce qu'elle vient de dire, et ça fait se serrer ma gorge.

"- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens toujours à te rabaisser?" Je cherche à lui faire des reproches, mais ma voix n'arrive à transmettre que de la tristesse. "Tu n'es peut-être pas populaire comme Rose, Lily ou Tanya, c'est vrai. Tu es même moins populaire que Servilus, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Tu es loin d'être une idiote, et tu m'as souvent fait rire sans que ce soit par moquerie. Et si tu te regardais un peu mieux, tu verrais à quel point tu es jolie…"

Je m'aperçois que je me suis laissé aller sur les compliments lorsque le mot _jolie _se coince dans ma gorge. Il la surprend elle aussi, car elle ouvre de grands yeux et laisse le rouge lui monter aux joues. Je n'aurais sûrement pas dit ça le jour de ma rencontre avec Maïa, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, je la trouve réellement jolie. Le contraste de sa blondeur à l'ébène de ses iris, ses traits discrets et son corps candide opposés à son caractère de feu…Tout chez elle a un charme particulier.

"On devrait peut-être ouvrir les cadeaux, non?" Propose-t-elle, cherchant à changer de sujet au plus vite. J'accepte avec joie, car j'ai hâte de découvrir le cadeau qu'elle m'a fait. "Toi d'abord." Ordonne-t-elle.

"- Fillette…" Ai-je soufflé en faisant rouler mes yeux.

J'ai l'habitude d'offrir des présents, depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu angoissé. J'ai choisi quelque chose de banal et de simple, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'attende à un cadeau remarquable. Je lui tends la boîte, puis passe une main dans mes cheveux. Elle est intriguée par la taille assez imposante de l'emballage. Mon cœur, motivé par le stress, se met à battre plus fort. Elle caresse la boîte de sa main, pensive. Prise sur le fait, je la fais légèrement rougir.

"- J'espère que c'est le balai que j'avais demandé!" S'exclame-t-elle pour plaisanter. Je ris aussi, un peu plus tendu.

Lentement, elle commence à défaire le flot qui entourent le paquet. Elle fait ça précieusement, comme si la boîte elle-même valait de l'or. Je remarque alors ses mains. Elles sont minuscules, et sa peau blanche y est si fine que les veines y apparaissent toutes. Elle ne laisse pas pousser ses ongles, et je dirais même plus, elle les ronge jusqu'à l'os. J'aimerais la blâmer, mais j'en fais autant. Et puis, sur elle, ce n'est pas si moche. Ces mêmes ongles disparaissent bientôt de ma vue, car elle les fait passer sous le couvercle, pour le soulever.

Elle croit alors pouvoir découvrir son cadeau, mais il y a un barrage de papier de soie. Elle me lance un regard anxieux, mais confiant, et retire le papier léger et bruyant avec délicatesse. En dessous, on distingue une masse de tissus noir et épais. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, puis se saisit du premier objet qui passe sous sa main. Je lui ai en fait acheter un bonnet, une écharpe et une paire de gants, pour l'hiver. Ce n'est pas très recherché, mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle ne portait jamais de gants, et elle a l'air si fragile que le moindre rhume pourrait se transformer en pneumonie.

Elle sort les pièces de tissus une à une, et les étale devant elle, plus soigneuse que je ne l'avais jamais vue. Le bonnet est fait en crochet de laine épaisse, orné d'une rose noire sur le côté gauche. Ca mettra incroyablement en valeur le blond de ses cheveux. L'écharpe est très longue, sûrement plus grande que Maïa, et tissée du plus doux des cachemires. Elle pourra s'en entourer mille fois pour ne pas avoir froid, et elle ne sera pas piquée par la laine ou le coton. Quant aux gants, ils sont simples, en cuir de dragon noir, et s'attachent avec une pression sur le dos de la main.

"- Sirius…" Murmure-t-elle, sans lâcher ses cadeaux des yeux. Ses pommettes s'auréolent de rose, mais elle est plus embarrassée qu'émue. "C'est vraiment très beau, merci." Dit-elle, et pour la première fois, les émotions sont parfaitement intelligibles dans sa voix. C'est la première fois qu'elle ne les masque pas sous une fausse animosité. Mon estomac se retourne bizarrement.

"- J'ai honte de te montrer mon cadeau" Avoue-t-elle en s'empourprant à nouveau. Je balaye sa réplique d'une main large.

"- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce n'est pas le cadeau qui compte, mais la démarche que tu as faite pour l'offrir." L'ai-je rassurée. Peu convaincue, elle me tend tout de même le paquet noir.

Comme elle, j'essais de l'ouvrir avec précaution, mais je suis beaucoup moins doué. Sûrement parce que je suis bien plus empressé de savoir de quoi il s'agit. Je fais glisser le bolduc sur le carton, et enlève le couvercle en fermant presque les yeux pour augmenter l'effet de surprise. A l'intérieur, une sorte de patron en bois noble se divise en plusieurs compartiments. C'est en fait un assortiment d'accessoires pour guitariste. Il comporte plusieurs médiators, un capo, un jeu de cordes et un bouquin de partitions qui regroupe les plus grands titres de rock.

Lorsque je relève la tête vers elle, je me sens assez mal à l'aise. Elle m'observe de ses grands yeux de charbon, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec frénésie. Je suis resté bouché bée devant ce cadeau, car ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, et également parce que la qualité des produits m'avait impressioné. Tout est griffé de grandes marques de musique comme Gibson ou Fender, et les médiators sont signés des plus grands musiciens, comprenez Santana, Bob Dylan ou encore Paul McCartney. Tout simplement incroyable, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle pense que ça ne me plait pas. J'ouvre la bouche pour la remercier, mais elle me coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

"- Je sais que par rapport à ce que tu m'as offert, c'est pas vraiment extra, mais j'étais vraiment à court d'idées, alors je suis rentrée dans ce magasin d'objets moldus, et comme un jour je t'avais vu jouer de la guitare, j'ai pensé que peut-être, ça pourrait t'être utile, mais..." S'excuse-t-elle d'avance. Je plaque ma main contre sa bouche, pour la faire taire. Je sens son hoquet de surprise aspirer légèrement la peau de ma paume, mais elle repousse immédiatement ma main. Je souris.

"- Désolé, mais sérieusement, tu devrais penser à respirer quand tu parles." Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. Les rides d'expression disparaissent peu à peu de son front, et elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine. "Crois-moi, c'est vraiment un cadeau génial. J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies trouvé ça à Pré-Au-Lard. Merci Maïa, vraiment." Une fois de plus, ses joues flambent.

A ce moment, en général, les amis se serrent dans les bras. En plus, je remarque une branche de gui au-dessus de nos têtes. En me voyant regarder en l'air, Maïa s'intéresse aussi au plafond, et découvre ce que je fixe. Je l'entends soupirer, puis elle se décale légèrement, s'éloignant assez de moi et du gui pour échapper à toutes les traditions de Noël. Si j'osais, j'en sourirais. Elle met plus de barrières qu'il ne faut entre nous, et j'ignore de quoi elle a si peur.

"- Je suis un peu fatiguée, Sirius, je crois que je vais remonter." Dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence. Je hoche lentement la tête en la regardant se lever, et emporter son paquet avec elle. "C'était vraiment une très bonne soirée." Continue-t-elle, sans me lâcher de son grand regard sombre. "Bonne nuit, Sirius."

"- Oui, à toi aussi." Lui répondis-je en murmurant. Un baiser sur la joue, une accolade, une tape dans la main…J'aurais accepté n'importe quel témoignage d'attachement, mais il ne vint pas. Je reste encore quelques minutes seul devant le feu, avant de me coucher.


	8. She's trying He wins

_Coucou les filles (et les garçons)!!_

_Chapitre 8 en ligne, ça y est. J'ai décidé que je publierais chaque fois que j'aurais écrit un chapitre d'avance (j'entame le 10). En plus, le nombre de revieweuses augmente de chapitre en chapitre, donc je vois pas pourquoi je ne vous donnerez pas ce que vous attendez ;-)_

_C'est un POV Maïa..._

* * *

**8. She's trying...He wins**

_1978, le 3 Janvier_

Et ça y est, encore un an de passé. Dans cinq mois, je fêterais mes dix-huit ans. Enfin, si Dieu le veut. Je déteste regarder les années passer, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est la seule chose que j'ai faite depuis ma naissance. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été active, j'ai toujours observé autour de moi, sans participer. Et plus les ans défilent, plus je grandis. Très bientôt, je vieillerais, et alors au lieu d'être passive par choix, je le serais par obligation. Et puis la mort viendra, et finalement, je n'aurais jamais rien fait sur cette terre.

Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que l'année 1978 s'annonce sous un nouveau jour. Je ne vais certainement pas devenir Cheerleaders ou une connerie de ce style, mais je vais enfin vivre. J'ai déjà commencé, vous me direz. Je ne suis plus terrée dans mon coin vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je parle, je ris, je marche la tête haute dans les couloirs. J'ai même entendu quelqu'un prononcer mon nom de famille, l'autre jour. Je ne suis pas populaire, mais je ne suis plus aussi invisible qu'avant.

Et tout ça, c'est à cause de Sirius Black. J'ai bien essayé de le repousser, et du mieux que j'ai pu, mais ce mec est une vraie tête de mule, et il n'aurait pas renoncé sous la torture. Une partie de moi veut le remercier de m'avoir fait sortir de ma caverne, mais une autre lui en veut terriblement de me faire affronter cette vie. J'ai toujours été seule, et j'ai toujours aimé cela. Disons que les onze années de vie consciente que j'ai derrière moi, je les ai passées dans les recoins d'une cours de récré, un roman littéraire coincé entre mes genoux.

Le plus étrange, c'est que ça me suffisait amplement. Je n'ai jamais rien réclamé d'autre que ma solitude. Quand j'étais plus petite, les médecins ont cru que je souffrais d'une agoraphobie, que j'avais peur des gens. En fait, je suis simplement une grande solitaire. Mais je pense que je ne pourrais plus vivre comme ça. Je ne pourrais plus me cloitrer seule dans ma chambre à longueur de journée. Il me manquerait quelque chose. Et cette chose, ce serait Sirius Black. Oui, je sais, ça a l'air un peu fou de ma part, mais c'est la pure vérité.

Je connais Sirius depuis quoi, un mois? Et il m'a complètement intégrée dans sa vie. Il a lutté pour que je l'accepte, et je crois bien qu'il a réussi. Noël a été l'élément déclencheur, je pense. Depuis, je porte l'écharpe, les gants et le bonnet en permanence. Non seulement ils sont très beaux, mais en plus, ils sont vraiment confortables. Et lui, je l'ai surpris en train de s'entraîner à jouer une des partitions du manuel, dans la salle commune. C'est une drôle de relation, que nous entretenons, et je crois que ses amis ne comprennent pas. Il a beau me jurer le contraire, je sais qu'ils le charrient parce qu'il reste avec moi.

J'avoue, Sirius Black est mon ami. Beurk! J'ai l'impression d'être Rose McGlass! Bien sûr, je ne le lui dis pas, parce qu'il est du genre à se pavaner à la moindre petite victoire et à devenir un insupportable petit con arrogant. Le problème avec Sirius -mais il n'y en a pas qu'un seul- c'est que j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir un coach en relations sociales qu'un ami à part entière. Tenez, aujourd'hui par exemple, il veut que je mange avec toute sa petite bande de copains. J'ai refusé, mais comme d'habitude, il a trouvé un moyen vicieux de me faire céder. Me traiter de _fillette_ et me lancer des _même pas cap_ très matures pendant toute une journée, par exemple.

Et voilà où j'en suis: en train de ranger mes affaires de potions, reculant au maximum le moment où je devrais sortir du cachot pour me retrouver face à face avec les maraudeurs. Mon coeur commence à battre moins régulièrement lorsque le visage de Sirius apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il m'observe de son air le plus moqueur et me fait signe de venir le rejoindre. Je souffle ouvertement, mais n'ayant plus d'autre choix, quitte la salle. Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, il pose ses main sur mes épaules, comme si j'allais jouer la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ca me fait une drôle de sensation, mais je n'y prête pas attention.

"- Tu es tout seul?" Ai-je demandé, après avoir guetté à gauche et à droite. La joie a dû percer dans mon ton, parce qu'il se met tout de suite à ricaner.

"- Ils nous attendent dans la Grande Salle." Déclare-t-il. Il lâche mes épaules, et la sensation bizarre revient une seconde.

Nous partons ensemble, remontant vers le rez-de-chaussée. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les cachots. Ils sont froids, humides, et peuplés de Serpentard. En parlant d'eux, d'ailleurs, j'aperçois Snape à quelques mètres de nous. Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur ses lèvres quand il reconnait Sirius. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le croiser en présence de Sirius. Les joutes verbales et magiques Maraudeurs VS Serpentard, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. A côté de moi, Sirius bombe légèrement le torse et hâte le pas. Apparemment, il est pressé d'affronter son meilleur ennemi.

"- Alors, Servilo, tu cherches un endroit plus sale que tes cheveux pour cacher ta face de rat?" Parade Sirius. Ca étire le sourire de Serv...Heu, Severus. C'est vrai que ses cheveux ne sont pas très propres...

"- En parlant de rats, je ne savais pas que son altesse sérénissime Sirius Black tranaît avec la vermine..." Raille-t-il en me jetant une oeillade dédaigneuse.

Pour le reste de ce qui s'est passé, je peux pas trop vous dire. Vous savez que le cerveau analyse un nombre limité d'images par seconde (vingt-trois, je crois). Je crois qu'il m'aurait fallut une meilleure résolution que ça pour voir la scène complète. Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est que Sirius s'est jeté sur l'autre, et que le Serpentard a poussé un grand cri. Quand Sirius s'est levé, sûrement deux ou trois secondes plus tard, Snape avait le visage en sang. Sirius a attrapé ma main, et on est parti en courant.

On a débouché dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée. J'ai littéralement arraché ma main à ce crétin, et je me suis retenue de justesse de lui mettre un gifle. Je suis essoufflée, mais pas lui, certainement grâce à tout ce sport qu'il fait. Il perd son gigantesque sourire, et se met une fois de plus à m'observer. Je n'aime pas tellement quand il fait ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évalue de haut en bas, qu'il me compare aux autres. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il le ferait, et encore moins pourquoi ça devrait m'angoisser. Et pourtant, je suis gênée.

Pas lui, en revanche. Il continue de me regarder sans se préoccuper de mon embarras. Ses yeux gris, privés de la lumière naturelle, sont glacés comme deux perles d'acier. Ils sont en amande, et beaucoup plus expressifs que les miens. En fait, il est beaucoup mieux que moi. Je sais que le physique n'a pas d'importance quand on est ami, mais quand même, on ne va pas me faire croire que c'est par hasard que ses autres amies -Tanya Kay ou Rose McGlass, par exemple- sont de vraies bombes!

"- Pourquoi tu t'échappes comme si j'avais la peste, chaque fois que je te touche?" Demande-t-il. J'ai envie de lui répondre _Parce que ta main n'a rien à faire sur moi_, ou encore _Mais parce que c'est moi qui aie la peste! _Mais ce serait ou méchant, ou stupide. Alors je soupire et change de sujet.

"- Tu lui as sûrement cassé les dents ou le nez. Tu vas faire perdre des points à Gryffondor." L'ai-je avertis. Il ricane et prend cet air moqueur qui me sort par les yeux.

"- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la coupe des maisons?" Se moque-t-il. Je fais rouler mes yeux.

"- C'est plutôt ta copine la préfète qui va t'en vouloir!" Me suis-je exclamée. Il sourit.

Nous sommes rentrés ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Vous imaginez mal ce que ça signifie. Maïa Sorn rentre dans la Grande Salle: un ange passe. Sirius Black: accolades et apostrophes à gogo, grands sourires et tapes dans la main. C'est à croire qu'il a délivré le pays d'une invasion extraterrestre, tellement ils l'aiment! Du coup, quand ils ont tous tourné la tête vers Sirius, et qu'ils m'ont vu à côté de lui, ils sont restés cons. Même Dumbledore avait l'air surpris. Silence complet jusqu'à ce qu'on s'installe à la table des Gryffondors, et que le brouhaha reprenne son cours normal.

"- Salut!!" Nous lance Jame à peine nous sommes assis.

"- Salut." Ai-je murmuré, ma voix presque complètement couverte par celle de Sirius.

Je les observe le plus discrètement possible. Ce n'est pas facile, parce qu'ils sont tous en train de faire la même chose avec moi. Les plus excités sont sans aucun doute Rose et James. Il se trémousse presque sur le banc, et elle me fixe avec son énorme sourire si effrayant de gaieté. Je sens qu'elle a envie de me parler, et à mon avis elle ne se retient que parce que Sirius a du les prévenir de ne pas me sauter à la gorge. Lily et Remus sont en train de discuter ensemble. Ils m'observent aussi, mais ils sont moins curieux, et beaucoup plus discrets...Peter par contre, a l'air de me prendre pour un animal de foire. Il me fait de grands yeux, sans savoir si je me sens gênée par lui. Kay barbotte dans son jus de citrouille, m'ignorant complètement (et c'est pas plus mal).

Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur eux, en réalité. Ils sont beaux, ils sont pour la plupart riches et de haut rang, ils sont drôles et intelligents, chics et populaires, sportifs et pleins d'avenir. Ils sont mon opposé parfait, et en y regardant mieux, j'ai même l'impression que Sirius est totalement différent d'eux. Il a vraiment l'air d'être ce petit con prétentieux que tout le monde admire, mais en grattant l'énorme couche de connerie qu'il se tient, on découvre qu'il n'a pas une vie facile. Et que ça l'affecte. Eux, ils ont l'air tellement plus simples, tellement plus...Légers. Ils ne m'intéressent pas. En revanche, je crois que je les intéresse...

"- Comment ça va, Maïa ?" Demande soudain Rose, coupant toutes les autres discussions. J'avale la minuscule bouchée de carottes rapées que j'avais dans la bouche.

"- Ca va." Répondis-je simplement. Chacun reprend alors son propre argument, sauf deux. Rose pince les lèvres, frustrée par ma brève réponse. Et Sirius me regarde avec un léger sourire, presque attendri.

"- C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venue avec nous pour le Nouvel An. On s'est vraiment bien amusé, tu sais." Déclare-t-elle. Elle m'embarasse vraiment, parce que je sais pas du tout quoi lui répondre, et en plus tout le monde me fixe à nouveau.

"- J'avais...Des trucs à faire." Ai-je éludé. Elle sourit de ses lèvres roses et pleine. Elle m'énerve tellement elle est belle. Bon, c'est une imbécile pipelette, alors ça compense.

"- Ha oui, vraiment?" Me rabrout-elle. Elle se moque de moi, et je ne peux pas supporter ça. Au lieu de se taire, en plus, elle continue de plus belle. "Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas allée passer les fêtes avec ta famille ?"

Mes mains se mettent à faire tinter les couverts, et une fois de plus, je dois les cacher sous la table. Seul Sirius le remarque, mais il a la gentillesse de détourner son regard. Je les observe tous une dernière fois, le visage encore cramoisi. La capitaine des Cheerleaders, des joueurs de Quidditch, une préfète en chef et leur juge de paix. Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire là?? Il n'y a pas de place pour moi ici. Leurs questions ne m'amusent pas, et leur présence me rend trop mal à l'aise. Eux aussi n'aiment pas me voir là. Ils se jettent des coups d'oeils comme pour se dire _Tu vois, elle est vraiment cinglée, cette pauvre fille !_

"- Désolée, je...J'ai un truc à faire." Ai-je balbutié en me levant.

En me retournant, je sens les regards me brûler le dos. Pas seulement les leurs, mais aussi ceux de tous les curieux. Je ne suis pas comme Sirius, ou Rose, je ne suis pas immunisée contre les gens voyeurs: ça me panique complètement! Je hâte le pas, et fais le décompte dans ma tête. 5...4...3...2...1...J'ai à peine le temps de passer les immenses portes, que je sens la main brûlante de Sirius se resserer sur mon bras. Ca me fait l'effet d'un coup de jus, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me débattre.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu deviens folle ou quoi?" M'agresse-t-il.

"- Tu veux vraiment savoir, Sirius ? Alors oui, ça me rend folle!" Me suis-je écriée.

Il fronce si bien les sourcils que leurs deux lignes noires s'en touchent presque. Sa bouche se tord en une moue de bébé. Sa main se lève et se rabaisse, comme s'il n'osait pas me toucher. C'est exactement tout ce que je déteste chez Sirius Black. Cette attitude de mâle nonchalament séducteur. Cet air attendrissant. Des fois, je me sens presque coupable d'être méchante avec lui, quand il me fait cette tête. Le jeune premier irresistible malgré lui, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Enfin, peut-être avec mon corps d'adolescente, mais pas avec ma cervelle. Et comme j'ai toujours accordé plus d'importance à cette dernière...

"- Je pensais que les choses avaient changées, que tu avais fini par comprendre qu'on pouvait être amis." Soupire-t-il. Je l'imite.

"- Tout a déjà trop changé. Il y a un mois de ça, je me serais pendue plutôt que de m'asseoir en face de McGlass. Tu ne réalises pas tous les efforts que je fais!" Me suis-je plainte.

"- C'est Rose qui t'as vexée ?" S'enquiert-il. Je balaye sa suggestion de la main.

"- C'est juste que c'est trop violent pour moi, Sirius." Ai-je expliqué.

"- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi associale..." Râle-t-il, plus pour lui-même. Je m'approche légèrement de lui, inconsciemment.

"- Imagine un peu, s'il te plait. Imagine que pendant dix-sept ans, tu aies regardé un tableau. Il y a un paysage, des personnages qui se baladent dedans...Tout a l'air sympa, mais tu es devant le tableau, et tu regardes à peine du coin de l'oeil." Ai-je argumenté. "Au bout de dix-huit ans, un des personnages principaux du tableau en sort sa main, et il t'attire dedans à toute vitesse. Et là, tout le monde te demande de faire comme si tu étais un personnage du tableau depuis toujours."

Sans me quitter des yeux, il prend un moment pour réfléchir. Un long, très long moment. Tellement long que je souffle et vais m'asseoir sur la première marche des escaliers. C'est vrai que mon explication est un peu floue, mais c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la réalité. C'est vrai, je n'ai peut-être pas donné tous les paramètres. D'une certaine façon, j'aurais pu faire partie de l'oeuvre. Mais les choses ne se sont pas faites ainsi, alors tant pis. Sirius -qui remet enfin les pieds sur terre- vient vers moi et s'accroupit.

"- T'as raison, je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû t'en demandé autant." S'excuse-t-il. "Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi tu te débats comme une forcenée chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de poser la main sur toi ?"

Inévitablement, je rougis. Si seulement j'avais la peau moins pâle, je prendrais moins facilement cette couleur tomate! Lui, ça le fait toujours sourire, comme si il était particulièrement heureux de me mettre mal à l'aise. Finalement, il n'est peut-être pas moins bizarre que moi! Je cherche comment éviter de répondre à sa question. Ce n'est pas très difficile, en général, je suis assez douée pour me défiler.

"- Et moi, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi les poules ne peuvent pas siffler...Mais la vie serait moins marrante sans tous ces mystères, non ?" Ai-je éludé. Ses lèvres s'étirent pour former un de ces sourires qui font tomber toutes les midinettes du collège.

"- T'as vraiment rien compris à l'amitié, hein ?" Se moque-t-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux. Je me soutire à sa torture et lui tire la langue, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de ricaner avec lui.

"- De toute façon on n'est pas amis, tronche de flan!" L'ai-je taquiné à mon tour. Il fait rouler ses yeux face à ma pauvre résistance. "Tu devrais retourner manger, sinon tu vas nous faire une crise d'hypoglycémie en cours de sorts..." Ai-je conseillé.

"- Tu ne reviens pas manger ? Même si tu ne veux pas t'asseoir avec les autres?" Propose-t-il. Je secoue simplement la tête. "Bon, ben à tout à l'heure, alors..."

J'acquiesce et me retourne. Je monte les marches au trot, impatiente de retrouver mon dortoir après toutes ces émotions. Mon estomac râle un peu que je sèche le déjeuner. Je me rattraperais ce soir. Je croise quelques élèves sur les premières marches, mais aucun ne tourne son regard vers moi. Joie de l'invisibilité! Lorsque j'arrive sur le premier palier, je jette un coup d'oeil en bas. Sirius est toujours là, assis sur les marches, la tête entre ses mains. Je ne le compendrais vraiment jamais...


	9. She's the one

_Salut tout le monde!!_

_Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir après les débuts difficiles, je suis contente de voir que Maïa plait (pour Sirius, c'est une évidence, tout le monde l'aime (l))_

_J'ai un truc important à vous dire. J'ai découvert une super auteure, et la super histoire qui va avec. Ca s'appelle La Princesse Des Grenouilles, c'est une histoire d'amour fraiche, originale et bien écrite par Zena1, voilà l'adresse __/s/4462647/1/__ de la même auteure, vous trouverez un Os Génial sur Sirius, j'ai pas l'adresse avec moi, mais allez faire un tour sur son profil, ça vaut vraiment le coup _

_A +_

* * *

**9. She's the one**

_1978, le 10 Janvier_

Le premier match de l'année, Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, commence dans une heure à peine. La saison débute un peu tard, pour nous, cette année, et j'avoue que mon balai me démange, sans mauvais jeu de mots. On est tous fin prêts, et terriblement excités en pensant à la raclée qu'on va mettre aux blaireaux de l'école. Portent bien leurs noms, ceux-là, d'ailleurs…Presque toute mon équipe me passe devant les yeux. Ils ne sont pas encore en tenue de combat, mais chacun porte son sac de sport sous le bras. Les frères Robert et Andrew Pattinson (plus connus sous les noms de Bob et Andy), Rose, Alice, et Frank. James les attend déjà dans les vestiaires, sûrement en train de parfaire son discours de capitaine. Et moi, je reste planté sur ce sofa.

"- Ne sois pas en retard, Sirius, sinon James va te faire la peau…" Me conseille Rose, ses boucles châtaignes déjà remontées en queue de cheval haute. Elle me sourit comme une enfant à qui on viendrait d'offrir un tour de manège, et je lui réponds par le même.

"- T'inquiète. Tu sais si Maïa est prête?" Ai-je demandé à tout hasard. Même si Maïa remballe Rose à chacune de ses tentatives amicales, elles vivent quand même dans la même pièce! McGlass fronce alors les sourcils.

"- Sorn? Mais elle dormait encore quand on est sorti du dortoir!" S'exclame-t-elle. Je n'en reviens pas.

En fait, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. C'est à la fois mon premier match de l'année, et aussi celui de Maïa. Non non, elle ne joue pas! Mais c'est le premier match de Quidditch auquel elle vient me voir. Elle déteste soit disant ce sport, mais elle a cédé lorsque je lui ai expliqué qu'il est carrément impossible de ne pas aimer le Quidditch. C'est comme les spaghettis: incontournable. Donc elle s'est décidée à venir me soutenir -ce qui dans son langage veut dire rester avec un livre dans un coin des gradins et lever la tête vers le terrain quand les cheerleaders annoncent un but-, pour une fois. Ca fait déjà un quart d'heure que je l'attends dans la salle commune, sans savoir qu'elle n'est même pas réveillée.

Rose, comme les autres joueurs, sort par le portrait. Honnêtement, je ne les envie pas. J'adore James, mais cette tradition de petits discours barbant avant chaque match est vraiment inutile et chiante au possible. Je me lève en soupirant. Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle n'ait même pas mis son réveil pour notre rendez-vous. C'est un jour important, en plus! Pressé, je donne un coup de poignet à ma baguette pour que les marches des dortoirs des filles restent bien fixes pendant mon ascension, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant la porte du dortoir des septième année. Je ne toque pas -inutile de la réveiller aussi violemment- et entre à pas de loup.

Comme je m'y attendais, son baldaquin est fermé. La salle de bain est vide, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant non plus. Toutes les autres filles sont aux matchs. Lily y assiste en tant que préfète-en-chef (elle doit mettre de l'ordre dans les rangs, bien sûr), et occasionnellement pour encourager Prongs, quand personne ne la regarde. Tanya, elle, doit être en train de faire les dernières répétitions de l'équipe des pom-pom girls avant leur entrée sur le terrain. Il ne reste donc que mon asociale préférée, encore dans les bras de Morphée, cachée par le velours rouge.

Je m'approche lentement, sans trop savoir ce que je vais faire. Maïa fixe des limites bien définies et infranchissables entre nous, et il est très difficile de savoir les reconnaître. Je ne sais jamais si elle va se vexer ou me remercier, et ce n'est pas facile à assumer. Je pourrais très bien la laisser dormir et aller jouer, mais comment savoir si elle ne m'en voudrait pas? Je ne l'avouerais sûrement pas à haute voix et en public, mais ça me tient très à cœur qu'elle me voit en pleine action. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

Je souffle un bon coup, puis attrape le bord du rideaux épais. J'attends deux ou trois secondes sans bouger. Si je n'entends pas sa voix, c'est qu'elle est effectivement endormie. C'est le cas, merde. Je soulève les draperies en faisant un minimum de bruit, et passe de l'autre côté, devant son lit. Je suis si stressé qu'elle puisse se mettre à me crier dessus que je ne pense même pas à la regarder tout de suite. Lorsque je le fais, j'avoue que j'ai le souffle coupé. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cette scène, et avec Maïa pour personnage principal, c'est légèrement surprenant. Agréablement surprenant.

Elle est allongé sur le ventre. Ses coudes sont repliés, ses mains glissées sous la taie d'oreiller. Son visage n'est pas tourné vers moi, mais du côté de la fenêtre. Ses cheveux par contre couvrent sa nuque et une partie de son épaule, celle qui se trouve vers moi. Je suppose qu'elle s'est couchée directement après sa douche, hier soir, car ici, l'odeur de shampoing à la fraise est très concentrée. Elle dort sans drap, avec seulement la couette rouge et or, qu'elle a rabattu jusqu'à l'orée de ses fesses. Et comme pour m'achever, elle ne porte pas de vêtements. Ni pyjama, ni tee-shirt, ni même soutien-gorge. Je pourrais me faire croire qu'elle a eu la présence d'esprit de mettre un pantalon, si un bas de jogging ne traînait pas aux pieds de son lit.

Tout à coup, je n'ai plus du tout envie de la réveiller. Je m'agenouille à côté de son lit, le tapis à poils longs résorbant le bruit de mes genoux qui heurtent le sol. Je n'ai plus aucune conscience du temps qui passe; j'ai oublié le match de Quidditch. Je suis simplement impressionné de voir à quel point les mouvements de sa cage thoracique sont légers, lorsqu'elle respire. C'est à se demander si elle le fait, d'ailleurs. Puis je m'intéresse à la peau de son dos, si près de moi, et si découverte. C'est une étendue parfaitement lisse, où on aperçoit tout de même le dessin des omoplates et de la colonne vertébrale. Elle est tellement blanche, on dirait presque qu'elle n'est pas vivante! J'avance la main droite pour la toucher. Soudain, elle se retourne vers moi, et mon souffle lui fait ouvrir les yeux.

"- Sirius?" Murmure-t-elle, la voix enrouée par le sommeil. Elle ouvre alors de grand yeux. Elle se relève, mais rabat si vite la couette sur elle que je ne peux rien voir d'autre que ses bras. Elle voit pourtant que mon regard cherche autre chose, et ses joues prennent leur couleur pivoine. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!" S'exclame-t-elle, bien réveillée et en colère. Je me relève et enfonce les mains dans mes poches.

"- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question, je te signale qu'on avait rendez-vous, ce matin." Lui ai-je reproché. Elle fronce les sourcils, puis jette un œil à son réveil.

"- Et merde!" Jure-t-elle en passant les mains sur son visage encore ensommeillé. Elle tient sa robe de fortune sous ses aisselles. J'imagine que de l'autre côté, elle ne doit pas du tout être couverte…"Je te rejoindrais sur le terrain, okay?" Propose-t-elle en essayant de garder sa mauvaise humeur pour elle.

"- On a encore un peu de temps devant nous, je t'attendrais dans la salle commune." Dis-je, ailleurs. Sans la regarder à nouveau, je passe le rideau et quitte son dortoir.

Elle ne met pas longtemps à arriver dans la salle commune. Elle a toujours l'air énervé, et cette fois, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir...J'imagine ce que ça doit être pour une fille, d'être réveillée en sursaut, et surprise nue dans son lit, par un mec. Surtout une fille comme Maïa, qui n'a jamais eu de relation avec qui que ce soit. Elle s'approche, et une fois de plus, je me laisse divaguer à une observation en détail de son corps et de ses attitudes. Ca m'arrive de plus en plus souvent, je crois.

Tout à coup, je songe qu'elle est vierge. Pas seulement sexuellement parlant, mais en général. Personne ne l'a jamais insultée, personne ne l'a jamais adorée, personne n'a embrassé ses lèvres ni touché sa peau...Personne n'a réussi à atteindre son corps, ni son coeur. Je déglutis difficilement, car je me surprends à imaginer faire glisser mes doigts sous ses vêtements, attraper sa nuque et inspirer longuement le parfum puéril de ses cheveux, ou caresser sa gorge blanche de mes lèvres...

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attire le plus, chez elle. Si c'est cette pureté, cette innocence que je n'ai jamais connu chez aucune autre fille (car encore une fois je ne parle pas que de pureté sexuelle); ou si ce sont ces barrages que ma fierté veut faire exploser. Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose m'intrigue, et c'est à cause de ça que je commence à faire dévier le projet "amis".

"- On y va, Sirius ?" Me rappelle-t-elle à l'ordre. Je lui souris, et nous partons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maïa et moi nous séparons. Elle me souhaite gentiment de ne pas tomber de mon _machin en bois_, avant que je ne parte vers les vestiaires. Bien sûr, quand j'arrive, tout le monde est déjà prêt, et James a terminé son discours d'entrée de jeu. J'essaye de les esquiver en douceur, parce que je suis légèrement en retard. Malheureusement, je suis bien forcé de m'asseoir pour retirer mes baskets et enfiler mes bottes. Prongs en profite pour venir me sermoner. Il a vraiment l'air furieux.

"- Je peux savoir où t'étais ?" Demande-t-il avec les lèvres pincées. C'est à peine s'il ne tape pas du pied par terre!

"- J'ai juste réveillé Maïa avant de partir, elle voulait voir le match." Ai-je expliqué en souriant à peine. Il retient un juron et lève les bras au ciel.

"- Elle peut pas se réveiller seule, ta Maïa ? C'est pas parce que t'as décidé de baiser une coincée qu'on doit tous en patir!" S'exclame-t-il.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la réalité ou un effet de mon imagination, mais j'ai l'impression que la terre s'est arrêtée de tourner. Plus personne ne parle ni ne bouge dans le vestiaire. Je vois rouge. Comment est-ce que cet espèce d'abruti à lunettes peut se permettre de parler d'elle comme ça ? Lui qui cours après Carotella depuis sept ans sans jamais l'avoir touchée ? Sans réfléchir, je sors ma baguette et la pointe sur lui.

"- Excuse-toi, James." Ai-je ordonné. Il croyait que je plaisantais, jusqu'à ce que je l'appelle James. Je ne le fais pratiquement jamais.

"- Pad, tu vas pas me faire un fromage pour ça quand même ?" Se plaint-il. Il a l'air de ne pas comprendre que je suis vraiment en colère. Il pense vraiment que Maïa est comme Tanya et sa clique de danseuses en jupettes. Il croit que je fais tout ça pour coucher avec elle.

"- Retire ce que t'as dit, Prongs, parce que je sais pas quel sort va sortir de ma baguette, mais ça va faire mal." Ai-je promis entre mes dents. Il fronce les sourcils.

"- Okay, mec, je suis vraiment désolé. Je savais pas que tu tenais autant à elle." S'excuse-t-il. Surpris par sa réponse, je laisse ma baguette descendre lentement le long de mon corps. Tenir à elle ? Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, et franchement, je n'ai pas envie d'y réflechir. James me prend dans ses bras et me donne une tape dans le dos.

Un fois que je suis habillé, on prend le chemin du terrain, tous en même temps, balais en main. En nous voyant apparaître sur le gazon fraichement dégelé, les supporters Gryffondors se mettent à hurler, taper des pieds, et faire tout un tas d'autres trucs incroyables qui regonflent nos égos. On salut la foule tous ensemble, sans prêter attention aux Serpentards qui se sont faufilés au milieu des Poufsouffle pour nous siffler. Je n'arrive pas à reconnaître Maïa sur les gradins, car déjà les cheerleaders me sautent au cou et me couvrent de baisers audacieux pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Certains rires résonnent dans le public.

Lorsque Mr Owly siffle le premier coup, on se met tous en position. Un genoux contre le balai, manche vers le ciel, pointe décollant à peine du sol, et l'autre jambe fléchie à 40 degrés, prête à taper par terre au coup d'envoi. Il resiffle, on s'élance tous dans les airs. Les Poufsouffle ne sont pas de mauvais joueurs, mais depuis qu'Amos Diggory est parti, on n'a jamais perdu face à eux. Il n'y a pas de raison que les choses s'inversent aujourd'hui, donc nous avons tous entière confiance en notre équipe. En plus, les stratégies de Prongs sont toujours bétons.

Alice couvre l'aile ouest du terrain, Rose est à l'est, et je sers de centre. Les frères Pattinson nous suivent comme des gardes du corps, prêts à décocher un coup de batte au premier cognard qui montrerait son nez. Frank est au taquet, devant les trois grands cercles d'or de notre terrain, et James survole tout ça en donnant des indications en même temps qu'il chasse le vif d'or. Chez Poufsouffle, c'est Vera Diggory, la petite soeur d'Amos, qui s'en charge. Le capitaine, un certain Harrys, est poursuiveur et coéquipier d'Alicia Scarey et Alysson Valley. Les batteurs sont des gamins de troisième année: Peter et Smith, faciles à esquiver. Quant au gardien, c'est un molasson du nom de Sherzimmer.

"- Et c'est Tatcher qui s'empare du souaffle! Elle file comme une fusée vers les cercles de Poufsouffle devancée de près par son coéquipier le sexy Sirius Black!"

C'est une fille, Louise Andrews, qui s'occupe du commentaire, comme tout le monde aura compris...Elle est en quatrième année à Serdaigle, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est une fan des Maraudeurs. Elle est aussi journaliste à La Baguette Enchainée, le journal hebdomadaire du collège. Elle a voulu engager Mumus comme chroniqueur, mais après avoir essuyé plusieurs échecs, elle a décidé de s'en tenir à une interview de nous quatre...J'avoue que j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur le match lorsqu'elle pousse des cris hystériques pour nous encourager.

Alice passe à Rose. Celle-ci évite de justesse la collision avec cette tarée de Valley, et marque. Premier but du match, le compteur magique se modifie en notre faveur. Les spectateurs de Gryffondor se lèvent et applaudissent. Certains se mettent même à hurler ou à taper du pied, pendant que les Cheerleaders font une petite danse de la victoire pour fêter ça. Rose vient me taper dans la main et fait un tour de terrain, poing en l'air, pour frimer. Elle me fait sourire, surtout lorsqu'elle frôle Valley avec son balai pour la narguer.

Le match reprend une fois la foule calmée. J'essaie encore d'apercevoir Maïa parmi les têtes connus, mais elle est comme invisible. Cette fille a vraiment un don pour se fondre dans la masse! Je me recentre sur le match, et me mets à voler près d'Alice. J'ai remarqué qu'elle était la cible préféré des batteurs Poufsouffle. Avec son corps frêle et ses cheveux à la garçonne, elle a l'air beaucoup plus fragile que Rose. C'est pour ça qu'ils veulent lui envoyer des cognards à la figure: ils pensent qu'un seul la ferait arrêter le match, et ils savent qu'à six, nous serions moins efficaces.

Nous marquons encore trois buts. Alice en marque un, et moi les deux autres. Chaque fois, c'est l'euphorie dans tout le stade! Malheureusement, les choses vont aussi bien pour le camp adverse: à peine notre souaffle passe leurs cercles qu'ils le rattrapent et vont égaliser le score. Résultat: nous en sommes à quarante à quarante, et les supporters commencent à s'impatienter dans les gradins. Les chants d'encouragements résonnent partout, et les cheerleaders n'attendent plus les buts pour faire le spectacle, en bas, sur la pelouse.

Il faut absolument que nous prenions le dessus. Ca fait deux heures quinze qu'on joue, et le vif d'or ne veut toujours pas se montrer. L'équipe de Poufsouffle demande un temps mort, accordé par Mr Owly. J'avoue que c'est une bonne idée, parce que nous en avons tous vraiment besoin. On descend à toute vitesse. Sur le gazon, les pom-pom girls nous attendent avec des verres de jus de citrouille bien frais. Prongs vient me taper sur l'épaule pour me féliciter de mes buts marqués. C'est aussi une façon de s'assurer qu'il a été pardonné de son affront de tout à l'heure.

"- Ca va mec, on marque le prochain et c'est dans la poche. Tâches juste d'attraper ce putain de vif d'or." Ai-je ordonné en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Il hoche la tête, et bientôt l'arbitre siffle le nouveau coup d'envoi.

Nous remontons dans les airs, un peu plus haut que tout à l'heure. Le souaffle est lancé à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus de nos têtes, et malgré tous les efforts des poings de Rose, c'est Alicia Scarey qui l'emporte. Sous son bras, le souaffle traverse la moitié du terrain. Alicia est une petite blonde de seize ans, taillée comme un cure-dents, elle ne sera pas difficile à faire tomber de son balai...

"- Encore une fois, c'est le génialissime Sirius Black qui s'élance, souaffle à la main, vers le camp Poufsouffle! Il approche à toute vitesse de la défense, esquive cette peste de Valley...Ha!! Un cognard a failli l'atteindre: on remercie tous Andy Pattinson! Black n'est qu'à quelques mètres des cercles, il lève le bras et...Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui lui prend??"

C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? J'étais si près du but (et c'est le cas de le dire), et je n'ai plus pu avancer d'un mètre. Souaffle solidement tenu, j'ai simplement voulu jeter un regard aux supporters, pour pouvoir me vanter de cet énième victoire que j'allais leur offrir. Maintenant, je sens le souaffle me glisser des bras, et Louise s'écrit avec horreur que je perds la tête. Une seconde plus tard, James attrape enfin le vif d'or, et nous gagnons le match avant que Poufsouffle aie eu le temps de dépasser notre score. Mais je m'en fiche.

Je m'en fiche parce que, en voulant regardant les Gryffondors, j'ai croisé le regard de Maïa. Elle était assise sur les marches les plus basses des gradins, là où personne ne s'assoit parce que la vue est trop mauvaise. Elle portait les gants, le bonnet etl'écharpe que je lui avais offert à Noël. Elle avait les coudes enfoncés sur ses cuisses, le menton appuyé dans ses paumes, et elle me fixait. Elle n'avait pas un regard pour la balle ni les autres joueurs. Elle était là pour moi. Un léger sourire a étiré ses lèvres quand elle a compris que je la regardais, et mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre.

J'ai souris moi aussi, même si mon coeur me faisait mal, et même si un drôle de frisson passait et repassait dans ma nuque, et même si mon estomac s'était bizarrement retourné. J'ai souris parce qu'à ce moment précis, j'ai tout compris. Pendant une seconde, tout a été simple et limpide. Maïa Sorn n'était plus _quelqu'un_ depuis longtemps. Et maintenant, elle n'était plus _une fille_. Elle était La Fille.


	10. Shooting stars

_Coucou!!_

_Ce chapitre a pris un peu plus de temps que les autres, tout simplement parce que je n'ai plus de pc, et que je suis obligée d'attendre les bonnes graces de mon père pour updater mes histoires en utilisant son irdinateur...Enfin, vous voyez la galère, hein..._

_Bref, ce chapitre est assez important, il marque le début de la seconde partie de l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent _

_Moonz_

* * *

**10. Shooting stars**

_1978, le 13 Janvier_

Il y a trois jours de ça, il s'est passé un truc vraiment bizarre. J'avais rendez-vous avec Sirius, parce que _monsieur_ croyait dur comme fer qu'il allait me convertir au Quidditch, et je ne me suis pas réveillée à temps. Au lieu d'aller jouer et de me laisser tranquille, il est venu me sortir de mon lit. Jusque là, pour Sirius, ça n'a rien de vraiment extraordinaire, je sais. Le truc, c'est que je dors avec seulement une petite culotte, et que quand j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux, il était en train de reluquer mon dos comme c'est pas permis. Depuis, il est devenu tout mou. C'est bizarre.

Ce soir encore, on a rendez-vous. Pour l'instant, je suis dans la Grande Salle, et je savoure le super ragout que les elfes ont préparé en échange de taies d'oreillers crasseuses. Sirius est à quelques places de moi. Comme d'habitude, il mange avec les maraudeurs et les filles de mon dortoir. Je ne le regarde pas, parce qu'à chaque fois que je le fais, il me surprend, et c'est la honte. J'ai bien essayé de manger avec eux la dernière fois, mais tout le monde a bien compris qu'on était incompatibles. Sirius est le seul avec qui je peux parler sans avoir l'impression qu'on vienne de deux mondes différents.

Je sèche le dessert. C'est peut-être malpoli, mais je me lève dès que mon plat disparaît, et quitte la Grande Salle. J'évite de me retourner, parce que je sais pertinement qu'il est en train de me regarder partir. Je n'ai pas très envie de croiser son regard, il me met mal à l'aise. Et d'ailleurs, si je ne mange pas le fraisier prévu, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus faim, mais plutôt parce que c'est le moment qu'il choisit d'habitude pour venir se mettre à côté de moi. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on nous voit ensemble. Du coup, les gens se mettent à m'observer et à parler de moi dans les couloirs. J'aime pas ça.

Lorsque je remonte dans mon dortoir, je décide de prendre ma douche immédiatement. Au moins, j'ai la pièce pour moi seule, et je n'aurais pas à le faire si je rentre tard d'avec Sirius. Je donne un tour au verrou, au cas où Sirius arriverait avant l'heure prévue, et me déshabille. J'évite de regarder mon corps dans le miroir, parce qu'en général, ça me dégoute. Surtout quand je vois Rose ou Lily sortir de là en sous-vêtements. Je suis tellement fade: tout petits seins, pas beaucoup de taille, pas beaucoup de hanches, pas beaucoup de chair et encore moins de muscle...

J'entends l'eau couler pendant que je retire mes derniers habits. La vapeur envahit vite la pièce, et va se coller à la glace, me rendant un peu moins laide, parce qu'un peu moins reconnaissable. Je prépare un drap de bain épais, et me glisse dans l'eau. Muscle par muscle, je sens mon corps se délasser. Le parfum de fraise me fait tourner la tête. J'ai peut-être été trop généreuse sur la dose. Tant pis, je plonge la tête sous l'eau. Le reste est assez insignifiant: shampoing, épilation, rinçage...Et puis en sortant, je m'enroule dans la serviette bien sèche.

Je brosse mes cheveux rapidement, et les sèche d'un coup de baguette. De toute façon, épais et lisses comme ils sont, ils n'ont pas besoin de traitements particuliers. J'essuie rapidement ma peau et, toujours dans ma robe d'éponge, je repasse dans le dortoir. Sur mon lit, je trouve un jean, un tee-shirt et un pull en V, que j'avais spécialement préparé. Je les passe rapidement, lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvre. C'est Lily qui arrive, suivie de près par Alice et Rose. Elles me toisent.

"- Tu aurais pu manger avec nous, Maïa, tu sais..." Commence la préfète, avec sa petite voix fluette de fille attentive et super gentille. Pitié!! Si j'osais, je lèverais les yeux au ciel.

"- J'ai l'habitude de manger seule, ça me gêne pas du tout." Ai-je répliqué. Elle hausse les épaules, et c'est Alice qui revient à la charge.

"- On n'a pas l'habitude de ne pas partager nos amis. Si Sirius t'aime bien, c'est que tu en vaux la peine. Tu devrais penser la même chose de nous." Dit-elle sans trop d'état d'âme. Elle a l'air d'être la plus mature des trois, mais ça ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un d'agréable.

"- Que Sirius m'aime bien, c'est un fait. Ca ne m'oblige pas à fréquenter la moitié du collège, que je sache." L'ai-je calmée. Elle hausse les épaules une fois de plus, mais elles ne sont pas découragées pour autant.

"- Tu as rendez-vous avec Sirius, c'est ça?" Demande Rose, sans sourire (pour une fois).

"- On doit se voir, oui." Je n'aime pas trop le terme _rendez-vous_ dans sa bouche.

"- Il nous a dit de te dire qu'il t'attend dans le parc." Continue-t-elle. Décidément, Sirius a vraiment envie de me faire discuter avec ses greluches.

"- Merci." Ai-je conclu, coupant court à cette conversation.

Sans plus de cérémonie, j'ai enfilé ma veste zippée, mon écharpe et mes gants, et je suis sortie de la pièce. J'ai dévalé les escaliers. Comme prévu, Sirius n'est pas dans la salle commune. Par contre, ses trois acolytes y sont, plantés sur les canapés. James et Remus cogitent devant un jeu d'échec presque intact, et Peter les regarde faire en commentant la partie avec Frank Longbottom. J'essaie de passer discrètement, mais quatre têtes se lèvent, et des mains apparaissent pour me faire signe. Je leur adresse un léger sourire pour la forme, mais je ne m'attarde pas. Ils doivent vraiment se dire que je suis bonne à enfermer!!

Les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée sont pleins de courants d'air glacés, et je suis obligée de resserer l'écharpe autour de ma gorge. Quand je sors des murs du chateau, le froid est encore plus intense. Je traverse la cours, et grimpe un muret pour accéder plus facilement au parc. La pelouse est gelée, recouverte par une couche épaisse de neige. La lune est presque pleine, et elle fait scintiller la neige sur le sol. Même les arbres de la forêt interdite prennent cette drôle de couleur bleutée, pendant le crépuscule.

Tout à coup, j'aperçois Sirius. Il est encore assez loin de moi, et tourné vers le lac, il ne me voit pas. Il est à demi allongé sur un gigantesque drap noir et épais, au sommet d'une toute petite colline. Certains chantent _l'imbécile sur la colline_, d'autres la _colline violette_, mais Sirius ne ressemble en rien à tout ça. Il a l'air pensif et solitaire. C'est ce qu'il est, au fond de lui, je le sais. Il ne joue les matchos séducteurs que pour rester Populaire, profiter des filles et oublier ses problèmes...Il se retourne lorsque le craquement de mes pas parvient à ses oreilles.

"- Maïa?" M'appelle-t-il. Je secoue la tête, presque souriante.

"- Non, McGonagall." Ai-je plaisanté. Il ricane quelques secondes. "Tu essaies de me faire rechuter? Ma grippe n'est pas complètement passée, tu sais."

Tout en râlant, je me fais une place sur la couverture. C'est assez moelleux, et on est bien isolé du froid. Je ne sais pas depuis quand il avait prévu cette escapade, mais je dois avouer que si il ne faisait pas aussi froid, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Je m'asseois, pieds croisés, le faisant sourire. J'ai l'impression que je le fais tout le temps sourire, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit parce qu'il se moque de moi. En tout cas j'espère pas, parce que je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec lui si c'est le cas.

"- A quoi tu penses?" Interroge-t-il. Je secoue la tête, prise au dépourvu.

"- Rien de spécial." Ai-je menti.

"- Me raconte pas d'histoires, t'étais en train de froncer les sourcils, alors que je t'avais rien dit d'énervant." Je n'aime pas toujours son côté observateur, mais je n'arrive pas à lui mentir encore.

"- Ca va te mettre en colère." L'ai-je prévenu. Il balaye mon commentaire de la main, et je poursuis. "Tu es toujours en train de sourire, quand tu me regardes ou que je dis un truc. Je me demandais juste si tu te moquais de moi." Ai-je expliqué. "Tu es en colère, ça y est?"

"- Non." Murmure-t-il. Il sourit légèrement, et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il est mal à l'aise. Sûrement parce que j'ai compris qu'il se moquait de moi. Je dois encore froncer mes sourcils, car il soupire en m'observant. "Je te jure que je me moque pas de toi, Maïa." Promet-il.

"- Alors pourquoi tu souris, et pourquoi tu es aussi gêné qu'on en parle?!" Me suis-je emportée.

"- C'est juste que tu es marrante, parce que...C'est ton caractère qui me fait rire, mais crois-moi, je ne me moque pas de toi. Si je veux me moquer de quelqu'un, j'ai déjà Servilo..." Dit-il, sans se départir de son sourire. Je finis par céder. C'est toujours comme ça, de toute façon.

Nous nous observons en silence pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard vers la forêt. C'est mon caractère qui le fait sourire...J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop de mal à le comprendre. En dix-sept ans, il y a plein de choses que je n'ai pas apprises, sur les filles et les garçons, que tout le monde sait, presque d'instinct. J'ai dû perturber quelques règles convenues entre les deux genres, et c'est ce qui le fait rire. Peut-être qu'en continuant de le fréquenter, j'en apprendrais plus. Mais ce n'est pas ma priorité.

"- Tu as demandé aux filles de me dire où tu étais." Dis-je sur un ton d'accusation, pour rompre le silence. Il soupire.

"- Je voulais pas monter dans le dortoir, tu m'aurais pris pour un pervers, je crois." Avoue-t-il. Je souris, mais je pense qu'il a raison. En même temps, avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, il ne peut pas vraiment m'en vouloir de penser ça! "C'est pas la peine de rougir, tu sais." Se moque-t-il. Malheureusement, mes joues s'enflamment de plus belle.

"- Elles ont commencé à parler avec moi, c'était vraiment flippant!" L'ai-je informé. "D'abord elles m'ont demandé pourquoi je mangeais plus avec vous, ce qui est pourtant évident, et après Tatcher m'a sorti un baratin comme quoi tes amis étaient forcément leurs amis et vice versa blablabla blablabla..." Ai-je expliqué en esquissant des cercles de ma main droite.

"- Elles regrettent vraiment que tu ne leur parle pas plus. Et les garçons aussi. Je vais pas te mentir, ils te trouvent bizarre, mais ils savent que je ne deviens pas ami avec n'importe qui." Plaide-t-il, en vain.

"- Exactement le genre de truc qu'Alice m'a déballé tout à l'heure. Vous apprenez vos discours par coeur, ou quoi?" Ai-je demandé d'un air moqueur. Il ne sourit pas.

"- Ne deviens pas leur amie si tu ne veux pas, mais sois au moins polie avec elles. Elles ne sont pas aussi stupides que t'as l'air de le penser." Les défend-il.

"- Dis-moi, tu as voulu qu'on passe la soirée ensemble pour épiloguer sur tes super copines? Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux retourner dans mon dortoir, ça m'intéresse pas!" Ai-je râlé. Il sourit, fier de lui, et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

"- Jalouse?" S'amuse-t-il. Il me met hors de moi.

"- Va te faire voir!" Me suis-je écriée, tout en me levant.

Je suis en train de partir, lorsqu'il rattrape mon bras. Encore une fois, une sensation désagréable fait vibrer toute la partie gauche de mon corps, et je me dégage instinctivement de son emprise. Il déteste ça, et je le sais. Je fais quand même l'effort de me retourner. Il essaie de reprendre ma main, mais je me recule légèrement. Il ne comprendra donc jamais qu'il y a des choses que je ne supporte pas? Il soupire et passe une main sur son visage, fatigué. Je me rapproche de lui, sans lui parler.

"- Allez, viens t'asseoir..." Demande-t-il, sans trop d'enthousiasme. J'obéis à contre coeur, et nous reprenons chacun notre place sur la couverture sombre. "On va quand même pas se disputer pour des trucs aussi débiles, hein?" Demande-t-il. "J'suis désolé, c'était crétin de dire ça."

"- Effectivement." Ai-je rajouté. Sans le regarder, je sens son sourire à côté de moi. Ca doit encore être de la faute de mon caractère. Il me bouscule légèrement l'épaule, et malgré tout mes efforts, je souris à mon tour. "Il fait vraiment très froid, on aurait pu rester dans la salle commune..." Ai-je soupiré. Il me tend une veste, qu'il avait posé sur la couverture.

"- Tiens, t'auras pas froid avec ça sur le dos." Dit-il en souriant, apparemment heureux que j'arrête de bouder. "Je voulais venir ici, parce que la nuit est clair. Remus n'aime pas trop la nuit, alors j'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de regarder le ciel avec eux, mais j'aime bien le faire."

"- _Waou_, Sirius Black: le poète mélancolique." Me suis-je moquée. Encore une fois, il me donne un léger coup d'épaule, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire avec moi.

"- Pour une fois que le ciel est dégagé, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa..." Se défend-il.

J'enfile la veste qu'il m'a prêtée. Elle est moltonée à l'intérieur, et effectivement, il serait difficile d'avoir froid en portant ça. Il s'allonge complètement, et je l'imite. Je sens à peine l'air frais qui remonte sur le flanc de la colline, et ferme les yeux. Je sens qu'il me regarde, mais j'évite de croiser ses yeux. Je me sens toujours mal à l'aise pendant ces moments, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Lorsque je rouvre les paupières, je vois que le ciel est maintenant tou à fait noir. Il n'y a que ce trois-quarts de lune qui me fixe de son visage triste. Je ne sais pas ce que la lune a vécu pour toujours tirer cette tronche, mais ça n'a pas du être facile. Et puis les étoiles. Il y en a des milliers.

"- La petite ourse, la grande ourse, la courrone..." Enumère Sirius. Je souris encore.

"- Tu vas citer toutes les constellations visibles de l'émisphère Nord, ou c'est juste pour montrer à quel point tu es attentif en cours d'astronomie?" L'ai-je taquiné. Il ricane.

"- Tu savais que ton prénom était celui d'une étoile?" Interroge-t-il. J'acquiesce en tournant mon visage vers lui.

"- Ma mère m'a appelée comme ça parce que je suis née en mai, et que Maïa est une étoile importante de la constellation du taureau." Ai-je expliqué. Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de dévoiler des choses sur ma famille ou mon passé, mais avec Sirius, je commence à prendre goût aux choses inhabituelles.

"- Maïa, l'ainée des Pléiades. Tu aurais pu t'appeler Electre, Mérope ou Taygète, alors..." Suggère-t-il.

"- Oui, ou Mérope...Si un jour j'aiun enfant, et que par hasard c'est une fille, je l'appelerais surement Sélène. Mais je doute que ça arrive." Ai-je avoué. Il tourne son visage vers moi, et nos yeux se croisent.

"- Pourquoi tu dis ça?" Demande-t-il. Je sens que je rougis, alors je hausse les épaules.

"- Toi aussi tu portes le nom d'une étoile." Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

"- Constellation du Grand Chien." Se vante-t-il.

"- La plus brillante du ciel. T'en as de la chance!" En ai-je rajouté. Il éclate de rire, roulant légèrement sur le flanc.

"- Mes parents m'ont donné ce prénom parce que c'est une tradition de la famille Black." Explique-t-il. J'acquiesce.

"- Regulus, Bellatrix, Andromeda...C'est vrai que vous avez fait le tour de la galaxie en quelques générations..." Ai-je constaté.

"- C'est vrai...Il nous manque plus que Maïa et Sélène..." Dit-il en souriant. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il entend par là, mais je réponds à son sourire.

Le silence tombe à nouveau sur nous. Je regarde les étoiles un instant, je me cherche dans le ciel sans me trouver. Normal, une toute petite étoile comme moi ne doit pas être reconnaissable dans un ciel aussi immense. C'est un peu comme dans la vie: Sirius, l'étoile la plus brillante, et moi, l'introuvable. Je soupire, et après ça, je jette un oeil à Sirius. Pendant que je regardais le ciel, il s'est tourné sur le côté, le coude en guise d'oreiller, et il me regarde. Il a un air étrange qui fait encore rosir mes joues. J'espère que dans la noirceur de la nuit, il ne s'en rend pas compte.

"- Tu sais, Maïa, je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies fini par m'accepter." Avoue-t-il. L'atmosphère devient plus lourde, et j'essaie tant bien que mal d'alléger la situation.

"- Il faut dire que t'as un peu forcé le passage, quand même..." Ai-je plaisanté, mais il ne répond pas à mon sourire.

Je crois qu'il n'a plus envie de plaisanter. Je me rends compte qu'inconsciemment, je me suis aussi tournée vers lui. Il se rapproche très légèrement. Ses yeux fixent les miens comme s'il essayait de voir quelque chose, de chercher plus loin que ce que je veux bien lui montrer. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse ça, mais je ne sais pas comment l'en empêcher. Il se rapproche encore. On est encore plus près un de l'autre que le soir de Noël, quand on était devant ma fenêtre...

Il est tellement près que je vois tous ses traits avec mille fois plus de précision que d'habitude. Ses mèches noires qui tombent sur un côté de son front, sa machoire carrée, ses sourcils fins, ses prunelles perles, ses lèvres pleines...Même dans la nuit, je distingue parfaitement tout ça. Et puis il y a son parfum. Ca aussi, c'est nouveau, parce que je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention. C'est un mélange bizarre, entre le boisé et l'épicé. Ca fait très masculin, exactement le genre d'odeur qu'on s'attend à trouver sur Sirius Black.

Son visage s'avance vers le mien, à tel point qu'il devient trouble. Je devrais parler, le pousser ou reculer, mais je me sens comme paralysée. Mes mains se mettent à trembler, et je m'étonne qu'elles ne l'aient pas fait plus tôt. Plus que son parfum, je sens maintenant son haleine, car son souffle tape contre mes lèvres, d'une façon un peu trop irrégulière pour être normale. On doit se trouver à deux ou trois centimètres un de l'autre, maintenant. Je crois qu'il va m'embrasser, mais je suis toujours incapable de bouger.

Alors, je sens son avant-bras passer sur mon ventre. C'est une drôle de sensation, son pull contre ma veste en cuir. Comme s'il ne me touchait pas vraiment, que c'était juste une impression. Mais sa main trouve bientôt la mienne. Je crois qu'il n'a pas aussi froid que moi, parce que sa peau est brûlante. Il enlace mes doigts dans les siens, et soudain, tout devient plus réel. Panique. J'arrache ma main à la sienne, et me mets rapidement à genoux. Il se redresse sur ses coudes, l'air plus étonné que vexé. Je dois être rouge comme une pivoine.

"- Désolée Sirius, je...Je vais y aller." Ai-je bredouillé en me relevant. J'ai les jambes flageollantes et l'esprit vrillé. J'enlève la veste et la laisse tomber sur la couverture, tandis qu'il se lève à son tour. Avant qu'il puisse attraper ma main et faire je ne sais quoi, je me retourne, et pars à pas rapides vers le chateau. Décidément, Sirius Black me rendra tarée.


	11. Mice, cats and their feelings

_Helli hello!_

_Bon, j'ai plus de chapitres d'avance a partir de maintenant, alors les temps d'attente risquent de se rallonger un peu, mais pour l'instant, je vous donne ce que j'ai. Merci pour les reviews, vous êtes géniales et j'espère que vous ne vous lasserez pas de ma petite Maïa ;-)_

_Dans ce chapitre, vous allez rencontrer officiellement les deux personnages principaux d'une de mes prochaines histoires, alors ouvree l'oeil (ou les deux, si vous etes equipées)_

* * *

**11. Mice, cats and their feelings**

_1978, le 16 Janvier_

Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu l'impression de devenir fou? Parce que pour moi, c'est le cas. Ma vie a toujours été un enfer, parce que je n'ai jamais voulu me plier aux règles. Pas plus à celles de l'école qu'à celles de ma famille. Ca m'a attiré pas mal d'ennui, alors je me suis crée un petit monde privé. Un monde où peu de personnes peuvent entrer, et où je fixe mes propres règles. C'est la seule chose qui m'a permi de tenir le coup, jusqu'ici. Les maraudeurs avant tout, l'école ensuite, puis le Quidditch, et en dernier les filles, pour la distraction.

Ca a toujours fonctionné de cette façon, et j'ai toujours été heureux, en ignorant tout ce qui n'existait pas dans ce monde. Mais comme toujours, il a fallut que je foire. Et vous savez pourquoi? Pour une fille, c'est évident! Si le chien est vraiment le meilleur ami de l'homme, alors la femme est son pire ennemi! Maïa Sorn. Qui aurait-cru qu'elle allait me rendre dingue, alors qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, j'ignorais jusqu'à son existence! Je l'ai hissé au-dessus de tout le reste. Les filles, le Quidditch, les cours...Même les maraudeurs passaient après Maïa!

Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle a pris mon cerveau en otage. Je ne regarde qu'elle dans les salles de cours, je ne pense qu'à elle lorsqu'elle n'est pas là, je rêve d'elle la nuit...Je vois Maïa, je mange Maïa, je bois Maïa...Je vis comme une espèce de déjanté psychopathe, et ça me tue! Ca ne fait que trois jours qu'il s'est passé ce truc bizarre sur la colline, et j'ai l'impression de errer dans le néant depuis au moins deux cents ans. Elle évite mes regards, elle part presque en courant chaque fois que la fin d'un cours sonne, elle ne mange plus dans la Grande Salle...

Je me console de la seule façon que je connaisse: le sexe pour le sexe. En l'espace de trois jours, j'ai dû coucher avec six ou sept filles différentes...Ca ne me sert à rien, parce que plus je les touche, plus c'est Maïa que je veux sentir sous mes mains...Même dans des bras inconnus, je ne fais que penser à elle, et la satisfaction que j'en tire est loin d'être suffisante. Un gémissement grave retentit. Je retire rapidement ma main de la tête de lit où elle était agrippée, et la plaque sur des lèvres rondes. De grands yeux bleus s'arrondissent, mais je ne lâche pas prise.

"- Non, tais-toi, okay?" Ai-je supplié, à bout de souffle.

Je suis dans le dortoir des filles de quatrième année, dans la tour de Serdaigle. Juste en face de mes yeux, au-dessus de la tête de lit que je suis en train de torturer, il y a une photo. Dessus, un couple trentenaire fait coucou à l'objectif, un bébé joufflu dans les bras de la mère, le père les enlaçant. Sur le cadre, qui a à priori été confectionné en parchemin coloré, il y a une inscription:_ Papa, Maman et Louise!!_ C'est l'écriture d'un enfant de trois ans, et la photo date d'une bonne dizaine d'années, mais je me sens mal à l'aise.

Le bébé sur la photo et la fille en dessous de moi sont une seule et même personne. Louise Andrews. Elle a quatorze ans, elle commente le Quidditch à Poudlard, elle écrit pour La Baguette Enchainée, et il y a environ vingt-cinq minutes, elle était vierge. Je l'avais déjà dit, c'est une fan des maraudeurs, et se glisser dans un de nos lits, c'était un peu sa vocation. Mais c'est avant tout une gamine qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, et je suis en train de créer un des pires souvenirs qu'elle aura de son adolescence.

Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Ses jambes sont enroulées autour de mes reins, elle s'accroche aux draps de ses deux mains, et elle ne me lâche pas des yeux. Quand je suis arrivé dans son dortoir, quand les préliminaires ont commencé, j'ai voulu la prévenir, mais elle m'a devancé. Elle m'a fait son sourire le plus angélique et elle m'a dit _Tu veux juste du sexe, Sirius, je sais. Je m'en contenterais._ Elle retire ma main de sa bouche et se met à embrasser mon index de façon délibérée. Je me sens coupable, alors je ferme les yeux. Elle doit prendre ça pour du plaisir, parce qu'une seconde plus tard, sa langue s'enfonce dans ma bouche avec la même volonté.

Les yeux clos, il ne m'est pas trop difficile de remplacer la bouche de Louise par celle de Maïa, et de rendre ce baiser plus ardent. Je ne suis plus dans un dortoir, mais sur la petite colline du parc, et c'est à la couverture que je m'accroche, pour être plus proche d'elle. Les cheveux que je touche sont blonds platines, et le corps moins libéré. J'arrive même à sentir le shampoing à la fraise. Mais les lèvres de Maïa sont moins pulpeuses, et elle serait bien moins entreprenante si elle était à la place de Louise.

Je sépare nos bouches, et en évitant de trop fixer son regard d'enfant de coeur, j'augmente la cadence de mes coups de reins. Ses gémissements deviennent plus forts, plus aigus, et plus rapides, mais je tente de les ignorer au maximum. Lorsque je finis par jouir en elle, je me retire lentement, mais pas trop. Inutile que j'insiste, il y a peu de chance qu'elle ait un orgasme pour sa première fois. Elle soupire longuement, apparemment satisfaite de ce qu'elle a eu. Je serre la machoire, et cherche mes vêtements du regard.

"- On s'est déshabillé dans la salle de bain." Me rappelle-t-elle. J'acquiesce et me lève, allant directement repasser mes fringues. Je me doucherais en rentrant à Gryffondor, hors de question de faire ça ici!

Lorsque je réapparais dans le dortoir, Louise est assise en tailleur sur son lit, le drap maintenu sous ses aisselles. Elle tient un objet rectangulaire, et en vérifiant sur le mur, je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit de la photo d'elle et de ses parents. Le sentiment de culpabilité gonfle en moi, et je suis à deux doigts de m'excuser. Mais elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle sait que je voulais juste coucher avec elle, mais elle ignore que je pensais à une autre fille...Quand elle s'aperçoit de ma présence, elle laisse retomber le cadre et m'adresse un sourire gêné.

"- Tu le diras pas, hein, Sirius?" S'assure-t-elle. Je secoue la tête, et son sourire retombe comme un soufflet.

Je ne me sens pas moins mal lorsque je suis de retour dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je n'espère même pas y voir Maïa, parce que pour l'instant, j'ai trop honte de moi. De toute façon elle n'est pas là, Remus est seul sur un canapé, un livre à la main. Il lève à peine la tête lorsque je me laisse tomber à son côté. Je sais qu'il va me faire la morale, mais je suis prêt à l'affronter. Remus, pour moi, c'est un peu comme un prêtre pour un catholique: je lui confesse mes pêchés. Mais il est difficile d'obtenir l'absolution avec lui!

"- Alors?" Demande-t-il.

"- Où sont les autres?" Ai-je demandé pour retarder l'heure du jugement. Il fait rouler ses yeux.

"- Lily donne l'aide aux devoirs aux première année. James vole avec Rose. Alice est en cours de mythologie, et Maïa doit y être aussi..." M'informe-t-il. Mes poings se resserent d'eux-mêmes. Pourquoi il connait les options de Maïa et pas moi? "Et donc, c'était qui, cette fille?" Devine-t-il.

"- Louise Andrews." Ai-je soupiré. Pour le coup, il laisse tomber son Goethe et me fait les gros yeux.

"- La Louise Andrews qui écrit pour le journal?" Demande-t-il. J'acquiesce. Comme si Louise était un prénom répandu, à Poudlard! "Sirius, mais c'est une gamine! Elle a quoi, quatorze ans?"

"- Ca va, je sais. Tu crois quoi, que je suis fier de moi? Elle était là, et elle disait ces trucs, et j'avais la tête ailleurs..." Ai-je tenté de me justifier.

"- Tu comptes te taper les profs, les elfes et les créatures de la forêt, ou tu vas t'arrêter avant?" Continue-t-il. Je pince les lèvres. C'est une mise à mort ça, pas un procès. Bon, j'avoue que j'ai dépassé les bornes, mais quand même...

"-J'en sais rien, Moony. Je sais pas comment je peux faire, je suis en train de péter un plomb!" Me suis-je écrié.

"- Tu devrais prendre Maïa entre quatre yeux, et lui dire la vérité." Propose-t-il, comme s'il venait d'inventer le fil à couper le beurre.

"- Merci du conseil, mais on voit que tu connais pas Maïa...Elle va s'échapper dès qu'elle va me voir..." Ai-je soupiré.

"- Me dis pas que tu n'arriveras pas à la coincer quelque part..." Sugèrre-t-il. C'est vrai que c'est un peu ma spécialité, ce genre de truc, mais pas pour discuter, et pas avec des filles comme Maïa. "Elle est au troisième étage, son cours termine dans exactement sept minutes" Murmure-t-il.

J'hésite une seconde, puis me lève. Il a raison, ce sera la meilleure solution. De toute façon, elle ne pourra pas m'éviter jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et je ne vais décemment pas me taper toutes les filles de quatorze ans de l'école. Le coeur à mille à l'heure, je fais de grands pas dans les couloirs du septième étage, avant d'emprunter les grands escaliers. Je ne croise presque personne dans les couloirs. Ils sont tous en cours, ou en train de s'amuser dehors. Je souffle un bon coup en arrivant au troisième.

Chaque porte de salle de classe possède un petit rectangle de verre, qui permet de voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Je passe rapidement devant celle de Maïa. Je vois d'abord Alice, au deuxième rang, presque endormie, bavant sur sa plume en sucre. C'est après que je distingue Maïa, dans un coin au fond de la salle, prenant des notes frénétiquement. Je me décale sur la droite avant qu'elle puisse me voir.

"- Tu sais que tu es pathétique?" Demande une voix masculine très proche de la mienne.

"- Venant de toi, ça sonne plutôt comme un compliment." Dis-je en me retournant. Regulus s'approche de la vitre, un air malicieux sur les traits propres aux Black que nous affichons.

"- Est-ce que tu attends Jane Roggers, Carmina Steele, ou bien la petite blonde du fond, peut-être...?" Propose-t-il. Je sursaute comme si j'avais reçu une décharge électrique lorsqu'il parle de Maïa.

"- Tu joues à quoi, Regulus? Tu vas balancer aux parents que je sors avec une sang impur, c'est ça?" Ai-je demandé avec dédain. Il me répond par un sourire narquois, encore une marque de fabrique des Black.

"- Vos petites scènes dans la Grande Salle n'échappent à personne, tu sais, pas besoin de t'espionner. Et rassure-toi, j'ai autre chose à faire que faire l'espion pour Père et Mère." Se rebelle-t-il. Je souris à mon tour.

"- Tu t'es toujours applati devant eux comme une pauvre larve." L'ai-je dénigré. Il se contente de hausser les épaules.

"- J'ai simplement su tirer parti de ce que j'avais. Si tu en avais fait autant, sans pour autant abandonner tes propres convictions, on n'en serait sûrement pas là." Dit-il. Il regrette que j'ai fugué de la maison, je le sais.

"- C'est ça, on passerait les fêtes à chanter autour du sapin, et j'aurais le même petit tatouage que toi sur l'avant-bras!" Me suis-je exclamé. Il se crispe visiblement, et vérifie à droite et à gauche que personne ne nous aie entendus. "Si tu avais pris des distances avec eux et leurs idéaux, toi non plus tu n'en serais pas là!"

"- Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, Sirius!" S'écrit-il, pile au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Il se détend légèrement, tandis que c'est mon tour d'être tétanisé.

"- J'ai un truc important à faire, Regulus..." L'ai-je avertis. Il acquiesce et part sans plus de cérémonie, vers les grands escaliers.

De mon côté, je me colle au mur, de façon à ce que personne ne me voit lorsqu'on ouvrira la porte. Je suis sur à 99,99 pourcent que Maïa passera par ce côté pour rejoindre la salle commune. Je me poste donc là, et arrête presque de respirer tant je suis concentré. La porte de bois s'ouvre alors, et je l'arrête avec la pointe de mon pied. J'attends quelques secondes, puis enfin, Maïa me passe devant. J'étais certain qu'elle emprunterait l'aile ouest: c'est le côté où les escaliers sont le moins bien entretenus, et là où il y a le plus grand nombre de salles désaffectées.

Je m'élance derrière elle à pas de loup. Elle ne m'entend pas, ce qui me rend assez fier de moi. Je pensais que ce genre de trucs ne marchait que dans les films moldus! Elle remonte légèrement son sac sur son épaule, et ralentit le pas. Je profite de cet instant d'inattention pour saisir son bras et la tirer vers une des pièces non utilisées du couloir. Surprise, elle se met à crier, mais je plaque ma main sur ses lèvres. Je songe que ce n'est pas la première fois de la journée que je fais ça, et me dégoûte moi-même.

Je pousse légèrement Maïa. Les tables et les chaises ont été déplacées vers un coin de la pièce, mais une vieille leçon d'arithmancie est encore lisible sur le tableau noir. Je ferme la porte à double tour derrière nous, et accroche un bout de parchemin à la vitre pour que personne ne puisse nous voir. Maïa revient à la charge pour ouvrir la porte, mais d'une seule main, je la tiens à bonne distance des clés. C'est l'avantage de séquestrer une personne toute petite et pas très musclée. A bout de nerfs, elle grogne bizarrement et tente de me mettre une gifle, mais une fois de plus, je retient sa main à temps.

"- Calme-toi, espèce de folle, je veux juste discuter..." Ai-je soupiré, tentant tant bien que mal d'accrocher un sourire à mes lèvres.

"- J'ai pas envie de parler avec toi, Sirius! Laisse-moi!" S'écrit-elle, en essayant de me contourner pour accéder à la porte. Je lui barre le passage. Il faut vraiment que je fasse des pieds et des mains, avec cette fille!

"- J'en aurais pas pour longtemps, okay?" Ai-je promis. Elle souffle ouvertement.

"- Cinq minutes. Mais tu ouvres la porte." Exige-t-elle. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

"- Hors de question, tu vas te barrer." Ai-je refusé. Elle croise les bras à son tour.

"- J'ai plus cinq ans, tu sais. Ouvre la porte et j'écoute." Continue-t-elle. Je soupire, mais m'éxécute. Je dévérouille la serrure, sans pour autant ouvrir la porte. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais semble accepter le compromis. De cette façon, j'aurais le temps de la rattraper si elle décide de s'en aller.

Elle commence à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, comme si elle voulait s'éloigner de moi au maximum. J'ai du lui faire peur l'autre soir, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mes intentions étaient pourtant claires, non? Je voulais lui parler, mais maintenant je ne sais plus quoi lui dire. Par où commencer? Comment en arriver au sujet brûlant? Mes mains deviennent soudain moites, et je perds mes moyens. Attendez! Moi, Sirius Black, je perds mes moyens? Je suis en train de perdre la tête, ou quoi?? Le plus simple, ça sera toujours d'aller droit au but...Je respire un bon coup, et je me lance.

"- Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?" S'impatiente-t-elle. Je lève une main pour lui demander de se taire.

"- Je croyais qu'on s'entendait bien, et que le jeu du chat et de la souris, c'était terminé?" Ai-je demandé. Elle attend quelques secondes avant de répondre, et ferme les yeux.

"- On s'entendait bien, c'est vrai." Acquiesce-t-elle. Je prends quelques secondes pour l'observer.

Elle là, à deux ou trois mètres de moi, appuyée contre le mur poussiéreux. Elle a les bras lâchement croisés au-dessus de son nombril, et un pied remonté sur le mur. Elle a posé son sac sur une des tables hors d'usage. Son visage est tourné sur la droite, car elle ne veut pas croiser mon regard. Elle porte quand même mon écharpe. Sa peau blanche et ses cheveux clairs donnent l'avantage à ses yeux sombres, comme s'ils s'étaient effacés pour leur laisser la vedette. Elle mordille frénétiquement sa lèvre inférieure. Qui aurait pu croire qu'en quelques semaines, cette fille que je trouvais insignifiante occuperait toutes mes pensées?

"- C'est plus le cas?" Ai-je demandé. Elle ose alors faire se rencontrer nos yeux.

"- J'en sais rien, Sirius." Soupire-t-elle, lassée.

"- Tu m'évites comme la peste, dis-moi au moins pourquoi!!" Me suis-je emporté.

Je sais très bien pourquoi elle prend ses jambes à son cou dès qu'elle me voit. Je ne suis pas si stupide. Mais j'aimerais l'entendre de sa bouche. J'aimerais qu'elle affronte un peu la réalité, qu'elle arrête de se cacher derrière son caractère de cochon dès qu'elle rencontre une difficulté. C'est trop facile. Mais elle ne veut toujours pas. Elle me tue d'un regard et reste silencieuse. Je m'avance vers elle.

"- C'est parce que j'ai voulu t'embrasser, c'est ça?" Ai-je suggeré, sachant d'avance que je tapais dans le mile. Le feu s'empare de ses joues, mais elle ne parle toujours pas. "Tu n'as pas besoin de t'échapper comme ça, tu peux juste m'envoyer balader."

Elle ne parle toujours pas, rouge comme une tomate. Je continue de marcher vers elle, mais elle ne bouge pas non plus. Mon coeur se met à battre plus vite, parce que je sais ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant stressé en présence d'une fille, même pas ma première fois! C'est juste que Maïa a l'air si...à part, si intouchable! Mais je ne me décourage pas, parce que c'est ma seule chance.

"- T'avais pas envie que je t'embrasse, c'est ça? Je te plais pas, hein?" Ai-je questionné, en me forçant pour ne pas sourire. "Vas-y, dis-moi que tu n'en avais pas envie, si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses." Elle retient un soupir.

"- Mais à quoi tu joues, Sirius?" Souffle-t-elle.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il ne faut pas que je fasse la même erreur que la dernière fois. Je ne dois pas lui laisser le temps de réflechir, sinon elle s'enfuira encore. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille, parce qu'elle va me rendre fou.

Ca y est, nos bouches ne sont plus séparées par des centimètres, mais par des millimètres. J'hésite une seule micro seconde. C'est ce que tous les mecs font, en général, et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, c'est loin d'être inutile. Cett micro seconde, c'est le moment le plus agréable d'un baiser. On se dit _Ca y est, j'y suis arrivé,_ ou on vérifie une fois de plus à quel point la fille est belle. J'aimerais bien qu'elle parcourt le reste du chemin, mais avec Maïa, il ne faut pas trop espérer.

"- Ne fais pas ça, Sirius..." Chuchote-t-elle, son souffle caressant mes lèvres.

Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder. Poussé par un élan de désir, je scelle enfin nos lèvres. La sensation est étrange, inconnue. Ma bouche me brûle là où elle touche celle de Maïa, comme si tout mon sang s'était logé dans mes lèvres. De petites décharges électriques strient mon visage, mais aussi mes mains et mes jambes. Ca fait tellement de bien que j'en ai presque mal.

J'attrape ses mains, qui sont encore à faire barrage entre nos corps. J'enlace nos doigts, et d'une légère pression, les plaque sur le mur, de chaque côté de ses épaules. A l'inverse de ce qu'elle a fait l'autre soir, elle ne reprend pas ses mains, mais serre les miennes plus fort. Nos bustes se rapprochent, nos bassins aussi. Ca y est, elle est à moi.

J'entreprend d'approfondir ce baiser. J'ouvre lentement la bouche, et de la pointe de ma langue, je trace la jointure de ses lèvres. Elle soupire légèrement et ouvre la bouche à son tour. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps d'en faire plus qu'elle s'est déjà refermée comme une huitre.

Elle tourne la tête sur la droite pour séparer nos visages. Ses mains, sans violence, se retirent des miennes. Je n'ai pas fermé les yeux pour pouvoir observer ses traits. Elle est encore toute rose, avec ses grands yeux embarassés, et ses lèvres plus gonflées que d'ordinaire. Elle se soustrait à moi par je ne sais quel moyen, et bientôt, j'entends la porte se refermer derrière elle. Je passe une main sur ma figure. Ce soir, il n'y aura personne dans le lit de Sirius Black. Maïa Sorn est devenu un objectif atteignable, et je ne vais pas lacher prise maintenant. Mon coeur s'emballe.


	12. Fools on the hill

_Salut les filles !!!!!!_

_J'ai mis du temps, je sais, et je suis désolée. Mais j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire et je ne veux pas écrire vite si c'est pour bacler les chapitres. Un énorme merci à vous toutes pour les 22 reviews, c'est vraiment adorable et surtout la première fois que ça arrive sur cette fic ! J'espère que vous serez aussi nombreuses à commenter ce chapitre, et qu'il vous plaira. _

_Bisous !!!!_

* * *

**12. Fools on the hill**

_1978, le 17 Janvier_

Les petits-déjeuners de Poudlard sont vraiment trop lourds. J'ai mangé des pancakes au sirop d'erable et des oeufs pochés (faites pas cette tête, je suis anglaise je vous rappelle), et je me sens lourde comme une jument pour remonter les marches jusqu'au septième étage. Dommage qu'ils ne servent pas la nourriture dans les dortoirs. Je suis sûre que de cette manière, on serait de meilleure humeur. C'est pas pour râler, mais ça n'a jamais réjoui personne de descendre et remonter sept étages pour avaler trois crèpes...

Je pense qu'à des trucs futiles, c'est ça? Et vous, vous voulez du croustillant. Dès qu'on parle de moi, la seule chose que vous voulez entendre, c'est Sirius. En plus, c'est pas comme si je n'avais rien à dire, avec ce qu'il m'a fait subir ces derniers jours ! Le problème, c'est que dès que je me mets à penser à lui et à ce qui s'est passé hier, tout s'embrouille. Je me pose des tas de questions, ça me fait paniquer, et je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Plus j'essais d'analyser les faits, les causes, les conséquences et tout ce qui a pu passer dans la tête de Black, plus ça devient incompréhensible et ridicule.

Enfin, vous devez commencer à bien me connaître, et donc à savoir que rien ne se passera comme je le voudrais. Il ne m'oubliera pas, et on ne me foutra pas la paix avec cette histoire. Pour cela, faîtes confiance à Rose McGlass, Alice Tatcher et Lily Evans. Vous avez besoin de trois pots de colle heureux et super calés en relations humaines, laissez-moi vous les présenter...Elles sont toutes dans le dortoir, et discutent à messes basses lorsque j'entre. Alice est même assise sur mon lit ! Je commence aussi à avoir de l'expérience avec elles, et je sens le piège à plein nez ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de déguerpir vers la salle de bain.

"- On peut te parler, Maïa ?" Demande poliment Lily. C'est la diplomate du groupe, même si aucune ne manque de blabla. Je hausse les épaules.

"- T'as déjà commencé, alors j'imagine que je ne peux plus t'arrêter..." Dis-je, sans prêter attention à leurs sourires complices. J'ai beau me montrer la plus odieuse possible, elles ne savent que tendre l'autre joue.

"- C'est à propos de Sirius, en fait." Avoue-t-elle. Quel scoop, et moi qui pensais qu'elles étaient fans de mes nouvelles chaussures !!

"- On sait ce qui s'est passé entre vous, et je crois que t'as besoin d'un peu d'aide pour comprendre. C'est pas pour être méchante, mais avec tes réactions sociopathes, tu vas finir par traumatiser Sirius." Continue Rose. Effectivement, elle a un peu moins de tact que sa copine, mais je ne peux pas la traiter de menteuse.

"- Sirius vous a parlé de...de hier ?" Ai-je demandé, mal à l'aise et légèrement en colère.

"- Pas vraiment...Il en a parlé à Remus, qui en a parlé à Rose, qui en parlé à Lily, qui m'en a parlé...Enfin, maintenant on le sait tous mais ce n'est pas le plus important." Expose Alice.

"- Est-ce qu'il a dit pourquoi il a fait ça ?" Leur ai-je demandé. Avec elles, j'avais espéré une réponse longue et exhaustive, mais apparemment je suis un cas désespéré même à leurs yeux. Elles me fixent toutes avec des airs ahuris, et se mettent ensuite à éclater de rire à tour de rôle, comme si la situation avait quelque chose de drôle. Elles ont arrêté de glousser comme des dindes quand elles ont compris que ça n'avait rien d'hilarant pour moi. C'est Alice qui s'est lancé dans les explications.

"- Excuse-nous, on ne voulait pas se moquer de toi, c'est seulement que la réponse est tellement évidente, on ne pensait pas que tu aurais besoin de nous pour ça..." Justifie-t-elle. "Sirius t'apprécie beaucoup en tant qu'amie, à ce que j'ai compris tu es très drôle, loyale et intelligente, et c'est ce qu'il aime chez ses amis. Mais tu lui plais aussi sur d'autres plans..."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot, c'est déjà assez compliqué pour moi..." Me suis-je plainte. Alice fait la moue, mais elle continue ses explications en prenant son courage à deux mains. Elle a peut-être peur de ma réaction.

"- Tu dois comprendre que Sirius te trouve à son goût, physiquement, tu lui plais. Et il a certainement des sentiments pour toi." Là, je me suis mise à rigoler comme une chèvre. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est à cause du ridicule de ses idées ou bien du malaise qui s'installe.

"- C'est n'importe quoi. Non mais sans rire, regardez-moi ! Sirius s'est tapé les plus belles filles du collège, tout ça pour finir avec moi ?" Ai-je ironisé.

"- C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi. Tout est relatif, Maïa. Remus n'est peut-être pas beau à tes yeux, ou à ceux d'une autre fille, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il représente l'être parfait pour moi. On n'aime pas une personne pour ses qualités, mais malgré ses défauts." Me sermone Rose. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piquée, mais elle ferait mieux de se calmer.

"- Ca ne devrait pas être à nous de te le dire, mais je pense que Sirius a des sentiments profonds pour toi, parce qu'il ne s'était jamais mis dans des états pareils pour une fille, avant toi." Reprend Alice. Je passe une main sur mon visage, agacée et désemparée.

"- Il a du se tromper. Bouffer une plante toxique dans la serre, ou alors c'est un pari qu'il a fait avec James..." Je ne parle qu'à moi-même, mais comme les trois autres peuvent en profiter, elles se mêlent immédiatement à mes pensées.

"- Enlève ces idées de ta tête. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, ils ne sont pas si cruels, tu connais bien Sirius. C'est la première fois qu'il se dispute avec James pour défendre une fille, la première fois qu'il nous laisse tomber pour passer du temps avec une fille, et aussi la première fois qu'il offre un cadeau à une fille." Dévoile Alice. Je suis assez surprise par ces révélations, mais mon esprit de contradiction reprend vite le dessus.

"- Attends, il m'a dit qu'il avait offert un cadeau à Rose." L'ai-je contrée.

"- Je suis sa meilleure amie depuis sept ans, Maïa, c'est différent. En tout cas c'était la première fois que je le voyais angoissé de savoir si le cadeau allait te plaire et blablabla...Ici, on sait toutes ce que c'est d'être amie avec Sirius Black, et ça n'arrive que parce qu'on est en couple avec ses potes. Les autres filles ne sont là que pour coucher avec lui."

"- Alors c'est ça, je suis là pour coucher avec lui ?" Me suis emportée. Rose m'attrape les bras. J'essaie de me dégager, mais très vite elle me fait m'asseoir, et me lache.

"- Décidemment, tu comprends pas grand chose..." Se lamente Rose. "Si Sirius ne voulait que du sexe, il aurait couché avec toi le soir de votre rencontre, tu aurais versé quelques larmes, il t'aurait dit qu'il n'était pas un mec bien pour toi mais que tu étais une fille géniale. Et plus rien." Commence-t-elle. Je vais l'interrompre, mais elle me coupe l'herbe sous le pied. "Ensuite, si vous étiez seulement amis, il ne t'aurait simplement pas embrassée." Finit-elle.

C'est bien ce que je disais, plus on cherche à comprendre, moins on y arrive. En plus, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de discuter de ça avec la bande de joyeuses lurettes heureuses en amour comme en jeu ! L'inconvénient, c'est qu'elles sont les seules à me parler, et à s'y connaître en garçons. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais leur aide est indispensable si je veux comprendre un minimum l'esprit tordu de Sirius Black. En attendant, la liste des questions embarassantes n'a pas l'air d'avoir de fin. C'est Rose qui s'y colle, et ça devient violent !

"- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Sirius ?" Demande-t-elle de but en blanc. Je soupire longuement.

"- Il y a un mois, j'avais encore jamais adressé la parole à Sirius. Hier, il m'embrasse, et aujourd'hui, tu me demandes si je l'aime. J'en sais rien." Ai-je répondu.

"- Ce que moi je crois," Commence Alice "C'est que tu l'aimes depuis votre rencontre, et que tu n'as pas su reconnaître les signes, jusqu'à ce que lui se rende compte de ses propres sentiments." Dit-elle en faisant papilloner ses cils d'une drôle de façon. Je fais la moue et regarde les autres en signe de détresse, mais forcément, personne ne m'épaule.

"- Ce que je moi je crois, c'est que tu devrais arrêter de lire Danielle Steel, ma pauvre. J'ai toujours été sincère avec Sirius, même quand je lui disais que je ne voulais pas de lui." Rose se met à sourire bêtement. C'est un euphémisme.

"- Seulement maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. Tu as souvent envie de lui parler, de rire avec lui, ou peut-être simplement de le regarder. Tu portes toujours ses cadeaux parce que tu veux lui faire plaisir, et tu essayes de le faire rire, même à tes dépens. Ton estomac se noue quand il est près de toi, tu es à la fois euphorique et mal à l'aise, et tu as des frissons et des bouffées de chaleur quand il te touche. Ha oui, et tu deviens rouge tomate dès qu'on parle de lui."

Je me sens de moins en moins à l'aise. Si ce sont vraiment les symptomes de l'amour, alors oui, je suis sûrement amoureuse de Sirius. Ces sensations bizarres dès qu'il me touchait, et puis cette façon étrange de ne pas pouvoir me passer de lui, alors qu'il m'insupportait. Tout s'explique, mais ça me fait tellement bizarre de me l'avouer. Ca m'oblige aussi à reconnaître que le baiser ne m'a pas laissée indemne, et que je suis devenue une des stupides groupies du fan club de Sirius. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu éviter dans ma vie est en train de se produire à cause d'une satanée boule de neige.

"- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche." Ai-je éludé, en tentant de me lever. Lily, qui était restée assise et silencieuse depuis mon arrivée, est venue se planter devant moi avec toute son autorité de préfète.

"- Avant que Sirius ne devienne complètement insupportable pour nous, tu devrais lui proposer d'en parler. Tu comprendras encore mieux quand il t'auras expliqué lui-même ce qu'il ressent. Tu n'as qu'à lui écrire un mot." Ce sont les derniers mots que j'ai entendu avant de filer dans la baignoire.

J'avais besoin d'un peu de recul par rapport à la situation, et j'en ai pris. Le corps plongé dans l'eau, les sens enivrés par les aromes fruités de mon shampoing préféré, j'essaye de ne plus penser à Sirius. Mais c'est impossible. J'essaye de me souvenir de chaque parole, de chaque geste et de chaque regard qui aurait pu faire changer mes sentiments envers lui. La vérité, c'est que mes sentiments doivent dater du jour où j'ai découvert le vrai Sirius, le drôle et intéressant qui se cache derrière l'abruti populaire. Pour lui, je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il m'a mise à part des autres filles. S'il l'a fait - car rien ne me prouve que c'est le cas - c'est certainement ce qui a déclenché les réactions bizarres et stupides qu'il a depuis quelques jours.

Plus tard, je reste assise sur mon lit, fixant un bout de parchemin. Il faut que je me dépêche, car les cours vont bientôt commencer, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. J'ai froid, encore enroulée dans ma serviette, assise en indien sur ma couette humide, mais je m'en fiche aussi. Bien décidée à faire quelque chose, je mets mes lunettes sur mon nez, et prends ma plume. Je me souviens alors du premier compliment que Sirius m'avait fait, sur mes lunettes, et à quel point j'avais été gênée. Je trempe ma plume dans l'encre noir.

_On se voit sur la colline à 9 heures ok?  
Maia._

L'écriture était serrée et hésitante, mais ça me ressemblait bien. On aurait presque dit une obligation, mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire de mieux que de venir me voir à neuf heures du soir ? Des tas de choses Siriusiennes, sans doute. Je m'habille, prends mes affaires de cours, et cavale dans le chateau en direction de la volière. En mon for intérieur, j'essaye de me persuader de ne pas envoyer ce mot, jusqu'à ce que je vois l'oiseau s'envoler avec mon invitation à la patte. Je me mets une claque sur le front. Je me sens presque aussi idiote et superficielle que toutes ces filles dont je me moquais il y a encore quelques jours...Sauf que je ne glousse toujours pas.

Le reste de la journée a été long, je peux vous le dire. Les cours passent les uns après les autres, et je n'arrive pas à suivre, même les plus intéressants. Chaque fois que je fais tourner ma baguette, ou que j'essaie de prendre note de quelque chose, l'image de Sirius obstrue tout mon champ de vision. Pendant la métamorphose, il m'a fait un sourire, en me montrant le mot que je lui avais envoyé. Des fois, je me dis que finalement, c'est lui le plus imbécile de nous deux. En tout cas, j'ai pu vérifier toutes les théories de Rose. Une bouffée de chaleur est partie de mon ventre jusqu'à mes joues, les rendant sûrement écarlates. Et ensuite, pendant une dizaine de secondes, ça a été comme si j'avais laissé mon cerveau tomber sur la table. rien, plus de réaction, plus de réflexion.

Heureusement, ça n'a pas duré pendant les autres cours. J'ai essayé de me placer à l'opposé de Sirius, et de ne surtout pas le regarder ni écouter ce qu'il disait. Je peux vous dire que, heure après heure, repas après repas, la journée m'a parue très très longue. C'est seulement lorsque, de la fenêtre de mon dortoir, je vois la nuit tomber, que je réalise qu'elle est passée beaucoup trop vite. Dans moins de deux heures, je devrais parler à Sirius, mais je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce que je vais lui dire. Tout ça est beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi, et ça ne sert à rien de me torturer l'esprit plus que je ne l'ai fait aujourd'hui.

"- Tu veux que je t'aide à te préparer ?" Me demande Alice lorsqu'elle entre dans notre chambre. Je sursaute.

"- Me préparer ? J'ai pas besoin de répéter un discours, merci..." Ai-je menti. En vérité, j'aurais bien eu besoin de dire à haute voix toutes ces choses qui restaient toujours coincées dans ma gorge, mais plutôt mourir que de le faire devant elle !

"- En fait, je pensais plutôt à ta coiffure, ou peut-être du maquillage..." Ajoute-t-elle, hésitante. Je savais bien qu'accepter de parler à cette bande de dindes ne m'attirerait que des ennuis supplémentaires.

"- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Ecoute Alice j'ai rien contre toi et tes copines, mais il faut que vous compreniez que je ne suis pas comme vous, et que je ne le serais jamais. Je ne vais pas me maquiller ou me coiffer simplement pour aller parler à Sirius. En plus, il m'a toujours vu attifer de cette manière, et j'aurais l'air ridicule de changer du jour au lendemain."

"- Plus intéressée que ridicule, mais enfin, c'est toi qui vois..." Conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

Agacée, j'enfile un pull et mon bonnet, et déguerpis de cette pièce saturée en oestrogènes. Me maquiller ? Non mais c'est à croire qu'elle n'a rien compris, cette pauvre Tatcher. Elle et ses copines sont en train d'essayer de faire de moi un clone de plus dans le groupe des "copines de maraudeurs". J'ai aucune envie de passer mes soirées avec elles, ni d'écouter leurs problèmes de coeurs désués, et encore moins de me faire coiffer et maquiller comme une poupée. Rien que d'imaginer la tête que Sirius ferait en me voyant apprêtée comme un poule, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues !

Après avoir parcouru pratiquement la moitié du chateau, je décide d'aller prendre l'air. J'aurais sûrement l'air idiot d'être arrivée à notre rendez-vous avec autant d'avance, mais peu importe, je m'ennuis. Je marche sur l'herbe gelée, jusqu'à trouver la petite colline où Sirius m'avait déjà emmenée. Je m'assois directement sur le sol mouillé, car dans ma précipitation, je n'ai pas pu prendre de couverture. C'est pas grave, de toute façon. Le ciel n'est pas dégagé comme la dernière fois, d'épaisses masses grisâtres cachent à moitié les constellations surlesquelles Sirius et moi avions aimé épiloguer, et le dernier quart de lune dégage une auréole pâle et mystérieuse. Un vrai film d'horreur, ce ciel.

Quelques minutes après que je sois arrivée, j'entends des pas derrière moi. Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise de voir Sirius arriver, mais c'est encore l'occasion de me rendre compte de la justesse des théories des filles. A peine il entre dans mon champ de vision que mon coeur se met à battre plus rapidement. Je me retiens de peu de lui sourire avec un peu trop d'entrain. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que je lui ai donné rendez-vous parce que je me suis subitement transformée en poupée docile et bien apprivoisée ! Ce qui m'étonne un peu plus, en revanche, c'est la couverture qu'il tient sous son bras.

"- Salut" L'ai-je accueilli. Il est beaucoup moins avare que moi de sourires.

"- Salut!" Me répond-il, sans trop d'enthousiasme pourtant. Il doit sûrement se demander pourquoi je suis aussi coincée, alors qu'hier il avait pratiquement sa langue dans ma bouche !

"- Comment tu as su que j'allais oublier la couverture ?" Ai-je demandé, histoire d'éclaircir un mystère et d'amorcer une vraie conversation. Il hausse les épaules d'un air à la fois narquois et gêné.

"- Je t'ai vu arriver, depuis ma fenêtre." Dit-il. Disons plutôt qu'il m'avait guettée pour ne pas arriver trop tôt à notre rancard...Et voilà que je me sens à la fois idiote et jalouse de son idée. "Lève-toi, que je puisse mettre le drap. Tu vas être trempée."

Je m'éxécute. En passant ma main sur l'arrière de ma jupe, je m'aperçois qu'il est effectivement humide. La honte. Heureusement, c'est la nuit, et je peux me rasseoir sans angoisse. Je me mets sur les genoux, fesses appuyées contre mes talons, parce que ce genre de jupe n'est pas assez confortable pour que je puisse me mettre en tailleur. Sirius s'installe près de moi, et comme toujours, il ne me lâche pas du regard. Pour la première fois, je m'autorise à penser qu'il me plait. J'ai toujours su qu'il était beau, c'est une évidence.

Les cheveux noirs décoiffés, les yeux gris en amande, le style décontracté, la voix sensuelle...C'est un secret pour personne. Mais ce soir, je réalise qu'il me plait à moi, personnellement, pour des tas de petits détails anodins que son fan club n'aura sûrement pas remarqué. Une légère fossette, un tic d'embarras, son expression favorite ou l'intensité de son regard lorsqu'il le pose sur moi...Et je me rends compte que oui, j'ai des sentiments pour Sirius, et que oui, je saurais éviter de devenir une de ces sombres idiotes aveuglées par les fleurs et les longues ballades au clair de lune. Beurk !

"- Tu sais, tu aurais pu venir me voir en personne, au lieu de m'envoyer ce bout de parchemin." Me dit-il en sortant de sa poche la missive envoyée le jour même. Je hausse les épaules.

"- En fait, je n'avais pas très envie de te parler devant tout le monde. Surtout que tu leur as tout raconté." Ai-je répondu sur un ton de reproche.

"- D'abord je ne l'ai dit qu'à Remus et James, et ensuite, je ne savais pas que c'était top secret." Rajoute-t-il d'un air moqueur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de souffler.

"- Tu sais bien que cinq minutes plus tard, toute la bande était au courant. Les filles m'ont fait tout un sermon sur ma manière de me comporter avec toi et cetera et cetera..." Encore une fois, mes mots le font sourire.

"- Tu as tellement honte de moi que tu veux absolument cacher à tout le monde que tu as succomber à la tentation ?" Il se moque ouvertement de moi, sûr de son charme.

"- J'ai pas honte de toi, mais je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui devient une groupie de Sirius Black. Et puis je te rappelle que je n'ai succombé à rien du tout, c'est toi qui m'a embrassée." Ai-je répliqué, fière de moi et mon innattendue répartie.

"- Excuse-moi, mais il me semble que quelqu'un ici a répondu à mon baiser..." Murmure-t-il en souriant.

"- Simple politesse." Ai-je éludé en haussant à nouveau les épaules. Il éclate de rire.

"- Ca veut donc dire que si je recommence, là tout de suite, tu me rejetteras ?" Avance-t-il d'un air joueur. Je me recule ostensiblement.

"- On n'est pas là pour ça, Sirius." L'ai-je prévenu.

"- Ha non ? Et pourquoi, alors ?" Demande-t-il, un peu plus énervé.

"- Je voulais te parler." Lui ai-je rappelé.

"- Et bien parles, alors." M'ordonne-t-il. Je tortille mes doigts. Finalement, je ne sais même plus quoi lui dire. Tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'est pourquoi il m'a embrassée, et où ça va nous mener ? Mais est-ce que je vais vraiment oser demander ça ? Et est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie d'entendre des réponses de Don Juan à trois mornilles ?

"- Très bien." Ai-je commencé avec le plus d'aplomb possible, ignorant la boule qui balotte dans mon estomac. " Tu es devenu bizarre. Tu me regardes d'un drôle d'air, et tu te mets à m'embrasser en m'enfermant dans des salles de cours. Numéro 1: qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Numéro 2: pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

J'ai parlé d'une traite, pratiquement sans respirer, et je commence à sentir l'oxygène manquer à mon cerveau. Je ravale ma salive, regrettant mes mots directement après qu'ils soient sortis de ma bouche. Sirius aussi, reste penaud. Il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à autant d'audace. Il reste plusieurs secondes à me fixer, et il a l'air d'hésiter entre me traiter d'imbécile ou se lancer dans une grande explication bien terre-à-terre. J'ai presque autant peur de ses deux options. Quand il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, j'en suis presque à me boucher les oreilles pour ne pas affronter la réalité en face.

"- Je savais pas que t'étais autant à l'ouest." Déclare-t-il en plaisantant. "Sérieusement Maïa, je sais pas quoi te dire. C'est comme ça, c'est la vie, c'est tout. Tu es une fille, je suis un garçon, on se plait, et ça s'arrête là. J'avais envie de t'embrasser, je l'ai fait, et ça t'as plut puisque tu as répondu." Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse être aussi à l'aise et détendu en parlant de ça.

"- Mais...Mais je croyais qu'on était amis."

"- Mais on est amis."

"- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je croyais que tu voulais vraiment être mon ami. Si j'avais su que tu étais venu me parler seulement pour ça, je ne me serais pas laissée faire." Ai-je avoué. Et c'est la pure vérité. Si avoir un ami ne m'était pas complètement insupportable, avoir un petit-ami n'était même pas envisageable !

"- Mais c'était pas le cas. Je voulais vraiment être ton ami. Tu es plutôt drôle, et c'était marrant de t'apprendre tous ces trucs sur l'amitié. Seulement, les choses ont évolué, et je ne veux plus n'être que ton ami, tu comprends ?" On dirait qu'il parle à une débile, mais honnêtement, c'est peut-être le cas, parce que je ne comprends toujours pas.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter de plus ?"

"- Ne sois pas bête, s'il te plait, et réflechis deux secondes. Discuter, se promener, manger ensemble, c'est sympa, mais j'ai envie de plus. T'embrasser, te toucher...C'est des choses que je ne peux pas faire si on est seulement amis." Explique-t-il. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il puisse avoir envie de m'embrasser moi, ou de me toucher moi. Mais je ne vais pas plus me faire passer pour plus stupide que ce que je suis.

"- Je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdue..." Ai-je murmuré en levant la tête vers lui à nouveau. Pendant toute cette discussion, je n'avais pas osé le regarder dans les yeux. Il sourit et s'approche de moi.

"- Arrête de te tracasser pour rien. Laisse faire le temps." Souffle-t-il en s'approchant encore. Sans me prendre par surprise cette fois, il m'embarque dans un nouveau baiser. Maintenant, je vois exactement ce qu'il voulait dire sur la différence entre l'amitié et ça. Après avoir goûté aux baisers de Sirius, je ne crois pas que je pourrais me contenter de discuter avec lui dans la salle commune.


	13. New born

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_D'abord, excusez moi pour cette longue absence, mais comme promis, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, ni aucune autre,et voici la suite. Pour celles qui ont des petits trous de mémoire, et depuis le temps, il doit y en avoir pas mal, Sirius et Maïa se sont enfin embrassés sans que celle ci ne pète une durite. J'espère que l'histoire vous intéresse toujours et que vous commenterez avec votre enthousiasme habituel!_

_Bisous,  
Moon_

* * *

**13. New born**

* * *

_1978, le 18 Janvier_

Maïa est amusante à observer. Plus qu'une fille, elle pourrait carrément devenir un sujet d'étude, pour moi. Elle croit qu'elle est sous-expérimentée par rapport à moi, mais honnêtement, plus ça va, plus je pense qu'elle a tort. Bien sûr, je sais comment la draguer, la convaincre de s'assouplir un peu, et je sais l'embrasser par surprise, mais pour le reste, je suis presque aussi largué qu'elle. Il y a tellement de choses nouvelles depuis avant-hier, c'est incroyable.

D'abord, je ne m'étais jamais rendu malade à ce point pour une fille. Même si j'ai un peu de mal à l'avouer, il est déjà arrivé qu'une fille me refuse un rendez-vous ou un baiser, mais je ne suis jamais tombé en depression pour ça. Et puis, chaque fois que j'aperçois Maïa, ou ne serait-ce qu'une mèche de ses cheveux, il se passe toujours ce truc bizarre dans le creux de mon estomac. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui faire un massage cardiaque, ou comme si on y enfonçait une colonie de fourmis rouges. C'est assez étrange, et agréable en même temps. James dit que je suis devenu stupide à cause d'elle. Ca m'a fait réfléchir, parce que lui aussi est stupide dès que Lily est dans les parages. Est-ce que ça veut dire que moi aussi, je suis amoureux ?

Tout ça n'a pas trop d'importance. De toute façon, pour l'instant, je suis occupé. D'un côté, il y a cette potion de sommeil qui a du mal à virer à la bonne couleur, et de l'autre, il y a mon observation intensive de Maïa. D'habitude, je suis plutôt du genre à suivre et exceller dans tous mes cours sans fournir le moindre effort. La différence, c'est que d'habitude, je suis capable d'écouter ce qu'on me dit et de me concentrer sur un sujet sans que mes pensées dérivent jusqu'à un monde parallèle. Et ce monde c'est Maïa. Si vous avez déjà été amoureux, vous voyez forcément ce que je veux dire. Quoi qu'on fasse, toutes nos pensées vont vers une seule personne. On peut très bien regarder un match de Quidditch avec son meilleur pote, ou passer son exam de Méta, la seule chose qui arrive encore à attirer l'attention de notre esprit est cette personne.

La sonnerie retentit. Je renverse un peu de mon breuvage dans une fiole de verre, et vais jusqu'au bureau de Slugh pour la lui donner. J'attrape mon sac et sors de la pièce, sans que Maïa ait un regard pour moi. Je crois qu'elle a honte parce que dès que nos regards se croisent, elle devient toute rose. Je l'attends devant la porte, et dès qu'elle sort, j'attrape sa main. Elle est petite, humide et froide. Elle a pris le temps de se laver les mains apres avoir touché les ustensiles, chose que je ne fais jamais. Elle se durci légèrement, regarde derrière son épaule et me lance un regard de reproche. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a encore à redire. Pour que l'on puisse -comme d'habitude- se disputer en toute intimité, je l'emmène derrière la statue de Cruel l'Antipathique.

"- Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas, encore ?" Lui ai-je demandé, les dents serrées. Elle me montre nos deux mains enlacées.

"- Et toi, tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ?" Rétorque-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas.

"- Quoi, t'as des trous de mémoire ? Je te rappelle qu'on s'est embrassé hier, et que pour une fois, tu n'as pas pris tes jambes à ton cou !" Lui ai-je rappelé.

"- Ca te donne pas le droit de me foutre la honte comme tu le fais. C'est déjà assez pénible de voir les autres me matter quand on mange ensemble..." Avoue-t-elle.

"- Alors quoi, qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi ? Qu'on s'embrasse une fois de temps en temps, caché derrière une statue moche ?" Lui ai-je demandé, un peu plus violemment que ce que j'aurais du. Elle fronce les sourcils, puis soupire et hausse les épaules.

"- J'en sais rien. J'ai pas envie d'être le nouveau sujet de commérage, ni qu'on se mette à me regarder comme un extra-terrestre, ni qu'on me pose des questions sur ce qu'il se passe entre nous. J'ai besoin que rien ne change." Explique-t-elle.

"- Trop tard, Maïa, les choses ont déjà changé. Il y a des tas de couples, à Poudlard. Les gens vont parler de nous quelques jours, puis ça rentrera dans les moeurs, et tu seras de nouveau invisible." Dis-je pour tenter de la assurer.

"- Tu rêves! A côté de toi, je serais plus jamais invisible..." Soupire-t-elle.

"- Plus les choses auront l'air clair, moins on sera l'objet des ragots. C'est une relation officielle que je veux avoir avec toi. Je veux pouvoir te tenir la main, t'embrasser ou t'enlacer quand ça me chante, et pas seulement en secret." Elle me fixe de ses grands yeux noirs. Nos visages sont seulement à quelques centimètres un de l'autre, et je sens son parfum comme si je le portais moi-même. Ma main passe autour de sa taille avec automatisme, comme si j'avais tenu son corps toute ma vie. Elle est si fine dans mes bras que j'ai peur de la briser. Elle ne sourit pas, mais je peux presque sentir son coeur battre la chamade. Pour la première fois depuis hier, nos lèvres se retrouvent scellées. Ses baisers ne ressemblent à aucun autre. Souvent, on peut classer les baisers selon les intentions d'une fille. Un baiser sage, un baiser du à un état d'ébriété avancé, un baiser de fucking friend, un baiser amoureux, un baiser qui amène à une nuit d'amour...Mais elle, elle n'essaye de passer aucun message à travers son baiser, elle le vit simplement en se laissant aller, et c'est ce qui le rend si bon.

"- Je n'en sais rien, Sirius. J'ai besoin de réflechir au calme, okay ?" Demande-t-elle lorsque nos bustes se décollent légèrement. J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, et regarde son léger sourire qui fait se tordre mon estomac. Elle embrasse ma joue sans bruit, et s'en va seule vers la tour Gryffondor. Elle n'ira pas déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Le coeur à peine plus léger, je pars à mon tour. Sur le chemin, je rattrape Rose dans les escaliers. Elle porte un livre sous le bras, et fixe bien les marches en les descendant. Il est plutôt rare de croiser Rose sans que Remus soit accroché à elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'en profie alors, et passe mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle est un peu surprise, mais dès qu'elle me reconnait, elle sourit. Rose est la seule fille avec qui je peux prendre certaines libertés sans qu'il y ait de malentendus. Elle a toujours été ma meilleure amie, elle est amoureuse de Remus depuis des années, et je n'ai jamais été jaloux de lui. Tout est parfaitement clair entre nous, et c'est bien pour ça que je me permets de l'enlacer en public. Lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, les autres élèves s'amusaient à créer des rumeurs selon lesquelles Rose et moi sortions ensemble en cachette. Au fil du temps, quand ils ont compris qu'ils étaient à mille lieux de la vérité, ils s'en sont lassés.

"- Tu n'es pas accompagné par le grand méchant loup ?" Me suis-je moqué. Elle me met une légere claque du revers de la main, en plein dans le ventre.

"- Et toi, où est ta miss sociopathe ?" A-t-elle rétorqué. Je fronce les sourcils.

"- Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire qu'elle est sociopathe, mais psychopathe, certainement. En ce moment la belle s'est retirée dans ses appartements pour réfléchir aux différentes possibilités d'évolution de notre couple. Elle ne sait pas si elle supportera d'entretenir une relation amoureuse officielle avec un autre être humain." Lui ai-je expliqué en prenant mes airs intellos.

"- Tu m'en diras tant... Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler, ça a bien fonctionné la dernière fois ?" Propose-t-elle.

"- Ouais, mais franchement Rose, je préfère pas. Je veux connaitre sa décision à elle, et je ne veux pas qu'elle se laisse influencer par ton esprit perfide." Je souris, mais Rose prend son air le plus outré.

"- Perfide ? Tu sais quoi, vas te faire voir, sac à puces!" Crie-t-elle dans toute la grande salle. Elle m'adresse un clin d'oeil que je suis seul à voir. Et ça y est, au déjeuner, tout le monde parlera de l'incroyable dispute de Black et McGlass...

L'après-midi, que nous avons libre aujourd'hui, est consacrée à notre entrainement de Quidditch. James n'a vraiment aucune pitié pour ses potes. Dans les vestiaires, c'est Lily le grand sujet de conversation. Elle n'est jamais dans le coin lorsqu'on sort nos balais, et nous aimons tous taquiner James avec cette histoire.

"- Y a du nouveau entre Carotella et toi, Jamie ?" Ai-je commencé. Hé oui, c'est toujours le même qui balance les sujets qui fâchent.

"- Ne l'appelle plus Carotella, Pad." Grogne-t-il entre ses dents. Puis il prend un air jovial. "Mais ouais, y a du nouveau!"

"- Ha bon, elle a dépassé le stade de la gifle en pleine face ?" Demande Longbottom.

"- Tu sais Frankie, t'as mis ton pantalon à l'envers alors la ramène pas trop..." Dit Rose pour le remettre à sa place.

"- Hey, moi je trouve ça très sexy..." Gloussa Alice en s'approchant de son petit copain langoureusement. Les frères Pattinson firent semblant de vomir, et James reprit.

"- J'vous rappelle qu'on était en train de parler de Lily et moi! L'autre soir, on s'est retrouvé tous les deux seuls dans la salle commune,..."

La suite n'a rien de très excitant. Apparemment, Carotella aurait parlé poliment à James, qui se serait tenu à carreaux de son côté, et ils se seraient même souhaité bonne nuit. Je sais pas trop si James l'a rêvé ou si ça s'est vraiment passé, mais c'est super bizarre. Lily prend un malin plaisir à le remettre à sa place dès qu'il est dans les parages, mais depuis quelques temps, on dirait qu'elle n'a plus trop le coeur à ça. Bref, l'entrainement commence, tandis que les pom-pom girls de Serdaigle répètent une chorégraphie sur la pelouse. J'ai discrètement annoncé à Bob et Andy que si un cognard se retrouvait malencontreusement envoyé dans leur direction, on ne pénaliserait pas pour le prochain match. Et ça m'a valu un quart d'heure d'arbitrage au lieu de jouer, merci Capitaine...

L'entrainement se termine, et nous prenons notre douche dans les vestiaires. Une fois propres et secs, on peut à nouveau affronter le froid dehors. Lorsque je passe sur la pelouse pour rejoindre le chateau, j'aperçois Maïa à sa fenêtre. Elle me fait un signe de la main, je lui réponds, et elle disparait. Cette simple et courte apparition me vaut presque un infarctus. Comment est-ce que je peux la laisser contrôler mon corps et mon esprit à ce point ? J'ai pas vraiment le choix, en fait... Mais j'ai toujours la drôle d'impression que le bonheur ne va pas durer. Elle est tellement spéciale, c'est comme une petite fée que j'aurais réussi à faire entrer dans un bocal. Pour l'instant, elle est heureuse à l'intérieur, mais bientot elle voudra s'échapper et retrouver son indépendance, et je devrais la laisser partir.

"- A quoi tu penses, Sirius ?" Me demande James, l'air narquois. Je hausse les épaules.

"- Pas grand chose." Ai-je répondu.

"- Si tu considérais que Maïa n'était pas grand chose, je ne te traiterais pas de menteur. T'as changé, mec..." Soupire-t-il. J'arrête de marcher, et bloque mon regard contre celui de mon meilleur ami.

"- Arrête, James. Je t'ai toujours écouté parlé de ta Lily pendant des heures, je t'ai toujous soutenu même si ça me tapait sur les nerfs je le montrais pas, alors s'il te plait, fous moi la paix avec Maïa!" Ai-je ordonné. Il lève simplement les yeux au ciel.

"- J'ai dit que t'avais changé, mais c'est pas forcément un reproche, Padfoot..." Précise-t-il. Je me détends, et me sens maintenant ridicule de m'être emporté aussi vite. Il me tape sur l'épaule, et s'éloigne vers le chateau.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Dès que le sujet Maïa arrive dans une conversation, c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je la défende à tout prix. Elle a beaucoup de défauts, et il nous arrive de nous disputer parce que nous sommes très différents, mais je n'encaisse pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse lui faire des reproches. Surtout parce qu'ici, personne d'autre que moi ne la connait vraiment. Elle est à moi, et je dois la protéger comme je protégerais James ou n'importe qui qui ferait partie de ma vraie famille.

La fin de l'après-midi, je l'ai passée seul dans mon dortoir. J'ai un peu révisé mes sorts pour le contrôle du lendemain, et j'ai nettoyé mon balai. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on s'occupe d'un bijoux pareil... Tout ça en écoutant MA musique, sans personne pour baisser le son ou changer de chanson... Parfois, je comprends pourquoi Maïa aime tant la solitude. C'est une forme de liberté, même si on ne la partage avec personne. Sans m'en apercevoir, je me suis assoupi, sûrement aux alentours de dix-sept heures. C'est Peter qui m'a réveillé, deux heures plus tard.

"- Hey, Pad! He! Tu te lèves ?" Ai-je entendu, encore à moitié dans mon sommeil. Les grognements et râles habituelles échappèrent de ma gorge sans que je les contrôle, avant que je n'émerge complètement. Pete était assis au bord de mon lit, et nous étions seuls dans la pièce. Remus était sûrement avec Rose, et James devait suivre Lily, ou bien la guetter à travers les étagères de la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir enlever mon pull pour dormir, et pourtant je le retrouve sous mon oreiller... Je me mets assis à côté de Wormtail pour remettre mes chaussures. J'attrape le pull et le mets sur mon épaule, pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bains. Là, je passe de l'eau sur mon visage pour en retirer les dernières traces de sommeil. J'enfile mon pull, et vois Peter m'observer dans le miroir.

"- Pourquoi t'es venu me réveiller, Peter ?" Ai-je demandé. Il hausse les épaules.

"- C'est James qui m'a dit de venir voir ce que tu foutais. Ca fait des heures que t'es enfermé là-dedans, et ils ont déjà commencé à servir le diner, en bas." Explique-t-il.

"- Arrête d'obéir à James, Wormtail. Il aurait très bien pu venir me réveiller lui-même. Rebelles-toi, un peu." Dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

Peter et moi descendons ensemble jusqu'à la grande salle, dont les portes sont restées ouvertes. Pratiquement personne ne remarque notre arrivée un peu tardive. A la table des Gryffondor, c'est Lily que je vois la première. Pas étonnant, son énorme chevelure rousse attirerait l'attention d'une taupe...Autour d'elle, le clan habituel. James, Remus, Rose, Franck, Alice, Tanya. Tout est une question de dortoirs, en fait. Un peu plus loin, et à peine visible, je distingue Maïa. Elle a la tête penchée au-dessus de son assiete, et ne regarde rien d'autre. Je ne sais même pas si elle a remarqué que j'étais arrivé. Je laisse Peter aller rejoindre les autres seul, car c'est elle que je veux voir la première.

"- Mademoiselle daigne descendre prendre son repas en compagnie des petites gens ?" L'ai-je abordée. Elle lève la tête, sourit, et hausse les épaules.

"- Je suis humaine, il m'arrive d'avoir faim." Dit-elle. Je m'asseois à côté d'elle, et le plus discrètement possible, sous la table, je pose ma main sur sa cuisse. Ses joues s'enflamment immédiatement, et son regard traverse la salle de droite à gauche pour chercher les yeux qui auraient pu nous voir.

"- Tu veux un peu de compagnie, peut-être ?" Ai-je proposé.

"- Non merci," Répond-t-elle en souriant. "Mais j'en voudrais certainement tout à l'heure, dans mon dortoir." Continue-t-elle d'un ton faussement blasé. J'acquiesce, lache sa jambe en la caressant légèrement, et vais rejoindre les autres Gryffondors. Personne n'a trop fait attention à notre petit échange, et j'espère que cela donnera un peu plus confiance à Maïa.

Le repas se déroule tout aussi normalement que les autres. La nourriture est excellente, et les discussions plutot intéressantes, mais j'avoue que j'ai encore du ma à concentrer là-dessus. J'essaye de m'empêcher de regarder vers elle, mais ça me demande toute mon énergie. Je voudrais savoir où est-ce qu'elle en est de son repas, qu'est-ce qu'elle a choisi de manger, si elle est déjà partie ou bien si elle regarde vers moi...La tentation est trop forte, et je finis par tourner ma tête vers la place qu'elle occupait tout à l'heure. Vide. Elle est partie. Je termine mon porridge à toute vitesse.

"- Bon, moi j'y vais. Et au fait les filles, évitez un peu votre piaule ce soir, okay ?"

"- Hum... Ouais, okay. On restera tous ensemble si vous voulez ?" Répond Lily, en s'adressant plus particulièrement à James. Avec un grand sourire, celui-ci acquiesce.

Je quitte la salle à pas rapide. J'ai tellement envie de la voir que j'en ai les jambes qui me démangent de courir. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, jusqu'au septième étage, et fonce vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Heureusement, elle ne me fait pas trop attendre. Sur les canapés de la salle commune, quelques filles discutent d'un air tout enjoué. Il doit certainement y avoir un évènement prévu pour les étudiants plus jeunes dans la semaine...Sans les regarder, je prononce à voix basse le sort que je connais si bien, et me dirige vers les dortoirs des filles. Ce sont des gamines, elles ne diront rien...

"- Maïa ?" Ai-je appelé une fois à sa porte. Je n'entends pas ses pas, mais bientot la poignée se tourne.

"- Depuis quand tu attends que je vienne t'ouvrir pour entrer" Demande-t-elle, surprise.

"- Tu devrais être heureuse que je me montre gentleman..."

"- Je préfère les goujats, en fait." Dit-elle en faisant la moue. Je referme la porte derrière moi. Elle a retiré une bonne partie de son uniforme, et si elle était une autre, j'oserais penser qu'elle a des idées derrière la tête. Son blazer et sa cravate ont deserté sa tenue, les premiers boutons de nacre sont défaits et les pans du chemisier sont sortis de la jupe, et elle a retiré ses chaussures pour marcher en bas sur le tapis moelleux. Ses cheveux sont attachés en queue de cheval basse, ce qui est plutôt rare, et sa peau est légèrement rouge et brillante, comme si elle venait de mettre de la crème. "Je comptais me changer." Explique-t-elle en me voyant absorbé par sa tenue.

"- Tu te faisais belle pour moi ?" Ai-je plaisanté en m'asseyant sur son lit. Elle vient s'asseoir près de moi.

"- Je n'irais pas jusque là mais disons que j'en ai marre de porter cet uniforme."

Il est absolument hors de question que je reste là sans rien faire, surtout lorsqu'elle est aussi ouverte à mes côtés. Ma main passe sous ses genoux, et avant qu'elle n'aie pu réagir, ses jambes se retrouven repliés sur les miennes, et ma main autour de sa taille. Je ne veux pas trop la brusquer, mais l'envie de la toucher est beaucoup trop puissante et la proximité de son corps trop grande pour que je me retienne complètement. Elle sourit et niche sa tête dans mon cou. Cela pourrait être une marque d'affection, mais je sais bien qu'elle se cache de ma vue parce qu'elle a honte.

Ma main passe et repasse sur un de ses bas, et l'envie de le faire doucement glisser sur sa peau de lait grossit plus chaque seconde. J'essaye de me contrôler, et une petite main vient encercler ma nuque. Je sens sa respiration contre ma jugulaire, mais je n'interromps pas mes caresses. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se bloque en remarquant que je suis pour le moins surpris par sa prise d'initiative, aussi légère soit-elle. Ses lèvres sont contre mon cou, et elle y dépose un baiser aérien et mouillé. Je souris sans qu'elle le voit. Je laisse mon visage descendre vers le sien, et l'embrasse à mon tour. Ses mains se posent sur chacune de mes joues, et je la sens qui se laisse totalement aller à ses désirs. A tel point que bientôt, son corps bascule vers le mien, et elle se retrouve allongée sur moi. A ce moment, mon sang bat très vite, mais plus seulement dans mon coeur.

"- Désolée." S'excuse-t-elle en s'écartant rapidement de moi. Elle s'allonge sur le dos et passe une main sur son visage.

"- Je vois pas de quoi tu t'excuses." Elle hausse les épaules, mal à l'aise. Je laisse ma main se promener sur son ventre, avant de poser la question fatidique. "Tu as décidé, pour nous ?"

Elle tourne son visage vers le mien. Elle est impassible. Sa main passe sur ma joue, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour poursuivre nos activités, mais je veux entendre son verdict en premier lieu. Elle pince les lèvres, puis hoche légèrement la tête. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle veut dire, ni ce qui donne une expression si grave à son visage, mais elle répond.

"- C'est d'accord. C'est officiel." Soupire-t-elle, pas vraiment mécontente, avant que je n'embrasse sa main.


	14. Just some jealous girls

_Hello!!!_

_Et voila le nouveau chap, j'espere qu'il vous plaira ^^ merci à toutes les revieweuses!!!!!!_

* * *

**14. Just some jealous girls**

_1978, le 20 Janvier_

Le monde est incroyabement petit, quand on a dix-sept ans. Et on est vraiment très stupide, quand on a dix-sept ans. Regardez-moi, par exemple, je n'avais pas l'air si atteinte par les folie de l'adolescence, il y a quelques semaines. Il a suffit d'une montée hormonale, et ça y est, tout est sans dessus dessous. Il y a un mois, je ne savais pas ce que c'était d'avoir un ami, il y a une semaine je m'avouais être amoureuse du garçon le plus populaire de l'école, trois jours plus tard je me laissais embrasser pour la première fois de ma vie, et avant-hier, je faisais l'erreur monumentale de laisser mon superbe nouvel amoureux dévoiler notre relation au grand jour.

Et comme je le disais, c'est fou ce que le monde est petit! Surtout à Poudlard, qui est si on veut un microcosme de la jeunesse mondiale. Il n'a pas fallut vingt-quatre heure pour que tout le monde sache, depuis les elfes de maisons jusqu'au directeur, en passant par tous les élèves, que Sirius et moi sommes officiellement ensemble. Il faut dire aussi que quand Sirius Black décide de rendre quelque chose officiel, il ne le fait pas à moitié ! C'était hier matin. Je suis entrée seule dans la grande salle, comme d'hab, en marchant à tâtons vers mon traditionnel bol de café noir. Je ne suis pas vraiment du matin, et ça n'étonnera personne je pense, parce que je ne suis pas spécialement de l'après-midi non plus, ni du soir.

Bref j'ignorais encore tout du danger qui me guettait. En général, je regarde mes pieds en marchant, ce qui m'évite de croiser le regard des autres. Déjà que je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde en temps normal, le matin, la sensation désagréable que ça me donne décuple. Je me dirige donc tranquillement vers une place libre à la table de ma maison, quand je me fais happée par un boulet de canon. Boulet de canon aux lèvres plutôt douces, qui viennent se coller aux miennes avec une confiance presque insolente. Imaginez un peu la scène: moi, Maïa Sorn, à peine douchée, immobilisée debout, en plein milieu de la grande salle, à l'heure de pointe, Sirius Black collé à ma bouche. Ses mains étaient fermées autour de mes bras avec une telle force que je devinais qu'il craigne que je le gifle ou m'échappe devant tout le monde.

Quand il s'est enfin décidé à me laisser reprendre ma respiration, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. Absolument toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers nous, la plupart étonnés, quelques rares enjouées et certaines mêmes aux moues dégoutées. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi rouge de ma vie, et pourtant, question rougeur, je me suis toujours posée là. J'avais tellement honte que j'arrivais à peine à respirer normalement. Et lui, tout guilleret, se contentait de me tenir la main et de sourire à la foule. A ce moment là, j'aurais pris un malin plaisir à lui coller ma main en travers de la figure, mais que voulez-vous, il sera toujours le même...En plus, c'est un peu de ma faute: je l'avais autorisé à dire la vérité aux autres, sans même négocier sur les conditions. Ca m'apprendra à lui faire confiance...

En ce moment même, je suis tranquillement assise en cours de Sorts, à ma place habituelle. J'essaye avec difficulté de faire imploser la petite boule de parchemin posée sur ma table, bien concentrée, lorsque quelque chose heurte mon oreille droite. A première vue, c'est une autre feuille de parchemin, pliée en huit cette fois. Je lève la tête, et quelques bureaux plus loin, j'aperçois Sirius me faisant de grands signes pour me montrer sa lettre. Je lui souris brièvement et, après avoir vérifié que le prof ne pouvait pas me voir, je déplis le papier. Quelques mots sont griffonés dans une écriture sèche, et un smiley m'adresse un clin d'oeil maladroit derrière la marge. _Les gars se font un pocker pendant la pause, je crois pas que je jouerais, tu veux qu'on aille dans le parc ?_ Je lève les yeux au ciel et écris quelque chose à mon tour, avant de le lui renvoyer. _Il pleut, crétin._

Je le vois faire la moue en lisant mon mot. J'ai été un peu sèche, c'est vrai. Je suis comme ça. Mais je crois qu'il a l'habitude, et il ne se froisse plus pour ça, il sait que ce n'est pas volontaire. Je le vois attraper sa plume, et noircir un peu plus la feuille. Sans prendre gare à qui aurait pu le surprendre, il roule le papier dans sa paume et le renvois dans le fond de la salle, vers moi. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas aussi habile que je le voudrais, et la boulette tombe à terre. Je pousse ma table et me baisse pour la ramasser. Je ne sais même pas comment Mr Flitwick fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir de notre manège ! _Je t'emmène boire un verre à Pré-au-Lard, alors. On sera au sec, promis_. Je lève les yeux vers lui, fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête, pour lui montrer que je ne comprends pas. Normalement, le village n'est pas autorisé aux élèves en dehors des week-ends prévus. Il balaye mes inquiétude d'une main. _Laisse moi juste le temps de me changer après le cours, on se rejoint dans le hall_. Il acquiesça en découvrant ma réponse.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, j'attrape mes affaires en moins de deux, et quitte la salle. J'ai finalement réussi à faire imploser cette satanée boule. Je remonte les marches de la tour Gryffondor le plus vite possible. Je ne veux pas trop le faire attendre, quand même. Beaucoup de monde en descend, ce qui m'étonne assez, parce que tout le monde est sensé avoir cours, à cette heure ci. J'arrive enfin devant le portrait de la grosse dame, qui met un temps interminable à me laisser entrer. A mon passage, je l'entends marmonner et ricaner avec la vieille chouette aigrie qui vient lui tenir compagnie dans son tableau de temps à autres. Même elles doivent être au courant de l'annonce de ma liaison avec Sirius. Une histoire qui fera sûrement jaser dans les dortoirs jusqu'à la fin de nos études, contrairement à ce que prétendait monsieur Black.

J'entre dans mon dortoir, et après avoir rapidement éjecté gants et écharpes, je tire ma malle depuis sous mon lit. La plupart des trucs qu'elle contient sont sombres et informes, mais j'aimerais être plus ou moins bien habillée, aujourd'hui. Ca rattraperait peut-être les lacunes que j'ai dans d'autres domaines. Je choisis un pantalon cigarette noir, des chaussures type boxeuse, et un haut long chauve-souris gris perle. En-dessous, je mettrais un col roulé en laine et un leggings en coton pour pas trop me les geler. J'attache mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute, et passe un coup d'eau sur mon visage. Je suis rougie et gercée par le froid, mais je ne peux pas y faire grand chose. Je ressors de la salle de bains insatisfaite, comme toujours, et manque de hurler. Alice était tranquillement assise sur mon lit. Comment est-ce qu'elle était entrée sans faire aucun bruit ?

"- Salut !" M'accueille-t-elle, lâchant ma cravate rouge et or qu'elle était en train de tripoter.

"- Tu m'as fait peur." Ai-je reproché.

"- Désolée. Tu vas voir Sirius ?" Demande-t-elle. Je me demande si il va continuer longtemps de raconter notre vie à tout son petit clan, mais je me contente de hocher la tête. "Il te manque juste un peu de mascara et une paire de talons." Ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire. Mon sourcil gauche se soulève de son propre chef.

"- Ce sera bon comme ça, merci." Mieux vaut que j'etouffe ce poussin dans l'oeuf, avant qu'elle ne s'empare de sa trousse à maquillage et me relooke. J'attrape quelques gallions dans mon porte-monnaie, et quitte la pièce au plus vite.

Je commence à descendre les marches, en guettant tout de même à droite et à gauche si Sirius n'était pas dans les parages. Malheureusement, tout avait l'air d'être desert, au chateau. Certainement parce que les uns étaient en cours, et les autres bien au chaud dans les salles communes. Il n'y avait que moi pour sortir par un temps pareil. En soupirant, je continue de descendre sur les escaliers de marbre, en me méfiant qu'ils ne se mettent pas à bouger ou faire un de leurs tours de passe-passe insupportables. Lorsque j'arrive au palier du deuxième étage, mes yeux -automatiquement dirigés vers le sol- rencontrent deux paires de ballerines. Je lève les yeux, et tombe sur le sourire pervers de Tanya Kay et d'une de ses courtisanes.

"- Tu te pousses, Machin-Chose, on aimerait passer." M'ordonne la seconde. Tanya lève la main pour la faire taire.

"- Attends Charlène, tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? Tu as devant toi la copine officielle de Black!" Dit-elle avec un respect ironique. J'essaye de les contourner pour passer mon chemin, mais elles se déplacent en même temps que moi. "Où tu vas comme ça, Sorn ? Tu veux pas nous raconter comment tu as reussis à piégier un mec avec qui les filles comme toi n'ont aucune chance, d'habitude ?"

"- Non, pas vraiment." Ai-je répondu sèchement, en essayant à nouveau et en vain d'esquiver les deux pimbeches. Elles se mettent à rire simultanément.

"- Ne sois pas bècheuse, on pourrait devenir de grandes amies, qui sait ? Je te prêterais mon maquillage pour arranger un peu ta face, et je te donnerais des conseils..." Dit-elle pour continuer à se moquer de moi.

"- J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, merci." Ai-je tenté de mettre fin à notre échange. Elle éclate de rire, seule cette fois, et s'approche doucement de moi.

"- T'es vraiment sûre ? Pourtant, j'ai beaucoup d'expérience en ce qui concerne Sirius. Je pourrais te dire tout ce qu'il aime au détail près." Se vante-t-elle en passant la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je sens mon visage prendre une couleur cramoisie, ce qui fait redoubler leurs ricanements. Je sais de quoi elle parle, et c'est ce qui me met mal à l'aise. Je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine, et je ne sais pas comment je pourrais un jour rivaliser avec des filles aussi expérimentées que Kay..."Pas la peine de rougir comme une gamine, ce sont les choses de la vie..." S'amuse-t-elle.

Cette fois, je ne peux plus supporter l'humiliation qu'elles me font subir. Une chance qu'il n'y est que nous dans les escaliers. Furieuse et terriblement gênée, je passe entre les deux corps élancés et sveltes, pour reprendre mon chemin. Mais au passage, mon pied reste bloqué contre quelque chose qui ressemble fortement à un autre pied, et alors je sens que c'est tout mon corps qui est en train de partir en avant. La demi-seconde où je suis suspendue dans les airs me semble à la fois courte et interminable, et j'en profite vaguement pour placer mes bras devant moi, histoire de limiter les dégâts. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas l'effet escompté. Avec tout l'élan que j'ai pris pour quitter les pestes au plus vite, j'atteins une vitesse de chute qui ne promet rien de bon.

Il y a exactement quarante-huit marches sur ce palier, et j'ai pu deguster la sensation de chaque arrête de marbre contre mon corps. Le dos, l'extérieur des cuisses, le crâne, le coude, tout y est passé. Si je me sors de là sans aucune fracture, je suis une miraculée. Dans un de mes roulé-boulé, j'aperçois enfin le sol du palier suivant, à quelques mètres de moi seulement. Je me dis que c'est bientôt terminé et que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis toujours vivante, mais c'est sans compter sur l'atterissage. Mon corps roule encore sur le marbre, ayant pris de la vitesse dans la descente, et je finis ma course contre la rambarde de bois précieux. Comme un fait exprès, ma tempe cogne pile poil sur l'angle d'un des barreaux, et cette fois, la douleur est trop forte. Quelques moucherons troubles volètent devant mes yeux pendant un instant, puis c'est le noir.

*********

J'entends une voix masculine. Une voix puissante et un peu hautaine, qui me donne envie de sourire. C'est Sirius. J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il dit, mais c'est impossible, il prend des intonations inhabituelles. En fait, il ne parle pas, il chantonne. C'est un air que je ne connais pas. Avec un effort surhumain, j'ouvre mes yeux. Mes paupières papillonent quelques secondes, et je les sens gonflées comme si j'avais dormi pendant des semaines. A peine mes yeux sont ouverts, la lumière crue des néons me force à les refermer. C'est alors que les maux de tête arrivent, comme une batterie lourde et régulière qui jouerait exclusivement à l'intérieur de mon crâne. J'essaye encore de regarder autours de moi, mais tout est double, ou bien tordu de façon étrange.

"- Maïa ?" Appelle la voix. Même si une seule infime partie de mon cerveau semble encore fonctionner, c'est suffisant pour qu'une lumière se mette à clignoter dans ma tête: Sirius! Sirius! Sirius! Et que je souris. Enfin, ça doit sûrement plus ressembler à une grimace, mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

Après quelques minutes, je commence à me sentir mieux. Peu à peu, je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé, et de pourquoi je suis ici. Je bois un verre d'eau pour me rafraichir, et me mets en position assise dès que ma tête s'arrête de tourner. Je ne suis plus habillée, Sirius m'explique que pour soigner mes plaies, l'infirmière a du ôter mes vêtements. Maintenant, je porte une espèce de robe en papier blanc, ouverte dans le dos. Mes cheveux ne sont plus attachés, non plus, mais je sens une bande contre eux. Avec les coups que je me souviens avoir pris sur la tête, ça ne m'étonne pas. Dès qu'il voit que je peux à nouveau parler et sourire normalement, Sirius passe une main sur ma joue.

"- Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?" Lui ai-je demandé. Il jette un oeil sur l'horloge, ce qui est putôt bon signe. Déjà, ce n'est pas un labs de temps qui se chiffre en jours.

"- Deux heures et demi, à peu près." M'informe-t-il. "C'est un gamin de Poufsouffle qui t'a trouvée. Je t'ai attendu dans le hall pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et puis Alice est venue me dire qu'on t'avait emmené à l'infirmerie. Elle a eu l'info par Tanya." Dès qu'il mentionne son nom, mes yeux changent. Je ne veux plus jamais croiser ni parler à cette espèce de..." Tu te sens mieux ?" Demande-t-il en continuant de caresser ma joue. Je recouvre sa main de la mienne, et fais oui de la tête.

Il se relève alors, puis se penche au-dessus de moi. Malgré la fatigue et les douleurs, mes sens s'enflamment de la même façon lorsque nos lèvres se touchent. Nos doigts s'enlacent, et je sens très vite son torse venir se coller au mien, en faisant attention à ne pas s'appuyer dessus. Une bouffée de chaleur nait dans mon abdomen, et s'étend jusqu'à mon visage. J'ai l'impression que ma surchauffe interne cherche à s'échapper par chaque pore de ma peau. Pour ne rien arranger, les baisers de Sirius changent. Sa main libre vient envelopper ma nuque, et il devient plus...je sais pas trop comment le dire. Doux ? ou bien Langoureux ? Sa langue passe plus lentement contre la mienne, mais bientôt il met fin à cet échange.

Je pense que c'est la fin de nos calins pour cette fois, mais il n'a pas la même idée en tête, apparemment. Il embrasse maintenant ma machoire, y laissant les empreintes humides de ses lèvres. Puis mon cou, ma clavicule, mes épaules, et sa main se détache de la mienne. Je la sens descendre et effleurer mon ventre à travers mes vêtements. C'est à ce moment que je réalise que je ne porte plus la tenue que j'avais passée, mais une de ces robes de papier blanc ouvertes dans le dos et incroyablement courtes qu'on donne aux personnes hospitalisées. Le tissus est incroyablement fin, et Sirius doit sûrement sentir les frissons qu'il me donne à travers. Sa main continue de faire son chemin, et arrive sur ma cuisse nue. La bouffée de chaleur qui m'envahit est plus forte que jamais lorsque nos deux peaux entrent en contact. C'est alors qu'un raclement de gorge se fait entendre.

"- Monsieur Black!" commence la voix sèche et cassante de l'infirmière. "Je pense que Mademoiselle Sorn peut respirer par elle même maintenant, vous pouvez la lacher." dit-elle d'un ton ironique. Génée, je suis plus rouge que jamais. Sirius, lui, se détache de moi avec un petit sourire en coin et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

"- Je vais en cours, je repasserais te voir dans la soirée..." murmure-t-il. Il s'abaisse et embrasse mon front, ce qui me met encore plus mal à l'aise, puis il sort de l'infirmerie de son pas energique et assuré. L'infirmière fronce alors les sourcils.

"- Je ne suis pas sûre de le laisser entrer quand il reviendra..." soupire-t-elle. "Je pense te garder encore quelques jours, Maïa, étant donné la situation, je préfère que tu reste sous ma surveillance." J'acquiesce. J'ai l'habitude.


	15. Can't be together

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Oui je sais, ça fait un peu retour d'entre les morts... Je suis désolée pour ça mais c'est vrai que j'ai traversé un long no man's land littéraire, et en fait c'est par hasard que je reprends. J'ai relu mes fics et ça m'a redonné un coup de fouet, et surtout c'est un peu dégueu de la laisser dépérir comme ça. Vous ne vous souvenez sûrement pas de l'histoire, donc c'est Maïa Sorn, une Gryffondor qui n'a rien de très spécial, qui devient l'ami de Sirius Black après moultes insistances de sa part, et à ce moment de l'histoire, ils commencent à sortir ensemble, et Maïa fait une chute dans les escaliers à cause de Tanya Kay, prétendante jalouse. Voilà voilà, c'est à peu près tout, j'espère que vous êtes motivées à recommencer à me lire et à commenter, en tout cas bonne lecture et à bientot c'est promis ;)_

* * *

**15. Can't be together**

_1978, le 23 janvier_

La période d'observation de Maïa a été plus longue que prévu. Apparemment, elle a plus de mal à se remettre de ses blessures que le commun des mortels. Depuis, j'ai appris que la fautive était Tanya Kay, que c'était elle et sa copine Andréa Meen qui avaient poussé Maïa dans les escaliers. Ces saletés ont pu faire passer ça pour un accident, mais je sais bien que c'était volontaire, et je leur réserve un chien de ma chienne. Je m'en veux vraiment pour ça. Je ne suis pas dupe, si Tanya s'en est prise à Maïa, ce n'est pas un hasard, surtout quelques jours à peine après qu'on rende notre relation officielle. Et c'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'on ne continue pas à se voir en cachette. Si j'avais su...

Maïa est sortie de l'infirmerie ce matin, mais elle est encore dispensée de cours jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, et elle est sensée se reposer jusqu'à ce week-end, quand elle aura une visite de contrôle à l'infirmerie. D'ici là les elfes de maison servent ses repas directement dans son dortoir (elle a d'ailleurs un dortoir privé pour l'occasion, où elle se retrouve aussi seule qu'elle aime), et je me charge de lui ammener les cours qu'elle rate. Il est temps que je la rejoigne, d'ailleurs. J'attrape une assiette sur la table Gryffondor, la remplis de mets au hasard, adresse un salut rapide à la bande et file vers la tour Gryffondor. Je monte les marches quatre à quatre, passe le tableau de la Grosse Dame et toque à la petite porte, juste à côté de la cheminée, qui cache la chambre de Maïa.

"C'est moi" Ai-je annoncé. Après quelques secondes d'attente, j'entends les pas légers de Maïa de l'autre côté de la porte.  
"Salut" Me répond-t-elle faiblement. Je devine à ses yeux gonflés qu'elle vient seulement de se réveiller.  
"Grasse matinée?" Ai-je demandé en souriant.  
"Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire, tu sais." Répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle tourne les talons et se dirige vers la minuscule salle de bains dont elle est la seule à pouvoir profiter. J'imagine que pour elle, malgrés l'ennui, c'est comme un petit coin de paradis, ici. Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit. La décoration n'est pas très différente de celle des dortoirs communs. il manque simplement les baldaquins, l'armoire est beaucoup plus petite, et la vue est différente: d'ici, on ne voit pas le stade mais le lac. Tout reste or et rouge, comme dans le reste de la tour Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'elle revient dans la chambre, elle porte un long tee-shirt rouge et une sorte de shorty de sport noire, ainsi qu'une énorme paire de chaussette de Quidditch qui ont l'air de m'appartenir. Elle me sourit en attachant ses cheveux.  
"Tu as encore mal?" Lui ai-je demandé, inquiet.  
"Non, je me sens seulement enquilosée, mais je crois que c'est plutôt à force de rester ici sans bouger" Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi. "Il fait beau aujourd'hui, j'aurais bien aimé aller me promener dans le parc." soupire-t-elle.  
"Si l'infirmière te croise, elle va te passer un sacré savon..."  
Sans répondre, elle se blottit contre moi.

Depuis son accident, Maïa commence à accepter les gestes de tendresse, et même à y participer. A chaque fois, pourtant, je me sens aussi surpris. J'évite de lui montrer, pour ne pas la freiner dans ses rares élans. Je passe une main autour d'elle, la pose sur sa hanche. Le tissus qui la couvre m'agace. Sa peau est tellement douce, chaleureuse, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y rêver chaque fois que je la vois. Je sais bien qu'elle ne doit pas être brusquée, qu'elle doit avoir des doutes et des craintes quant à tout ce qui concerne la partie physique d'une relation, mais l'envie d'elle va sûrement me rendre fou si je continue à m'imposer ces barrières stupides.

Sa main est posée sur ma cuisse, y laissant une trace brûlante. Ma bouche se sèche soudainement, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ma respiration. Des images se bousculent dans ma tête: Maïa se couche sur le dos, lascive, et me sourit. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'allonger sur elle et à profiter de l'instant présent. Où encore elle s'installe à cheval sur moi, et me tend une perche en passant sa main sous mon tee-shirt... Toutes ces pensées me rendent dingue, plusieurs fois par jour. En réalité, j'ai l'impression de ne penser qu'à ça. Ce n'est pas que c'est mon seul but avec Maïa bien sûr, mais ça reste un passage obligé, et n'oubliez pas que je suis un homme, et quel genre d'homme!

"A quoi tu penses?" Me demande-t-elle. Son visage est en paix, mais ses yeux me montre à quel point elle est intriguée. Elle doit lire sur mon visage que je suis absorbée par autre chose que la tapisserie de sa chambre.  
"A toi" Ai-je répondu, sans vraiment mentir. Elle ricane, sentant sans doute l'anguille sous roche. Nos regards se croisent, et soudain, l'envie devient trop puissante. Je n'ai jamais vraiment l'impression qu'elle la partage. Son regard est candide, ses gestes doux mais jamais suggestifs. Je me demande si elle pense même au sexe, de temps en temps. Je me penche vers elle, l'embrasse. Je ne peux pas encore dire que je suis habitué à ses baisers, disons plutôt que je commence à connaître sa manière de fonctionner.

Sans détacher mes lèvres des siennes, je laisse ma main caresser sa joue, ses cheveux, puis son cou, son bras...J'ai le sentiment de frôler la soie la plus pure, tiède et précieuse. Bientôt, sa main se met également à me caresser, à travers mon tee-shirt. Je regrette immédiatement d'en porter, sachant que l'enlever immédiatement la ferait certainement fuir. Je ralentis mes caresses, les rendant plus langoureuses, espérant ainsi éveiller son désir. Elle ne change rien au rythme de sa main, qui glisse maintenant de mon cou à ma nuque, minuscule mais rassurante. Lentement, je m'appuis contre elle pour la faire basculer sur le dos. Une fois allongée, et nos lèvres séparées, elle plonge son regard d'ébène dans le mien, grave. Je me doute de ce qu'elle pense. Elle sait ce que je veux, et elle le craint.

Je n'arrête pourtant pas ma main. Mon index effleure ses lèvres fines, puis je laisse couler mes doigts le long de sa gorge, je passe ma paume au milieu de sa poitrine, puis je la pose sur son ventre, juste en dessous de son nombrile. Je la sens fébrile, nerveuse. Sa respiration se fait saccadée, et je sens ses mains qui commencent à trembler. Je n'y prête aucune attention, j'espère juste la détendre en l'embrassant, arrêtant ainsi de l'observer droit dans les yeux, je sais que ça la met mal à l'aise. Elle répond à mon baiser. C'est une des premières fois où elle n'oppose aucune résistance à ma fougue, sachant que jamais je n'avais osé être aussi entreprenant. Et pour la première fois, moi aussi, je ressens une certaine crainte. Je ne me suis jamais senti si excité, si impatient, et je n'ai jamais été moins sur de mes qualités d'amant.

Le plus doucement que je peux, je glisse ma main sous son short. Je la pose à peine sur son sous-vêtement. Au toucher, je dirais que c'est une simple petite culotte en cotton, comme celles que portent les petites filles. Je trouve ça assez touchant, j'ai presque envie d'en sourire. Je lève les yeux vers elle, afin de jauger son expression, de savoir là où je dois m'arrêter. Je l'entends prononcer mon prénom, mais elle tient ses yeux fermés, comme si les émotions étaient trop fortes pour pouvoir les affronter en face. Tout en piquant son cou de mille baisers, je bouge légèrement mes doigts et bientôt, je sens le tissus s'humidifier. Immédiatement, une vague de fierté et d'excitation réchauffe mon corps, et je me sens de plus en plus étriqué dans mon jean.

Sa main cherche mon bas ventre, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la guider, même si je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable. A peine me touche-t-elle que je sens la fin proche. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. C'est à ce moment que je réalise à quel point avec Maïa tout sera toujours différent d'avec les autres, même sur des terrains connus où j'excele d'habitude. Ma raideur la surprend certainement, je la sens soupirer. Je ne cesse de la caresser, et je tente maintenant de traverser le dernier barrage qui me sépare vraiment d'elle. J'y arrive enfin, et la chaleur humide qui y règne est si douce que j'en perds totalement mes moyens. C'est sans doute cette partie de moi animal qui se laisse aller, car je deviens immédiatement moins conciliant avec sa pureté. Elle se contracte, mais me laisse faire, et commence même à me caresser à travers mon pantalon.

* * *

Sirius me regarde un instant, mais je n'arrive pas à lui prêter attention. Les sensations sont trop fortes pour que je puisse me concentrer sur autre chose, je ne sens même plus les douleurs de ma chute. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer autant de plaisir. Après être resté quelques secondes à m'observer fixement, le visage de Sirius descend lentement sur mon corps, pointant de baisers mon ventre, mes hanches... Puis je sens un courant d'air étrange là où je n'en sens pas souvent, et enfin, la chaleur la plus douce au monde qui s'empare de moi. Sa langue, certainement, caresse mollement des endroits que jamais personne n'avait touché avant aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me relever légèrement, et la vision de sa tête brune coincée entre mes cuisses ne fait qu'empirer mon sentiment d'étouffement. Je me sens forcée de m'accrocher à ma taie d'oreiller pour ne pas crier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il remonte vers moi, et embrasse mon cou. Sa main revient, remplaçant sa bouche. Une envie folle de lui rendre mon plaisir me vient, mais je m'en sens incapable. D'abord, parce que je n'ai aucune idée de comment lui procurer les mêmes sensations, et ensuite parce que je suis comme tétannisée, complètement soumise à ses caresses. Je me sens respirer beaucoup trop fort, je sens mes joues rougir, mais le sentiment de honte n'est pas assez fort pour rivaliser avec toutes mes autres émotions, bien plus agréables. Ce qui semble être son majeur dessine de légers cercle autour d'un point très sensible de mon anatomie, et je ne peux plus retenir un gémissement.

Mais soudain, quelque chose me ramène à la réalité. Une pensée. Une pensée horrible, même. Je suis en train de lui faire du mal. Je suis cruel de le laisser comme ça gagner du terrain, alors qu'il ne fait que reculer pour mieux sauter. J'ai tout de suite envie de pleurer, mais je ne peux décemment pas pleurer maintenant, ça paraitrait bizarre. Et je ne peux pas non plus continuer de me laisser faire ainsi.  
"Sirius, arrête s'il te plaît..." Il stoppe net, et son regard plonge dans le mien. Il a l'air curieux. Je sais bien, une minute plutôt je lui demandais presque de continuer, il ne doit pas comprendre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détourner mon regard. "Je suis désolée, tu devrais peut-être y aller..." En moins de deux minutes, il s'est levé et rhabillé, sans dire un mot. Je l'ai sans doute vexé. "Merci pour les cours." Dis-je juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte.  
"Fais moi signe si tu veux me parler." A-t-il dit sèchement avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Le problème avec Sirius, c'est qu'il n'est pas dupe. Je devrais bientôt tout lui dire, ou simplement arrêter là.


	16. The End

_Voilà, chapître 16. Merci aux revieweuses, c'est sympa. Je sais que vous n'avez pas lu cette fic depuis longtemps, et ça tombe mal, parce que c'est le chapitre des "grandes révélations"! Alors pour tout comprendre, je vous rappelle que Sirius avait remarqué des comportements bizarres chez Maïa: des tremblement etc... Dans ce chapitre il y a beaucoup de flashback, ils sont tous en italique. Le reste est en texte normal, j'espère que vous ne vous y perdrez pas trop. Encore une fois, ça se finit un peu en queue de poisson, mais n'ayez crainte, il y aura plus de précisions aux prochains chapitres...D'ici là bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis, à +!_

* * *

**16. The end**

_1978, le 25 mars_

Voilà deux mois que Sirius et moi ne nous voyons plus. Je pourrais dire que cela m'est égal, que ma vie est redevenue ce long fleuve tranquille que j'aimais tant et que ce ne fut qu'une passade, mais c'est faux. J'en suis malade. Je ne pense qu'à Sirius, qu'aux moyens qu'il pourrait exister pour que nous puissions être ensemble, mais à chaque fois, ma drôle de destinée me revient en tête. Raconter jour par jour ce qui s'est passé depuis ce jour dans ma chambre particulière n'aurait aucun intérêt, ma vie est si vide depuis...Il pleut aujourd'hui. Les giboulés de mars sont bien installés, et le parc, qu'il y un mois était encore une étendue de neige somptueuse, s'est métamorphosé en un terre plein affreux et boueux. Un vent puissant bat les arbres de la forêt interdite avec une violence inouïe. C'est un jour approprié pour déprimer, et pour se replonger dans les souvenirs insupportables de ces derniers mois.

* * *

_1978, le 25 janvier_

_Cela fait deux jours que j'évite Sirius à tout prix. J'avous que j'ai été un peu vexé de la manière dont il a réagit dans ma chambre, avant-hier. Je ne peux pourtant pas lui en vouloir. Chaque fois qu'il tente de se rapprocher de moi, depuis qu'on se connait, il finit toujours par se faire repousser. J'admets volontiers que je ne suis pas facile à vivre. Il ne comprendra sans doute jamais pourquoi je ne peux pas être avec lui, ou il faudrait que je lui dise, mais cela me semble impossible. Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à personne, les seuls à être au courant sont mes parents et Dumbledore. Et il est hors de question que je commence aujourd'hui. Je dois pourtant affronter Sirius, au moins pour rompre officiellement. Il a bien sûr essayé de venir me parler. Plusieurs fois il est venu toquer à ma porte, et il a même tenté d'envoyer Lily pour me raisonner, mais je suis restée sourde à ses appels. Je me sens tellement mal à l'aise: je sais que je dois rompre, mais je ne peux pas lui donner ma vraie raison. Le problème, c'est qu'à part celle-là, je n'ai aucune raison valable d'arrêter de voir Sirius, ni aucune envie d'ailleurs._

_Aujourd'hui, je peux enfin sortir de ma chambre, et réintégrer mon dortoir. J'ai attendu que la nuit tombe pour essayer de coincer Sirius seul quelque part. Raté. Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle commune, les maraudeurs et leur bande au complet sont installés dans les canapés. Il ne me faut qu'une seconde pour analyser la scène. Rose et Lupin se parlent dans l'oreille, il lui caresse les cheveux; James est en train de dessiner quelque chose sur un parchemin, sans doute un nouveau plan d'attaque pour le Quidditch; Lily, Alice, Franck et Peter rient à coeur joie, alors que Sirius est morose, son regard d'acier plongé dans les flammes de la cheminée. Une boule de plomb tombe violemment dans mon estomac. Je me sens terriblement coupable, mais cela me rassure un peu. S'il se rend malade à ce point pour deux jours sans nouvelles, que risquerait-il si nous restions ensemble?_

_Lorsque tout le monde me remarque, un silence de mort s'abbat sur la pièce. Seule le bruit des braises qui craquent dans l'âtre persiste. Je déglutis difficilement. Rose me jette un regard de feu, auquel je réponds par le même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve! Lily fait un signe aux autres, qui se lève et passent le tableau de la Grosse Dame sans m'adresser un mot. Je n'ai jamais été très polie avec eux, mais j'avoue que leur snobisme me tape drôlement sur les nerfs. J'attend que Rose, dernière de la file, passe à son tour le tableau, pour m'avancer vers Sirius. Il ne me regarde pas. Je ne m'asseois pas, je reste stoïque, à deux mètres de l'accès au dortoir. De cette façon, si la discussion tourne au vinaigre, je pourrais toujours m'enfuir. Courageuse, mais pas téméraire._

_"Si ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, je suis déso..." Commence Sirius, mais je le coupe rapidement._  
_"Il n'y a pas de rapport avec ça." Je sens le rouge s'installer sur mes joues, et je sais qu'il ne partira pas de si tôt. "Sirius, je suis désolée de te dire ça maintenant, mais je ne peux plus..." J'espérais qu'il dirait quelque chose, qu'il poserait une question, mais rien. Il me regarde maintenant fixement, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à continuer ma tirade. "Ecoute Sirius, toi et moi on n'a rien à voir. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, j'aurais jamais du te laisser m'approcher autant. En même temps tu ne peux pas dire que je te prends par surprise, tu sais très bien comment je suis, et là... Là ça ne peux plus continuer Sirius, je ne veux plus qu'on soit ensemble." J'ai parlé pratiquement sans respirer, ce qui ne fait qu'intensifier les rougeurs de mon visage. Ses yeux se détournent des miens, il n'a l'air d'éprouver aucune émotions._

_"Très bien." Répond-il. Je ne peux pas retenir un soupir de soulagement. Je craignais tellement qu'il me supplie ou qu'il me demande des explications supplémentaires. "Est-ce qu'on reste amis?" Demande-t-il. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux quand je vois son regard, tellement triste. Je m'en veux tellement de lui faire du mal._  
_"Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Sirius." Il passe une main sur son visage, et j'ai tellement peur qu'il se mette à pleurer que je préfère m'échapper. Je monte quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir commun, et m'enferme derrière mon baldaquin. A moi de pleurer, maintenant._

* * *

En très peu de temps, à Poudlard, j'ai traversé presque toutes les classes sociales: d'abord complètement invisible, ensuite objet des rumeurs, puis copine d'un des mecs les plus populaires de l'école, et maintenant ennemi public n°1. Les filles me traitent toutes comme une sous-merde. Elles m'insultent quand je les croise dans les couloirs, font des blagues sordides sur moi en cours, et s'obstinent à me fixer dès que je viens prendre un repas dans la Grande Salle. Quant aux garçons, ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux. La plupart me toisent avec des airs de "Mais-qu'est-ce-que-Sirius-lui-a-trouvé-?", tandis que les autres se contentent sagement de m'ignorer à nouveau. En somme, ma vie est bien pire que tout ce que j'ai connu avant. Et encore, heureusement que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très attaché à la vie sociale, et qu'on ne m'enlève pas mes livres. Parfois, j'ai même l'impression que le personnel de l'école me regarde de travers.

Il y a cinq minutes, dans le couloir du cinquième étage (je reste souvent là parce que c'est un des moins fréquentés de l'école), j'ai croisé McGonagall. "Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau, Mlle Sorn" M'a-t-elle dit sèchement. Cette femme a sérieusement besoin qu'on lui retire l'énorme balai qu'elle a dans le cul. Je l'entends à peine dire le mot de passe devant la statue, et elle me laisse la voie libre pour monter dans le bureau, sans un mot. Je toque à l'énorme porte. Dumbledore m'accueille avec le même sourire mystérieux et le même regard par dessus ses lunettes en demi cercle. C'est loin d'être la première fois que je me retrouve dans ce bureau. J'ai toujours pensé que Dumbledore était la seule personne au courant de ma présence dans cette école.

"Comment allez-vous Mlle Sorn?" Son air est sincère, pourtant je me doute bien qu'il me fait venir ici pour autre chose que prendre de mes nouvelles.  
"Ca va, merci professeur." Je ne suis jamais très à l'aise.  
"J'ai appris que vous aviez une petite histoire avec Mr Black...C'est amusant." Dit-il avec son air de malice. "J'ai également appris que cette histoire est maintenant terminée, et je pense savoir pourquoi." Parfois je me dis que c'est juste un vieu fou qui passe sa vie à fouiner dans la vie des élèves. Et puis j'ai peur qu'il devine ce que je pense. Je me contente d'acquiescer, inutile d'épiloguer là-dessus. "Vous savez, Mlle Sorn, l'amour est une chose bien étrange. Même les sorciers les plus expérimentés en ignorent encore les pouvoirs, mais il semble qu'il soit plus fort que la magie que nous utilisons." Il me tend un de ses éternels bonbons dégueulasses, que je refuse poliment. "Les peines de coeur peuvent parfois avoir de terribles conséquences pour ceux qui les subissent. Surtout lorsque ceux-ci ignorent la véritable raison de ces peines." Merde, il va m'obliger à tout dire à Sirius. "Je pense que Mr Black a parfaitement le droit de savoir pourquoi vous ne désirez plus poursuivre cette histoire, Mlle Sorn. Je pense même que c'est très important."

* * *

_1978, Le 14 février_

_Quelle horeur! Le jour de la Saint Valentin! Depuis une semaine, tout le monde cours à Pré-Au-Lard, toutes les filles gloussent comme de grosses dindes en croisant les garçons, et ceux ci transpirent à l'idée de devoir inviter leur dulcinée. Ca me dégoute. Ca m'a toujours dégoutée de toute façon, mais cette année plus particulièrement. Peut-être parce que je sais que j'aurais pu faire partie des joyeuses réjouissance romantique et mielleuse du 14 février. C'est pas du cinéma, ces mièvreries me dégoutent pour de bon. Je ne suis pas inhumaine, j'aurais apprécié le cadeau, j'aurais aimé en faire un aussi, peut-être manger au restaurant ou boire un verre, finir la soirée par une promenade ou une folle étreinte... Mais je trouve ça débile que tous les couples du monde attendent CE jour pour faire tous ces trucs romantiques. C'est presque forcé. Et je ne veux pas faire trop cliché, mais c'est terriblement commercial..._

_Ce soir, le dortoir est vide, forcément. Elles ont toutes quelque chose de trépidant à faire, certainement. Je viens de me doucher. J'attache mes cheveux en chignon lâche. La fenêtre est ouverte, mais il fait terriblement froid. Je fais sécher mes cheveux d'un coup de baguette et claque les volets. Je m'installe sur mon lit, tire les rideaux du baldaquin et ouvre mon bouquin. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un roman qui bouge pour absorber toutes mes pensées ce soir. Je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas me sortir Sirius de la tête, mais quand même, je préfère essayer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il pense à moi. Après tout, au bout de trois semaines, il a peut-être tourné la page, on parle de Sirius Black... Peut-être même qu'il s'est consolé dans les bras d'une autre fille, voire de plusieurs autres filles... Peut-être même que c'est avec Tanya Kay qu'il passe la nuit, ce soir. Je l'imagine se trémoussant devant lui, la main déjà bien enfoncée dans son pantalon. Une boule de nerfs me redonne des tremblements et je balance mon livre à travers la pièce. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je pense trop à Sirius._

_Soudain, j'entends gratter derrière les volets. Je m'approche et défais le loquet. C'est un magnifique hiboux, d'un gris légèrement bleuté à la lumière de la lune, qui me fixe de son regard feu. Il entre, se pose sur la table de nuit et secoue la neige de ses pattes et de sa tête. Super, mon tapis va être trempé... Je remarque alors le petit paquet attaché à sa patte arrière gauche. Je m'approche et lui décroche doucement. Il commence alors à piquer ma main avec son bec, et je comprends ce qu'il veut. Dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, un vieux paquet de friandises traine, je lui en donne une. Il émet un son qui ressemble étrangement à un ronronnement, et repart par la fenêtre. Je referme derrière lui, avant de m'approcher du petit paquet. Il ne paye pas de mine. Il mesure à peine une vingtaine de centimètres, et est recouvert de papier kraft brun._

_Je redoute ce que je vais trouver à l'intérieur. Je ne suis pas dupe, un soir de saint Valentin, il faudrait être bête pour ne pas comprendre que c'est un cadeau. Et évidemment, je sais de qui il vient. Je suis agacée, parce que c'est exactement le genre de petite attention qui m'empêche d'oublier Sirius, et qui me rappelle que lui non plus, il n'a pas tourné la page. Il ne fait que rendre les choses plus dure. J'aurais presque envie de jetter le paquet à la poubelle sans l'ouvrir, mais ma curiosité est trop forte. Qui sait, ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec ce que je me suis imaginé. C'est peut-être seulement mes parents qui m'ont envoyé un paquet de chocolat, sachant pertinemment que je serais sans doute une des seules filles de l'école à passer cette fête romantique à lire dans sa chambre._

_J'écarte le papier sans trop le déchirer. J'essaye toujours de laisser le papier intact, au cas où je devrais le remballer. Idiote manie, je sais. Ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur brille d'une manière incroyable, j'en suis éblouïe. Il y a en fait deux choses brillante, et un morceau de parchemin. L'une est d'un blanc immaculée et brille peut-être plus que le soleil, l'autre est moins chatoyante mais a d'incroyables reflets bleus. J'ouvre le morceau de parchemin, et n'y trouve qu'une simple phrase griffoné d'une écriture que je connais bien. "Extraits de Maïa et Sirius. Certaines choses sont éternelles." Les larmes me montent aux yeux, et je ne peux plus retenir mes sanglots. Je comprends qu'il s'agit de morceaux d'étoiles, et plus précisemment des étoiles dont Sirius et moi portons les noms_.

* * *

Il était bien sûr hors de question que j'aille parler à Sirius. Déjà, je ne voulais pas me retrouver en face de lui, ce serait trop dur que nos regards se croisent, je suis encore trop attachée à lui. Et ensuite, je suis persuadée que les mots ne pourraient même pas sortir de ma bouche, même si je le voulais. J'ai donc décidé de le faire de façon lâche, puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Mais même ma plume n'a pas envie d'écrire ça. J'ai barré plusieurs lignes, renversé de l'encre dans un coin... Je suis une véritable catastrophe. Sans parler de mes larmes que je n'arrive pas à arrêter. Je sais bien qu'après ça, il n'y aura vraiment plus rien entre Sirius et moi. Je sais qu'il ne me verra plus que comme une espèce de monstre.

_Cher Sirius,_

_D'abord merci pour ton cadeau, je n'avais pas vraiment trouvé le moment pour te le dire avant. Tu te doute bien que si je t'écris, ce n'est pas seulement pour ça. Saches que je ne suis pas beaucoup plus douée pour l'écriture que pour les discussions, alors excuses-moi d'avance. En fait, je pense que certaines choses doivent être mises au clair entre nous. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très correcte avec toi, je t'ai quitté du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir, et sans les explications que tu attendais, je pense. Ca risque d'être un récit long et ennuyeux, mais si je ne raconte pas l'histoire en entier, tu n'y comprendras rien. Une dernière chose, rends moi le service de lire cette lettre seul et de ne pas tout raconter aux autres, c'est important pour moi._  
_Mon père était marin, pendant sa jeunesse, c'était un sang mêlé qui avait fait ses études à Poudlard, mais il a toujours préféré la vie de Moldu. Un jour où il naviguait, il s'est fait ensorceler par une sirène. Ca arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit. Seulement voilà, cette sirène s'est entichée de lui, et l'a laissé repartir vivant, ce qui par contre, est assez rare. Je ne vais pas entrer dans tous les détails, mais la sirène s'est débrouillée pour lui faire un enfant. Elle croyait sans doute qu'ainsi, mon père resterait vivre au bord de l'eau, près d'elle. Malheureusement pour elle, ça n'a pas marché. A cette époque mon père était marié à sa femme, que j'ai toujours appelé ma mère. On ne sait pas si d'autre cas "d'accouplement" entre un humain et une sirène ont existé, mais à ce jour c'est le seul cas où l'enfant a survécu, en tout cas. J'imagine que tu as compris que cet enfant, c'est moi. Je ne sais pas si tu as une idée de la constitution des sirènes, mais leurs organes n'ont rien à voir avec ceux des humains. Et moi, je possède les deux. Mais les deux systèmes ne sont pas faits pour cohabiter. Je peux à la fois vivre sur terre, et dans l'eau, mais je ne peux survivre très longtemps dans aucun des deux. La vérité, c'est que je vais bientôt mourir, Sirius. A ma naissance, mon espérance de vie était de seize ans, et j'ai déjà dépassé cette date. Même Dumbledore ne se l'explique pas. Il est le seul au courant, avec mes parents. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu gardes ça pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie d'être la bête de foire de toute l'école. Je sais bien que tu ne me verra plus jamais de la même façon, et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je te demande juste de garder le secret. J'espère que maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal que ce que je t'ai déjà fait. Crois moi, je suis vraiment désolée, mais il n'y a aucune solution à mon problème. Le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est m'oublier._

_Maïa_


	17. Down in the water

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Merci pour les review, c'est cool! Vu que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit cette fic, je sais que ca tombait un peu comme un cheveux sur la soupe, cette révélation, mais j'ai quand même voulu suivre le plan que j'avais prévu, vu que sinon ça m'oblige plus ou moins à changer celui de l'autre fic. En parlant de ça, d'ailleurs, la RemusOC reprendra quand j'en serai à un certain point de cette fic, sinon trop de spoilers. J'espère que tout ça vous plait et que vous continuerez à lire et à reviewer :)_

_A bientot!_

* * *

**17. Down in the water**

_1978, le 26 mars_

Hé ben voilà. Deux heures que j'ai lu cette foutue lettre et je ne comprends toujours rien. Mille questions fusent dans ma tête. Si Maïa est vraiment à demi sirène, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'en a pas l'apparence ? Au moins quelques écailles sur le corps... Si elle a vécu jusque là, pourquoi est-elle si pessimiste pour l'avenir ? Je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce qui est écrit là dedans. Cela semble impossible. Même si en tant que sorcier, on entend pas mal de choses incroyables, là, ça dépasse l'entendement. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer comment un humain et une sirène peuvent coucher ensemble...

Ca tourne et ça vire dans ma tête, c'est insupportable. Au moins, j'ai autre chose à penser que me morfondre toute la journée, pour une fois. C'est dingue comme cette fille a pu me changer, en seulement quelques semaines. Depuis que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, Maïa et moi, c'est la déprime. Je n'arrive plus à m'amuser, malgré tous les efforts des maraudeurs pour me remettre sur pieds. Je vais en cours, je mange, je joues au Quidditich... Mais je n'y trouve plus le même goût qu'avant. Je n'y ai plus goût du tout, en fait.

Les premiers temps, je gardais quand même espoir. Pour moi, avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre Maïa et moi, elle ne pouvait pas me jeter comme ça. Je pensais que c'était un coup de tête, qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, je lui en avais tellement demandé depuis qu'on s'était connus... C'est à la Saint Valentin que j'ai vraiment réalisé que tout était fini entre nous. J'avais fait tellement d'efforts pour trouver le cadeau parfait, qui la toucherait ! Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu essuyer un échec, sur ce coup là. Mais elle est restée insensible, elle n'est même pas venu me remercier, ou même me rendre mon cadeau. Elle tenait peut-être trop à ne pas me reparler.

En tout cas à partir de ce moment, j'ai sombré. Déjà que je n'étais pas très en forme avant, je peux dire que j'ai touché le fond. Je ne peux même pas me consoler avec d'autres filles, je ne les supporte plus ! Même les plus jolies filles de l'école me semblent fades et sans intérêt, maintenant. Alors si vraiment il est impossible que je me remette avec Maïa, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Est-ce que je vais être un mec seul, frustré, crachant contre les jeunes couples heureux, toute ma vie ? Je crois que je n'aurais pas le choix, de toute façon.

Mais cette lettre change tout de même la donne. Déjà, j'ai au moins une explication, et je sais qu'elle n'est pas complètement folle. Et puis ça me laisse au moins quelques espoirs. Si j'arrive à lui faire comprendre que je me fiche qu'elle soit hybride, et que peut être tous ensemble nous trouverons une solution à son problème, elle décidera peut être de me revoir. Je ne veux pas être trop optimiste non plus, car au fond de moi je sais bien que si Maïa a quelque chose dans la tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs, surtout quelque chose d'aussi grave.

Dans sa lettre, Maïa me demande de ne pas en parler, mais c'est qu'elle ne connait pas encore assez les maraudeurs. Déjà il serait difficile d'avoir un secret pour mes meilleurs amis, mais en plus, nous partageons déjà des secrets de la même gravité, entre nous. Bien sûr, Maïa ignore tout cela: que mon frère soit un mangemort, que Remus soit un loup garou et que pour l'aider à supporter son fardeau, nous nous sommes tous entrainés à être animagi... Peut-être que si je l'avais mise au courant, elle aurait pu elle aussi me faire confiance et me confier son secret.

"Remus, je peux te parler, s'teu'plé ?" Remus est étalé sur son lit, Rose a la tête posé sur son torse. Ils se lèvent tous les deux et me rejoignent devant la porte. "Non Rose, je ne veux parler qu'à Remus, désolé."

"Truc de maraudeurs..." Dit-elle en faisant rouler ses yeux d'un air malicieux. Rose et moi nous sommes beaucoup éloignés, depuis que je ne suis plus avec Maïa. En fait, je me suis éloigné de pas mal de gens. Une fois seuls, Remus me regarde dans les yeux et je sais qu'il comprend de quoi je veux lui parler. Je ne pense pas pourtant qu'il ait une idée de l'ampleur de la nouvelle...

"Tu veux qu'on aille dans le parc ?" Propose Remus. J'acquiesce. Nous descendons jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée sans un mot. Il ne pleut plus, on va enfin pouvoir faire un tour au grand air sans être trempés jusqu'aux os. Plutôt que de parler, je tend le parchemin que je tenais dans ma poche à Remus. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils et entreprend de lire la lettre. Je suis un peu gêné, cela reste quand même une lettre assez personnelle. Il ne sourcille même pas en lisant les mots de Maïa. Après un mot de silence, il s'asseoit sur une souche d'arbre. "Sirius, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une chose pareille."

"Moi non plus, je sais. Tu as déjà entendu parler de ça ?" Remus est sans aucun doute le plus cultivé d'entre nous, et même si James est mon meilleur ami, je crois qu'il est plus sage de m'adresser à lui pour ce genre de choses.

"Il existe pas mal de légendes sur ce genre d'enfant. Des unions entre sorciers et dragons, ou sorcier et géant, par exemple...Mais elle a raison, on ne connait pas encore de cas où ces enfants auraient survécu." Il laisse passer quelques instants de silence. "Ce qui me parait étrange, c'est qu'elle puisse vivre sur terre et dans la mer. Son corps a dû trouver un moyen de s'adapter de l'environnement où elle vit." Merci, mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus qu'avant.

"Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va en mourir ?" Il soupire.

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle ferait de plaisanteries là dessus, tu sais. Les loups garous aussi sont considérés comme des hybrides, et nous ne vivons pas aussi longtemps que les sorciers. Si elle dit que même Dumbledore n'a pas trouvé le moyen pour qu'elle survive, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas." Cela ne me semble pas possible. Je ne vois pas comment Maïa pourrait mourir, je ne veux pas y croire. Pourquoi la seule personne qui me rende vraiment heureux doit-elle avoir un destin aussi sordide ? "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi?"

"Je pense qu'il y a toujours un moyen. Il existe des tas de magie différentes dont on ignore encore les pouvoirs, et je pense qu'en y travaillant bien, on pourrait trouver un moyen de la sauver. Dumbledore est génial, mais il n'a pas non plus la science infuse. Après tout, personne ne pensait qu'on pourrait devenir animagi aussi jeune et en aussi peu de temps, et pourtant, on l'a fait." Oui, on avait déjà vaincu ce que d'autres disaient impossible. "Et surtout, ça ne change rien pour moi. Moony, j'ai toujours autant envie d'être avec elle, je ne peux pas m'en passer. Tu vois bien comme je suis malheureux."

"Je sais Sirius, mais je crois que tu ne vois pas les choses comme tu devrais. Si tu veux quand même être avec Maïa, tu dois te dire qu'elle ne va pas vivre longtemps. Tu dois te tenir prêt pour cela. Si tu te fais trop d'idées, le jour où elle mourra, tu ne pourras pas y survivre. Et je crois que même elle reviendra vers toi plus facilement si elle sait que tu as compris a quoi t'en tenir pour l'avenir." Moony sait de quoi il parle, c'est exactement ce qu'il a exigé de Rose quand ils se sont mis ensemble. "Le mieux à faire, c'est te débrouiller pour la prendre entre quatre yeux et en parler sérieusement avec elle."

"Je sais, je sais..." Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'avais déjà du mal à parler à Maïa lorsque tout allait bien, aujourd'hui ça a un air de parcours du combattant.

Un peu plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Remus est parti rejoindre Rose, et je me retrouve seul à me promener dans le parc. Encore une fois, je tourne et retourne toutes les possibilités dans ma tête. Comment peut-on se persuader qu'une personne va mourir, sans essayer d'empêcher cela ? Je serais un lâche si je disais à Maïa que je ne peux rien faire pour elle, et que si c'est son destin, personne ne peut rien.

Soudain, je me cogne contre une sorte de rideau étoilé. C'est Dumbledore, toujours attiffé de ces robes ringardes. Il me regarde avec ce même air qu'il a d'habitude: malice et dérision. En fait, il est tout le temps en train de se foutre de la gueule du monde. Bon, en même temps, il peut se le permettre : c'est sans doute un des mages les plus puissant de tous les temps. C'est la classe, quand même, comme titre. A sa place, j'en aurais sûrement profité pour me taper plein de nanas. Mais d'un autre côté, avec sa robe à paillettes, je lui trouve un air un peu gay... Qui sait ?

"Allons, Mr Black, regardez devant vous quand vous marcher serait sans doute plus prudent, vous ne croyez pas ?"

"Si, professeur, désolé."

"Au fait, cela tombe bien que nous nous rencontrons : vous avez rendez-vous au lac demain soir." Hein ?

"Rendez-vous ?"

"C'est ça."

"Mais avec qui, professeur ?"

"Avec Mlle Sorn. Je crois qu'il vous serez bénéfique d'assister vous même à sa petite, disons, particularité..."

"Est-ce qu'elle est au courant ?"

"Ne vous faites aucun soucis, Mr Black, Mlle Sorn sera au lac demain soir à 20 heures. Mais rappelez vous : on ne connait jamais les gens aussi bien qu'on le croit, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..." Dit-il avant de s'éloigner, sans plus de précision. Non, je vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, espèce de taré. Est-ce que Dumbledore a l'habitude de se mêler comme ça des histoires des petits couples de Poudlard ? Il ne doit pas avoir grand chose à faire, dans ce cas... Je dois avouer que ça tombe à pic, ça m'aurait encore pris une semaine pour savoir comment aborder Maïa, et deux autres pour la convaincre de me parler.

* * *

_1978, le 27 mars_

J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée. Je crois que ça a été la journée la plus angoissante de ma vie. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. J'espère seulement qu'on se dira au moins quelques mots. J'en ai envie depuis tellement longtemps. Croiser son regard noir, sentir le parfum de ses cheveux, entendre le son cristallin de sa voix. C'est trop bête de penser comme ça, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Depuis quelques temps, j'essaye de ne peux plus penser à elle. Ou en tout cas, plus en détail. J'avais l'impression que ça me rendrait les choses un peu moins difficiles, et qu'au bout d'un certain temps, peut-être, j'oublierais ces petits détails qui font que Maïa me plait. En vain, bien sûr. Tout me revient comme si nous nous étions quittés hier.

Je suis devant mon miroir, James est derrière moi. Je l'ai mis au courant hier soir de tout ce que je savais. Comme d'habitude, il est d'un enthousiasme dérangeant. Il a l'air tellement sûr que tout va s'arranger ce soir que je ne sais plus à quoi m'en tenir. J'ai envie de partager ce sentiment, de me dire que tout va se passer à merveille. En même temps, je sais très bien qu'avec Maïa, avoir autant confiance en moi serait utopique. Il faut que je me tiennes sur mes gardes, que je me prépare à l'échec éventuel, comme d'habitude.

Dehors, il pleut. J'en peux plus de cette pluie. Mais je suis prêt à être trempé jusqu'aux os pour la voir. J'ai mis un pull à capuche pour ne pas trop attraper la mort, et un pantalon noir un peu large, simple. Je sais que Maïa préfère les habits Moldus. Je vérifies quinze fois mon sourire dans mon reflet, je me parfume. On dirait une midinette de quatorze ans qui se prépare à son premier rendez vous galant. James se moque gentiment dans mon dos, je lui lance ma baguette dans la tête. Je sais qu'il ne le fait pas méchamment, mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, ce soir... Je check l'horloge, il est moins le quart. Un courant électrique traverse mon corps, et mon estomac se fait tout de suite plus lourd. Je n'ai rien pu avaler, au dîner. Maïa n'était pas là.

Je décide de prendre de l'avance, et de descendre vers le lac. James me confies qu'il connait un sortilège pour rendre le sol imperméable. Ca pourrait m'être utile, je ne veux pas passer la soirée debout. Il me souhaite bonne chance. J'espère que ça ne me portera pas malheur. Dans la salle commune, tout le monde sait certainement où je vais. Personne ne m'adresse la parole. Ils me connaissent assez bien pour savoir que lorsque je suis stressé, ce qui est tout de même assez rare, il vaut mieux me laisser tranquille. Etre maraudeurs, on a décidé de ne pas mettre les filles au courant de la nature de Maïa. Elles sont toutes de vraies pipelettes, et sachant qu'elles partagent le même dortoir que Maïa, je ne veux pas que celle ci apprenne que je n'ai pas su garder son secret.

La pluie tombe à torrent, et bientôt, je serai trempé. Sympa de la part de Dumbledore d'avoir arranger un rendez vous à l'exterieur. Je marche vers le lac, m'empêchant pas après pas de penser aux différentes tournures catastrophiques que pourrait prendre cette soirée. J'espère seulement qu'elle va venir. Arrivé sur la rive Est, je jette le sortilège que m'a appris James sur un carré de pelouse. Immédiatement, l'herbe devient sèche, et les gouttes de pluie esquivent cette partie du sol pour aller s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Voilà, je m'asseois, et maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre. Attendre. Attendre. Pour patienter, je jette de petits cailloux dans le lac, leur faisant faire des ricochets.

A vingt heures pile, j'entends des pas derrière moi. Je n'ose pas me retourner. Ca pourrait être Dumbledore qui vient m'annoncer qu'elle s'est décommandée. Il est bon, mais je ne pense pas qu'il irait jusque là pour m'aider à récupérer ma copine. A la rigueur, il enverrait un elfe de maison me prévenir, pour ne pas me laisser mourrir de froid. En même temps, c'est peut-être un elfe de maison, là, juste derrière moi.

"Salut." Non, ce n'est pas un elfe de maison. Ni Dumbledore. Ou alors il a la voix la plus douce que je n'ai jamais entendu. Je ne peux pas dire que le ton soit très suave, mais je reconnais ces accents tendre à travers la carapace qu'elle se fait. J'ai peur de la regarder, comme si en croisant son regard, j'allais me changer en statue de sel.

"Salut." Ai-je répondu, essayant d'être un peu plus jovial.

"Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te montre, pour que tu comprennes." Elle parle sur un ton morne, comme si cela la rendait la plus triste du monde. C'est donc pour ça qu'il voulait que je vois Maïa, pas pour la reconquérir, mais pour qu'elle me montre, et que je comprenne mieux.

"Ecoutes, Maïa, j'ai bien pensé à tout ça, mais ça ne change rien pour moi. Je ne te considère pas différemment d'avant, et je pense qu'on peut quand même..." J'allais dire être ensemble, mais elle ne me laisse pas finir.

"Je ne suis pas là pour ça, ok? Je t'ai tout expliqué, il veut que je te montre, je te montre. Stop." Elle ne me regarde pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que elle aussi, elle ressent cette douleur insupportable quand nos regards se croisent, ou si c'est simplement pour me faire comprendre que je ne compte plus du tout pour elle. "Tu peux te retourner?" J'acquiesce. Elle veut sans doute se déshabiller. La tentation de la regarder enlever ses vêtements est si forte qu'elle en devient presque insoutenable. J'imagine sa peau blanche et laiteuse, débarassée de tous ces artifices. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir excité, et de fantasmer comme avant sur ses courbes puériles. "Dernière chose, quand je serai dans le lac, méfies toi de moi." Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle veut dire.

J'entends plonger dans le lac. Mais quand je me retourne, il n'y a plus personne. Les vêtements de Maïa sont à côté de moi, au sec, mais dans l'eau, rien. J'attends quelques secondes, inquiet. Je sais, c'est stupide de penser qu'une sirène pourrait peut-être se noyer. Un instant plus tard, elle remonte à la surface, lentement. Le spectacle est impressionant. Ses cheveux blond platine semblent deux fois plus longs que d'habitude, et cachent une grande partie de son buste. Ses yeux aussi, ont l'air d'avoir doublé, et ils sont entourés par des sortes de tatouages bleus, qui s'étendent jusqu'à son front et ses tempes. Elle saute, et j'aperçois ses...jambes, ou plutôt là où étaient ses jambes il y a deux minutes. Pour ne pas trop entrer dans les détail, c'est une queue de poisson. Il doit exister différentes espèces de sirène car, d'après ce que j'en sais, elle n'a rien avoir avec les sirènes du lac.

Malgré l'eau trouble et la pluie qui brouille ma vue, je vois l'ombre de son corps qui nage, sous l'eau, jusqu'à la rive. Elle sort sa tête de l'eau, et l'appuis contre ses bras, croisés sur le sol. C'est étrange de la voir ainsi, on ne dirait même pas la même fille. Elle a l'air beaucoup moins réservée, d'avoir beaucoup plus confiance en elle. Elle est impressionante. On dirait presque qu'elle brille. Elle ne détourne plus le regard, elle me fixe maintenant dans les yeux. Quant à moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'observer, quitte à passer pour un goujat.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" Sa voix n'est pas la même. Elle est comme robotisée, un peu effrayante. Mais elle me fascine. Elle n'a jamais été aussi belle que ce soir, il me semble. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux d'elle. J'ai même du mal à parler, tellement je suis absorbé par sa beauté.

"Tu es magnifique..." Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'ai l'habitude de lui dire, mais les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir.

"Ha oui ?" Dit-elle en souriant. Son sourire est envoutant. Ses dents sont d'un blanc incroyable, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. "Tu sais, l'eau n'est pas mauvaise... Tu ne veux pas venir prendre un bain ?" Immédiatement, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me lève et me déshabille.

L'eau est en fait glacée, mais ça ne me gêne pas. Je le sens à peine en fait. Maïa nage autour de moi, toujours souriante. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire aussi longtemps. Elle se rapproche de moi et passe sa main sur ma joue. Cela fait tellement de bien, même un aussi léger contact physique... J'ai l'impression de respirer à plein poumon, après avoir passé deux mois la tête sous l'eau. Je me rapproche d'elle, et sans attendre que je fasses le premier pas, pour une fois, elle m'embrasse. A pleine bouche, qui plus est. Elle est tendre, langoureuse, coquine. Elle est comme je ne l'ai jamais vue, désinhibée. Sa main passe sur mon torse nu, et va se loger entre mes jambes.

"Viens..." Elle chuchote dans mon oreille, ce qui me déclenche un frisson agréable le long de la colonne vertebrale. Mais avant que je puisse réflechir, ses mains, plus puissantes que je ne l'avais imaginé, m'entraînent vers le fond de l'eau. Je ne vois plus rien, tout est noir. Mes seuls repères sont les algues géantes qui frôlent mes jambes au fur et à mesure que je descends. C'est alors que je comprends ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par "méfies toi de moi". Envouté par son charme, je n'avais même pas pensé à me protéger contre les pouvoirs des sirènes.

Je me débats de toutes mes forces, mais elle a beaucoup plus de force sous l'eau que sur la terre. Je n'ai même pas ma baguette pour l'immobiliser... Quel abruti je fais ! Heureusement, dans un éclair de génie, j'arrive à l'encercler avec mes bras. De cette façon, elle ne peux plus reprendre le dessus. Je tente alors de remonter vers la surface, mais nager sans avoir les bras libres n'est pas facile. Heureusement, j'arrive tout de même à sortir la tête de l'eau, juste avant de ne plus avoir d'oxygène. Sans trop de précaution, je jette le corps de sirène sur la pelouse. J'imagine qu'ainsi, elle redeviendra humaine dans quelques secondes.

Effectivement, le temps de me sécher et de reprendre mes esprits, c'est bien la Maïa que je connais assise à côté de moi, nue. J'essaye de ne pas trop la fixer, je sais à quel point ça la mettrait mal à l'aise. Je me rhabille en silence. Elle se lève, pressée. Je sais qu'une fois de plus, elle va s'echapper. Mais je n'ai plus vraiment la force de la retenir, ni d'avoir une longue discussion. La nuit porte conseil, et j'arriverais sûrement plus facilement à la coincer maintenant que le premier contact a été établi.

"Je t'avais dit de faire attention Sirius." Son regard est plein de reproche. "Est-ce que t'as une idée du nombre d'hommes que les sirènes ont tué ? Tu ne fais pas le poids." Sur ces mots, sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle tourne les talons et s'en va. Quant à moi, je m'allonge sur l'herbe. J'ai besoin de dormir, et surtout, de trouver un moyen pour lui parler.


	18. Lake, sex'n'love

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, et pour répondre aux petites questions, voilà: je ne dirais pas que Maïa est une sorte de petite sirène. En fait, c'est vrai qu'on peut le croire, parce que j'ai précisé qu'elle ne ressemblait pas aux êtres des eaux du lac. Je voulais me rapprocher des légendes des sirènes et des marins, et si elle a l'air si belle, c'est qu'elles ont une sorte d'aura qui les rend magnifique aux yeux des hommes, pour mieux pouvoir les piéger. Ensuite, je dirais que Maïa n'a pas conscience de ce qu'elle fait. C'est plutôt comme si elle était spectatrice de son propre corps..._

_J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre suivant donc ça sera publié assez vite, je vous laisserez juste le temps pour me reviewer :p_

* * *

**18. Lake, sex'n'love**

_1978, le 28 mars_

Foutu Dumbledore de merde ! Sous pretexte qu'il est le directeur de l'école, il faudrait se plier à tous ces désirs. J'en ai marre ! Marre de ma queue de poisson ! Marre de ce collège pourri ! Marre des gens qui me toisent et qui se foutent de ma gueule dans les couloirs ! Marre des profs qui me harcèlent pour que je fasse leurs putain de devoirs alors que je ne suis qu'à moitié sorcière, et qu'en plus, je vais bientôt crever, de toute façon ! Marre d'ailleurs de ne rien pouvoir faire de ma vie parce que je sais que je vais crever ! Marre de Sirius Black !

Je suis sur les nerfs, je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit. Je ne suis même pas rentrée au dortoir, en fait. J'ai erré dans les couloirs toute la nuit, pensant et repensant à la soirée que je venais de passer. J'en ai assez de me torturer l'esprit, assez de pleurer... Tout ça me conforte dans mon point de vue: il ne faut pas s'attacher aux gens, ça n'apporte que des malheurs. Si j'avais réfléchis ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, je n'aurais jamais laissé Sirius m'approcher comme je l'ai fait. C'était stupide et égoïste. Si vraiment je tiens à lui, le mieux est de le laisser vivre une vie normale. Et après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je ne peux pas penser autrement.

Je préfèrerais pouvoir oublier ce qui s'est passé dans l'eau, hier. Je ne peux pas contrôler cette partie de moi, sirène, qui prend les hommes pour des steack hachés géants. Et l'audace que j'acquiert dans ces cas là, ça me dépasse complètement. Comment ai-je pu entrainer Sirius dans l'eau, l'embrasser, et surtout mettre ma main sur son machin comme je l'ai fait ! Rien que d'y penser, je me sens rougir. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il a dû penser ? J'espère qu'il a compris que ce n'était pas vraiment moi. En même temps, je ne me souviens pas qu'il se soit débattu avant que je ne l'entraîne dans les fonds. Et dire que j'aurais pû le tuer... Je l'avais pourtant bien prévenu, et je croyais qu'il s'y connaissait un peu plus en créatures marines.

Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis allée à ce rendez-vous. Je savais que ça ne pourrait être que mauvais pour moi, et que ça n'apporterait rien de plus à Sirius. Maintenant, après lui avoir parlé à nouveau, avoir croisé son regard d'acier, touché ses cheveux bruns trempés par la pluie, son torse épais... Ca me rend les choses encore plus difficiles. Je ne m'en sortirai peut-être jamais.

"Maïa !" Mon sang se glace. Inutile de préciser qui scande mon nom dans les couloirs de l'école, là où je ne peux pas l'envoyer paître. Je fais mine de ne pas avoir entendu, et continues mon chemin. Mais bien sûr, ça ne l'arrête pas. Bientôt, une tape sur l'épaule. Sympa, comme si on avait élevé les cochons ensemble.

"Je croyais que j'avais été clair, Sirius." Il ne comprendra décidemment jamais que je ne veux plus lui parler. On dirait qu'il veut me torturer.

"Non, il faut qu'on parle. Je te demande que dix minutes." Sa voix est bizarre. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire tremblante, mais pas aussi assurée que d'habitude. Peut-être que je lui ai fait peur, hier. Je rougis. "J'ai vraiment besoin de te dire certains trucs."

"Tu me gonfles, tu comprends ça ?" J'avais pris l'habitude de lui dire des choses comme ça sur le ton de l'humour, mais pour une fois, j'étais sérieuse. Il ne faut surtout pas que je me ramolisse. "Dix minutes, pas plus."

Nous partons tous les deux à travers les couloirs. Tel que je le connais, il va encore vouloir aller dans une salle désafectée. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir, cette fois. On marche côte à côte, mais je prends grand soin de ne pas me tenir trop proche de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse des idées, ni les gens qui nous croisent d'ailleurs. Je m'asseois sur les marches d'un petit escalier de service en colimaçon. Voilà, personne ne nous entend, mais nous ne sommes pas trop isolés non plus. Pas assez pour qu'il puisse m'empêcher de m'echapper en tout cas.

"Bon, alors puisque je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je vais tout te balancer d'un coup et s'il te plait, ne m'interromps pas." J'acquiesce. Que de cérémonies ! "Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as quitté, mais je ne l'accepte pas. Si tu me connaissais mieux, tu ne m'aurais jamais quitté pour ça. Je ne te considère pas comme une sorte de monstre, parce que dans cette matière, je pense avoir plus d'expérience que toi. Tu n'en sais rien, mais Remus est un loup-garou. Depuis que nous sommes devenus les maraudeurs, James, Peter et moi avons travaillé à devenir animagi, et nous avons réussi, pour l'accompagner à chaque pleine lune. Les monstres, ça me connait, et bien plus dangereux qu'une petite sirène. Mes parents sont au service de Tu-Sais-Qui, mon frère est un mangemort, jusqu'à toi mon seul bonheur dans la vie était les maraudeurs. Mais tu as tout changé, avec toi je suis heureux parce que je t'aime et je sais qu'on peut être bien ensemble, et même si ce n'est que pour un an, ou deux, ou dix, je m'en fous, parce que ce sera toujours mieux que ma vie d'avant. Peut-être que tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, ou peut-être que tu t'en fous, mais si tu me quitte, ne dis pas que c'est pour me protéger, parce que ça ne protège pas de tout le reste. Si tu me quittes, c'est parce que tu ne veux plus être avec moi."

Enfin, il s'arrête. Je pense qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de respirer entre ses phrases, de peur que je ne le coupe. Il y a trop d'informations d'un coup. Remus, un loup-garou? Ca craint, comment ça se fait que Dumbledore l'accepte à Poudlard? Et ils seraient tous des animagi? Ca prend un temps fou et on dit que seuls les grands sorciers parviennent à ce stade. En quoi se transforment-ils? Est-ce que Lupin rôde dans le parc les nuits de pleine lune, ou est-ce qu'ils l'enferment dans un des cachots du chateau? Quant à la famille de Sirius, tout le monde sait que les Black sont des sangs purs attachés à leur rang, mais de là à être des mangemorts? Et Regulus qui se ballade dans le chateau en permanence... Est-ce qu'il est vraiment mangemort, tatoué et tout le tin touin? Est-ce qu'il est infiltré à Poudlard et qu'un jour, il attaquera tous les sangs mêlés sur ordre de Vous-Savez-Qui? Tout ça craint...

Mais même si tout ça est très grave, ce qui me perturbe le plus là dedans, c'est sa petite déclaration. Il m'aime? Sirius serait vraiment amoureux de moi? J'ai compris qu'il s'était attaché à moi, mais aimer, c'est quand même quelque chose, non? Il m'aime, je le rends heureux... Et là, en ce moment, je lui fais du mal. Autant de mal que je m'en fais à moi-même. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment changé sa vie? Je ne vois pas en quoi, et je ne vois pas comment. Je n'ai jamais vraiment rien fait pour qu'il m'aime. Peut-être qu'en fait il n'y a rien besoin de faire, peut-être que ça arrive juste comme ça, au hasard.

Il ne sait pas à quel point je me sens tiraillée. En restant avec lui, je lui ferais forcément du mal à un moment ou un autre. Et un deuil est quand même plus difficile à supporter qu'une rupture... Mais en le laissant seul, si vraiment ce qu'il dit est vrai est que sa vie est aussi pourrie, je lui fais presque autant de mal. Est-ce que c'est vraiment à moi de décider de ça? Maintenant qu'il sait tout, est-ce que je peux le laisser se jeter dans la gueule du loup?

"Je crois que je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça. Je viendrais te voir ce soir, ok?" Sa voix est triste, presque vide. J'aimais tellement cette pointe de joie et de malice qui y pointait chaque fois qu'il me parlait.

Je ne sais pas si cette après-midi "libre" est une très bonne idée. Ca, pour réfléchir, je réfléchis. J'en ai presque mal au crâne, tellement je réfléchis. D'un côté, savoir que je vais bientôt reparler à Sirius me soulage. Il m'a tellement manqué, ça me fait un bien fou de le revoir. Mais ça ne change toujours rien à ce que je pense, et je suis sûre d'avoir raison. La seule chose qui me fait peur, si je le rejette, serait qu'il se trouve une nouvelle copine. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir dans les bras d'une autre fille. Pourtant, un jour ou l'autre, ça arrivera. Je ne peux pas lui demander de rester seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, sachant que je ne veux pas non plus être avec lui.

Je ne sais pas exactement à quelle heure Sirius va venir me voir. Je ne sais même pas où, en fait, mais je suppose que c'est au dortoir, car les filles l'ont déserté. J'avais peur qu'elles se mêlent toutes de notre histoire, mais au final, elles ont été assez compréhensive, et n'ont pas fait trop de commentaires. Je prends un bain, en attendant Sirius. Je ne pense pas que ça me détendra beaucoup, mais on peut toujours essayer. Je parfume mon bain au lilas. L'eau est chaude, rassurante. En quelques secondes, mes jambes se resserent, et je sens les écailles sortir de ma peau. A chaque fois, c'est une douleur insupportable. Cette sensation de ma chair qui se déchire, je sens même ma cage thoracique qui change de forme, mes poumons se refermant. J'aimerais tellement que tout cela s'arrête.

En face, dans le miroir, je vois ce visage qui n'est pas le mien. Les cheveux qui me descendent jusqu'aux fesses, le teint verdâtre, les marques tribales autour de mes yeux. Et ces yeux, énormes, comme deux boules de billard. Un monstre. J'arrive presque à me faire peur à moi-même. Et je me dis que pour Lupin, ça doit être pareil. Je ne sais pas s'il a déjà blessé quelqu'un, mais ça doit être une expérience affreuse. Quand on ne peut contrôler ses gestes, mais qu'on s'en sent quand même responsable. Exactement ce que j'ai ressentis avec Sirius hier soir.

Je vide l'eau du bain. He oui, avec mes nageoires, je ne peux pas sortir de l'eau. Je dois attendre que la baignoire soit vide et que mes jambes redeviennent à nouveau normales pour pouvoir me lever. Enfin, après encore une minute entière de douleurs atroces, je me mets debout. J'essaye de m'habiller correctement. Un débardeur, un jean, et je reste en chaussettes. Après tout, je ne vais pas non plus faire trop d'efforts, ce n'est pas un rendez vous galant. Quand j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, Sirius est déjà là, assis sur mon lit. Il joue avec le morceau d'étoile qu'il m'a offert.

"Tu sais qu'ils sont authentiques. C'est un mage italien qui les a fait venir jusqu'à nous, il y a très longtemps. Elles sont passées d'un anthicaire à l'autre jusqu'à ce que je les trouve. Drôle de coïncidence, que ce soit pile celles qui m'intéressaient, non?" Je hausse les épaules. Pourtant, je sais bien que pour quelqu'un qui croit au destin, c'est un sacré signe.

"Ca a dû te coûter une fortune..." Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus intelligent à dire. Parler, c'est déjà beaucoup. "Pourquoi tu dis que tu m'aimes?" Autant aller droit au but. Plus on ira vite, plus ça se finira tôt. Il a quand même l'air surpris par ma question. C'est peut-être un peu trop rentre-dedans.

"Parce que c'est vrai." Il se doute quand même bien que j'en attends un peu plus "Parce que je te trouve forte, drôle, passionante, pleine de mystères, belle bien sûr, et que tu es la seule qui ait réussi à me faire changer, à me donner envie d'être posé, à ne même plus regarder les autres filles. Pour moi, ça a son importance." Je hoche la tête. Je dois certainement avoir les joues cramoisies.

"J'ai pas envie de te faire du mal. Et tu peux dire ce que tu veux, le jour où je vais mourir, ça te feras plus de mal qu'une rupture." Il sait que j'ai raison, il se renfrogne un peu.

"Ca ne changera rien. Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais vraiment me séparer de toi. Et même si on n'est plus ensemble, si un jour tu meurs, j'aurais autant de peine. La seule différence, c'est que j'aurais des regrets de ne pas avoir pu profiter de toi vivante." Il n'a pas tord. Ses yeux commencent à se mouiller, je n'aime pas du tout ça. S'il pleure, je vais m'y mettre aussi, et ce n'est pas bon pour la suite.

"Ou peut-être que tu vas juste m'oublier, passer à autre chose et faire ta vie avec quelqu'un de normal." J'ai un pincement au coeur, et je n'arrive même à me convaincre moi-même.

"Mais c'est toi que je veux, Maïa. C'est pas juste que je t'aime, ou que je te désire, ou ce que tu veux... J'ai besoin de toi." Il s'approche dangereusement de moi. "Quand je te vois, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid. Je ne sais jamais si j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras assez fort pour t'étouffer, ou si je voudrais te faire l'amour jusqu'à en crever d'épuisement, tu comprends ça?"

Il est beaucoup trop proche de moi. Ses mains caressent mes cheveux. Je n'en peux plus de me retenir, j'ai envie de lui hurler "vite embrasse moi avant que je change d'avis!" mais il hésite, il me connait trop. Je me sens respirer de plus en plus fort. Et enfin, il m'embrasse. Ca ne ressemble pas au baiser d'hier, trop factice. Là, il n'est pas envouté, je ne suis pas possedée par mon côté monstrueux. C'est beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus tendre, et en même temps je sens à quel point il est nerveux et pressé. Des larmes pointent au bord de mes yeux. Ce n'est ni de la tristesse, ni de la joie. Simplement mes nerfs qui lâchent. C'est comme boire un verre d'eau dans le desert.

Il retire mon tee-shirt, je le laisse faire. Les sensations de nos derniers ébats sont si lointaines que je ne me les rappelle pas. Je ne porte pas de soutien-gorge. Ses mains caressent mes seins, avant sa bouche. Je le sens mouillé, tendre et appliqué. De petits courants électriques traversent mon corps. Il embrasse maintenant mon ventre, tout autour de mon nombril. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, je ne sais plus. Il ouvre la braguette de mon jean, le baisse, et embrasse mes sous-vêtement. Je suis un peu moins à l'aise, mais je lui fais confiance. Il me prend dans ses bras pour me porter, je noues mes chevilles autour de ses reins. Il m'emmène sur le lit, m'allonge sur le dor.

J'essaye maladroitement de lui enlever son tee-shirt, juste pour le plaisir d'admirer son torse. Je passe une main dans son dos, j'aime l'épaisseur rassurante de son buste, je m'y sens bien. Il respire comme un chien, par petite inspirations rapides. Comme la dernière fois, je sens sa main passer derrière ma petite culotte. Dès qu'il me touche, je sens que tout a l'air mouillé. "Ecartes tes jambes, s'il te plait" chuchote-t-il à mon oreille. Docile, pour une fois, j'obeis. Je sens alors un de ses doigts rentrer à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je ne peux pas retenir un gémissement. Il bouge, fait de légers va et vient. C'est bon, encore meilleur que la dernière fois. Est-ce que ce sera meilleur à chaque fois?

J'en ai assez d'être passive. Je veux participer, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui lui plairait. Avant que je ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, Sirius enlève complètement le reste de mes sous-vêtements. Puis son jean. Une vague de chaleur envahit mon corps lorsque je le vois en caleçon. Comme la dernière fois, je sens sa langue, cette fois accompagné de son doigt. Un instant, nos regards se croisent, mais ses yeux sont comme différents. Ils sont voilés, comme s'il était en transe. "Sirius, j'ai envie de..." Il me fixe, ne comprenant pas ce que je veux. Des yeux, je lui montre alors son caleçon. Hors de question que je dise ça a haute voix, je ne saurais même pas quoi dire.

Il prend alors ma main, et la guide dans ses sous-vêtements. Je retiens un hoquet de suprise quant à la...taille. C'est supposé rentrer en moi, ça? Il m'indique les va et vient, et je continues seule. C'est assez agréable, comme sensation. Mais c'est encore mieux de l'entendre soupirer de plaisir toutes les cinq secondes. Je suppose que ça l'excite vraiment, parce que sa main s'active deux fois plus vite. Je commence à transpirer, et maintenant, moi aussi, j'en veux plus. Je n'arrive plus à retenir ni les soupirs ni les gémissement, jusqu'au moment où Sirius émet une sorte de grognement. Je retire alors sa main doucement. Je ne comprends pas. Il doit sûrement me prendre pour une débile parce qu'il sourit. Il sort sa baguette et fait disparaitre quelque chose. Ca y est, je crois que j'ai compris ce qui s'est passé.

"Je t'aime vraiment, Maïa." On dirait qu'il a encore besoin de me convaincre. Il me semble que je lui ai fait comprendre que j'étais d'accord. Je ne crois pas que j'ai fait le bon choix, mais au final, est-ce qu'il ne vaut pas mieux prendre du bon temps avant de partir?...


	19. Could we be three ?

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, je n'en avais jamais eu autant pour une fic! N'hésitez pas à en laisser, ça regonfle mon égo déjà surdimensionné ;)_

_Petit chapître très important pour la suite, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Au passage, je signale juste que je suis en train d'écrire l'OS sur James et Lily, et que je ne vais pas tarder à ajouter un OS à mon recueil, pour celles qui le connaisse. Voilà, en tout cas bonne lecture, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!_

_Moony_

* * *

**19. Could we be three ?**

_1978, le 17 mai_

Enfin, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Maïa. Ca fait maintenant presque deux mois qu'on est ensemble, et je pense que ça se passe bien. C'est très différent de ce que c'était la première fois. J'ai fait pas mal de concession. D'abord, ce n'est plus officiel qu'avant. Disons qu'on mange ensemble mais que j'évite les grandes marques d'affection en public. Je sais qu'elle se sent mieux, je le sens. Elle a même commencé à parler aux autres de la bande. Bon, je ne dirais pas qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde, et elle n'est quand même pas devenue très locace, mais au moins on peut avoir une discussion tous ensemble sans qu'elle ne s'enfuit les jambes à son cou.

Je descends dans la salle commune. Le feu est maintenant éteint, les premières chaleurs du printemps arrivent. On ne se baigne pas encore dans le lac mais quand même, la neige et la pluie nous ont quitté jusqu'à l'automne prochain. Normalement, on doit tous pique-niquer ensemble dans le parc, ce midi. Les déjeuners dans la grande salle commencent sérieusement à me sortir par les yeux. Ho bien sûr la bouffe des elfes est toujours délicieuse, mais au bout de sept ans, ce train train quotidien de la grande salle me tape sur les nerfs. Et maintenant que le soleil est de la partie, autant en profiter.

J'ai du mal à croire que tout soit aussi parfait. Bien sûr, ma famille est toujours une bande de crétin, et les Aspics approchent à grands pas, mais pour le reste, tout va bien. C'est incroyable comme une seule personne peut changer toute une vie. Elle est là, tout va bien, elle part, tout s'écroule. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été habitué à ce genre de dépendance. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, d'autant plus que je sais que c'est réciproque. Je vois Rose au loin, sur une nappe en vichy (vous avez dit cliché?) qui me fait de grands signes. Remus, James et Peter sont assis près d'elle. Lily et Maïa ne sont pas encore arrivées. J'espère que cette dernière ne s'est pas défilée.

"Salut!" Me suis-je exclamé en arrivant vers eux. Chacun y va de son signe de la main, sauf James. En m'approchant, je m'aperçois qu'il est tout blanc, le regard dans le vide. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a?"

"Rien de grave, apparemment, Lily l'aurait embrassé..." Repond Peter. James se tourne alors vers moi, ses yeux pétillants comme jamais je ne les avais vus pétiller.

"Elle m'a embrassé Padfoot. Elle m'a embrassé sur la bouche. On était seuls dans son bureau de préfète, et là, elle m'a embrassé. Sur la bouche. D'un coup." Il a vraiment l'air possedé.

"Et elle t'a dit quelque chose, après ?"

"Ouai...Elle m'a dit casse toi Potter je t'ai assez vu. C'était comme...magique." Tout le monde éclate de rire. Apparemment, ça y est, Lily a cédé. Ca devait bien arriver, après sept longues années de jeu du chat et de la souris. Elle doit être fatiguée, maintenant. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle abandonne. J'espère que James va reprendre ses esprits avant qu'elle arrive, sinon elle va encore faire rebrousse chemin. Ca ne serait pas la première fois. Quoi que, ça n'avait jamais été aussi loin, avant.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup... Lily arrive, et quelques mètres derrière elle, Maïa. Ouf, elle a fait l'effort de venir. Elle est plus conciliante qu'avant, mais il ne faut quand même pas lui demander la lune. Quand Carotella arrive à côté de nous elle s'eclaircit la voix.

"Tout le monde est là?" Demande-t-elle, juste au moment où Maïa vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. "Bon alors j'ai une annonce à vous faire. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Potter et moi avons décidé que nous serions ensemble. Voilà" Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient pris la décision ensemble, parce que de nous tous, c'est James le plus surpris. La bouche ouverte, il fixe Lily avec un air béa.

Tout le monde se lance des sourires en coin. Finalement, ce n'est une surprise que pour James. Même si pendant longtemps, on a tous cru que Lily le détestait vraiment, on a compris il y a quelques mois qu'elle était aussi amoureuse que lui. Mais Lily est spéciale, et personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi elle a attendu si longtemps pour se décider. Pourquoi Carotella a fait souffrir notre petit Padfoot pendant autant de temps ! A mon avis, elle tenait à son célibat au moins jusqu'à la fin de nos études. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas que quelque chose (comme une relation amoureuse) la déconcentre avant ses examens. Il n'y a que les diplômes qui comptent pour Lily, c'est son seul moyen pour prouver ses qualités de sorcières, puisqu'elle n'est pas issue d'une lignée magique.

Nous commençons à manger. C'est une après-midi assez agréable que nous passons, mais quelque chose me tracasse. Maïa a l'air de faire la tête. Pas que d'habitude, elle saute de joie dans tous les coins, mais là, c'est à peine si elle me regarde. Il vaut mieux que je ne pose pas mes questions, parce que si elle les a de travers, ça peut vite tourner au vinaigre pour moi. On en parlera plus tard, quand on ne sera que tous les deux.

Quand je nous regarde, tous, je m'aperçois à quel point nous avons tous changé, depuis notre entrée à Poudlard. Quand je repense à Peter, complètement perdu le jour de la rentrée, qui a presque pleuré quand on lui a mis le Choixpeau sur la tête... Et Lily, petite sang de bourbe coincé qui s'est tout de suite réfugiée dans les livres pour tenter de rattraper ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore de la magie...Remus, qui semblait si mystérieux, qui disparaissait une fois par mois sans dire où il allait. Ca nous rendait fous, James et moi, à l'époque! Et maintenant, c'est presque la fin des études, parmis nous un loup-garou, une préfète en chef, un attrapeur, une demi-sirène...Si on m'avait dit ça il y a sept ans...J'aurais eu encore plus hâte de grandir!

L'après-midi se déroule magnifiquement. On s'échange quelques balles, les filles font bronzettes, Remus et Maïa lisent (pour changer). C'est vrai que c'est pas comme ça qu'on aura nos examens, mais je ne pense pas qu'on fasse partie des élèves qui ont le plus besoin de réviser. Ne jamais dire ça à Remus, surtout. Peu à peu, le soleil passe derrière la forêt interdite, et l'air se rafraichit rapidement. He oui, ce n'est toujours pas l'été... Tous ensemble, nous remballons nos restes de repas. Je suppose que Lily va aller les donner aux elfes de maison, et qu'il nous resservirons ça au dîner de ce soir sous le nom de "soupe surprise".

J'attrape la main de Maïa, pour remonter jusqu'au chateau. Elle se laisse faire, et m'adresse un léger sourire, que je ne trouve pas très sincère. Elle n'a presque rien mangé ce midi. Apparemment elle ne fait pas la tête, mais elle n'est pas dans son assiette. Je me demande bien ce qui lui trotte dans la tête, j'ai hâte de pouvoir lui poser la question. J'espère qu'elle ne me refait pas le coup de la culpabilité, de l'amour impossible et compagnie... Si je dois lui courrir après ainsi tous les deux mois, c'est moi qui ne vais pas tenir le coup, et qui vais finir par en mourir.

Je l'éloigne un peu du reste du groupe, personne ne le remarque. Elle s'en rend compte mais ne dit rien. Elle est vraiment étrange, aujourd'hui. Pas une seule réflexion, elle ne se débat pas lorsque je lui tiens la main devant tout le monde... Elle commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Maintenant à quelques dizaines de mètres des autres, je l'incite à s'asseoir sur l'herbe. Elle me regarde enfin. Ses grands yeux noirs me font toujours ce même effet incroyable. Avec cette candeur inouïe, j'ai la sensation qu'elle transperce mon âme et que je ne peux rien lui cacher de moi.

"Dis moi ce qui ne va pas..." Je lui parle doucement, je ne veux surtout pas la braquer. Je sais bien le genre de réaction qu'elle peut avoir dans ces cas là. "Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole une seule fois de la journée, et tu n'as pratiquement rien avalé."

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Sirius, ça va" Elle n'ose même pas me regarder dans les yeux. Je sais bien qu'elle ment, elle le fait très mal en plus. "C'est juste que je me suis levée du pied gauche"

"Je crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de me cacher quelque chose, Mlle Sorn..." J'essaye de faire un peu d'humour, mais elle reste complètement de marbre. "Ca m'angoisse de te voir comme ça, dis moi ce qui t'arrive" Elle lève la tête, je vois qu'elle est en train de pleurer. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois vraiment pleurer. Immédiatement, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

"Désolée, j'ai pas très envie d'en parler..." Dit-elle sans arrêter de sangloter. Je décide de l'emmener dans un coin tranquille du chateau, plutôt que de la laisser pleurer dehors, à la vue de tous.

"Maïa, il faut vraiment que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. Surtout si c'est grave." Je me sens de plus en plus mal. Et si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec sa santé? Peut-être qu'ils ont découvert qu'il lui reste encore moins de temps que prévu? Je ne peux pas penser à ça, sinon je vais finir par me mettre à pleurer moi aussi.

"Ok..." Elle a l'air aussi mal à l'aise que malheureuse. "Ce matin, je suis allée à l'infirmerie. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. Ca m'arrive assez souvent, je ne me suis pas trop inquiétée. T'as pas un mouchoir?" J'en sors un de ma poche. Elle commence à me faire peur, je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'entendre la suite. "L'infirmière m'a oscultée, et elle a dit que..." Elle se remet à sangloter de plus belle. Cette fille a décidemment un don pour faire perdurer le suspense..."Je suis désolée, Sirius, elle a dit que j'étais..." Roulement de tambour, je n'en peux plus. "...Enceinte."

Waou. Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie qu'une telle expression de stupéfaction s'installe sur mon visage. Enceinte. En gros, un bébé, quoi. Un bébé. J'ai dix-sept ans, et je vais avoir un bébé. Je sais à peine à quoi ça ressemble. Il peut pas y avoir une erreur? Surement pas non, l'infirmière ne peut pas se trompée sur ce genre de trucs. Un bébé? Ca va grandir, et sûrement devenir un enfant... Une fille ou un garçon? On s'en fout en fait. Comment je vais faire? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui apprendre le Quidditch? Est-ce que les bébés montent sur les balais? Je trouve que ça craint, et en même temps, je trouve ça marrant. Disons que ça ne valait peut être pas tous ces pleurs. Ni d'être désolée. Après tout, c'est plus à cause de moi que d'elle. Un bébé.

"Cela ne fait que deux semaines..."

Il y a deux semaines...Je crois que je me souviens de cette fois-là. Ce n'est pas très difficile, parce que nous ne couchons pas ensemble très souvent. Pas qu'on en ait pas envie (en tout cas pas moi), mais nous sommes presque tous en couple, et nous dormons tous dans les mêmes dortoirs. Ca complique un peu les choses pour se donner des rendez-vous calins dans nos chambres. Sans parler de toutes les fois où nos ébats sont interrompus par une tête en l'air qui a oublié que la chambre était réservée tel ou tel soir. Enfin, je ne me plains pas, on est tous logés à la même enseigne, et au final, je trouve ça assez marrant.

"Je te jure que j'ai fais le sortilège, chaque fois qu'on a fait ça...Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai dû le râter..." Elle n'ose toujours pas me regarder. Elle a l'air de croire que je vais la culpabiliser pour ça... N'importe quoi! C'est la faute de personne. "L'infirmière m'a donné un rendez-vous dans une semaine, pour que je lui dise ce que je veux faire"

Je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir. Enfin si, je sais, je ne suis pas bête. Je me rappelle qu'il y a deux ans, j'avais mis une Poufsouffle enceinte. Elle avait voulu le garder pour me forcer à me mettre avec elle. Heureusement, l'infirmière et ses parents l'avaient convaincue de ne pas faire ça. Je crois être le seul mec à qui on essaye de faire des enfants dans le dos à quinze ans! Je l'ai toujours soupçonnée d'avoir fait exprès d'être tombée enceinte, même si elle m'a toujours juré que c'était faux. Enfin, maintenant, ce n'est plus le même problème. Maïa n'a pas l'air de vouloir prendre mon avis en compte, mais ça me regarde.

Je ne sais pas encore si je préfèrerais qu'elle le garde ou pas, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais m'en mêler. Ca fait aussi partie des choses à apprendre à Maïa. Ne pas se comporter comme si elle était seule au monde. Quand on est avec quelqu'un, la moindre des choses, c'est quand même de demander son avis avant de décider de tuer ou pas un foetus. Enfin, ça me semble logique, en tout cas. Je crois que je n'ai pas encore fini de me battre avec le caractère de Maïa pour lui faire entrer ce genre de trucs dans le crâne!

C'est bizarre. Je ne me sens pas paniqué. Je sais que c'est une nouvelle importante, mais ça ne m'angoisse pas plus que ça. En tout cas je sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'on décide de la garder ou pas, on s'en sortira toujours, Maïa et moi. Je jette un regard vers son ventre. Rien n'a changé. Sous son tee-shirt, il est aussi plat et pâle qu'avant, je le sais. C'est sans doute trop tôt pour encore voir quoi que ce soit. J'ai même du mal à imaginer qu'il y est réellement quelque chose à l'intérieur. Et dire qu'il y a une heure ou deux, je me disais que tout était parfaitement paisible dans ma vie, que je m'étais enfin posé, que j'étais serein. Ce n'est décidemment pas la fin de mes péripéties cette année...


	20. Choose your life, now

_Coucou à toutes!_

_Bon j'ai atteint des records de médiocrité, une seule review! Merci à elle quand même! Juste pour vous tenir au courant, je sais maintenant combien il y aura de chapitres :27. Il n'en reste donc pas des masses. J'espère que vous serez un peu plus généreuse en review (toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre, même les mauvaises). Enfin voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira plus que le précédent, à bientot !_

_Moony_

* * *

**20. Choose your life, now**

_1978, le 22 mai_

J'ai demandé à Sirius de me laisser quelques jours pour réfechir, seule. Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que je reste seule, juste que je ne veux pas que nous en parlions pour l'instant. En fait, je ne sais même pas à quoi je veux réflechir, il n'y a qu'une possibilité à mes yeux. Il est décemment impossible que j'ai un enfant. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que je ne suis pas du genre à tuer un enfant, mais là, je ne vois pas comment faire autrement. J'ai des tas de raisons de ne pas vouloir de ce bébé. En fait, ce n'est même pas que je ne veux pas, mais tout simplement que c'est une situation impossible.

Premièrement, parce qu'il serait totalement irresponsable d'avoir un enfant à mon âge, sans avoir de travail. Je ne pense pas non plus être assez mature pour asummer une vie supplémentaire entre mes mains. Et évidemment, avec ma petite particularité, ça ne fait que compliquer les choses. Je suis un cas à part, je ne peux donc pas savoir si je risque de léguer mon handicap à mon enfant. Bien sûr, c'est tout le contraire de ce que je veux. Je ne peux pas condamner un autre être au sort qui est le mien. Et même en pensant à Sirius... Déjà, je ne peux pas lui imposer de devenir père ! Ensuite, même s'il est assez rebelle, il serait inconcevable dans une famille comme la sienne qu'un enfant naisse hors mariage, et moi mariée, ça n'arrivera jamais !

Tout cela se bouscule dans ma tête, et malgré mon désir de ne pas en parler avec lui, je me demande quel est le point de vue de Sirius sur la question. C'est dans trois jours que je dois retourner voir l'infirmière, et je crois que je n'aurai bientôt plus le choix, je vais devoir affronter Sirius. J'espère seulement que nous avons le même point de vue, et que cela ne va pas tout gâcher entre nous. J'ai tellement fait d'efforts pour être avec lui, si tout devait s'écrouler pour un simple sortilège raté, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

En tout cas, depuis le jour où on me l'a annoncé, rien n'a changé. Je ne sens rien à l'intérieur de moi, je n'ai aucun signe habituel de grossesse. L'infirmière m'a même dit que mes petites nausées de l'autre jour n'avaient rien à voir avec cela, car il était encore trop tôt. Le problème, c'est que ça ne m'aide pas à réaliser ce qui m'arrive. Je ne crois pas que Sirius ait mis les autres au courant, car ils ne s'intéressent pas particulièrement à moi. A mon avis, si les filles étaient au courant, elles seraient déjà venues me voir pour parler layette, biberons et autres conneries du style. En attendant, je suis sûre qu'elles, au moins, seraient capables d'assummer un enfant et de rendre leur mec heureux. Enfin, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de me taper une petite crise existencielle...

Nous sommes Samedi matin, et aujourd'hui, toute l'école est autorisée à aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Enfin, les majeurs, et ceux qui en ont l'autorisation. Les filles sont déjà parties, il faut donc que je me bouge les fesses. Nous avions tous rendez-vous il y a dix minutes dans la salle commune. J'enfile un pull léger en vitesse, et dévale les escaliers. Je veux éviter que Sirius et moi nous retrouvions seuls, car je sais qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de mettre le sujet brûlant sur le tapis. Aux yeux des autres, cela donc paraître bizarre que nous ne nous isolions plus comme nous le faisons d'habitude. Enfin, même si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas que l'un d'eux puisse deviner pourquoi notre comportement a changé.

J'arrive devant la cheminée. La salle commune est bondée, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous être donné rendez-vous ici. J'adresse un salut sobre aux maraudeurs. Sirius m'embrasse sur la joue, je pose une main dans son dos. J'ai beau le voir tous les jours, je ne me lasse pas de sa beauté. Je me sens idiote de penser ça, et pourtant c'est la vérité. Ses cheveux, encore humide après sa douche, retombe follement devant ses yeux d'acier. Sa peau blanche a un parfum boisé, ses lèvres charnues appellent mes baisers. Devant tout ce monde, je n'oserai jamais. Son chaste bisou sur la joue m'a déjà donné des couleurs de pivoine. J'arrive en pleine discussion, apparemment, il est question du dernier match de Quidditch de la saison. Gryffondor joue la finale contre Serdaigle. Ce sera sans doute plus amical qu'avec les Serpentards. La compétition est toujours là, mais au moins, il n'y a pas de vieille rancoeur haineuse sur le terrain.

"Bon, on y va?" Propose Potter, particulièrement jovial. En fait, il est euphorique depuis l'autre jour, quand Lily a annoncé qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je trouve assez amusante la façon dont James et moi sommes radicalement opposés. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible qu'un jour, nous devenions plus proche. Nous ne pourrons jamais nous comprendre.

"C'est parti" Répondit Rose. Elle aussi nageait sur un petit nuage. J'ai l'impression que tout est beaucoup trop parfait, beaucoup trop insouciant pour ça soit réel. Il n'y a que moi qui fasse chier mon monde avec mes problèmes de nageoires et de foetus... Décidemment, je suis une vraie plaie, je ne sais pas comment Sirius fait pour me supporter. Ha oui, c'est vrai, il m'aime.

Sirius se saisit de ma main, et nous partons tous à travers les couloirs du chateau. Nos pas résonnent sur le sol de marbre, car nous passons par des chemins de traverses que seuls les maraudeurs connaissent. Pratique, de pouvoir esquiver la foule qui s'active vers Pré-Au-Lard. J'admire, comme toujours, les décors magnifiques du chateau. Les tableaux sont si nombreux aux murs qu'on voit à peine les pierres grisâtres qui ont servi à les construire. Quand on pense que ce bâtiment a vu passer tous les mages les plus célèbres, dans la bonne comme dans la mauvaise magie, depuis des centaines d'années, on se sent insignifiant. Je me demande bien à quoi ressemblaient Dumbledore, ou Vous-Savez-Qui, à l'époque de leurs études. Et qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'ils sont devenus ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Quand je vois l'effet qu'a eu Poudlard sur moi, j'imagine que l'école n'y est pas pour rien dans leurs destins incroyables.

Au rez-de-chaussée, nous passons devant la gigantesque file d'attente qui attend de montrer son autorisation pour enfin pouvoir passer outre les frontières de Poudlard. Les premières années se bousculent. Certains d'entre eux, qui n'ont reçu leur autorisation que pendant les dernières vacances, vont peut-être à Pré-Au-Lard pour la première fois. Je regrette parfois de ne pas avoir connu ce genre de frénésie, pendant ma prime adolescence. Moi, je n'ai été au village qu'en troisième année. Avant, je craignais trop de me mêler à la foule, et de m'ennuyer, seule dans les rues d'un village inconnu. Mais les objets magiques m'ont toujours beaucoup attirée, et plus tard, la curiosité est devenue plus forte que mon caractère solitaire.

"A ce que j'ai entendu, les Trois Balais ont reçu une nouvelle sorte de Bièraubeurre." Commence Peter "Il paraitrait qu'elle est assez fort pour faire saigner du nez pendant au moins un quart d'heure !"

"Ha oui, et tu as entendu ça où?" Demande Lily, toujours très hautaine lorsqu'elle s'adresse à Peter. Il hausse les épaules. "De toute façon, même si ça existe, je ne crois pas que c'est le genre de boisson qu'ils serviraient à des élèves de Poudlard. Même majeurs, nous restons sous la responsabilité de Dumbledore. Il est déjà assez préoccupé à l'idée que le village puisse être attaqué." Elle parle le nez en l'air, toute fière de ses arguments.

"Qu'est-ce que t'es rabats-joie, Carotella ! Si une bièraubeurre comme ça existe, je veux en goûter une absolument !" S'exclame Sirius, toujours partant pour les trucs débiles.

"Tu sais, Padfoot, Lily n'a peut-être pas tord, ça doit quand même être assez dangereux, de se faire saigner du nez." James tente de défendre sa dulcinée, mais ses yeux hurlent qu'il veut absolument en goûter une, lui aussi.

"Je t'en pris, arrête de faire le lèche-cul ! Elle va pas te quitter pour une bièraubeurre !" Se moque Sirius. James hausse les épaules, mais sourit. Et Lily, elle, fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle ne veut sûrement pas avouer que Sirius a raison.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons enfin au village. Les sorciers qui ont l'habitude d'y passer leurs week-ends doivent être agacés par la présence de tous ces enfants. Le bruit et l'agitation sont presque insupportable, d'autant plus que c'est la dernière sortie de l'année. Tout le monde veut faire le plein avant les vacances d'été, et c'est sans compter les septièmes années qui viennent pour la plupart ici pour la dernière fois de leur vie. Cet endroit est sans doute chargé de souvenirs et d'émotions pour tous les élèves de Poudlard.

Le soleil est assez chaud, mais un vent glacial bat mes cheveux. J'ai bien fait de mettre un pull. Rose, dans son petit tee-shirt moulant, se gêle les miches, ça se voit. Bien fait pour elle, personne ne lui a demandé de montrer ses seins. Quoi que, j'en sais rien en fait. Au moins, cette chute de quelque degrés me permettra d'apprécier la délicieuse bièraubeurre que je vais déguster. Cette fois-ci, hors de question d'aller dans un pub miteux où la vaisselle est sale et la bière sans bulle ! Je préfère être serré entre les adolescent au bar, plutôt que m'infliger cette torture une fois de plus. Je me rappelle du stress que j'avais ressenti ce jour à l'idée de devoir trouver un cadeau parfait pour Sirius. Aujourd'hui, les choses seraient plus simples, je le connais beaucoup mieux.

Ils décident de faire un tour dans le village, pour commencer. C'est un charmant village, Pré-Au-Lard, mais je dois dire que le décor est bien moins féérique qu'en Décembre dernier. Des herbes folles entourent la statue de la place du village, nous nous y asseyons. Tout le monde discute, sauf moins bien entendu. Mais je m'amuse en silence de les entendre se chamailler sur le moindre petit détail. C'est assez bizarre, comme relation. En tout cas, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais l'amitié avant de l'avoir sous les yeux. Je voyais plus ça comme une corne d'abondance de tapes dans le dos et autres sourires complices... Le truc super écoeurant, quoi. Enfin, ils ont un peu de ça, mais au moins, je ne suis pas obligé de le supporter à longueur de temps.

Je fais claquer mes pointes de pieds contre les pavés de la rue. Je suis trop petite pour être assise en ayant les pieds qui touchent le sol. J'aime bien mes jambes. Erreur, j'aime plutôt les jambes en général. Je crois les humains "normaux" ne réalisent pas cette chance qu'on a. Ils ne peuvent pas imaginer le mal aise qu'on ressent lorsqu'elles sont enfermées dans un étau, et qu'on ne peut pas les bouger séparément. Essayez de vous ligotter les jambes ensemble, vous verrez que cela peut vite donner des sensations de clostrophobie !

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous repartons au travers des rues. Le parfum des fleurs, ammené par le vent, réjoui mon sensible odorat. Les vitrines des magasins sont magnifique, décorées au culte du printemps, animées de mille et uns objets magique qui enchante notre curiosité. Sirius me montre l'endroit où il a trouvé mes fragments d'étoiles. C'est une petite boutique poussiéreuse, au fond d'une ruelle sordide. Ca ne paye pas de mine. Je me doute qu'il a dû chiner longtemps avant d'arriver ici. Je le remercies "intérieurement" une énième fois. Je ne revient toujours pas de ce cadeau magnifique, et encore moins qu'il me l'ait fait alors que nous ne nous parlions même plus.

"Il n'y que moi qui ai soif?" Demande Sirius, à l'attention de tout le groupe. Je sais très bien qu'au fond, il n'a pas vraiment soif, il veut seulement savoir si la nouvelle bièraubeurre dont parlait Peter existe vraiment.

"Ca va, on y va, on va pas non plus courrir, Sirius !" Répond Rose en riant aux éclats. Décidemment, je ne peux pas l'encadrer, rien n'y fait. Elle est trop pimpante, elle me fait limite mal aux yeux tellement son aura brille de joie de vivre, et en plus, j'aurais préféré que Sirius se trouve une meilleure amie disons, un peu moins...sexy. Que personne n'imagine que je sois jalouse, loin de là, mais bon... Ca me fait quand même chier, quoi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, donc, alors que Sirius continue de tanner tout le monde pour avoir une bièraubeurre, nous arrivons aux Trois Balais. Nous nous installons sur la table la plus éloignée du reste du pub. J'imagine que c'est une petite attention qu'ils ont eu pour moi. Je ne vais quand même pas les remercier, si? Non. De toute façon, j'ai quand même l'impression que tout le monde me regarde. Ils doivent se demander ce que je fous là, avec les gens les plus populaires et les plus doués du collège, alors qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas mon existence il y a six mois à peine.

"Une bièraubeurre, s'il vous plait" Je commande à la serveuse, un peu rondouillarde, mais pas vilaine. Ma voix est un peu éraillée, ça fait sûrement trop longtemps que je n'ai pas parler. Tous les autres commandent la même chose. Sirius part au bar sans rien dire, et revient quelques secondes plus tard, la mine morose.

"Elle n'a jamais existé, ta bièraubeurre" Dit-il en s'adressant à Peter. Celui ci hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules, l'air penaud.

"Je répète ce qu'on me dit, c'est tout." Se justifie-t-il. Lily reprend alors son air inquisiteur.

"Ca t'apprendra peut-être à ne pas répeter bêtement toutes les choses qu'on te dit, Peter. Tu sais, en se comportant comme ça, on finit souvent par passer pour un crétin." Et toc, dans les dents. C'est vraiment une pimbêche, celle-là, elle méritrait des claques.

"Peu importe, la bièraubeurre habituelle est très bonne, de toute façon." Remus, la voix de la sagesse. De tous, à part Sirius, c'est celui que je préfère de la bande. D'autant plus maintenant que je sais que nous avons pas mal de points communs.

Presque en silence, tout le monde déguste sa bièraubeurre. La mousse fine et légère se dépose délicatement sur ma lèvres supérieurs, le liquide doux et brûlant coule dans ma gorge, je l'avale avec délectation. Je n'ai jamais su exactement de quoi était faite la bièraubeurre. En fait, je m'en balance, c'est bon, et c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est la seule boisson du monde sorcier que j'ai jamais bu, sauf si on compte le jus de citrouille comme une boisson magique, mais ce serait un peu tiré par les cheveux. Après tout, les moldus pourraient aussi en boire, ils savent tout de même ce que sont les citrouille puisqu'ils s'en servent pour Halloween.

Je dépose quelques pièces sur la table. Je déteste aller payer au bar. James fait la quête, parce que lui, apparemment, il adore ça. Je remet mon pull, et nous sortons des Trois Balais. Il est presque midi, nous commençons à rentrer vers le chateau. La promenade à Pré-Au-Lard était très agréable, mais il faut dire ce qu'il est, cela revient cher. Personellement, je ne roule pas sur l'or, Remus non plus, et à ce que j'ai compris les parents de Sirius lui auraient coupé les vivres. Sympa, comme famille. Donc nous repartons "gaiement" vers Poudlard. Mon estomac commence à gronder. D'habitude, je n'ai pas très faim, le midi, mais apparemment, les choses vont changer. J'espère que les elfes ont préparé un festin de roi.

Comme prévu, nous mangeons dans la grande salle. Je mange largement à ma faim, même un peu trop. Le repas se déroule comme d'habitude, tout le monde se chamaille et rigole à tour de rôle. Le brouhaha général me fait bourdonner les oreilles. C'est même physiologique, je ne suis pas faite pour la vie en communeauté. Heureusement, nous partons très vite. Moins heureusement, tout le monde a apparemment quelque chose à faire (comme toujours, ça sent le coup fourré), et je me retrouve rapidement seule avec Sirius dans son dortoir, sans trop savoir comment j'ai attéris là.

Je n'étais jamais rentré dans le dortoir des garçons. Ca diffère quand même assez de celui des filles. D'abord, les odeurs des cosmétiques sont ici remplacées par celles des vieilles chaussettes de Quidditch qui traînent sous les lits. Gentillement, Sirius jette un sort de rangement avant de s'installer sur son lit. Aux murs, les posters de joueurs de Quiddich professionnels et de star du rock sorcier s'entremêle joyeusement. Il y en a même certains qui sont moldus, je les reconnais. Je n'ai jamais été une grande fan de rock et autres punk, mais Sid Vicious, je le trouve génialement décalé.

Je le rejoins sur son lit. Sans transition, il me pousse, pour que je me retrouve allongée sur le dos. M'échappe alors un léger hoquet de surprise. Il sourit. Il commence alors à chatouiller mes joues avec son nez, puis à piquer mon visage de ces petits baisers dont il a le secret. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. C'est incroyable comme dans ses bras, je me sens toujours aussi détendue. J'ai les yeux fermés lorsqu'il embrasse mes lèvres. D'abord chastement, puis en approfondissant légèrement ses baisers, plus sensuels. Je sens sa main caresser mes cheveux, mon visage, mon épaule, ma poitrine, mon ventre. Il y reste quelques secondes, avant de soupirer à son tour.

"Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle" Me sussure-t-il à l'oreille. Piégée. J'opine du chef. Comment faire autrement? Je ne pourrais pas l'éviter pour toujours.

"Sirius, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. J'y ai bien réflechis, mais la seule chose que je trouve à dire, c'est que c'est impossible..."

"Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Tu sais, quand deux personnes font l'amour, il y a de fortes chances pour que..." Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui coupe la parole.

"C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, Sirius. Plutôt que le garder, ça me semble impossible." Son visage, souriant il y a une seconde à peine, s'est alors refermé brusquement. Je savais que cette chose ne nous apporterait que des problèmes.

"J'espère que tu plaisantes." Sa voix est monotone, intransigeante, presque froide. On va devoir se disputer, je ne peux pas faire à moins.

"Réflechis, Sirius. Dehors, c'est la guerre, et cet enfant ne serait pas un sang pur. C'est dangereux. En plus, on est jeune, on n'a ni famille sur qui on peut compter pour nous aider, ni travail pour lui donner à manger et des habits. Et je ne te parle même pas du fait que sa mère mourra peut-être même avant de l'avoir accouché. On ne choisit pas de faire un bébé juste sur un coup de tête, et en réflechissant bien, tu verras que ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée." Je ne réussis pas à garder un ton calme et posé, sûrement parce que j'essaye de me convaincre moi-même de mes arguments. Mais je sais que je ne fais pas le poids face à la répartie de Sirius, et que je vais sûrement craquer.

"Toi, réflechis ! Dehors, c'est la guerre, c'est vrai, mais ce gosse aura une famille pour le protéger, comme tous les autres enfants de sorciers. D'ici neuf mois, on aura tous les deux notre diplôme, et j'aurai trouvé un travail, ou n'importe quel autre moyen d'avoir de l'argent, pour qu'il puisse être élevé correctement. Je ne suis pas Remus, mais je ne suis pas non plus un gamin irréfléchis, Maïa !" Il reprend son souffle une seconde, mais ne me laisse pas le temps de lui répondre "Et puisque tu parles encore de ta sois-disant mort imminente, que t'attends sans bouger depuis dix-sept ans, tu crois pas que je préfèrerais garder un enfant de toi plutôt que tout perdre en une seule journée, tu crois pas que ça m'aiderait à te survivre? Et puis si tu vas réellement mourrir dans quelques mois, tu crois pas que tu devrais vivre ta vie maintenant à fond, au lieu de te tapir dans l'ombre en attendant ton triste sort?"

Il est odieux, blessant et goujat. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. C'est donc ce qu'il pense de moi? Que je tourne ma vie en mélodrame et attend lâchement la mort au lieu de prendre les devants? Ca a l'air terrible, mais j'avoues qu'il n'a pas tord. Je ne vais certainement pas lui dire. Il aurait mieux fait de me parler sur un autre ton. Je me lève et décide de prendre la fuite. Chassez le caractère, il revient au galop. Mais c'est sans compter sur Sirius, qui me poursuit et attrape ma main.

"Je suis désolé!" Mais son ton ne l'est pas. "Ok, ok, je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais pas du m'emporter." Il soupir, passe une main sur son visage. Je sais qu'il est sincère, et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de me radoucir. "Juste, essaye de comprendre..."

Mais pourquoi lui, il n'essaye pas de me comprendre. Je suis passée en quelques mois du statut de mourrante inconnu de tous à celui de petite amie de Sirius Black, populaire, et maintenant, future maman ? C'est indécent. J'ai l'impression d'être lancée dans une spirale infernale et de ne pas pouvoir m'en sortir. D'un autre côté, je ne peux rien refuser à Sirius. Déjà, avec tout ce que je lui ai infligé, et tout ce que je lui infligerai encore... Sans parler du fait qu'il se retrouvera bientôt seul. Peut-être qu'il a raison, que cet enfant lui donnera une raison de vivre une fois que je ne serai plus là.

"Tu n'y a peut-être pas pensé, mais avoir un enfant à ta charge t'empêchera sûrement de refaire ta vie..." Pour ne pas lui répéter une nouvelle fois que je vais bientôt mourrir, je laisse ma phrase en suspens. Il comprend certainement ce que je veux dire sans que je n'ai à le préciser.

"Refaire ma vie ?" Sa voix est étrange, chancelante. "Tu ne comprends pas, Maïa ? Je ne pourrais jamais refaire ma vie." Une larme perle à ses yeux, mon estomac se tord douloureusement.

C'est alors un nouveau Sirius que je découvre, ou du moins, une nouvelle part de lui. Il s'asseoit à même le sol, la tête entre ses mains. Il a l'air si faible comme ça, si chétif, il n'a plus rien à voir avec le fanfaron que j'ai rencontré. Ses beaux yeux gris mouillés, les larmes qui laissent des traces rougeâtres sur ses joues, ses lèvres légèrement plus gonflées que d'habitude, et ses cheveux emmêlés par le nombre de fois où il passe sa main dedans. Il a l'air mal à l'aise, mais pas autant que moi. Je me sens terriblement coupable de le mettre dans cet état, mais ce Sirius me plait, il est touchant. Le temps d'éliminer les sanglots de sa voix, et il reprend.

"C'est trop tard pour moi. Je ne pourrai plus jamais toucher une autre femme que toi. Il aurait fallu que jamais on ne se connaisse pour qu'il en soit autrement. C'est trop tard, maintenant. Il n'y a que ce que tu peux me laisser qui pourra peut-être adoucir mon futur."

Je m'asseois près de lui, et le prends dans mes bras. Ce n'est pas mon genre, d'habitude, mais là, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être avec le grand Sirius Black, mais plutôt avec un enfant qui a besoin qu'on le console d'un cauchemard interminable. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois céder. Je ne peux pas consciemment l'enfoncer plus profond dans sa souffrance. Je ne désire pas vraiment avoir d'enfants, mais qui sait, peut-être que je changerai d'avis ?


	21. When a nightmare becomes a dream

_Hello!_

_Alors avant de lire ce chapitre, je conseille à celles qui lisent Moonlight de relire le dernier chapitre (en fait, c'est la même journée). Merci aux revieweuses du dernier chapitre, c'est cool. On a fait un petit bond dans le temps (du 22 mai au 30 juin) et ce sera comme ça pendant les 6 prochains chapitres. J'ai prévu une autre fic après celle là, toujours croisée avec Moonlight, mais c'est une surprise, je l'annoncerai dans quelques chapitres (sinon je spoile). J'espère que ça vous plaira et que j'aurais encore plein de commentaires :) bises_

_Moony_

* * *

**21. When a nightmare becomes a dream **

_1978, le 30 juin_

Encore un mois de passé en compagnie de Maïa. C'est tellement bon. Se lever paisiblement chaque matin, parfois même par son doux parfum de fraise sur l'oreiller voisin. Caresser sa peau chaque fois que j'en ai envie, sans retenue. L'embrasser à pleine bouche, l'enlacer, lui faire l'amour... C'est grisant. Et le meilleur, dans tout ça, c'est que je sens plus aucune retenue de sa part non plus. Au fil des semaines, sa timidité s'estompe et bientôt, elle disparaîtra complètement. Du moins, avec moi, mais le reste au fond, je m'en fous. C'est avec elle que je veux partager chaque instant de ma vie, et si tout doit s'écrouler autours, tant pis. Je ne dis pas que les maraudeurs ne comptent plus pour moi, mais quand on trouve son âme soeur, elle passe avant tout.

Elle se réveille doucement, frotte ses yeux. C'est un grand jour, aujourd'hui, celui du bal de promo. Hé oui, dernier jour de la dernière année ici, alors Dumbledore nous a organisé une soirée un peu séciale, réservée aux septièmes années. Pour la première fois, je suis heureux que ce soit la fin de l'année. Parce que cette fois, je ne rentre pas chez moi. Maïa et moi avons décidé d'aller chez ses parents, à Londres, quelques semaines, le temps de se trouver un chez nous. Je ne reverrai peut-être plus jamais les affreuses tronches de mes parents, je ne peux donc me sentir qu'euphorique !

"Je veux pas aller à ton défilé de pétasses..." Se plain-t-elle, la voix légèrement enrouée.

"Trop tard, j'ai réservé une table et tu as déjà ta robe."

"TU m'a acheté une robe sans prévenir, nuance." Je sais bien qu'elle n'a pas envie d'aller à ce bal, mais ça sera très amusant, j'en suis sûr. Et puis quand elle aura bu deux ou trois bièraubeurre, elle ne se souviendra même plus pourquoi elle ne voulais pas venir.

Je me lève du lit, encore nu. Elle n'ose pas me regarder, ce qui me fait sourire. Une pudeur que je n'ai pas ressentie la nuit dernière... Je me penche pour l'embrasser, et file sous la douche. L'eau fraiche me met en forme pour la journée. Dehors, c'est une journée chaude et ensoleillée qui nous attend. Les filles n'iront pas se faire bronzer, j'en suis sûr, elles auront trop peur d'avoir un coup de soleil pour le bal. Mais moi, je compte bien aller faire trempette dans le lac, ça me détendra. Les aspics sont terminés, les cours aussi, nous avons gagné la coupe de Quidditch et celle des maisons, je n'ai plus aucun soucis.

Même en ce qui concerne mon futur, je ne m'inquiète pas. James m'a dit que le ministère cherchait à former un maximum d'aurors. C'est pile le métier qu'il me faut, et en plus, c'est assez bien payé. A ce que dit Maïa, ses parents sont assez cool, même s'ils la traîtent comme une petite chose qui pourrait se casser à tout instant. Et puis dès qu'on aura trouvé notre maison, on pourra commencer à vivre normalement, en attendant le petit.

J'ai pas encore vraiment réalisé que Maïa est enceinte. Enfin, je sais bien que c'est vrai et qu'on va vraiment avoir un bébé, c'est sûr. Mais depuis qu'elle me l'a annoncé, rien n'a changé. Enfin, je veux dire qu'elle n'a pas changé, surtout. Elle ne vomit pas tous les matins, comme je l'avais imaginé, elle ne me réveille pas à quatre heures du matin pour que j'aille lui chercher des fraises dans la cuisine, et son ventre ne s'est même pas arrondi. L'infirmière a dit que ce n'était pas automatique, et que pour le ventre, ça prenait quand même du temps. Si elle le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai. De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la croire, je n'y comprends rien.

Il y a environ deux semaines, quand j'ai été sûr que Maïa ne changerait pas une nouvelle fois d'avis, je l'ai annoncé aux autres. Elle ne l'a pas très bien pris, d'ailleurs. Mais ils étaient tous content pour nous, même si c'est une nouvelle assez surprenante. James et Rose me tannent tous les jours pour qu'on les choisisse comme parrain et marraine. De toute façon, je ne vois pas qui on pourrait choisir d'autres, ce sont mes meilleurs amis, et Maïa ne connait sûrement personne à qui elle pourrait confier ce rôle.

Lorsque je sors de la douche, James se réveille à son tour, et Maïa a disparu. En général, elle n'aime pas qu'on la surprenne dans mon lit. C'est un secret de polichinelle, car les autres savent bien qu'il n'y a que quand elle est là que je ferme mes baldaquins, mais si ça peut lui faire plaisir... Et surtout, je ne voudrais pas que ça l'empêche de venir me rendre des petites visites nocturnes. Mais c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, nous avions décidé que les garçons et les filles passeraient leur journée chacun de leur côté. Je crois que c'est Carotella, qui a décidé de ça. Elle veut certainement rajouté du piquant à son arrivée en robe de soirée devant James. Le pauvre, elle le mène vraiment par le bout du nez.

"Ca va, mec?"

"On ne peut mieux, Padfoot, juste un peu la tête dans le cul." Me répond-il. C'est vrai qu'il a les yeux un peu collés. Des cintres apparaissent au mur, ce sont sûrement nos costumes que les elfes de maison ont repassé. C'est un vrai bonheur, mais dans deux jours, plus personne ne s'occupera de nous nourrir ni de nous blanchir gratuitement.

Sans attendre que James se prépare (ça prendrait trop de temps), je descends dans la Grande Salle. Mes galipettes de la nuit dernière m'ont drôlement creusé l'estomac. J'aperçois les filles de loin, qui papottent avec frénésie. Maïa m'adresse un appel à l'aide du regard, je lui réponds par un clin d'oeil. Elle doit penser qu'on veut lui faire passer une journée de torture. Moi, je trouve ça plutôt drôle, d'autant que je sais maintenant qu'elle ne me fera pas la gueule pour ça. Il y a un mois de ça, je n'en aurais pas été si sûr. Je vais m'installer en face de Remus et Peter. Ce dernier s'empiffre de crumble pendant que Remus me fixe, l'air grave.

"Tu pourrais nous laisser, Peter ? Je dois parler à Sirius." Peter, sentant peut-être que Remus ne laisse pas place à la plaisanterie, s'exécute sans piper mot. Même moi, je n'ose pas répondre. Je me sers un café au lait et un pain au chocolat, sans quitter Remus du regard. Je crois que je sais de quoi il veut me parler. Il y a deux semaines, pour la pleine lune, nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous dans notre petite cabane habituelle. Tout se passait comme d'habitude, jusqu'à ce que Rose débarque. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'est démmerdée pour savoir où nous étions, mais elle nous a trouvés. On a à peine pu la protéger. Quand Remus a senti son odeur, il est devenu fou. Malgré tous nos efforts, il a réussi a lui griffer le ventre. Et depuis, forcément, c'est le drame. "Il faut que je te dises un truc, Sirius."

"J'ai cru comprendre, Moony. J'espère que c'est pas encore pour l'autre soir. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'en ai parlé avec Rose, qu'elle s'en fout et qu'elle a bien compris que c'était plus ou moins de sa faute. Elle n'avait rien à foutre là." Je comprends la curiosité de Rose, mais sur ce coup là, elle avait vraiment joué au con.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est pas du tout de sa faute. C'est de la mienne. Et ce soir, je vais lui dire qu'on doit se séparer." Il n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux, il sait bien ce que j'en pense.

"Toi et Maïa, vous faites vraiment la paire. T'es un abruti, Remus, jte le dis. T'es en train de gâcher ta vie pour des détails insignifiants. Tu vas lui gâcher la fête de fin d'année pour une histoire de merde, alors que tout le monde sait que dans deux mois, tu reviendra sur tes pas pour la récupérer!"

"Non, cette fois c'est définitif, Sirius. J'ai bien réflechis, ma décision est prise." Il est intransigeant. Je le connais, quand il a décidé quelque chose, il n'est pas du genre à retourner sa veste. La vague de colère qui s'empare de moi me fait presque trembler les mains. Si ce n'était pas Remus que j'avais en face de moi, je crois que je l'aurais emplatré. J'attrape mon pain au chocolat et me lève de table, hors de moi. Il me rappelle, je lui réponds par un geste obscene. Je ne regarde personne, et trace ma route jusqu'au lac.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il fasse ça à Rose. C'est ma meilleure amie depuis la première année de collège, elle a toujours été là pour moi, et c'est à moi qu'il vient dire ça. Elle va encore tomber en pleine déprime, pleurer tous les jours, et rester enfermée chez elle tout l'été. Comment il fait pour ne pas se sentir coupable ? C'est vrai, elle a fait une connerie, mais au final, il n'est rien arrivé de très grave. Et puis, si de lui-même il lui avait montré l'endroit, et qu'il lui avait expliqué clairement que s'il sentait l'odeur de son âme soeur, le loup-garou réagissait comme si elle aussi était loup-garou, sans prendre de précaution, et qu'il pourrait la tuer, elle ne se serait sûrement pas aventurée jusque là.

J'enlève mon tee-shirt et plonge dans le lac. J'entends quelques midinettes glousser sur la rive. Même futur papa, je ne perds pas de mon succès. C'est flatteur, mais ça ne me touche plus comme avant. Je songe alors que la dernière fois que je me suis baigné dans le lac, l'eau était gelée. Maïa avait incolontairement utilisé ses pouvoirs hypnotiques de sirène sur moi, et elle avait même tenté de me noyer, sûrement pour me manger. Je couche avec un prédateur marin carnivore. Je ne peux pas vraiment blâmer Rose, j'ai moi-même fait le même genre d'imprudence avec Maïa. Je n'en ai jamais parlé devant elle, mais ce soir-là, j'aurais vraiment pu mourrir. Après quelques longueurs, je décide de sortir de l'eau. Ca ne m'a pas vraiment changé les idées.

Quelques heures plus tard, James et moi, déjà en costumes, discutons dans la salle commune. Nous sommes en train d'attendre les filles. Apparemment, Remus l'a mis au courant, et lui n'est pas aussi scandalisé que moi. En même temps, il n'est pas aussi proche de Rose que moi. Il me dit que Remus pleurait presque quand il lui en a parlé, qu'il regrettait beaucoup ma réaction, et qu'au fond, il le comprenait. J'aimerais bien voir James, si Lily lui annonçait qu'ils ne pourraient plus être ensemble parce qu'elle était une bête sanguinaire une fois par mois. J'en souris dans ma barbe. Il serait dans un pire état encore que Rose.

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier, je rajuste ma cravate. J'ai choisi un costume deux pièces noir, très sobre, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Simple et efficace, ce que je préfère. Je connais déjà la tenue de Maïa, puisque c'est moi qui lui ai offert, mais je brûle de la voir dedans. Même dans le jean le plus simple, elle sera toujours la plus belle du chateau, de toute façon. Je suis vernis, c'est elle qui descend la première. J'entends les soupirs à la fois soulagés et anxieux de James et Remus. Peter n'est pas là, sa "dulcinée" lui a donné rendez-vous dans la grande salle après son spectacle.

Elle est magnifique, somptueuse, éblouissante... J'ai presque l'impression qu'elle scintille de beauté. Elle s'est coiffée assez simplement: ses cheveux blonds sont lachés, mais retenus à quelques endroits par des épingles discrètes, leur donnant des reflets chatoyants. Elle porte bien la petite robe noire que j'ai apporté hier dans sa chambre. C'est une robe sans prétention, avec un col bénitier et des manches qui lui arrive un petit peu au-dessus du coude. Elle est assez courte (je dirais mi-cuisses) et près du corps. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas encore de ventre, elle n'aurait pas pû le cacher. Elle porte des escarpins noirs ouverts sur les orteils, qui lui font gagner une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Elle s'est maquillée, je le vois. Un simple trait d'eyeliner sur les yeux, et un rouge-à-lèvres très proche de la couleur naturelle de sa bouche.

Quand elle arrive près de moi, elle se blottit dans mes bras. Je ne lui fais pas de compliments tout de suite, je sais que ça la gênerais que les autres puissent m'entendre, je passe seulement ma main derrière elle pour caresser ses reins. En silence, nous attendons encore Rose et Lily, qui ne tardent pas à nous rejoindre. Le visage euphorique de Rose quand elle arrive me rend vraiment mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas quand Remus va trouver le moment et le courage de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Un groupe de premières années s'emerveille devant nous, dans la salle commune. Et dire qu'eux, ils sont encore innocents et insouciants et qu'ils ont encore six longues années pour profiter de Poudlard ! En espérant que d'ici là, Vous-Savez-Qui n'ait pas mis le chateau à feu et à sang.

Alors que nous sommes en route pour la Grande Salle, et que James vient de faire rougir Maïa en la charriant, elle me prend légèrement à part. "Je t'ai vu, ce midi" me dit-elle "T'avais l'air énervé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Cet élan de curiosité m'étonne un peu d'elle, mais je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas le lui dire. De toute façon, elle n'ira sûrement pas le répeter à Rose.

"Remus a blessé Rose, pendant la pleine lune. Il compte rompre avec elle ce soir." Elle ne parait pas très émue par la nouvelle. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle. En plus, elle déteste Rose, ce n'est pas d'elle qu'elle doit attendre de la compassion, c'est sûr. Sans dire un mot de plus, Maïa continue son chemin, me tenant toujours par la main. Devant les portes de la Grande Salle, portant une somptueuse robe noire qui cachait même ses pieds, ma cousine Narcissa nous attend. Ne croyez pas que nous allons partager sa table, non, mais c'est elle la maitresse de cérémonie ce soir, et c'est à elle que je dois donner notre réservation. Nous nous saluons poliment, comme toujours, puis elle nous indique notre table. C'était certainement la dernière fois de ma vie que je lui parlais. Quelle émotion ! Non, je déconne.

Je dois dire que la déco de la Grande Salle est particulièrement classe, cette année. On est assez habitué au ciel artificiel et compagnie, mais l'équipe des cheerleaders s'est vraiment surpassée pour rendre cet endroit exceptionnel. Le ciel, les rivières d'étoiles qui ont remplacé les chandelles pour éclairer la salle, les nappes bleues et argentées, la vaisselle d'argent, les verres en cristal, tout est magnifique, et digne du plus somptueux des manoirs. Longbottom et Tatcher nous rejoignent, apprêtés eux aussi, et nous gagnons notre table.

"Ha, vous êtes là ?" Demande Peter en arrivant. Il est anxieux. Tanya lui a sans doute réservé ses sous-vêtements les plus sexy, pour l'occasion. Quand je pense que je les ai sûrement vu avant lui, ça me dégoute.

Le spectacle des cheerleaders commencent. Galipettes, pirouettes, grands écarts et autres roulades leur valent des standing ovation toutes les trente secondes. Ils ont choisi les meilleurs pom-pom girl de septième année, toute habillées de façon à ce qu'on ne reconnaisse pas leur maison. C'est vrai que maintenant, la petite bataille traditionnelle entre Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard est terminée. C'est un autre combat, celui du bien contre le mal, ou en tout cas contre Vous-Savez-Qui, que certains vont commencer à mener, dès cet été, dans le camp qu'ils auront choisi.

Narcissa, qui prend son rôle très à coeur, n'attend pas une seconde après la démonstration pour monter sur l'estrade et faire son discours. Elle s'adresse à nous avec grâce et humilité. Je dois reconnaître que de toute ma famille, c'est sûrement celle que je déteste le moins (si on ne compte pas que James et moi sommes cousins à un certain degré). Mais rien que de savoir qu'elle est fiancée à cette espèce d'enflure de Malfoy, j'en ai envie de vomir. Chez les Black, il n'y en a vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Je me souris en pensant que bientôt, je regonflerais encore ma réputation de fils indigne et traitre à mon sang, quand toutes les bonnes familles apprendront qu'une sang-mêlé porte mon enfant illégitime. Je suis certainement la seule personne a être fière d'être la honte de sa famille. Tout le monde l'applaudit, je me plies aux règles de courtoisie.

Nous prenons maintenant notre repas. Les mets sont délicieux: des rôtis en tous genres, des poissons frais, des poêlées de légumes ensoleillés, des plats en sauce mijotés, des fromages français, et en dessert, une multitude de patisseries différentes, toutes plus goûteuses les unes que les autres. Tout cela arrosé de bièraubeurre, de whisky pur feu et de vin, j'en connais qui termineront la soirée la tête dans la cuvette. Maïa se contente d'eau plate (j'avais oublié ce petit inconvénient), en revanche, elle mange pour deux. Elle se ressert même une deuxième part de tiramisu. A ce rythme là, elle ne sera bientôt plus la brindille que j'ai connu. Peu m'importe, elle restera toujours magnifique à mes yeux.

Comme toujours pendant les banquets, à peine terminés, nos plats disparaissent et les tables se nettoient. La musique commence à retentir plus fort. C'est une chanson un peu rock. Quelques personnes se lèvent et vont danser, mais pas nous. Sans doute qu'il nous faut un peu de temps pour digérer, avant d'aller se trémousser. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Remus, qui a une tête d'enterrement. Il caresse les cheveux de Rose. Il est quand même culotté, il pourrait au moins lui envoyer des signaux, plutôt que de lui assener le coup fatal par surprise. Je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas éternellement faire la tête à Remus, mais je veux marquer le coup, lui faire comprendre que je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il fait. J'espère même un peu que mes regards inquisiteurs pourraient le faire changer d'avis.

Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous sommes dans la Grande Salle. Demain matin, avant de partir, nous viendrons y prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Mais je sais bien que j'aurais trop la tête dans le coltard pour observer une dernière fois tous ces petits détails que j'aime tant. La table des professeurs, dont on se cachait il y a quelques années, pour faire nos quatre-cent coups sous la table. Toutes les fois où nous avons traversé cette salle sous la cape d'invisibilité, juste pour rigoler. Les repas où j'ai ris à gorge déployée, ceux où j'ai fait la gueule, ceux où j'étais déprimé... Tellement de souvenirs accumulés ces sept dernières années, que je n'oublierai jamais. J'espère simplement que les choses ne s'arrêterons pas là, que les maraudeurs continueront d'être ceux qu'ils sont, même sans Poudlard. Après tout, Remus continuera d'avoir besoin de nous pendant les pleines lunes, même si ce n'est plus ici. Nous nous créerons d'autres souvenirs. J'espère.

"Tu viens danser ?" Ai-je proposé à Maïa. Elle me regarde avec air à la fois rieur et incrédule. Elle ne doit pas savoir si je suis sérieux ou si je la taquine. J'insiste, elle fronce les sourcils. "Allez, s'il te plait. Juste une minute."

"Je sais même pas danser, fous moi la paix Sirius." Elle fait la dure, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Je la prends par la main et l'attire vers moi. Maintenant qu'elle est debout, elle ne peut plus me repousser pour aller s'asseoir (tout le monde risquerait de se mettre à nous fixer). Je l'entraine gentiment vers le centre de la piste, près des autres. Parce que bien sûr, James et Lily, et Remus et Rose sont déjà en train de danser un slow. Je passe mes mains autour de la taille de Maïa, et les dépose avec espièglerie à l'orée de ses fesses. Elle attrape mes épaules et se scotche à moi, comme si elle voulait que je la cache aux yeux des autres. Je me penche légèrement pour embrasser ses cheveux. Par dessus son épaule, je vois alors Rose observer Maïa avec un air étrange, comme si elle essayait de décrypter une image brouillée.

Nous dansons à peine quelques instants, puis je vois Remus entrainer Rose vers la sortie. Immédiatement, mon estomac se noue. Si un jour elle apprend que Remus m'avait mis au courant de ce qu'il avait prévu, et que je ne l'ai pas prévenue, elle m'en voudra sans doute à mort. Et quand je dis à mort, ce n'est pas une expression. Je suis moins détendu, moins concentré, et Maïa le ressens tout de suite. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Me demande-t-elle.

"Remus et Rose viennent de partir. Je crois qu'il va lui dire maintenant." Maïa soupire, comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'en fais tout un plat. Pourtant, elle doit bien se douter que Remus est en train de faire vivre à Rose une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle m'avait fait traversé pendant de longues semaines.

"Tu veux aller les rejoindre ?" Propose-t-elle. "Elle est du genre à vouloir une épaule où pleurer." Ca n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est une façon d'être aimable avec Rose, pour Maïa.

Je l'embrasse tendrement. Je la raccompagne à notre table, où elle se retrouve seule avec Peter et Tanya. Cela me fait culpabiliser de la laisser là, le soir du bal. Mais elle a raison, je dois être présent pour Rose. C'est ma meilleure amie, et quand Maïa m'a quitté, elle a été là pour me soutenir. Presque plus que James. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule, alors qu'elle est du genre à se balancer par la fenêtre. C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu trop sensible, Maïa n'a pas tord de se côté, mais elle est tellement douce et serviable... Si elle faisait un petit effort, je suis sur qu'elles pourraient bien s'entendre.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes dans les couloirs du chateau, je trouve enfin la salle où Rose est cachée. A travers le judas, je la vois allongée par terre, secouée par ses sanglots désespérés. J'ouvre la porte doucement, et traverse la salle à pas de loup. C'est une de mes spécialités. Je ne veux pas l'emmerder, j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas trop envie de parler. Je passe ma main sous son dos et sous ses genoux. Dans sa belle robe beige, elle a l'air d'une princesse abandonnée. Je la ramène ainsi jusqu'à son dortoir. Dans les couloirs, je ne crois personne. Elle s'est accroché à mon cou, ses larmes coulant sur mon épaule, mais elle ne me parle pas. Je la dépose sur son lit. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Rien. Ca me semble une bonne idée. Je reste quelques minutes assis sur le bord de son lit, au cas où elle aurait besoin de dire quelque chose, mais comme ça ne vient pas, bientôt, je quitte la chambre des filles.

Lorsque je revient dans la Grande Salle, je n'ai plus du tout le coeur à faire la fête. Maïa m'adresse un léger sourire, je lui réponds. Lorsque je m'approche d'elle, je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle attrape ma main, et nous partons à notre tour. Ca aurait pu être une meilleure soirée, mais j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres, dans d'autres lieux. "Je peux dormir dans ton dortoir, cette nuit ?" Me demande-t-elle. Je hoche la tête. Je sais qu'il lui serait insupportable de dormir à côté de Rose, qui gémira sans doute toute la nuit.

Dans le dortoir, nous sommes seuls. Je me déshabille à toute vitesse et me glisse dans les draps. Elle détache ses cheveux, retire sa robe lentement, et se déchausse. Elle ne porte pas de sous-vêtements. Elle est parfaitement nue devant moi. C'est la première fois qu'elle ose faire ça. Elle retire le drap, et vient s'allonger sur moi, se frottant légèrement à mon caleçon. J'avais sommeil il y a quelques secondes à peine, mais là, je me sens en pleine forme. En pleine forme, et la tête vidée. C'était une mauvaise soirée, mais ce sera une bonne nuit.


	22. Let's get friends

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Encore une fois, pas beaucoup de reviews, mais c'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas laissé le temps au temps :) Merci quand meme à celles qui en ont laissé, particulièrement à la miss qui a écrit une review presque aussi longue que mon chapitre :) Pour information, j'ai déjà écrit le prochain chapitre de Moonlight, et je le publierais juste après le chapitre 23 de shooting stars. Pour info également, ma prochaine fic s'appelera Raining Days, Jane Doe, et commencera juste après shooting stars, il n'y aura pas besoin d'attendre la fin de Moonlight. Je ne peux pas encore vous dire de quoi il s'afit car elle fera partie de la même série de fics croisées. Dernière chose, si j'ai quelques reviews dans la journée, je publierais surement le prochain chapitre de shooting et de moonlight avant ce soir. Ce n'est pas que je vous mets la carotte, mais je n'aime pas trop publier si un chapitre n'a pas été reviewé. Voilà, sur ce bonne lecture, et a + dans le bus!_

_Moony_

* * *

**22. Let's get friends**

_1978, le 15 août_

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bains, il est presque midi. Mon estomac commence à gronder. J'ai encore terriblement faim. J'entends ma belle-mère nous inviter à aller à table. Pas trop tot, je suis affamée. Depuis quelques jours, mes deux seuls centres d'intérêt sont devenus la nourriture et le sommeil. Ce n'est pas désagréable, je dois dire. Les choses ont bien changé, depuis la fin des cours. Sirius et moi vivons toujours chez mes parents. Trouver un appartement à un prix raisonnable est plus compliqué qu'on ne le croyait. D'autant plus que je ne peux pas travailler (je rappelle que je suis une femme enceinte ET une demi-sirène) et que Sirius est encore en formation au ministère, pour devenir auror. Comprenez qu'il est payé comme un stagiaire, c'est à dire pas assez pour qu'on puisse en vivre. Normalement, cette situation se terminerait vers mi septembre.

Quant à moi, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que j'ai changé. Maintenant que ça fait quatre mois, je ne peux presque plus le cacher. Mon ventre s'est bien arrondi, et je pense avoir pris quelques kilos. Pas beaucoup, peut-être deux ou trois, mais je le vois. Ca ne me gêne pas. De toute façon j'ai faim, il faut bien que je mange non ? J'ai la chance de ne pas avoir de malaises ni de nausées, mais je dois aller voir le médicomage toutes les deux semaines. C'est un peu plus que le rythme normal, mais il veut vérifier que le bébé ne m'affaiblit pas trop. De toute manière, maintenant il serait trop tard pour faire machine arrière. J'ai donc du l'annoncer à mes parents. Ca s'est assez bien passé, je n'ai pas eu droit à la morale sur la contraception, les responsabilités en tant que parent et blablabla... Par contre ils m'avaient directement envoyé chez le médicomage pour savoir si c'était dangereux pour ma santé.

Ils ont bien accepté Sirius, aussi. En même temps, mes parents sont du genre à tout accepter. Je pourrais leur demander la lune qu'ils me la donneraient. Ils ont tellement peur qu'au moindre caprice refusé, je fasse une crise et quitte la maison, et qu'ils ne me revoient plus jusqu'à ma mort, qu'ils disent oui à tout. Si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais pu leur soutirer de l'argent (encore aurait-il fallut qu'ils en aient), leur ramener des bulletins affreux et des petits amis différents à chaque vacances sans qu'ils ne me disent rien. Mais je dois avouer qu'ils n'ont pas de raison de m'en vouloir. J'ai eu mes examens, Sirius leur a exposé nos projets, qui ont l'air sérieux, et il est d'une courtoisie qui dépasse l'entendement, depuis que nous sommes ici. C'est sans doute la seule qualité qu'il a acquérit par son éducation de sang pur.

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis le 31 juin, je vais revoir les maraudeurs. Remus se terre chez lui depuis la fin des cours, personne n'a de nouvelles de Rose, James passe sa formation avec Sirius, et Lily révise un concours qu'elle va passer en novembre pour entrer dans un service administratif du ministère. Quant à Peter, lui aussi a mystérieusement disparu, mais je crois que personne n'a cherché à le recontacter. Il me semble qu'il n'a jamais été maraudeurs au même titre que les autres. En bref, tout le monde vaque à ses occupations, et ils se donnent des nouvelles par hiboux interposés. D'après ce que dit Sirius, ce n'est pas très inquiétant. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de beaucoup se voir pendant les vacances d'été. En tout cas, si aujourd'hui, tout le monde a rendez-vous, c'est parce que nous avons reçu nos résultats d'Aspics, et que tout le monde les a passé avec succès. Du coup, Lily et James ont proposé qu'on se rejoigne tous dans leur nouvelle maison pour fêter ça. Charmant.

Le repas passe assez rapidement. L'été, on mange souvent froid, et plus vite que l'hiver. Sirius remercit mille fois ma belle-mère pour le repas (pourtant, c'était pas de la grande cuisine) et nous remontons nous préparer dans ma chambre. Oui, Sirius a même le droit de partager ma chambre, pour dire à quel point il a su les charmer. A peine la porte fermée derrière nous, il commence à m'embrasser avec fougue. Je cède à ses avances sans plus de cérémonie, car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. Il passe rapidement une main sous mon tee-shirt, et me caresse les seins avec douceur. Il me couche sur mon lit d'enfant, et s'installe à genoux devant moi, sans cesser de m'embrasser. Ses mains descendent sur mon ventre, puis mes hanches, et s'agrippe à mes fesses.

Sa langue joue langoureusement avec la mienne, alors que je sens une main brûlante passer sous ma petite culotte. Il trace des petits cercles sur mon intimité, et je me sens immédiatement me mouiller. Je ne retiens plus mes soupirs, l'encourageant à aller plus loin. Il glisse alors un doigt à l'intérieur, je gémis. Ses va et vient me donne tantôt chaud, tantôt des frissons de plaisir, et j'ai l'impression que je vais bientôt devenir folle. Il lèche mes lèvres goulument, je me cambre contre lui. Je sens ensuite sa langue sur mes seins, sur mon ventre, puis enfin à l'endroit où je l'attendais. Il fait ça assez étrangement, un peu à la manière d'un chien. Il donne de grands coups de langues assez lents, alors que son doigt s'active toujours à l'intérieur, et que son autre main passe et repasse sur mes seins, tendre et excitante.

Bientôt, l'orgasme vient, et ma gorge laisse échapper un cri surraigu de plaisir, c'est sans doute le meilleur depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Il remonte vers moi, lèche ses doigts. Le fait d'être animagus lui donne réellement des attraits animaliers, c'est assez bizarre, mais excitant. Il se met alors à genoux juste devant moi, et je devine ce qu'il veut. Je suis loin d'être une experte de ce côté là, mais je sais qu'il adore ça. Je baisse son caleçon, et le prend en bouche. Sa main vient alors se poser derrière ma tête, caresse mes cheveux, et m'incite à faire des va et vient. C'est une sensation assez particulière, mais je fais de mon mieux. En tout cas je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, car je l'entends râler dans sa gorge chaque fois que je resserre l'étreinte de mes lèvres.

Il attrape maintenant mes cheveux, et m'incite à aller plus vite. Je m'execute, bientôt à bout de souffle. Sa respiration est de plus en plus plus rapide, et bientôt il se soulage, sauf qu'il fait ça à l'intérieur de ma bouche. C'est épais, gluant et amer. Et même si je ne veux pas l'avaler, ça me coule dans la gorge. Je me lève et cours alors cracher ce truc dans les toilettes. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un truc aussi dégueulasse puisse sortir de Sirius. Quand je reviens, Sirius est allongé sur le lit, et me regarde d'un air penaud. Je souris alors. Ca va, c'est de bonne guerre, il m'a donné tellement de plaisir par rapport à ce que j'ai daigné lui faire, depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je lui devais bien ça. Mais je ne pense pas que ça deviendra quotidien.

"Bon y va ?" Ai-je proposé. Je me rhabille rapidement. J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, et Sirius aussi, mais je pense que ça paraitrait suspect aux yeux de mes parents. Tant pis, ce sera pour ce soir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous prenons le portauloin dans la cuisine de mes parents. C'est l'horloge qui en fait office. Je me rappelle qu'une fois, qu'en j'étais petite, j'étais montée sur le plan de travail pour l'atteindre, et qu'ils m'avaient cherchée pendant toute une après-midi. Apparemment, à ce moment-là, je pensais au "paradis des bonbons", et j'ai atérris dans une confiserie d'un village sorcier que je ne connais même pas. C'était la tenancière de la boutique, à qui j'avais pu dire mon nom, qui a retrouvé mes parents. Après un désagréable voyage de quelques secondes, nous arrivons enfin devant la maison de James et Lily.

"Salut tout le monde!" S'exclame Sirius dès que Lily vient lui ouvrir la porte.

En entrant dans la maison, j'ai une drôle d'impression. Les visages des élèves de Poudlard ont changé. Ce ne sont plus des Gryffondors que j'ai en face de moi, mais des adultes. Pourtant, il n'y a même pas deux mois, nous étions tous au collège. Des photos des maraudeurs sont accrochées aux murs du salon, près de celles des familles de James et Lily. C'est une jolie petite maison des plus banales, en pleine banlieue, identique à ses voisines. Tout ce que je ne veux pas. Mais sûrement le rêve bien terre-à-terre de Lily.

Dans le salon, sur le canapé, Remus boit une tasse de thé. J'ai l'impression qu'il a pris dix ans depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Ses cheveux sont mal coiffés, il est habillé en guenilles, et les comissures de ses lèvres tendent vers le bas, ce qui donne l'impression qu'il est ridé. Il nous adresse un sourire forcé quand il nous aperçoit. J'ai de la peine pour lui. Ok, je n'aime pas Rose, mais si c'est l'effet que ça lui fait d'être séparé d'elle, je préfère encore me la coltiner tous les jours. Nous allons nous asseoir près de lui.

"Alors, Moony, ça va?" Demande Sirius, pourtant pas très optimiste si j'en juge l'expression sur son visage. L'intéressé hausse les épaules, l'air morose.

"J'ai fait mes inscriptions pour la fac. J'ai choisi Londres, finalement. Je préfère ne pas être trop loin de chez moi." Explique-t-il. Ne pas être trop loin de l'endroit où Rose pourrait réapparaitre, surtout, ai-je pensé. "Et vous, quoi de neuf?"

"Hé ben tout va bien" Répond Sirius en posant une main sur mon ventre. Je déteste ça, parce que tout le monde a soudain les yeux rivés sur moi. "Comme je te l'avais dit, je suis en train de passer ma formation d'auror avec James. On galère un peu pour trouver une maison, mais d'ici deux ou trois mois, quand j'aurais un salaire fixe, je pense que ça ira." Remus acquiesce.

"Et ta grossesse, Maïa, comment ça se passe?" Demande Lily, elle a l'air emballée par l'évènement. Tout à fait ce que je craignais. Je déteste ce genre de petits réjouissements amicaux, ça me donne envie de vomir.

"Ca va." Ai-je simplement répondu. Sirius me donne un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour que je poursuive. "Je ne suis pas malade. Le médicomage dit que le bébé va bien. J'accoucherai sûrement vers fin décembre ou début janvier." A part ça, je vois vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Elle hoche la tête en souriant, apparemment satisfaite que je lui adresse plus que trois mots.

"Et vous, alors" Demande Sirius "Quand est-ce vous nous faites un mini-James?" Lily éclate d'un rire nerveux, et attrape la main de James. Celui-ci n'a pas encore dit un mot.

"Hé ben justement, si on a voulu que vous veniez tous aujourd'hui, c'est pas seulement pour fêter les résultats d'Aspics." Commence James, assez solennel. On va quand même pas tous avoir des mioches la même année, les gens croiraient qu'on l'a fait exprès. "On ne va pas avoir de bébé..." Précise-t-il. Je retiens à mal un soupir de soulagement. Hors de question que je lance une espèce de mode. " Par contre, Lily et moi avons décidé de nous marrier, l'été prochain."

D'un coup, tout le monde se lève. James, Lily, Sirius et Remus se prennent dans les bras, tous sourires, et ces deux derniers se confondent en félicitations en tout genre. Pour ne pas faire tache, je me lève à mon tour. Sans que j'ai le temps de m'en défendre, James me serre dans ses bras. Il sent le miel, le parfum de Lily. Je devine qu'ils ont passé une heure ou deux dans leur chambre avant que nous arrivions. Je trouve ça un peu dégoûtant, même si j'ai fait pareil.

"Heu...Félicitations..." Ai-je bredouillé. Je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il me relache.

Personnellement, je trouve ça mièvre et sans intérêt, le mariage. La robe blanche, les fleurs, les alliances et tout le tin touin, c'est juste pour mettre de la poudre aux yeux aux invités. Après tout, s'ils s'aiment vraiment, qu'est-ce que ça change qu'un bout de papier l'atteste? Et puis je ne me vois pas en train de poser pour des photos, en train de couper le gateau ou de s'échanger un baiser faussement chaste devant un prêtre qui sait bien que la mariée n'est plus vierge depuis longtemps. Je ressens bien plus de plaisir à vivre dans le pêché. En tout cas, j'espère que ça ne donnera pas des idées à Sirius.

"T'as intérêt à me choisir comme témoin !" S'exclame Sirius, en s'adressant à James. De toute façon, est-ce qu'il a le choix? Connaissant Sirius, il pourrait harceler son meilleur ami toute l'année s'il le fallait pour qu'il le choisisse.

Pendant les dix minutes qui suivent, je me plonge volontairement dans un coma artificiel. Les discussions dragées, déco, organisation des transports et logements des invités, je veux à tout prix me les épargner. Rien qu'à l'idée que je vais être invitée, j'ai la nausée. Heureusement, une fois arrivés à bout de ce sujet inintéressant, la discussion devient plus sérieuse.

"Vous avez reçu la lettre de Dumbledore ?" Demande James.

Oui, nous l'avions reçue. Même si on a tendance à l'oublier, dehors, c'est toujours la guerre. Tous les jours dans la Gazette, on voit de nouveau meurtre de moldus ou de sang-mêlé, ou des familles de traitres à leur sang torturés jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Quand je pense que la famille de Sirius fait partie des gens qui adhèrent à cela, je comprends à quel point il est difficile pour lui d'assumer son nom.

En tout cas, dans sa lettre, Dumbledore nous a donné rendez-vous pendant les vacances de Toussaint, à Poudlard. Finalement, nous reverrons le chateau. Apparemment, pour contrer Vous-Savez-Qui, il souhaite créer une sorte de corporation de résistants, et bien sûr, il a contacté tous les anciens élèves en qui il avait confiance. Il m'en avait déjà parlé du temps de Poudlard, et je sais qu'il veut que j'en sois. Je suis la seule personne à pouvoir infiltrer le milieu marin, voir quels espèces se sont raliées à Voldemort, et à pouvoir les convaincre de combattre aux côtés du bien. Ca ne m'enchante pas, mais je ne peux décemment pas laisser Dumbledore dans la merde après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi pendant ces sept ans.

"On en est tous?" Demande Sirius. Tout le monde acquiesce. C'est quand même beau, tous ces gens prêts à risquer leur vie pour en sauver d'autres. C'est pas pour me jeter des fleurs, moi je fais ça seulement pour rendre service, mais quand je pense à Sirius ou à James, qui auraient pu garder leur rang et vivre dans la tranquilité, ça m'impose un certain respect. Que bien sûr, je ne leur avouerai jamais.

"J'espère que d'ici là, Rose et Peter se seront manifestés." Dit Lily, en jetant un regard en coin à Remus, qui s'est soudain tendu. "Tu as eu des nouvelles?" Poursuit-elle. Il secoue simplement la tête, avant de finir son thé d'une traite.

Plus tard, quand nous prenons congé, tout le monde s'embrasse et se promet qu'on se verra avant le fameux rendez-vous à Poudlard. Je songe alors que peut-être, on ne se reverra jamais. J'ai peut-être une espérance de vie limitée, mais dans la situation actuelle, nous pouvons tous disparaitre du jour au lendemain. Je les ai alors embrassé, moi aussi. Avec moi de ferveur, c'est sûr, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'ils meurent sans que j'ai au moins pu leur montrer que j'étais humaine, et que j'avais un coeur. Je me dégoute moi-même, à penser des trucs pareils.

Quand nous revenons chez mes parents, alors que ma belle-mère s'active à préparer le dîner dans la cuisine, mon père vient nous rendre visite dans ma chambre. C'est un homme marqué par le temps et les soucis, assez bien bati. Un sourire franc s'affiche sur son visage, le rendant d'avantage ridé, mais d'une manière assez touchante. Il s'asseoit sur le bord du lit, et donne une tape à l'épaule à Sirius. Je suis assez contente qu'ils s'entendent bien. Je n'ai jamais été proche de mon père, mais quand même, je l'aime.

"Les enfants, j'ai une bonne nouvelle" Commence-t-il "Ta mère et moi en avons discuté, et nous nous sommes rappelés que tes grands-parents avaient ouvert un compte pour toi" Me dit-il "Je crois que c'est maintenant que tu en as besoin. Après toutes ces années, il doit être bien garnit, et je pense que ça peut vous aider à trouver une maison."

Je sais que mon père ne croule pas sous l'argent. Nous avons toujours vécu de façon modeste. Et j'imagine que c'est en grande partie parce que toutes ces économies sont parties en frais de médicomage, à cause de moi. J'aimerais lui dire qu'il peut garder cet argent, qu'il devrait en profiter lui et que Sirius et moi nous débrouillerons, mais il a raison, nous en avons trop besoin. Je lui fait une bise sur la joue et le remercie, Sirius lui serre la main. Je le critique toujours parce qu'il me surcouve, mais je dois l'avouer, il a le coeur sur la main. Enfin, Sirius et moi allons pouvoir prendre notre indépendance.


	23. Home sweet Home

_Re-Salut_

_Bon j'ai pas vraiment eu 50 reviews, mais c'est pas grave, j'en ai marre d'avoir des chapitres en stock, alors j'écoule. Voilà le prochain chapitre de Shooting Stars, et je signale par la même occasion que le nouveau Moonlight sort en même temps. En fait les deux se suivent de deux jours, donc ca me semblait logique que vous puissiez suivre l'histoire dans l'ordre chronologique. Merci aux deux revieweuses, c'est sympa, bonne lecture et a bientot!_

_Moony_

* * *

**23. Home sweet Home**

_1978, le 30 octobre_

Cela fait exactement un mois et quinze jours que je travaille pour le Ministère de la Magie. Je trouve ça un peu étrange, parce que ça ne me ressemble pas vraiment d'être "politiquement correct", ni de me plier aux désirs du gouvernement sorcier. J'ai toujours été légèrement décalé par rapport aux règlements, quels qu'ils soient. Mais que voulez vous, il arrive bien un moment dans la vie où on doit se ranger et accepter les règles. En gros, devenir adulte. Avec ma nouvelle vie, il serait difficile de rester marginale. Je n'ai même pas encore dix-huit ans, et je dois déjà payer une maison, m'occuper de ma femme, bientôt de mon enfant, et tenter d'arrêter une guerre.

En revanche, ce qui me ressemble bien, c'est la carrière précise que j'ai choisie. Auror. Pour faire rapide, ça consiste plus ou moins à être un super-sorcier agent secret. Nous élaborons des plans d'attaques contre les mangemorts, et bien sûr nous sommes soumis au secret professionnel. Evidemment, on risque plus ou moins notre vie tous les jours, car du côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ils ont également leurs petits trucs pour nous contrer, mais il faut bien qu'il y en ait pour se sacrifier, pour le bien de tous.

Ce qui me plait le plus, dans ce métier, c'est que je l'exerce en compagnie de mon meilleur ami: James Potter. En plus, comme nous sommes entrés en même temps au Ministère, nous sommes dans la même équipe. C'était inespéré. Je sais maintenant que les maraudeurs continueront d'exister aussi longtemps que nous. On se voit tous les jours, il est donc impossible que James et moi nous perdions de vue, comme Remus le craignait.

Par contre, en ce qui concerne Remus, je suis beaucoup moins optimiste. Il n'a pas récupéré le moral depuis la fin des cours. Il va a la fac, suit ses cours de Métamorphoses, mais ne nous contacte que très rarement. Le dernier hibou que j'ai reçu de sa part date d'il y a trois semaines, et sa lettre avait tout l'air de celle d'un depressif au bord du suicide. Rose n'ayant pas donné signe de vie depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, il n'a plus aucun espoir de retour en arrière. Je considère que c'est bien fait pour lui, je l'avais prévenu.

"Black, vous vous rappelez que vous êtes de garde ce week-end, bien sûr." C'est la patronne. Carla Swang. Une vieille fille aigrie aux cheveux gras, mais un excellent agent pour le gouvernement. J'acquiesce. Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle, comment est-ce que je pourrais oublier que je vais passer le week-end d'Halloween à me faire chier, seul sur un balai, à surveiller toute la ville en attente d'une attaque surprise.

"Allez, Sirius, fais pas cette tête, c'est pas si désagréable tu sais..." Et voilà Pete McNorman, le lèche-cul en chef. Malgré tous ces efforts pour être dans les petits papiers de la boss, elle le dénigre à chaque occasion.

"Je veux votre rapport du week-end lundi matin sur mon bureau." Poursuit la matronne, toujours sur le même ton sec et autoritaire.

"Je suis de repos lundi." Ai-je répondu sur le même ton qu'elle. Surtout que lundi, c'est le jour de la grande réunion à Poudlard avec Dumbledore.

"Vous m'enverrez ça par hibou dans la nuit de dimanche, dans ce cas. Pas de retard, Black, c'est important." Et sur ces mots, elle tourne les talons, une pile de dossiers dans les bras.

Heureusement, c'est déjà la fin de la journée. Je salue tout le monde, y compris James. Il arrive parfois qu'il vienne prendre un verre chez moi après le travail, mais pas ce soir. A ce que j'ai compris, Lily lui a fait comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer directement, ce soir. Ce n'est pas plus mal, j'ai envie de me retrouver un peu seul avec Maïa. C'est donc seul que je me dirige vers les balais, et saisi le mien. La plupart des autres aurors prennent les portoloins pour rentrer, mais je déteste la sensation désagréable que ce genre de voyage me procure.

Je vole juste au-dessus des nuages, particulièrement bas aujourd'hui. La nuit est en train de tomber, je dois avouer qu'il fait un froid de canard, à cette altitude. Au moins, j'évite la pluie. Le vent bat mes cheveux, mes joues sont meurtries par l'humidité. Je vais avoir l'air d'être masochiste, mais j'adore ça. Peu importe le temps, le vol reste un moment de plaisir indescriptible, pour moi. Un moment où ma tête se vide et où je peux enfin profiter du bonheur de vivre sans me poser de question.

Bientôt, j'accélère, faisant piquer mon balai du nez. Bien que ce ne soit pas un endroit très fréquenté, il faut que je reste le moins longtemps possible à voler en dessous des nuages, au cas où un Moldu curieux aurait l'idée de lever les yeux vers le ciel. En moins de dix secondes, j'aterris devant la porte du petit cottage où j'habite maintenant. Hé oui, enfin, Maïa et moi avions trouvé notre maison. Comme je viens de le dire, c'est un petit cottage fait de boiseries et de pierres, au bord d'une petite rivière. C'est modeste et plein de charme, exactement ce que voulait Maïa. Ca ne me déplais pas non plus, je dois avouer.

Je remarque alors qu'un balai est déjà posé devant ma porte. Je dégaine immédiatement ma baguette. Je ne pense pas que Maïa attendait qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Mon coeur se met à battre avec une force inquiètante. Et si un mangemort m'avait reconnu, pendant un de nos combats, et qu'ils avaient décidé de se venger en attanquant Maïa ? Cela pourrait aussi bien venir de ma famille, s'ils avaient appris que ma femme hybride portait notre enfant. S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

J'ouvre la porte le plus discrètement possible, et pénètre la maison à pas de loup. Après tout, c'est mon métier. Il y a de la lumière dans le salon, mais je n'entends aucun bruit, mis à part le tic tac régulier de la pendule. Mes mains tremblent légèrement. Je continues d'avancer, redoutant que la scène que je découvre soit insupportable à mes yeux. Je l'imagine déjà, étalée au milieu du salon, ses vêtements brulés aux endroits où les sortilèges l'auraient touchée, ses grands yeux figés dans une expression d'horreur, son ventre rond inerte, ne portant plus la vie.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin dans le salon, je pointe ma baguette du plus vite que je peux, afin de repérer l'intrus avant qu'il ne puisse bouger. Un cri de surprise, féminin, retentit alors. Je m'apprête à lancer un sortilège interdit, croyant avoir reconnu la voix de ma cousine Bellatrix. Juste à temps, je reconnais le visage de Rose, assise sur la canapé. Elle a une main sur le coeur, sûrement que j'ai failli lui provoquer une crise cardiaque. Maïa arrive presque en courant depuis la cousine, soutenant son ventre.

"Sirius, mais t'as pété un cable?" Me demande-t-elle, incrédule.

"Désolé, j'ai vu le balai dans l'entrée, et j'ai cru que..." Ai-je bredouillé. Elle roule des yeux et s'approche de moi. Je la serre dans mes bras, soulagé.

"T'as cru quoi ? Que Tu-Sais-Qui est venu me butter en personne, pépére, seul sur son balai?" C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça avait soudain l'air stupide, comme idée.

Tous les coeurs reprennent leur rythme normal, et je vais enfin saluer Rose. C'est la première fois que je la revois depuis juin. Elle a beaucoup changé. Elle a tellement maigrie qu'elle flotte presque dans son jean, et ses traits sont tirés comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis cinq ans. Elle a coupé ses beaux cheveux en carré court, dont elle ne prend pas très soin si j'en juge les frisottis. C'est ce qui s'appelle prendre un bon coup de vieux. A dix-sept ans, c'est quand même triste.

"Ca va, Sirius?" Demande-t-elle.

"C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça. Quel bon vent t'amène?" Ai-je répondu.

"Je vais bien. Désolée de pas avoir donné de nouvelles, mais j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Je suis partie à Madrid pour l'été, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule, tu sais." Je peux compendre, mais on était à deux doigts de contacter Interpol. "Je suis revenue pour la réunion avec Dumbledore."

Maïa nous sert le dîner, et nous prenons place tous les trois autours de la table à manger. Elles s'observent d'une façon assez étrange. Comme si implicitement, elles enterraient la hâche de guerre. Je crois qu'en la voyant dans cet état, Maïa réalise que Rose n'est pas la pétasse écervelée qu'elle croyait. J'espère qu'il ne va pas falloir que tous mes amis prennent une claque comme celle-là pour qu'elle voit leur vrai visage.

"J'ai un service à vous demander" Avoue-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je remarque qu'elle ne mange presque rien, pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi maigre. "Je veux pas vous déranger, donc n'hesitez pas à me dire non, mais j'aimerais savoir si je pourrais vivre chez vous quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un appartement. Je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens d'aller à l'hôtel."

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment elle a pu subsister trois mois à Madrid sans un gallion. Enfin, ce n'est pas avec ce qu'elle doit dépenser en nourriture qu'elle se ruine, mais tout de même... Maïa me montre d'un regard qu'elle est d'accord. Je savais bien qu'elle n'aurait pas d'objection, elle ne la déteste quand même pas au point de la laisser dormir dehors.

"Bien sûr que tu peux dormir ici" Ai-je répondu "De toute façon, la chambre du bébé n'est pas encore ammenagée, elle est encore libre." Mais une question me trotte dans la tête "Comment as-tu su qu'on habitait ici?" On ne sait jamais. Normalement, l'adresse est protégée par un sortilège, s'il y a une faille, je préfère être au courant avant Vous-Savez-Qui.

"C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit dans sa lettre. Il savait sûrement que je n'aurais nulle part ailleurs où aller." Ha, ce Dumbledore, il savait vraiment tout avant tout le monde. "Alors, Maïa, comment elle se passe, cette grossesse?" Celle-ci lève alors les yeux de son plat pour une des premières fois de la soirée. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que la nourriture est devenue son seul intérêt.

"Je suis plus fatiguée que d'habitude, mais ça va."

"Tu en es à combien de mois, exactement?" Demande-t-elle.

"J'attaque bientôt le septième, ça se voit pas?" Dit-elle en montrant son ventre. C'est vrai qu'il est devenu énorme, et qu'on ne la voit presque plus, derrière. Rose sourit, l'air un peu triste.

"C'est bien que vous soyez heureux, tous les deux. J'ai entendu que James et Lily se sont installés ensemble, aussi..." Un lourd s'installe. Le bonheur des jeunes couples qui sortent du collège, ça ne doit pas être un sujet très réjouissant pour Rose. Un ange passe, puis deux, puis trois, puis je me sens aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Je ne trouve pas de discussion assez intéressante pour rebondir. "Vous avez revu Remus?" Demande-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

Rien ne sert de lui cacher la vérité, puisque dans trois jours, nous serons tous à nouveau réunis à Poudlard pour la réunion de Dumbledore. Les tensions entre Rose et Remus risquent d'ailleurs de rendre la journée un peu plus froide que prévu. Quand on voit le résultat de leur séparation inscrit sur leurs visages, on se dit qu'ils auraient mieux fait de rester ensemble, pour de bon.

"Oui." Répond simplement Maïa, honnête. Elle ne semble pas gênée d'en parler. Elle ne comprend peut-être pas l'effet dévastateur que cela peut avoir sur une personne sensible comme Rose. "Il vit à la fac de Méta de Londres. Il ne parle presque plus, il déprime tout le temps, on dirait qu'il a pris dix ans. Un peu comme toi." J'aurais peut-être dû prendre la parole avant elle. J'avais oublié son tact légendaire. Une larme perle au coin des yeux de Rose. Maïa lui tend un mouchoir, toujours stoïque. Je la regarde d'un air peu approbateur. "Ben quoi, tu préfères lui dire qu'il pète la forme et qu'il l'a sûrement oubliée? C'est pas vrai de toute façon." Elle n'a pas tord, mais il y a une manière de dire ces choses là.

"S'il vous plait, ne lui dîtes pas que je suis revenue. J'ai peur qu'il ne vienne pas au rendez-vous s'il l'apprend." Elle n'a pas tord. Remus serait même capable de changer de pays, s'il apprenait que Rose était de retour en Angleterre.

"Ok, ok, ça marche. Tu sais, il y aura sans doute pas mal de monde, là bas, tu seras pas forcément obligé de lui parler." Elle acquiesce sans bruit.

A peine le repas terminé, Rose demande à voir sa chambre. Elle doit être crevée, après le voyage en balai et toutes ces émotions. Maïa prend l'initiative de l'emmener au premier. Je l'entends enumérer les pièces de la chambre, lui proposer une serviette pour qu'elle aille se doucher. Puis elle descend les escaliers et vient me rejoindre sur le sofa.

Elle s'est déjà mise en pyjama. Elle porte une sorte de jogging informe, un vieux tee-shirt à moi et des chaussettes de montagne. Elle s'allonge près de moi et tire le plaid sur ses jambes. Je caresse son ventre doucement, et allume la télé avec la télécommande. Je dois bien avouer que certains objets moldus sont devenus indispensables. Une boite avec des images dedans, c'est quand même une idée de génie, pour des gens qui ne se doute pas que les baguettes magiques existent.

"Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas, que Rose reste ici?" Lui ai-je demandé. Je sais que malgré ses efforts, elle ne la porte pas dans son coeur.

"Ca serait un peu dégueulasse de la laisser dormir dehors, surtout si c'est Dumbledore qui lui a conseillé de venir ici." Maïa a beaucoup de respect pour le vieux mage qui dirige Poudlard. Comme pour Remus, il a dû beaucoup l'aider pendant ses études, pour qu'elle se fonde dans la masse.

"J'espère que ça va bien se passer, lundi." Elle ricane doucement.

"Tu sais bien qu'il va y avoir des étincelles. Entre Peter qui a fait des siennes tout l'été, et Rose qui va réapparaître comme une fleur, et qui va sûrement harceler Remus pour qu'ils se parlent, ça va être un vrai règlement de comptes, cette réunion."

"Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller, au fait? Si tu te sens fatiguée, Dumbledore comprendra très bien." J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'épuise, et que la grossesse devienne dangereuse pour elle.

"Bien sûr que je veux y aller" Repond-t-elle. "Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui pourra aller inspecter les fonds marins pendant plus de trois minutes? Ou quelqu'un qui puisse discuter avec les êtres des eaux? Non. S'il m'a demandé de venir, c'est que j'ai une utilité. Je vais pas le laisser tomber après ce qu'il a fait pour moi." Exactement ce que je disais. N'empêche que je ne veux quand même pas qu'elle se tue à la tâche. Et ce n'est pas une expression.

"Elle me fait pitié." Reprend-t-elle. Elle parle sûrement de Rose. "Je me demande pourquoi ils font autant de cinéma, alors qu'ils savent très bien qu'ils finiront ensemble. De toute façon, s'ils ne se remettent pas ensemble, elle va finir par être un sac d'os, et lui il va se suicider. Ce serait dommage." Elle raconte tout ça sans aucune espèce d'émotion, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle me regarde, étonnée, je l'embrasse. Sur le fond, elle n'a pas tord, loin de là. Il faut sans doute les laisser se débrouiller, et tout s'arrangera bientôt.

"Tu sais, tu as agit un peu comme Remus, quand on s'est séparé." Lui ai-je rappelé. Je songe alors que moi-même, je devais être dans le même état que Rose. Plus ou moins pitoyable. Ni Maïa ni Remus ne peuvent s'imaginer le mal qu'ils ont pu faire à ceux qu'ils aiment. Je me souviens de ces nuits entières que j'ai passé, le regard dans le vide, à ne penser à rien sauf à Maïa et aux chances que j'avais de la récupérer. Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait eu le même comportement que Remus. Elle ne me semblait pas si déprimée lorsque je la croisais dans les salles de cours, à l'époque. Sans doute qu'elle savait mieux le cacher que lui. Maïa a toujours été un crack pour cacher ses sentiments, de toute façon.

"Je sais." Répond-elle simplement. Je vois à l'expression de son visage qu'elle regrette ces semaines de solitude que nous aurions pu partager. Ce qui est fait est fait, et le principal est que maintenant nous soyons réunis, et que nous ne séparerons plus jamais. Après tout, le futur est incertain, le passé est désagréable, alors pourquoi ne pas simplement vivre dans le présent, sans se poser de questions?


	24. And there she was

_Hello!_

_Voilà le 24ème chapitre, ca sent la fin à plein nez! Je rappelle que j'ai enfin pu publier une suite à Moonlight et que la prochaine fic ne devrait pas tarder à débarquer! Voilà un tout petit chapitre, et de toute facon je pense que tous les chapitres seront courts maintenant, a part le dernier. Voilà j'espère vous satisfaire avec celui-là, il était difficile à écrire, ca merite donc plein de reviews!_

_Moony_

* * *

**24. And there she was**

_1979, le 4 janvier_

James tapote son bureau avec sa plume. On s'ennui comme des rats morts: tous nos rapports sont écrits et sur le bureau de la boss, aucune sortie n'a été prévue pour nous aujourd'hui, même le ménage a été fait à fond cette nuit. James et moi, on a qu'une envie: parler de l'Ordre du Phénix et de nos VRAIES missions. Mais ici, les murs ont des oreilles, et il ne faut surtout pas qu'on se laisse tenter. C'est quand même extra d'être les agents secrets de Dumbledore ? Auror le jour, agent d'un ordre secret la nuit, je me sens un peu comme un super-héros. En tout cas, si cette guerre s'arrête enfin, j'y serais forcément pour quelque chose, entre mon métier et le reste... Surement que dans dix ans, on verra partout des statues à mon effigies... C'est beau de rêver !

"Tu te rends compte, Paddy, que j'ai même pas encore vu ta nouvelle maison... C'est dingue, quand même, pourquoi vous venez tout le temps vous fourrez chez moi, alors que moi j'ai même pas le droit de boire un café chez toi?"

"Hé ben en fait, c'est parce que je vois assez ta tronche de cake au boulot, du coup j'ai pas trop envie de te voir le week-end, donc je t'invite pas. Mais quand tu m'invite, par politesse et par goût de la gratuité, je me déplace." Répondis-je. Nous éclatons de rire à l'unisson. Depuis qu'on travaille ici, j'ai vraiment l'impression que James et moi sommes beaucoup plus complices qu'avant. La seule différence, c'est que nous ne dormons plus dans la même chambre, mais je ne le regrette pas. James ronfle et gémit, la nuit, et je lui préfère largement la peau douce de Maïa. "Non, sans blague, j'aimerais bien tous vous inviter à manger, un soir. Le truc, c'est que Rose habite encore chez nous, et j'ai pas envie de lui imposer la présence de Remus." Dis-je plus sérieusement.

"Je croyais que c'était arrangé, entre eux, ils doivent se voir assez souvent, maintenant." Dis James en m'adressant un clin d'oeil. C'était inutile, je sais bien qu'il parle de leur boulot pour l'Ordre.

"Ouai, mais comme ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble, je ne veux pas tenter le diable. Quoique, la dernière fois qu'elle est rentrée après leur rendez-vous, elle était tout sourire, alors ça s'est peut-être arrangé depuis. Je n'ose pas trop lui en parler, tu la connais quand elle parle de Moony..."

"C'est clair. Moi je trouve ça débile leur petit jeu. Ils perdent du temps alors que si ça se faut, demain, on va se faire attaquer par les mangemorts et tous crever... Ils viendront pas se plaindre, après..." Je ne pense pas que les morts puissent se plaindre, mais je ne relève pas. "Tu vois, Lily et moi, on a joué au même jeu, mais c'était pendant le collège, on était des gamins, il faut devenir adulte, maintenant." Dit-il en secouant la tête. Je ricane ouvertement.

"C'était pas exactement le même jeu: Carotella t'envoyait bouler parce que c'était une pimbêche et toi t'as joué au toutou pendant sept ans. Remus a de meilleures raisons d'être comme ça." L'ai-je défendu alors que je n'approuve pas du tout son comportement. James rit à son tour et m'envoie une boule de gomme à la figure, que j'esquive de justesse.

"De nous deux, qui est le plus toutou?" Demande-t-il. Il fait sans doute référence à mon animagus, ce qui est totalement différent de la remarque que je lu ai faite. Décidemment, quand il s'agit de Lily, il n'a pas beaucoup de répondant.

J'allais presque me mettre en position allongée sur mon fauteuil, me laissant tranquillement payer par le Ministère pendant que j'aurais fait un somme, lorsque la porte de notre bureau s'ouvre brutalement. C'est Alexandra Phnell, notre secrétaire commune. Elle a la bonne quarantaine, elle est assez petite, un peu boulotte, mais elle a un charme que les femmes mures ont et que les plus belles jeunes filles ne pourraient pas égaler. Ca doit être à cause d'un vieux complexe d'Oedipe, ou un truc comme ça. Elle est boudinée par un tailleur chiné, les joues rouges d'excitation. Je me tiens prêt pour l'annonce qu'elle va nous faire: une attaque mangemort, un moldu qui a besoin d'aide, une demoiselle en detresse quelque part dans une foret? Je me suis rapidement fait à mon statut de sauveur de la femme et de l'orphelin.

"Une certaine Mlle McGlass a appelé pour vous, Monsieur Black, votre femme va bientôt accoucher, vous devez partir." Dit-elle, haletante.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle avait l'air si paniqué, mais je ne m'étais pas du tout préparé à ça. Maïa allait accoucher, là, maintenant? Tout à coup, tout devenait plus réel. Je commence à comprendre ce que ça doit être d'être père. Le stress, intime et permanent. Préparer les biberons au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que je bosserais le lendemain, changer des couches nauséabondes, tacher mes chemises de vomi, entendre des hurlements surraigus pendant des heures et des heures, lui acheter des habits, vérifier à chaque instant qu'il n'y ait pas d'objets dangereux dans la maison, que toutes les issues soient bloquées, puis l'inscrire à l'école, acheter des fournitures, vérifier que les devoirs sont faits, puis encore lui expliquer que le sexe est réservé au grandes personnes, que contrairement à papa, il faudra essayer de ne pas avoir de bébé avant d'avoir vingt ans, puis lui acheter un balai, lui payer ses études, vérifier qu'on ne paye pas pour chauffer les bancs de la fac, s'assurer qu'une bonne carrière l'attend, que sa future famille va bien, qu'ils n'ont pas de problèmes d'argent, que l'assurance vie sera bien touchée en héritage...Le stress. Tout à coup, je n'ai plus du tout, mais alors plus du tout envie d'être père. Bravo, je me décide maintenant que je n'ai plus le choix.

"Je t'accompagne!" S'exclame James, sa veste déjà sur son dos.

"Mais enfin Monsieur Potter, on ne peut pas laisser le bureau des aurors vide comme ça..." James l'arrête d'une main.

"Mlle Phnell, croyez vous que je vais laisser Monsieur Black amener sa femme prête à accoucher seul sur un balai, avec le temps qu'il fait?" Dit-il en désignant la fenêtre. Dehors sévit une étonnant tempête de neige. Elle a vraiment choisi son jour, Maïa, quand je pense que demain je suis de repos...

A peine trente secondes plus tard, James et moi enfourchons donc nos balais pour rejoindre Maïa et Rose. Une boule de plomb ballote dans mon estomac, et je sens que je vais bientôt rendre mon déjeuner. James lui, est tout excité. Nous volons haut, et pourtant, pas assez pour être protégés de la neige. Heureusement nous maitrisons assez le vol pour esquiver une bonne partie des flocons gelés. Voler aussi vite, avec autant de pression, ça me rappelle nos premiers match de Quidditch, lorsque Gryffondor était au plus bas et qu'il fallait sauver l'honneur. Tout cela est bien loin, et les occasions de voler sont moins innocentes aujourd'hui.

Enfin, après un voyage que je trouve à la fois trop court et interminable, j'aperçois la petite maison où nous habitons. James va sûrement être étonné, car c'est très différent du pavillon banlieusard qu'il a acheté avec Lily. Je lui fait signe de descendre, et nous atterrissons bientôt devant la porte d'entrée. Je n'ôte même pas mes chaussures avant d'entrer, peu soucieux du ménage dans une situation pareille. Maïa ne le remarquera surement même pas. James me suit de près jusqu'au salon. Maïa est allongée sur le canapé, les cheveux collés à son front par la transpiration. Elle me lance son plus beau sourire lorsque soudain, son visage se mue dans une expression de douleur insupportable, et elle agrippe son ventre de toutes ses forces, comme si elle voulait se l'arracher. Rose s'approche de moi, rassurante.

"C'est rien Sirius, juste une petite contraction." Une petite contraction ? On dirait qu'elle subit un sortilège doloris! Sans plus d'explication, je monte à l'étage, enchainant les marches quatre à quatre, pour trouver sa valise. Heureusement que nous avions tout préparer, au cas où le bébé pointerait le bout de son nez plus tôt. Pas encore né, déjà casse bonbons, celui-là, il a tout pris de sa mère!

Très vite, nous embarquons sur la moto. Si quelqu'un nous avait vu, on serait surement passé pour des guignols. Maïa est assise sur la moto, devant moi, et face à moi. On a d'abord essayé de la mettre derrière, comme n'importe qui, mais son ventre m'appuyer trop dans le dos et m'empêcher de conduite. J'ai les bras plus que tendus pour atteindre le guidon, heureusement que l'hôpital n'est pas très loin, parce que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps dans cette position. Rose, d'un côté maintient un sortilège d'isolation au dessus de nos têtes, pour que Maïa ne prenne pas froid pendant le voyage (cela fait des semaines qu'elle n'est pas sortie de la maison, elle n'est plus vraiment habituée au climat anglais mais plutôt à celui de la cheminée), de l'autre côté, James tient les jambes de Maïa bien contre l'engin, car à chaque contraction, elle ne passe pas loin de tomber de la moto. La situation serait surement très drole, si je n'allais pas être papa dans quelques minutes.

"Un petit Sirius, Maïa, tu te rends compte, ça va être géniale !" Hurle James pour que nous l'entendions malgré le brouhaha du vent. Juste à ce moment, Maïa est secouée par une forte contraction. J'ai mal pour elle, quand je vois dans quel état ça la met. Lorsqu'elle reprend ses esprits, son regard noir foudroit mon meilleur ami comme si c'était lui qui avait provoqué sa douleur.

"Ferme ta gueule, Potter, sinon je te coupe la langue et j'en ferais son doudou! Il faut que ce truc sorte de moi, maintenant!" Elle atteignait un état très proche de la crise de nerf. Déjà qu'elle n'en était jamais très loin quand James lui adressait la parole...

"Chuuuut, il faut que tu te détendes, maintenant..." Ai-je murmuré près de son oreille pour la calmer. Je l'entends marmonner un truc du genre "Jt'en foutrais moi dla détente, toi aussi jvais te faire payer..." Enfin bref, rien de très inquiétant. Heureusement, nous arrivons à l'hôpital avant qu'elle ne se mette à me taper dessus.

C'est Rose qui s'occupe d'aller demander de l'aide à l'accueil, pendant que James et moi faisons asseoir Maïa dans la salle d'attente. A chaque contraction, je vois qu'elle se retient de crier, mais elle se venge sur ma main qu'elle serre de plus en plus fort. Elle fusille tous les autres patients, les défiant de la regarder à nouveau. Apparemment, chacun sait qu'il ne faut pas contrarier une femme qui va accoucher, car personne ne la regarde plus jusqu'à ce qu'un brancard vienne nous chercher. On me demande si je souhaite venir, j'acquiesce sans trop réfléchir, James et Rose, eux, sont toujours dans la salle d"attente.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'on m'enfile une blouse de médecine que je comprends à quoi j'ai dit oui. Je ne suis pas vraiment sur de vouloir assister à ça, mais maintenant que je suis là, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. En plus, je ne me vois pas laisser Maïa seule dans cette galère, alors que c'est moi qui l'ai suppliée de garder ce bébé. Quand j'entre enfin dans la pièce où elle est allongée, j'entends vaguement le docteur marmonner un truc "le col est à dix, on peut commencer" mais je n'y comprends pas grand chose. Un champ opératoire vert émeraude me cache les jambes et le bas ventre de Maïa. Ce n'est pas plus mal, ça m'évitera de tomber dans les pommes, et de passer pour un crétin par la même occasion.

"Madame Black, détendez vous, respirez profondément, et à la prochaine contraction, poussez!" Ordonna le médecin. J'entends Maïa qui essaye de le corriger sur son nom, mais elle est tout de suite coupée par la prochaine contraction. Puis la suivante, puis celle d'après, et toutes les autres. "Plus fort, Madame, Poussez" ne cesse de répéter tout le personnel, mais rien n'y fait. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que nous sommes là, et en vérifiant l'horloge de la salle de travail, je m'aperçois qu'effectivement, ça fait déjà presque deux heures qu'on est enfermé dans cette pièce. Je ne sais pas comment Maïa fait pour tenir le coup, alors que moi-même, j'ai les jambes qui commencent à flageoler (alors que je ne fais rien d'autre que lui tenir la main).

"J'ai vu les cheveux!" S'exclame une des sages femmes "C'est le moment de pousser fort, c'est bientôt fini!"

Pendant les dernières poussées, je vois passer le visage de Maïa au rouge pivoine, comme si elle allait éclater, à une paleur extrême, telle qu'à chaque fois j'ai peur qu'elle s'évanouisse. Ses cheveux sont collés à sa tête par la transpiration, ses grimaces rendent son visage informe, et la main que je tiens est tellement moite qu'elle glisse toutes les trente secondes. C'est la première fois que je vois Maïa dans cette position et que cela ne m'excite pas. Peut-être parce que je suis trop stressé, ou bien tout simplement parce que je sais que ce qui se passe entre ses jambes est dégoûtant.

"Et voilà, félicitations! Une jolie petite fille." C'est alors que je la vois pour la première fois. Elle est minuscule, elle a l'air tellement fragile que j'ai peur qu'elle se casse lorsque le médecin la dépose sur le ventre de Maïa. Ses yeux sont fermés, sûrement éblouis par la lumière artificielle qu'elle ne connait pas encore. Elle hurle de tous ses poumons, mais ses pleurs sont rassurants, je sais qu'elle est en bonne santé. Ses petits doigts s'agistent, sentant l'air frais les caresser pour la première fois, ne sachant pas à quoi s'accrocher. Son front est déjà bordé des cheveux les plus fins et les plus clairs que j'ai jamais vu. Bientôt, sa bouche se ferme, elle est fatiguée des efforts qu'elle a du faire pour accéder à son nouveau monde, et je découvre ses lèvres fines, du plus pur des roses. Elle s'étire doucement, les mains posés sur le sein de sa mère. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour ne pas pleurer.

"Cette demoiselle a déjà un prénom?" Demande alors la sage femme. Oui, Maïa m'avait confié il y a longtemps qu'elle connaissait déjà le prénom de sa future fille, et il semble parfait pour cette minscule petite fille qui a déjà la beauté de toute la voie lactée.

"Sélène" Répond Maïa, la voix fatiguée et pleine de larmes. Nos regards se croisent, et on comprend ensemble, je pense, que nous n'avons finalement fait aucune erreur.


	25. Right in the middle

_Hello!_

_Bon alors, comme souvent, j'ai besoin de me passer les nerfs sur ff 2 minutes, parce que la ca dépasse les bornes. Un nouvel OS, une nouvelle fic, 2 nouveaux chapitres à Moonlight, et pas une seule review ? Ha si, 1, pour l'OS. Merci. Honnêtement, je pense finir shooting stars parce qu'il reste 2 chapitres, et laisser tomber. C'est bien gentil de faire la morale aux auteurs qui abandonnent les fics ou restent absent longtemps, mais quand il s'agit d'y mettre un peu du sien et de passer trente secondes de sa vie à dire un mot gentil aux gens, y a plus personne. Alors voilà, j'envoi le chapitre 25, j'avoue que j'ai pas eu un très grand plaisir à l'écrire, pas assez de bonne humeur sans doute, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même_

* * *

**25. Right in the middle**

_1979, le 5 Juin_

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie. C'est con à dire, je le sais, mais c'est la vérité. Ma vie n'a pas grand chose d'exceptionnelle, pourtant, mais je ne peux pas mentir, je flotte sur un petit nuage depuis six mois. Sirius et moi sommes plus unis que jamais, la maison que nous avons acheté est exactement celle dont j'avais toujours rêvé, notre petite Sélène est magnifique, et pour couronner le tout Dumbledore m'a confié une mission de la première importance pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Autant dire que tout est presque parfait.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, l'angoisse forme une boule lourde et désagréable au creux de mon ventre. Je suis moins sûre, moins enthousiaste, et j'ai même envie d'aller me recoucher pour oublier cette journée. Car il ne faudrait pas l'oublier, je reste un être légèrement différent des autres. Enfant d'une sirène et d'un sorcier, je peux me métamorphoser en être des eaux dès que je me baigne. En contrepartie, cela implique aussi que mes chances de survie dans ce monde sont très limitées, voire nulles. Mais il ne s'agit pas vraiment de moi, aujourd'hui. C'est Sélène.

En étant elle aussi la fille d'une hybride et d'un sorcier, elle risque de connaître les mêmes problèmes que moi. Je m'en voudrais tellement si c'était le cas... Infliger cette souffrance, cette différence, et cette espérance de vie si courte à ma propre fille serait insupportable, pour moi. Mais cela peut arriver. Nous ne pouvions pas le vérifier avant, car Sélène était trop jeune. Lorsque j'étais enfant, je n'ai commencé à me transformer au contact de l'eau qu'une fois que j'ai su marcher. Sélène ne marche pas encore, bien sûr, elle n'a que six mois, mais les connaissances des médicomages ont évolué depuis ce temps, et ils peuvent détecter un être hybride à partir de ses quatre mois.

J'ai voulu attendre un peu plus. Je voulais profiter de mon petit bébé sans penser qu'elle serait peut-être hybride, elle aussi. Mais je n'ai fait que reculer pour mieux sauter. C'est le médicomage qui m'a accouché qui va suivre la prime enfance de Sélène. Dans moins d'une heure, il faudra partir pour la clinique, lui faire passer une série de tests qui seront certainement pénibles et douloureux, pour enfin être fixé sur son état de santé. Sirius ne travaille pas, aujourd'hui, il va donc m'accompagner. Tant mieux, parce que je ne me sentais pas les épaules pour supporter tout ça.

Je suis dans la chambre de Sélène, à l'étage. Nous avons redécoré la pièce dès qu'elle est née. Sirius voulait qu'on peigne les murs en rose, mais bien sur, il en était hors de question. J'ai préféré les laisser sobre, dans un crème très épuré. Du plafond pendent quelques rubans de différents tons de bleu, scintillants. Son lit et sa table à langer sont blanc, simples, et nous avons peint son prénom sur la porte. Je voulais qu'elle ait un environnement pur, apaisant, et pas qu'elle grandisse dans le rose flash et les poupées Barbie...

"Tu sais où on va, aujourd'hui, chérie ?" C'est vrai que je lui parle beaucoup. Ca peut paraître ridicule, de discuter avec un nourrisson comme si c'était un adulte, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais que je ne verrai pas Sélène grandir, et que si je veux profiter d'elle, c'est maintenant que je dois le faire. "On va aller voir le docteur, pour voir si tu grandis bien, et ensuite, avec Papa, on ira se ballader."

De son petit lit, je la porte jusqu'à la table à langer. Moi qui ne me serais jamais vu mère, je dois avouer que j'ai vite pris le coup de main pour m'occuper d'elle. Je change sa couche, lui passe un peu d'eau nettoyante sur le visage pour la rafraîchir, et lui enfile une petite robe parme avant de la coiffer. Ses cheveux sont aussi blond que les miens, mais je trouve que ça lui va bien. Sans doute parce que son visage ressemble tant à celui de Sirius. Elle a gardé les beaux yeux gris qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle est née, et son nez fin laisse présager qu'elle héritera des traits aristocrates de son père.

L'eau de la douche se coupe, et bientôt, Sirius sort de la salle de bains, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Malgré le temps qui passe, il est toujours aussi beau, et je ne me lasse pas de le regarder. Ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinent sur son front pâle, ses yeux d'acier son vifs et pétillent de bonheur, son torse taillé dans la pierre m'offre une vue que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde. Il passe derrière moi et me chatouille d'un baiser dans le cou. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il prend alors Sélène dans ses bras et la lève au-dessus de nos têtes.

"Regardez comme elle est belle, la petite fille à son Papa !" S'exclame-t-il, aux anges. "On va aller promener avec Tonton et Tata ? Oui !" James et Lily, au milieu des derniers préparatifs de leur mariage, ont voulu se changer les idées en passant l'après-midi avec nous. Finalement, peut-être que mon dégoût pour toutes les niaiseries de future mariée ne dérangera pas Lily, pour une fois.

Je dois avouer que même s'il était un peu maladroit au début, Sirius devient un très bon père. Il est doux, attentionné, toujours au chevet de sa petite Sélène, et il ne rechigne jamais pour ce qui est des tâches ingrates. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'ai vraiment pas de quoi me plaindre. Peu de gens doivent être aussi heureux, et j'avoue que j'ai du mal à ne pas chanter mon bonheur à tue-tête. Heureusement, mon bon vieux caractère est toujours présent et m'empêche de me ridiculiser quand ma joie m'inciterait à le faire.

Sirius et moi nous habillons à notre tour. Heureusement, il a pris le même plis que moi et ne s'habille plus qu'en vêtements moldus, les jours où il ne travaille pas au Ministère. Ces robes de sorciers à franfreluches et autres étoiles m'ont toujours fait horreur, et j'espère qu'elles ne seront jamais au goût de Sélène non plus. Le jean et le tee-shirt qu'il porte le saillent à merveilles, tout autre accoutrement serait inutile. Je m'habille légèrement aussi, le mois de Juin est chaud, cette année, et nous avons laissé les pull-over au placards il y a quelques semaines déjà.

"Allez, c'est parti !" Dit Sirius, toujours aussi jovial, en nous faisons tout trois transplaner vers l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit vraiment inquiet pour Sélène. Mais c'est du Sirius tout craché, toujours confiant, toujours optimiste, même quand tout prouve le contraire. Je me demande toujours ce qu'il deviendra lorsque je ne serai plus là, comment il s'en sortira avec Sélène, si il se débrouillera pour refaire sa vie avec une femme...

Dans un Crac! qui passe inaperçu dans le brouhaha de la ville, nous atterrissons devant l'immense porte de la clinique pédiatrique de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Dès que nous y entrons, je sens mon coeur qui commence à palpiter. Dans mes bras, Sélène commence à chouiner, se demandant sûrement ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans un endroit aussi laid. Il faut dire que pour un département de pédiatrie, ils n'avaient pas fait beaucoup d'efforts sur la décoration. Ca avait un air d'hôpital, bien blanc avec une forte odeur de détergent, et rien de plus. Moi qui y avais passé des semaines entières étant plus jeune, j'en sais quelque chose.

Pour la rassurer, Sirius passe doucement sa main sur la tête de Sélène, en prenant grand soin d'éviter la fontanelle encore sensible. Immédiatement, la petite se calme et pose sa tête contre mon épaule, comme si elle voulait s'endormir. Je ne peux pas nier qu'elle adore son père, et à mon avis, quand j'aurais disparu, un fort complexe d'Oedipe va les lier l'un à l'autre, et cela m'inquiète un peu. J'ai peur qu'ils ne se séparent jamais, qu'elle ait du mal à prendre son envol, ou même qu'il l'empêche d'aller faire ses études à Poudlard. Oui, certaines de mes peurs sont stupides, mais après tout, c'est le propre des mamans, de s'inquiéter.

"Le Docteur Sleek vous recevra dans quelques minutes, je vous laisse patienter en salle d'attente." Dit la secrétaire avec un gigantesque sourire hypocrite. Comme je la comprends... Répéter les mêmes phrases et les mêmes gestes à longueur de journée, et sourire à des inconnus plus casse-pieds les uns que les autres, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours...

Nous sommes seuls dans la salle d'attente. C'est assez bon signe, nous serons donc les prochains à passer. Je déteste littéralement les docteurs, les cliniques, les hôpitaux, les infirmières, et tout ce qui se rapporte aux blouses blanches en général. Sans doute parce que j'en ai trop fréquenté. J'attrape la main de Sirius, anxieuse. Je regarde Sélène jouer, assise sur le sol, à nos pieds. C'est bien assez propre pour que je la laisse vadrouiller un peu. Sirius caresse le dos de ma main, comprenant sans doute dans quel état je me trouve.

"Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil, Maïa" Me dit-il calmement.

"Comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement... Tu imagine s'ils disent qu'elle est comme moi ?" Dis-je en me passant une main sur le visage. J'avais besoin d'air pur et d'eau fraîche, d'un autre environnement que celui-là.

"Mais non, tu vois bien que c'est un bébé tout ce qui a de plus normal, je vois pas pourquoi elle devrait être différente des autres, hein chérie ?" Poursuit-il en s'adressant plus à Sélène, qui le fixe de ses grands yeux, qu'à moi.

"Moi aussi, j'avais l'air tout à fait normal, jusqu'à ce que je me transforme en poisson !"

Il ne me répond plus, et se contente de continuer ses caresses sur ma main. Il sait bien que quel que soit le prochain argument qu'il trouvera, je serais prête à le contrer. C'est comme ça, il est optimiste, et moi réaliste, et il est inutile que nous nous lancions dans une énième discussion de sourds. Il reprend son petit jeu avec Sélène, et celle-ci lui offre son plus grand sourire. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle deviendra... Une jeune fille belle et populaire, à qui tout réussi, comme son père, ou bien l'hybride introvertie et associale qui n'a aucun but dans la vie, comme sa mère. Pitié...

Me sortant de mes pensées, le Docteur Sleek entre soudain dans la pièce. C'est un homme assez grand, à la carrure imposante et aux cheveux grisonnants. Il porte cet air d'ancien bourreau des coeurs qu'on souvent les médecins, mais il a le sourire sincère qui me laisse lui donner mon entière confiance en ce qui concerne ma fille. C'est sans doute pour cela également que je l'avais laissé m'accoucher. Après un coup d'oeil sur le dossier qu'il a entre les mains, il nous invite d'un ample geste du bras à le suivre dans la pièce adjacente, son bureau.

C'est une pièce hexagonale, très bien décorée à côté du reste de la clinique. La tapisserie est d'un bleu très pâle, comme les rideaux posés aux fenêtres, et aux murs trônent des dizaines de photos de nouveaux-nés accompagnés de leurs parents. Des garçons, des filles, des grands, des petits, des gros, des maigres, des prématurés... Le panel de bébés qui s'offre à nous est assez impressionnant. Sur l'une des photos, je nous reconnais, Sélène, Sirius et moi, à moitié dans les vappes mais heureuse, sur mon lit de maternité. Un jour qui restera gravé dans mon esprit, pour toujours.

C'est assez rassurant de savoir que le Docteur Sleek connait ses petits patients depuis qu'ils sont des ambrions, et qu'il peut les traiter jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent adultes et qu'ils choisissent un médicomage par eux-mêmes. Le médecin prend place derrière son bureau, et nous invite à nous asseoir en face de lui. Sur le bureau, des hochets s'entassent les uns sur les autres, à la disponibilité de n'importe quel enfant qui s'ennuierait un peu trop. Après quelques secondes de lecture du dossier de Sélène, il nous regarde avec un grand sourire.

"Hé bien on va vérifier tout ça" Dit-il, jovial, lui non plus n'a pas l'air de beaucoup s'inquiéter. Est-ce que je suis la seule personne lucide et responsable, sur cette planète ? "Rien de spécial à signaler ?"

"Non, tout va très bien" Lui répond Sirius du tac au tac.

"Parfait." Il a une de ces grosses voix un peu grasses qu'on attribut souvent aux bonhommes des campagnes, tellement cliché mais rassurante.

Le Dr Sleek prend Sélène dans ses bras, et pour une fois, celle-ci ne se plaint pas. En général, elle n'aime pas trop que des étrangers la prennent dans leur bras, elle a même encore du mal avec Peter. Il l'emmène dans une petite salle à côte de celle où nous nous trouvions, et nous le suivons. L'angoisse est de plus en plus présente, mais je m'efforce de faire bonne figure. Il pose alors la petite sur une sorte de balance, puis la mesure. Il a l'air parfaitement satisfait, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille la mettre dans l'eau.

"Elle mesure 65 centimètres pour 7.2kg, c'est parfaitement normal pour son âge." En voyant notre étonnement à voir Sélène plonger dans un bain, il répond avec un sourire "Votre enfant n'a aucun symptôme d'un hybride, ne vous faites plus de soucis. Le médicomage qui vous traitait, Mlle Sorn, lorsque vous étiez enfant, a noté dans votre dossier que vos pupilles se dilataient dès que vous preniez votre bain. C'est comme ça que vos parents s'étaient aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas."

Le soulagement qui m'envahit me donne presque envie de pleurer. C'était donc aussi bête que ça ? J'aurais très bien pu vérifier son état moi-même, à chaque bain, au lieu de faire toutes ces cérémonies. Ma petite fille grandit normalement, et elle n'aura aucun problème de santé. Elle sera grande, belle, intelligente, et surtout elle vivra très longtemps. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer à quel point je suis rassurée. C'est presque mieux que le jour de l'accouchement, car cette fois non seulement je vois ma fille me sourire et baragouiner, mais en plus je suis certaine qu'elle est en bonne santé.

"La vue et l'ouïe sont également normales" Précise-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Sélène, agacée, commence à sangloter, il me demande de la rhabiller. Tout va bien. Je lui remet à nouveau une couche propre, et elle se laisse remettre sa petite robe sans demander son reste. Je lui donne sa sucette pour la calmer, et elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son père, alors que nous discutons toujours avec le médicomage.

"Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas encore montré de signe de magie" Dit-il

"Non, c'est vrai. La seule chose que nous avons remarqué date d'il y a quelques mois, il pleuvait encore. Ses volets claquaient à cause du vent, et avant que nous ne les avions attachés, ils se sont subitement arrêtés." Expliqua Sirius. Ce jour là, je m'en souviens, il s'était mis à crier à tout va qu'avec un talent aussi précoce, sa fille deviendrait sûrement une des plus grandes sorcières de notre monde, et il voulait même lui acheter une baguette sur le champ.

"Hé bien tant mieux, vous êtes donc sûrs qu'elle ne sera pas une Cracmol. Si aucune magie ne se manifeste plus, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'apparaît en général qu'entre douze et vingt-quatre mois, chez la plupart des sorciers."

En sortant de la clinique, le coeur beaucoup plus léger, Sirius et moi avons transplané une nouvelle fois, jusqu'à notre lieu de rendez-vous avec Lily et James. J'aurais sans doute préféré passer l'après-midi seul avec Sirius et notre fille, mais depuis que James est le parrain de la petite, il exige de la voir au moins trois fois par semaine. Je ne me suis pas particulièrement attachée aux maraudeurs, c'est vrai, mais je dois avouer que lorsque Sirius se retrouvera seul avec Sélène, je pense qu'ils lui seront d'un grand soutient, et rien que pour cela, je ne peux pas l'éloigner d'eux.

Lorsque nous arrivons, ils sont déjà installés, sur un plaid. Nous avions choisi le bord d'un lac pour nous rejoindre. Je n'aime pas trop les promenades en ville, ni faire les magasins, et au moins ici Sélène peut bourlinguer d'un coin à l'autre sans risquer de se faire tuer. Un gros panier d'osier est décarcassé à côté de Lily. A ce que je vois, ils ont passé le déjeuner ici, et s'en sont donné à coeur joie. James se lève, prend son meilleur ami dans ses bras, puis se tourne vers celle qu'il aime tant, sa "petite nièce", comme il l'appelle.

"Comment va ma petite filleule, alors ?" Demande-t-il, presque plus soucieux que ce qu'avait été Sirius.

"Tout va bien, elle est parfaitement normale." Affirme Sirius en me jetant un regard de_ je te l'avais bien dit_. Je fais rouler mes yeux. Tout cela est tellement parfaitement parfait que ça semble louche...


	26. Gonna miss you

_Hello !_

_Je vous conseille vivement de lire quelques chapitres précédents avant d'entamer celui-là, à moi que vous les connaissiez par coeur mais ça m'étonnerait :). En résumé, Sirius rencontre une Loseuse, Maïa Sorn, à Poudlard. Ils deviennent amis puis tombent amoureux, et Sirius découvre que c'est une hybride sorcière-sirène, elle peut mourir à tout moment. Elle tombe enceinte en 7eme année, ils emménagent ensemble, il devient auror, et ils travaillent tous les deux pour l'Ordre._

_Bref, je vous laisse lire, les notes d'auteur sont en bas de pages_

* * *

**26. Gonna miss you**

****_19 Février 1980_

Une lumière vive passe à travers mes paupières. Un bruit strident résonne du côté de la table de chevet. Encore une journée qui commence. Je tape vivement sur mon réveil, et me tourne vers ma femme. Enfin, ma compagne, mais ça ne change rien à mes yeux. Ses paupières commencent également à papillonner. Encore une fois, je l'ai réveillée. J'ai l'impression que mes os se sont tassés, que mes muscles sont engourdis. Je m'étire, longuement, de la nuque jusqu'aux orteils, en ne retenant pas une longue plainte. Dès que je retire la couette de mon torse, mes poils se hérissent. Le froid me saisit la peau, et je n'ai qu'une envie, retourner là d'où je viens. Mais je prends sur moi, et enfile mon jean. Mes pieds nus se régalent de la douceur du tapis, lorsque je rince mon visage. Dans le miroir, j'ai les traits tirés. Vendredi, fin de semaine. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ce week-end. Avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, je repasse par la chambre à coucher. Maïa, assise en tailleur, maintient la couette sous ses aisselles. Elle me sourit.

- Café ? Lui proposé-je.

- Oui, s'il te plait. Répond-t-elle, la voix encore légèrement enrouée par le sommeil. Elle se passe une main sur le visage lorsque je quitte la pièce.

D'un coup de baguette, je lance la préparation du café. Je trouve la magie très pratique dans la vie quotidienne, en particulier pour ces matins où j'ai la tête dans le cul. J'entends la chasse d'eau des toilettes retentir, puis une porte s'ouvrir. Maïa est sûrement partie vérifier que Sélène dorme bien avant de venir me rejoindre. Elle a treize mois. Elle fait de belles nuits, maintenant. Elle n'est presque jamais réveillée avant huit heures. Elle a beaucoup changé. Elle a grandit, ses cheveux ont poussés, ils sont blonds comme les blés et ondulés. Ses grands yeux ont perdu la couleur perle qu'ils avaient à sa naissance, ils sont maintenant gris anthracite, une couleur d'iris que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Et elle parle. Enfin... Parler, c'est peut-être un grand mot, mais elle commence à baragouiner quelques mots. "Maman", "Papa", "Mam-mam", "Boire", les grands essentiels de la vie. La première fois que je l'ai entendu dire "Papa", mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre. Maïa la faisait manger, dans la cuisine, et elle m'a réclamé. Sa façon à elle de me dire qu'elle avait bien compris qui j'étais, et que j'avais mon importance dans son quotidien, malgré mes absences. J'ai sauté de joie. J'en suis retombé amoureux, même si elle faisait déjà battre la chamade à mon coeur.

- A quoi tu penses ? Me demande Maïa en embrassant ma joue. Elle passe derrière moi et sert deux tasses de café noir. Dans le sien, elle rajoute une pointe de lait, et distribue les morceaux de sucre.

- Ho... A Sélène. Elle dort encore ?

- Ho oui, à poings fermés.

Je bois mon café adossé au plan de travail, un toast beurré à la main. Les matins de semaine, le petit déjeuner est toujours un peu bâclé. Comme elles sont loin mes matinées poudlardiennes où j'avais le temps de me goinfrer d'oeufs et de bacon, qui apparaissaient comme par magie dans mon assiette ! Par la fenêtre, j'aperçois les paysages banlieusards, enfouis sous la neige et le givre. Cet hiver est sans doute l'un des plus rudes qu'on ait traversé. Autrefois, j'aimais me rendre au ministère en balai, mais avec les intempéries, c'est devenu complètement impossible. Mon vieux balai gèlerait, et moi avec ! Donc je ne me déplace plus que par Transplanage, et le week-end, on essaye de sortir le moins possible avec Sélène, histoire qu'elle ne devienne pas bleue tout de suite. Sur sa chaise, Maïa baille. Elle est fatiguée, en ce moment, je le vois. Elle a sûrement du mal à tenir le rythme, entre Sélène, la maison, et les missions pour Dumbledore ! J'essaye de l'aider au maximum, mais je suis absent huit heures par jour, parfois plus. Je compte lui proposer d'embaucher un elfe de maison dès la semaine prochaine. Nous ne roulons pas sur l'or, c'est vrai, mais nous trouverons bien un peu d'argent pour cela.

- T'as quelque chose de prévu, aujourd'hui ? Lui demandé-je. Parfois, elle allait passer l'après-midi chez Lily (je sais, c'est incroyable, mais je n'ai jamais osé faire de réflexion là-dessus. Depuis que Carotella Potter est tombée enceinte, il s'est tissé une sorte de lien mystique flippant et tout à fait incompréhensible entre elles.)

- Non, je pense rester ici, au chaud. Et puis il faut que j'établisse une stratégie pour la prochaine mission de l'Ordre. Les tritons du Loch Ness ne sont pas des plus accueillants, je vais devoir être plus maline qu'eux.

- Ouais, c'est sûr.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de prévu, aujourd'hui, au ministère ? Je soupire et me passe une main sur le visage.

- James emmène son équipe sur une intervention, il me semble, mais pour moi, ce sera surtout de la paperasse.

Une dimension du boulot d'Auror que je n'avais pas envisagée au départ. Des rapports, des audits, des comptes-rendus, et tout un tas d'entretiens avec l'Etat-Major. Le mauvais côté du métier. Je ne suis pas fait pour la bureaucratie. J'aime l'action, l'aventure, l'intrépide. Mais je suis assez bien servi pour cela aussi. Avec la guerre, l'ascension de Vous-Savez-Qui et tous ces mangemorts qui pullulent, j'ai du pain sur la planche. En un peu plus d'un an, Prongs et moi avions été promu Lieutenant, tour à tour. Nous n'étions donc plus coéquipiers, mais on se croisait souvent lors des réunions avec le ministre et compagnie. Chef d'équipe. Ca fait drôle, au début, toutes ces responsabilités, mais on s'y fait. On dirige des gars qui sont parfois plus vieux et expérimentés que nous, mais avec James, on a toujours ces égos et ces grandes gueules qui nous permettent de fédérer les hommes.

- Pauvre petit, tu vas devoir passer la journée bien au chaud dans ton petit bureau, à te faire amener des cafés par ta secrétaire sexy. Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Je pouffe.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de secrétaire sexy. Elle a au moins 50 piges.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça me ferait me marrer, si t'avais vraiment une secrétaire sexy ? Demande-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Hooo, Madame Black est jalouse... La taquiné-je. Elle fait rouler ses yeux.

- La seule Madame Black qui existe, c'est ta mère, appelle moi Mademoiselle Sorn, s'il te plaît. Je ris jaune. Malgré tout, j'ai encore du mal à garder ma bonne humeur lorsque ma famille s'introduit dans une conversation.

- Je vais me doucher, Mademoiselle Sorn, dis-je en lui embrassant le front.

L'eau bouillant ruisselle le long de mon dos. Je fais mousser le savon sur ma peau. J'attrape une serviette chaude et l'enroule autour de ma taille. D'un coup de baguette, je fais sécher mes cheveux. Ils prennent immédiatement leur forme habituelle. Légèrement ondulés, me retombant à moitié sur le visage. Je fais également disparaître le surplus de barbe, et les quelques gouttes qui subsistent sur mon torse. Grâce à mon métier, je n'ai rien perdu de la masse musculaire que j'avais acquise à Poudlard. Bien sûr je n'ai plus vraiment cette tête de jeune premier, mais malgré le temps qui passe, je me trouve quand même pas mal. Pourvu que ça dure ! Soudain, j'entends toquer à la porte de la salle de bains.

- Coucou...

- Salut.

Maïa entre dans la pièce et retire ses chaussures. Elle vient immédiatement se glisser entre mes bras. Les effluves de son shampoing à la fraise remontent jusqu'à mes narines. Elle a toujours su à quel point j'adorais cette odeur, et je crois que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'a jamais changé de shampoing. A chaque fois que je le sens, je me retrouve à nouveau adolescent, dévalant les escaliers du château pour rattraper cette petite blonde odieuse, dont jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle devienne un jour ma femme. Et pourtant, après toute cette eau qui a coulé sous les ponts, nous sommes là. Ensemble, avec cette petite fille qui me fascine et aspire tout l'amour que mon coeur peut contenir. Dans une jolie maison, dans un quartier tranquille, avec une situation financière qui s'annonce de plus en plus confortable.

- Il te reste encore un peu de temps avant de partir ? Demande-t-elle en caressant mon torse. Ses caresses déclenchent des frissons le long de mon échine. Je vois là où elle veut en venir.

- Ho, je crois que je devrais bien pouvoir t'accorder cinq minutes...

- Cinq minutes ? Tu m'avais mieux habituée que ça ! S'exclame-t-elle en se mettant à rire. Je grogne dans ma barbe et la serre plus fort contre moi.

Elle m'offre ses lèvres, et je les prends sans hésiter. Les baisers ne perdent pas de leur saveur, malgré les années. Sa bouche est douce, humide, et je ne peux pas empêcher mes mains de descendre sur ses fesses. J'apprécie leur arrondi quelques instants, puis je les glisse sous ses cuisses, que j'attrape avec fermeté. Je la soulève, toujours embarqué dans notre baiser, et vais appuyer son dos contre le mur carrelé. Elle est toujours aussi légère, je pourrais presque la tenir d'une seule main. Ses mains se nouent derrière ma nuque, ses ongles s'enfoncent même un peu dans ma chair. J'imagine déjà les petites traces en forme de demi-lunes rosées que cela va laissé sur ma peau. J'éloigne un peu mon visage du sien, pour l'observer quelques secondes.

Elle est belle. Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire. Ses cheveux sont attachés en une natte lâche, sur un côté de son visage, et des mèches folles en sortent un peu partout. Sa peau est si blanche qu'elle en devient presque transparent, comme un flocon de neige. Ses grands yeux noirs sont embués par son désir, et ne se détachent pas des miens. J'adore qu'elle me regarde. J'ai l'impression d'être un Dieu, quand je vois mon reflet dans ses yeux. Son petit nez droit, sa bouche légèrement enflée par nos baisers animés. J'aime tout chez elle. Je ne me rappelle même pas comment un jour j'ai pu penser qu'elle n'était pas jolie. Peut-être qu'elle a changé ? Ou bien c'est moi, qui ai changé...

J'attrape ses hanches, fais ma prise plus puissante, et je l'entends soupirer contre ma clavicule. L'excitation monte en moi, je ne pourrai bientôt plus me retenir. Mais déjà, un hurlement nous parvient depuis la pièce d'à côté. Quelqu'un est réveillé. Maïa marmonne quelque chose d'à peine compréhensible, comme "Non mais je rêve, elle le fait exprès..." et défait ses mains derrière mon dos. Je la repose au sol, moi aussi refroidit par la voix de ma fille qui résonne dans toute la maisonnée. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre, posée sur la table d'appoint. 08:01. Cette gosse est réglée comme du papier à musique, et moi, je vais être en retard au boulot.

- Faut que j'y aille, de toute façon... Me plains-je. Maïa fait une moue désolée avant de passer la porte. J'enfile rapidement un caleçon (qui rend mon excitation douloureuse), un pantalon noir et une chemise. Ma robe de travail m'attend dans mon casier, dans les vestiaires du département où je travaille. Chaussettes, chaussures, et c'est parti. J'entre dans la chambre de Sélène. Elle est là, bien réveillé dans les bras de sa maman, qui lui enfile un sur-pijama avant de l'emmener prendre son repas du matin.

- Papa. Balbutie-t-elle. Je la prends à mon tour dans les bras et embrasse bruyamment sa joue. Elle sent un mélange délicieux de bave et de produits pour bébés.

- Oui, Papa va revenir ce soir, ma puce, faut que j'aille bosser, là. Dis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire, qu'elle me rend. Je la rend aux bras de Maïa, puis me penche pour l'embrasser à son tour.

- J'espère qu'on terminera ce qu'on a commencé, ce soir. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Mais j'y compte bien, Monsieur Black !

Et sur ce, je transplane. La journée au ministère se déroule sans une anicroche. J'interroge un homme dont la boutique a été cambriolée par "une bande de cinglés encapuchonnés qui criaient à la gloire d'un seigneur", puis un autre suspecté de participation dans un attentat au balai piégé. Les deux me racontent des histoires incompréhensibles, sans queue ni tête, et me donnent mal au crâne. Après la pause déjeuner, que je passe avec deux collègues de mon équipe, j'entame mon boulot de bureaucrate. Je dois rédiger les deux rapports des entretiens de ce matin, et les remettre à mon supérieur. Puis je commence à préparer la prochaine intervention ordonnée par le ministère, qui sera complètement inutile à mon goût. La stratégie du ministre n'est pas la bonne, les mangemorts ont toujours un coup d'avance sur nous, et j'ai envie de dire, heureusement que Dumbledore est là. Si on sort vainqueur de cette guerre et que tous les sang-mêlés ne sont pas éliminés, ce ne sera pas grâce au aurors, je préfère vous le dire.

Vers dix-sept heures, alors que je suis en train de prendre un café avec Prongs, qui revient de son assaut bredouille, ma vieille secrétaire débarque dans mon bureau comme une cintrée. On est en train de rigoler, de discuter des points forts et faibles des mangemorts, et elle entre sans toquer. Je déteste ça. Qui sait ce que je pourrais être en train de raconter à James... On pourrait parler de sexe, ou pire, évoquer nos missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix, qui doivent rester top secrètes ! Mais quand je vois la tête de ma pauvre secrétaire, je n'ose pas la réprimander. Elle est rouge comme une pivoine, transpirante, son chignon débordant de tous les côtés. Elle a du parcourir l'espace qui sépare son bureau du mien au pas de course.

- Monsieur Black, il s'est passé quelque chose, vous devriez rentrer chez vous ! M'alerte-t-elle, haletante.

* * *

_19 Février 1980_

Une lumière vive passe à travers mes paupières. Un bruit strident résonne du côté de la table de chevet. Encore une journée qui commence. Sirius fait s'arrêter le bruit insupportable de son réveil, et tourne son visage vers moi. Oui, tu m'as réveillée, pensé-je. D'habitude cela me met un peu en colère. J'ai tellement peu fait de grasses matinées (et quand je dis grasse matinée je veux dire dormir jusqu'à 7:30) depuis la naissance de Sélène, j'aimerais pouvoir en profiter plus souvent maintenant qu'elle fait des nuits complètes. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas grave. J'ai pas mal de choses à faire, en particulier un gros projet à monter pour l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai besoin d'être bien réveillée.

J'entends l'eau de la salle de bains couler. Je me mets assise, histoire de tirer un trait définitif sur mon sommeil, et de reprendre mes esprits. Une douleur puissante écrase ma cage thoracique. J'ai du mal à trouver mon souffle, je fais quelques brefs exercices de respiration. Ca m'arrive de plus en plus souvent. J'imagine que là-dedans, tout est détraqué. Ca fait six mois que je n'ai pas été chez le médicomage, et depuis, la situation ne fait qu'empirer. Mais à quoi bon m'enfermer encore dans ses salles aseptisées que je déteste tant ? Après tout, aucun traitement n'est possible, donc je ne fais que perdre mon temps. Et le temps m'est précieux, maintenant plus que jamais. Sirius apparait dans l'entrouverture de la porte. Je lui souris, mine de rien. Il me propose un café, je l'accepte.

En sortant du lit, je sens la morsure insupportable du froid sur mon ventre. J'enfile rapidement un débardeur et un jogging, enfile mes chaussures d'intérieur, et visite la chambre de ma fille. Les douleurs sont passées, une fois de plus. Ce ne sont que de fausses alertes, je le sais. Dans son petit lit, Sélène dort comme un ange. Ses petits poings sont serrés, de chaque côté de son visage, et ses jambes sont écartées, comme celles d'une grenouille. Elle a l'air si paisible, comme ça... Une ombre de sourire étire ses lèvres, elle doit faire un joli rêve. Si seulement nous les adultes, nous pouvions encore dormir de cette façon ! Tranquilles, sans sursauter au moindre craquement, sans rêver de toutes les catastrophes horribles qui pourraient s'abattre sur nous et détruire ce petit coin de paradis que nous avons mis tant de temps à nous fabriquer !

Lorsque j'arrive dans la cuisine, le café est prêt. Sirius est debout, au milieu de la pièce, le regard perdu au loin. J'en profite pour l'observer quelques secondes. Comment fait-il pour rester aussi jeune et beau, quand j'ai l'impression de me défraîchir à une vitesse folle ? Ses cheveux ont beau être complètement ébouriffés, et peu importe qu'une trace d'oreiller strie sa joue, il est quand même magnifique. Ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, ou presque. En tout cas, ce dont je me suis toujours interdite de rêver, jusqu'à ce qu'il débarque dans ma vie. Quand je pense que je ne dois tout ça qu'à la maladresse d'un tir de boule neige, j'ai encore du mal à y croire ! Et quand je le vois là, ses grands yeux gris plongés dans le vide, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, je ne sais rien faire d'autre que remercier une fois de plus Merlin de l'avoir mis sur mon chemin.

- A quoi tu penses ? Ai-je demandé en lui donnant un baiser furtif. Il secoue alors légèrement sa tête, sortant de ses pensées. Je vais servir les cafés.

- Ho... A Sélène. Elle dort encore ? Répond-t-il.

- Ho oui, à poings fermés ! Et heureusement, pensé-je, car j'ai bien besoin de quelques minutes de répit avant de m'atteler à mes taches habituelles de mère au foyer.

Sirius prend son café debout. Il l'avale presque d'une traite et ne mange pratiquement rien. Depuis qu'il a été promut chef d'un groupe d'aurors, son train de vie a redoublé d'intensité. Et il a beau se plaindre se certains aspects du travail qu'on lui demande, je sais qu'au fond, il ne changerait de job pour rien au monde. Parce qu'il se sent utile, parce qu'il a des responsabilités, et parce que c'est un rêve qui se réalise de bosser avec son meilleur ami, main dans la main. Ils sont pathétiques, ces deux-là, mais je le trouve touchant. Il se raccroche d'autant plus à James qu'on ne voit pratiquement plus Remus et Peter. L'un travaille pour l'ordre, mais ne répond jamais aux hiboux si ce n'est dans le cadre d'une mission, et l'autre a totalement disparu de la circulation. A part le petit contrat qu'il a passé avec James et Lily pour garder le secret de leur adresse, on n'entend plus parler de lui.

- T'as quelque chose de prévu, aujourd'hui ? Me demande-t-il soudain. Je souris, car je sais qu'il fait référence à Lily. Je sais, je vais passer pour une espèce de cinglée (comme toujours), mais elle et moi nous sommes beaucoup rapprochées. Elle a très peur de la prophétie qui a été dite concernant son futur rejeton, et elle a encore plus peur de ne pas savoir comment être une bonne mère. Alors comme personne ne peut l'aider en ce qui concerne la prophétie, et comme je suis la seule mère qu'elle fréquente, elle s'est raccrochée à moi. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Même si je la trouve toujours aussi chiante et superficielle, je ne peux décemment pas laisser quelqu'un qui a besoin de moi dans une situation aussi merdique.

Je suis la seule à connaître ses angoisses par rapport à sa grossesse. La Lily qu'on connait ne peut pas avoir peur de quelque chose d'aussi banale. Elle a une réputation à tenir, elle ne veut pas qu'on se moque d'elle. Et surtout, elle ne veut pas alarmer sa poule mouillée de mari, qui lui, a peur de tout, et le crie sur tous les toits. C'est assez respectable, je trouve. Alors je vais chez elle, de temps en temps, et je la laisse me parler. Je lui donne un peu Sélène, pour qu'elle voit que ce n'est pas si compliqué, de s'occuper d'un bébé. Malheureusement ma fille ne la porte pas vraiment dans son coeur, c'est pleurs et hurlements à chaque fois, alors ça n'arrange pas les choses. Mais petit à petit, elle y arrive. Et en échange de mon silence, elle garde le secret sur mes douleurs.

C'est la seule que j'ai averti de ça. Car moi aussi, je me fais du soucis, et j'ai besoin de tout déballer à la figure de quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un, ça ne peut pas être Sirius. Il aurait trop de peine, il serait trop soucieux, et il essaierait de me rassurer sur des points où on ne peut avoir aucune assurance. Alors je ne lui dis rien. Je lui laisse croire que tout va bien, qu'on évolue dans le meilleur des mondes, que je serai là encore des décennies. C'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu, et surtout, ce qu'il a toujours cru. J'ai donc du me confier à quelqu'un d'autre, et comme Lily passait par là, c'est elle que j'ai choisi. Ne vous méprenez pas, nous ne sommes pas amies. On ne fait pas de shopping ensemble, on ne va pas boire le thé dans des bars branchés, on ne se confie pas de petites anecdotes insolites sur notre vie sexuelle. Chacune d'entre nous avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui elle ne ferait pas de peine, quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas, et on s'est trouvé.

- Non, je pense rester ici, au chaud. Et puis il faut que j'établisse une stratégie pour la prochaine mission de l'Ordre. Les tritons du Loch Ness ne sont pas des plus accueillants, je vais devoir être plus maline qu'eux.

- Ouais, c'est sur.

Cette embarcation pour le célèbre lac d'Ecosse faisait partie des missions clés prévues par Dumbledore. Si j'arrive à convaincre ces tritons en particulier, on sera débarrassé des créatures sous-marines dans toute l'Ecosse. Ce sont eux, les légendaires tritons du Loch Ness, qui dirigent toute la population des eaux de leurs pays. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon qu'ils ont eu d'imposer comme cela leur pouvoir sur tous les autres, mais c'est vrai. Et je dois faire en sorte qu'ils m'acceptent, et acceptent surtout un dialogue avec moi. Ils ne parlent pas le même langages que nous autres sirènes, et leur culture est peu amène avec les créatures femelles, mais j'espère y arriver. J'espère les convaincre que le mage noir ne leur apportera aucun soutien lorsque la guerre tournera en notre faveur, ce qui arrivera, et qu'ils seront les dernières roues du carrosse. Mais ces missions ne sont pas de tout repos, pour moi. D'autant plus qu'il me faut beaucoup d'entrainement pour arriver à rester consciente de mes dires et de mes comportements lorsque je suis sous l'eau, et que cela m'épuise.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de prévu, aujourd'hui, au ministère ? Demandé-je, alors qu'il soupire.

- James emmène son équipe sur une intervention, il me semble, mais pour moi, ce sera surtout de la paperasse. Il se plaint, encore. Ce me fait sourire.

- Pauvre petit, tu vas devoir passer la journée bien au chaud dans ton petit bureau, à te faire amener des cafés par ta secrétaire sexy. Dis-je pour me moquer. Il pouffe.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de secrétaire sexy. Elle a au moins 50 piges. J'irai peut être pas jusque là, mais c'est vrai que sa secrétaire n'est pas de la première fraicheur, et heureusement pour moi ! Je n'imagine pas les soirées d'angoisse, lorsqu'il devrait faire des heures supplémentaires.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça me ferait me marrer, si t'avais vraiment une secrétaire sexy ?

- Hooo, Madame Black est jalouse... Je lève les yeux au ciel. Jalouse... Oui, j'avoue, mais n'est-ce pas justifié quand on voit cette gravure de mode à côté de moi ?

- La seule Madame Black qui existe, c'est ta mère, appelle moi Mademoiselle Sorn, s'il te plaît.

- Je vais me doucher, Mademoiselle Sorn. Dit-il en embrassant mon front.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends l'eau de la douche couler. J'imagine Sirius, nu sous l'eau ruisselante, passant et repassant ses mains sur son corps. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que je sois émoustiller. J'attends qu'il sorte de la douche, et je vais le rejoindre. Il est rare que je prenne de telles initiatives, encore aujourd'hui. Bien sur, je me suis un peu désinhibée depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Je ne suis plus la pucelle fragile et hésitant que Sirius a connu. Mais tout de même, je reste assez réservée, je n'aime pas trop être celle qui entame la chose. Là, la pression est trop forte, il faut absolument que j'aille voir en vrai ce que j'ai imaginé dans la cuisine.

- Coucou... Dis-je en entrant dans la pièce.

- Salut. Me répond Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il fait chaud et humide, dans la pièce. La buée a envahit tous les miroirs et la fenêtre. Je ne distingue mon reflet que grâce à la trace de main que Sirius a formé sur la buée. Je suis incroyablement laide, le matin. Et attention, je ne dis pas que je suis mieux le soir. Pour ne pas regarder trop longtemps mon reflet, je vais me blottir dans ses bras.

- Il te reste encore un peu de temps avant de partir ? Demandé-je en passant ma main sur son buste.

- Ho, je crois que je devrais bien pouvoir t'accorder cinq minutes... Dit-il en souriant. Je crois qu'il a déjà compris mes intentions.

- Cinq minutes ? Tu m'avais mieux habituée que ça !

Je me mets à rire, et lui à grogner. Toujours ces accents canins qui reviennent à la surface, sans prévenir. Un chien et un poisson, quel drôle de couple on fait, quand même ! Mais sans tarder, et sans qu'aucune pensée ne traverse plus mon esprit embrumé par désir, nos bouches se trouvent. Je l'attrape plus fermement, tandis qu'il caresse ma nuque, mon dos, ma taille, puis mes fesses et enfin mes cuisses. La sensation de ses mains sur ma peau est toujours aussi électrisante, je ne peux retenir un soupir de contentement. Mais c'est lorsque la pression atteint son paroxysme, et quand il me prend une soudaine envie de retirer la serviette qui me cache son bas-ventre, que j'entends la voix de Sélène. Bon Dieu cette gosse est un ange mais elle s'arrange toujours pour gâcher nos ébats. Morose, j'abandonne mon fantasme pour aller retrouver ma fille.

Elle est debout dans son lit, agrippé à ses barreau, et hurle comme une damnée, quand je la trouve. Je lui souris. Après tout, elle n'y est pour rien, elle ne décide pas vraiment de gâcher nos ébats. En tout cas je l'espère ! Je la prends dans mes bras et la berce quelques secondes pour la calmer. Sirius entre alors dans la pièce, déjà complètement habillé. Je vais vraiment devoir faire une croix sur le câlin matinal que j'avais prévu. Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

- Papa. Appelle la petite. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister pour elle lorsque Sirius est dans les parages. Heureusement, il n'est pas là toute la journée, et dès lors je redeviens le seul repère de Sélène. J'imagine que ce genre de comportement est normal, pour une petite fille.

Il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse.

- Oui, Papa va revenir ce soir, ma puce, faut que j'aille bosser, là. Ils se sourient mutuellement, dans leur petite relation privilégiée, puis il me la rend. Elle me parait plus lourde que d'habitude, aujourd'hui, je dois être encore plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire.

- J'espère qu'on terminera ce qu'on a commencé, ce soir. Me dit-il après m'avoir embrassée une dernière fois.

- Mais j'y compte bien, Monsieur Black ! Puis il transplane, et c'est une nouvelle journée de mère au foyer qui commence pour moi.

Lavage, repassage, préparation des repas, sieste de Sélène... Ca a été une journée tout à fait comme les autres. Jusqu'à seize heures. La douleur est revenue. Plus forte que jamais. C'est une drôle de sensation, difficile à expliquer. J'ai l'impression que mes organes se nouent, que mes côtes s'enfoncent jusqu'à perforer mes poumons et mon coeur. Je perds mon souffle, je panique. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'une telle ampleur. Ca n'a jamais été aussi fort. Je finis par tomber au sol. Sélène, il faut que j'aille la voir. Je me traine jusqu'à sa chambre, parfois stoppée par des pointes de douleur insupportables. Quand j'arrive, elle est assise par terre, elle joue. Mais quand elle me voit, elle comprend que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un, que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne peux plus ni bouger, ni parler. Je suis tétanisée par la douleur, sur la moquette bleue. Et j'ai compris. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai mal. Je peux pas y croire. Pourquoi maintenant ? Sirius, il n'est même pas là. On devait finir ce câlin, ce soir. J'ai préparer des raviolis. J'ai prévu de lui proposer des vacances en Grèce, après la prochaine mission. J'ai prévu tellement de choses, ça ne peut pas être fini, ce n'est pas possible ! Et Sélène ! Comment est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Sirius ne sait même pas où j'ai rangé les gouttes pour ses yeux. Qui va lui expliquer quand elle aura ses règles ? Qui va la défendre quand elle aura un petit copain ? Je ne peux pas la laisser seule. Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mes parents ! Ils vont être dévastés.

J'ai froid. Je tremble de froid. Ou c'est une crise d'epilepsie. Mais j'ai tellement froid ça me glace le sang. Et je suis fatiguée, tellement fatiguée... Il faut que je dorme. J'espère que Sélène n'ira pas près des escaliers ! Mais non, tout va bien se passer, il faut juste que je fasse une sieste. Ce n'est pas une sieste ! Si... J'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu. Ca fait trop longtemps que j'ai mal, j'ai besoin de dormir. Ensuite, je pourrais respirer. Et je me suis endormie. Pour toujours. Il n'y a pas de long tunnel ni de lumière. Il n'y a personne pour me prendre la main et m'amener vers un monde meilleur. Pas d'anciens amis ni de vieilles tantes bienveillantes. Il n'y a que moi, et le noir du néant. Je veux les revoir, je veux retourner près d'eux. Mais contre moi, la force du destin est trop grande. Je me laisse aller.

* * *

_Voilà. Vous devez me détester, mais c'etait prévu comme ça depuis le début. Mais ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre! Je le précise au cas certaines abandonnent là! Donc l'histoire n'est pas terminée. J'espère que cela vous a plu, même si j'imagine que certaines vont être déçues, mais bon, je vais encaisser vos petites déceptions :)_

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer, même si je pense que là, vous allez avoir des choses à me dire! A bientot!_

_Moony_


	27. Epilogue - Nice Bike

_Dernier chapitre, alors encore une fois les nda sont en bas de page_

* * *

**27. Epilogue - Nice Bike**

_31 Octobre 1981_**  
**

Lorsque le hibou est arrivé, j'étais en train de grignoter des chips devant la télé. C'est souvent ce que je fais, quand Sélène fait sa sieste. Non, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. J'ai perdu mon job au ministère. Ils m'ont remercié, considérant que j'étais "trop perturbé" par mon "récent" deuil pour assumer mes responsabilités d'auror en chef. Ils m'ont proposé de récupérer une place de simple auror, mais j'ai refusé. Qui peut supporter de descendre en grade, sans avoir commis aucune faute ? Pas Sirius Black, en tout cas. Et cela, même si Sirius Black n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il a été. Oui, je parle de moi à la troisième personne, maintenant. Sûrement parce que je m'ennuies, ou parce que je n'ai plus personne d'autre que moi-même à qui parler. Sélène a presque trois ans, mais on en est pas à entretenir de longues discussions. Et les maraudeurs... James et Lily sont occupés à leur petit Harry, Peter vaque à des occupations dont personne ne connait vraiment l'intérêt, et Lupin est toujours pris entre Rose et son obsession d'études. Il finira par prendre sa retraite directement après la Fac, si il continue.

Tout cela pour dire que je suis un veuf, père célibataire, solitaire, et amer. J'ai perdu ma femme il y a presque deux ans, et je ne me suis toujours pas repris en main. Je me laisse vieillir, grossir, devenir le genre de mec qui fait peur aux nanas qui se baladent seules la nuit. J'en ai rien à foutre. C'est peut-être pitoyable, désolant et tout ce que vous voulez, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que Maïa, c'est le passé, et qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Qu'il faut que j'assume tout seul, que je me construise une nouvelle vie, que je redevienne l'homme que j'ai été. Tout et absolument tout me la rappelle. Les moindres recoins de cette maison, dont elle a entièrement choisi la décoration. Les photos d'elle qui se multiplient, aux murs comme sur le manteau de la cheminée. Ses vêtements, que je ne me suis jamais résolu à jeter, qui pourrissent dans notre armoire, qui ne sentent même plus son odeur. Et les cheveux de ma fille. Ces jolis cheveux blonds platines, les mêmes que sa mère. Il reste même dans la salle de bains une vieille bouteille de shampoing à la fraise, que je renifle encore, de temps en temps. Je vous fais pitié, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est tellement facile à dire, de l'extérieur. "Reprends toi en main, Sirius", "Maïa n'aurait pas aimé te voir comme ça, Sirius", "Tu as une fille à élever, tu ne peux pas te laisser aller, Sirius". C'est tellement facile. Ces gens qui vous donnent tous ces bons conseils, qui vous expliquent gentiment que le deuil se fait en six étapes, et qu'il vous faut faire ceci ou cela pour passer à l'étape suivante, et guérir. Comment peuvent-ils penser qu'ils n'ont ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de ce que j'ai traversé ? Ce jour-là, quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai trouvé une maison silencieuse, devant laquelle étaient garées des voitures de police et de secours moldus. Comme s'ils pouvaient encore quelque chose pour le petit cadavre que j'ai trouvé à l'étage ! Elle était là, étalée sur le sol de la chambre. Les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte, scellés dans une expression de douleur qui restera gravée dans ma mémoire à tout jamais. Le matin-même, j'étais parti sans lui dire "je t'aime". Elle est morte sans personne pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui dire que tout irait bien, pour caresser ses longs cheveux blonds. Et à côté de son corps sans vie, ma petite fille, assise par terre, hurlant de tous ses poumons. C'était ses pleurs qui avaient alerté les voisins.

Des images, des odeurs de mort qui flottent, qui s'ancrent dans l'esprit et ne le quittent jamais. Maïa avait raison. Jamais je n'avais pensé sérieusement au moment où elle me quitterait. Je m'étais toujours imaginé que nous, nous serions épargnés. Que nous étions trop beaux, trop exceptionnels pour connaitre une tragédie. Je m'étais vu vieillir à ses côtés, je l'avais vu tenir nos petits enfants dans ses bras, les couvrir de cadeaux, et devenir une petite veuve aigrie comme on en voit tant. Je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point ses menaces étaient sérieuses. C'était trop abstrait, trop imprévisible pour que j'y songe. Mais ça m'est tombé dessus, et Maïa m'avait prévenu. Je me retrouvais seul, dans cette grande maison, avec ma fille et mes larmes pour toute compagnie. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je pourrais supporter cette vie. Je voulais me foutre en l'air, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que je ne pouvais pas me défaire de mes responsabilités et laisser ma fille assumer cela toute seule. Parce que je ne voulais pas passer pour un lâche, même si au fond de moi, c'était ce que j'étais.

Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas été entouré. James et Lily, qui était enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles à cette époque, passaient la plupart de leurs soirées chez moi. Ils m'aidaient à m'occuper de Sélène, de la maison, ils tentaient de me réconforter. Mais leur bonheur m'écoeurait. Ils me rappelaient ce que Maïa et moi avions été, quelques mois plus tôt. J'aurais tout donner pour revenir à cette époque. Remus avait multiplié les lettres. Il me demandait de mes nouvelles. Mais j'avais arrêté de lui répondre. Je me sentais obligé de mentir, de dire que je reprenais du poil de la bête, et je ne le supportais plus. Rose m'avait même proposé d'emménager chez moi, pour me soutenir, et pour me tenir compagnie. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de cette pitié que je lisais dans ses yeux. A l'enterrement de Maïa, plus de cent personnes s'étaient déplacées. J'aurais du être touché. Tous les anciens élèves de Poudlard, nos professeurs, sa famille, des gens dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Mais cela m'a dégouté. Ils étaient tous là, ceux qui l'avait prise pour une moins que rien, qui se seraient taillé les veines plutôt que de lui adresser la parole, qui chuchotaient sur notre passage. Qu'ils aillent aux diable !

_"17, Peverell Street, Godric's Hollow, Albus Dumbledore."_

Voilà ce que je trouve en déballant le morceau de parchemin que le hibou tenait à sa patte. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je ne connais pas cette adresse, non, bien sûr. Elle est protégée par le Secret. Comment Dumbledore peut-il me l'envoyer, alors que Peter en est le Gardien ? Quelque chose est arrivé. Quelque chose de grave. Dumbledore n'a même pas pris la peine de me donner une raison, ni d'écrire une politesse comme il en a l'habitude. Je balance le paquet de chips sur le sol. La télé braille toujours, mais je ne l'entends plus. Il faut que j'aille là-bas, et il faut que je réfléchisse vite. Si ce qui est en train d'arriver est bien ce à quoi je pense, alors il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

C'est l'adresse de James et Lily. J'en suis persuadé. Ce sont les seules personnes proches de moi à avoir une maison à Godric's Hollow. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi cette adresse a du resté secrète, je vous prévient, c'est une longue histoire, alors je vais la bâcler. Quand Lily est tombée enceinte, une cinglée a sorti une prophétie. Un enfant né le 31 Juillet 1980 (pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, il s'est avéré que c'est devenu la date de naissance d'Harry) causerait la perte de Voldemort. Comme on le sait, les mangemorts sont partout, bien cachés au milieu de la population. Il y avait donc un risque de fuite. Cela aurait pu remonter jusqu'aux oreilles de Voldemort, et comme d'habitude, il serait allé massacrer tout ceux qui se seraient mis en travers de son passage. Alors, pour qu'aucun mangemort ne puisse connaitre l'endroit où Harry était caché, Dumbledore a caché leur maison par le sortilège du Secret. Et si maintenant, vous vous demandez pourquoi moi, Sirius Black, meilleur ami de James Potter, je ne suis pas devenu leur Gardien du Secret, regardez-moi, tout simplement. Je n'étais pas en état d'assumer ça, je n'avais plus confiance en moi. Et puis c'est vers moi que les mangemorts se seraient tournés en premier, et qui sait ce que j'aurais pu dire, sous l'emprise d'un Doloris, à ce moment-là. C'est moi qui leur ai proposé Peter.

Aujourd'hui, je m'en mords les doigts. Je ne suis pas bête, j'ai compris. Cette petite enflure les a trahi. Ou bien il a été torturé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et il a fini par tout balancer. Dans les deux cas, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais du prendre mes responsabilités. Je réfléchis. Comment aller là-bas ? Pas la poudre de cheminette, qui sait dans quel état est la maison, et quels combats sont en train d'y avoir lieu ! Le Transplanage est trop dangereux, je pourrais être intercepté par des mangemorts qui font le guet au ministère. Le balai, trop lent... Je vais prendre ma moto. Un vieil engin moldu que j'ai trafiqué pour qu'elle vole, et qui dort dans le garage depuis des semaines. Je monte les marches de l'escaliers quatre à quatre. Je ne peux pas laisser Sélène ici, seule. Je dois la prendre avec moi, mais là-bas, c'est trop dangereux. A qui la confier ? Ils peuvent tous être des traitres, maintenant !

Après des réflexions qui ne durent pas plus que quelques instants, mais qui semblent m'occuper l'esprit des heures, je décide de la déposer à l'orphelinat sorcier le plus proche. Là-bas, au moins, elle sera à l'abris. Et puis ce n'est que pour quelques heures, je viendrai la récupérer ensuite. Sur un bout de parchemin, j'écris simplement "Sélène", et le pose dans son couffin. Je la prends dans mes bras, et elle se met à hurler. Je ne l'ai jamais réveillée aussi brusquement, mais là, je n'ai pas le choix. Je l'enroule dans une couverture bien chaude, et la place à son tour dans le couffin. Sans plus de cérémonie, et sans même prendre la peine de fermer la maison à clés, je nous installe sur la moto, et nous partons dans les airs. Le vent me fouette le visage, et je pris pour que la petite ne tombe pas malade. Le maigre chômage que je touche ne me permettra pas de lui payer des soins, ce mois-ci. Lorsqu'enfin, j'aperçois l'orphelinat de Sainte Margaret, je descends en flèche avec la moto.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie, Papa va revenir te chercher, c'est pas pour longtemps. Mais la petite me regarde avec des yeux accusateurs, comme si elle comprenait très bien ce que j'allais faire. Si, si, j'irai te chercher ce soir, en attendant, sois sage, ma puce.

J'ai embrassé son front, j'ai déposé son couffin par terre, et j'ai toqué à la porte. Et puis je suis parti. "Papa ?" Ai-je entendu. Mon estomac se tord. "Papaaaaaaaaa !" Et les pleurs ont retentit. J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner pour de bon. J'aurais voulu prendre le temps, expliquer aux gens de l'orphelinat que ça n'était que pour quelques heures, que j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire et personne de confiance à qui la laisser, que la pauvre petite n'avait plus de mère. Mais je n'ai pas le temps, alors je remonte sur ma moto, et je file à toute vitesse. Je n'ai rien oublié. Sélène a son doudou, sa sucette, et le petit papier où j'ai écrit son nom. Il ne va rien lui arriver, elle est en sécurité. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Alors j'accélère, jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer sous mes pieds le petit village de Godric's Hollow. Il avait l'air lugubre, à moitié recouvert par un épais nuage, en ce jour d'Halloween. Le vent me glace la peau, malgré le foulard dans lequel j'ai entouré mon visage.

Et la maison de James et Lily. Voilà pourquoi Dumbledore avait pu me donner l'adresse. Il n'y a plus de secret, parce qu'il n'y a plus de maison. Ce n'est qu'un tas de ruines. On dirait que quelque chose a explosé, trouant la moitié du toi. De a fumée grise s'échappe par les fenêtres. Tout a l'air calme. J'arrive après la bataille. Pourvu qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé. Pourvu qu'ils soient arrivés à se défendre et à éliminer un maximum de mangemorts. Pour ça, je fais confiance à James, il s'est toujours battu comme un chef. J'atterris devant le perron. Le tonnerre retentit. La pluie va arriver, il faut que je me dépêche. Quand je rentre dans la maison, j'entends deux hommes discuter, à l'étage. James ? Non, je reconnais immédiatement les deux voix familières. Dumbledore et Hagrid. Qu'est-ce que Hagrid fait là ? Pour la seconde fois de la journée, je monte les escaliers comme un damné, manquant de tomber.

- Ha Sirius, vous voilà. Dit Dumbledore. Ses yeux semblent embuer. Mon estomac se tord une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, où sont les mangemorts ? Demandé-je, surexcité. Mais Dumbledore secoue la tête, et Hagrid est tout à coup secoué par des sanglots.

- Il semblerait qu'aucun mangemort ne soit venu ici, Sirius.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, où sont James et Lily ? Demandé-je, exaspéré par ce suspense inutile.

- Il sont... James et Lily... Ils sont... Morts ! M'avoue Hagrid, dont les pleurs éclatent en une jérémiade insupportable. Je me tourne vers Dumbledore, incrédule, mais celui-ci ne me regarde pas.

- Allons, Allons Hagrid... Dumbledore lui tape sur l'épaule pour le consoler.

James et Lily, morts ? Non, c'est impossible. Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu arriver ? Ils étaient protégés par le sortilège ! Et James est un excellent sorcier, il se serait battu, il ne se serait pas laissé abattre comme cela ! Il aurait défendu Lily et Harry ! Je ne peux pas y croire, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Ils se sont peut-être échappés, tout simplement. Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Je me précipite vers la porte la plus proche de moi, que je sais être celle de la chambre de James et Lily. Ils sont peut-être tout simplement en train de dormir, et personne n'y a pensé ? Il faut les chercher ! Mais la pièce est vide. Le lit est fait, tout est bien rangé, comme s'ils étaient partis en vacances. La bise qui commence à gronder entre par la fenêtre entrouverte et fait claquer les volets. Mais où sont-ils ? Pourquoi ces imbéciles de Dumbledore et Hagrid ne les cherchent pas, au lieu de rester planter là, à chialer. Je cours alors vers l'autre chambre, celle d'Harry.

- Ca ne sert à rien, Sirius, vous vous faites du mal.

- Fermez-là ! Jamais je ne m'étais emporté comme ça devant le directeur de Poudlard, mais je suis à bout de nerfs, je ne me contrôle plus.

C'est là que je fais la macabre découverte. Il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher James et Lily. Ils sont là, gisant sur le sol, juste devant moi. James est juste devant la porte, sa main encore crispée autour de sa baguette. Ses lunettes sont cassées, un bout de verre lui est même rentré dans l'oeil. Sa chemise est brûlée au niveau du coeur, là où le sortilège l'a touché. Lily est un peu plus loin, une main coincée entre les barreaux du lit d'Harry. Ses yeux verts sont injectés de sang, ils ont l'air de sortir de leurs orbites. L'avada kedavra a été lancé en plein sur sa tête, cramant les trois quarts de ses cheveux. Je tombe à genoux. Un haut le coeur soulève ma poitrine, je vomis sur la moquette de la chambre. Dernière profanation de leur gentille maisonnette, avant qu'ils puissent reposer en paix. Les chips mal mâchées agressent ma gorge lorsqu'elles y passent.

Comment pouvaient-ils être morts ? Comment avait-on pu abattre froidement, sans aucun combat loyal, des personnes aussi incroyables que Lily et James ? Je ne sens même pas les larmes couler sur mon visage. La douleur de mon coeur est trop forte, elle anesthésie tout le reste. Comment les gens peuvent-ils être décimés ainsi autour de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je perds tout ce qui m'est cher ? D'abord Maïa, maintenant James et Lily. Ma femme et mes meilleurs amis, disparus à tout jamais. Avec qui vais-je rire ? Vais-je encore pouvoir rire ? Je vais juste devenir cinglé. Comment James a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Me laisser tout seul dans cette merde, avec ma culpabilité ? Pourquoi j'ai laissé ce putain de Wormtail faire ça ?

- Harry a survécu. Me dit Dumbledore en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Quoi ?

- Harry a survécu.

Je me relève tant bien que mal. J'enjambe avec dégout les cadavres de James et de Lily, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive près du berceau. Harry est bien à l'intérieur, éveillé, jouant avec le doudou que je lui ai offert pour son baptême. Une trace de sang joint son front à son oeil. Lui aussi a reçu un sort. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu survivre, quand des grands sorciers comme Lily et James sont morts sans avoir eu le temps de se défendre ?

- Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Demandé-je.

- On ne sait pas encore. Mais Harry doit être placé à l'abris. Dit Dumbledore.

- Je m'en occupe.

Après tout, je suis son parrain. C'est sur moi que James comptait, au cas il arriverait ce genre de chose. Pour une fois, il faudrait bien que j'assume mes responsabilités. Que je fasse honneur à mon meilleur ami. J'élèverai Sélène et Harry ensemble. Ils apprendront l'histoire de leurs parents. Ils apprendront le partage, l'amitié, et ils deviendront les prochains maraudeurs de Poudlard. Notre amitié légendaire ne sera pas perdue à tout jamais, ils la recréeront.

- Peter les a trahi ?

- Oui, ça semble être la seule solution.

- Où est-il ? Mes poings se serrent. Je vais le faire payer, à ce sale petit rat.

- Pas loin, il a du venir ici avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui ouvrir le passage...

Je retourne alors immédiatement vers Hagrid. Celui-ci est toujours en train de pleurer, près des escaliers. La rage a fait se sécher mes larmes.

- Récupère la moto, dis-je en lui lançant les clés, on se rejoint ce soir a dix-neuf heures devant ma maison, ok ?

- Me...Merci, mais...

Mais j'ai déjà transplané. D'ici dix-neuf heures, j'aurai eu largement le temps de trouver Peter, le tuer, d'aller récupérer Sélène et de rentrer chez moi. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, cette enflure peut être n'importe où. Mais pas loin. Il a déjà du mal à monter deux étages à cause de son cul plein de gras, il ne risque pas de m'échapper. Je transplane, et retransplane, dans les moindres recoins de la ville. Où qu'il soit, je vais l'avoir, et ce sera le dernier Halloween de sa vie. Mais je dois être prudent, car les moldus envahissent les rues, et ils ne doivent pas me voir transplaner. Mais bientôt, je l'aperçois, il est à cinquante mètres de moi. Quand il me voit à son tour, son visage se fige dans la peur, et il se met à courir. Je transplane pour me rapprocher de lui. Il n'en a même pas le réflexe. Peter a toujours été un mauvais sorcier.

Je crois qu'il est devenu fou. Il a une expression de dément, et il s'amuse à balancer des sortilèges partout dans la foute. Les hurlements se font bientôt entendre, en même temps que le clapotement lugubre de la pluie. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il joue ? Il a complètement perdu l'esprit !

- Peter ! Viens ici espèce de sale lâche ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça à Lily et James ? T'étais notre ami ! Mais il crie plus fort que moi.

- Sirius nooooon ! Laisse moi tranquille, tu as déjà tué James et Lily ! C'est horrible Sirius, noooooon!

Sa voix suraiguë se répercute contre chaque mur de la ville, résonne, et pénètre bien les tympans des témoins. Je lève ma baguette, bien décidé à en finir avec lui, mais avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il disparait. Je le vois alors sous sa forme de rat, s'enfuir à toute vitesse vers une bouche d'égout, sans que je réagisse. Par terre, devant moi, il ne reste qu'un doigt. Et tout devient limpide. Derrière moi, j'entends le Crac! d'un transplanage, et le froid de la mort qui vient me chatouiller le dos. Avec tout le bordel qu'on a foutu, le ministère a déjà été averti. Mes anciens collègues aurors viennent m'arrêter, et si j'en crois l'odeur de fruit pourri, ils sont accompagnés de leurs fidèles Détraqueurs.

On a toujours sous-estimé Peter. Cette petite merde n'a jamais été notre ami. Et il n'a pas rejoint les rangs de vous-savez-qui par lâcheté. Non, c'est un vrai pourri, un vrai mangemort au coeur de pierre. Et il nous a bien eu. Bien joué, Peter, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais je me jure, quoi qu'il arrive, au plus profond de moi, pour l'honneur de James et Lily, qu'un jour je retrouverai cette enflure, et je le tuerai.

Maïa, James et Lily sont morts. Peter est un mangemort. Remus et Rose sont dépressifs. Et moi je vais devenir cinglé, enfermé à Azkaban pour toujours. Harry et Sélène vont grandir orphelins. Sélène ne saura même pas que j'ai existé. Hagrid va mourir de chagrin, et Dumbledore de honte. C'est ça, finalement, l'incroyable destin des maraudeurs, stars de leur génération ? Quelle blague ! Et je me mets à rire. Fatigué, nerveux, comme un damné.

* * *

_1er Novembre 1981_

_Triple meurtre et dommage collatéral à Godric's Hollow_

_Quelques minutes après la découverte des corps sans vie de James et Lily Potter, un autre drame est survenu dans le petit village de Godric's Hollow. Sirius Black, soupçonné d'être responsable de la mort de ses anciens meilleurs amis James et Lily, aurait poursuivi leur troisième ex-camarade, Peter Pettigrew, dans les rues de Godric's Hollow. Il aurait lancé plusieurs sortilèges interdits à travers la foule moldue (tous les témoins ont du être passés au sortilège d'oubliettes après leur interrogatoire), avant d'assassiner froidement son ancien camarade de classe. Seul reste de la pauvre victime Peter Pettigrew, un doigt lui appartenant a été retrouvé sur la scène de crime._

_Si les Potter ont toujours eu confiance en Sirius Black, ce revirement de situation n'a en fait rien d'étonnant. En effet, Sirius Black est le descendant d'une pure lignée sorcière, connu pour avoir éduquer bon nombre de mangemorts connus à ce jour. Détail absurde de l'histoire, l'enfant de Sirius Black, dont le nom ne nous a pas été communiqué par ses proches, a disparu à ce jour. Dans son dernier coup de folie, Sirius Black aurait-il décidé de mettre fin aux jours de sa propre progéniture ? La question reste sans réponse, mais cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant, quand on connait le monstre Black._

_Enfermé aujourd'hui même à la prison sorcière d'Azkaban, Sirius Black a été condamné à la réclusion à perpétuité, avec une peine de sûreté de quarante-huit ans. Evidemment, nous comptons sur nos bien-aimés Détraqueurs pour abréger ces souffrances inutiles. Un baiser suffirait. En attendant la suite de cette histoire à donner des frissons dans le dos, je vous donne rendez-vous demain, dans mon prochain article sanglant !_

_Ansimia Wine, pour la Gazette du Sorcier_

* * *

**Et voilà, cette fois-ci, c'est terminé pour de bon. Ca me fait un peu de peine d'arrêter cette histoire, je me suis bien amusée avec, et c'est surtout une des seules que j'ai réussi à tenir du début à la fin en suivant le plan sans jamais me gourer !**

**Ce n'est qu'un épilogue, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Je l'ai appelé Nice Bike parce que finalement la moto a été beaucoup moins présente dans la fic que ce que je pensais au départ, et comme il y avait déjà un chapitre qui s'appelait shooting stars, je me suis dit que comme ca ca ferait le titre complet. Je sais même pas pourquoi je dis ca, vous devez vous en taper le coquillard :). 271 jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est largement la fic pour laquelle j'ai eu le plus de reviews, donc je vous remercie toutes, et tous, pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, ça m'a fait avancé, et ça fait toujours chaud au coeur. **

**Pas de fin heureuse, comme vous le voyez, Maïa ne ressuscite pas, loin de là, et j'ai tenu à respecter les livres, même si Sélène est un personnage ajouté. Je pense sérieusement à écrire une fic sur sa vie, mais je n'ai pas encore trop décidé de comment j'allais l'organiser, si ça intéresse certaines d'entre vous et que vous avez des idées à me faire parvenir, n'hesitez pas à m'envoyer des messages j'y reponds presque toujours :)**

**En tout cas ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de construire ces 27 chapitres avec vous, et j'espère que vous y avez pris autant de plaisir que moi ! A bientot peut-être dans d'autres histoires,**

**Gros bisous à toutes et à tous,**

**Moony**


	28. Chapter 28

Juste pour vous dire que comme pour le précédent chapitre les alertes n'ont pas été envoyées donc je vous signales que les deux derniers chapitres de cette fic sont dispos


End file.
